Una compañera inesperada
by vainilla94
Summary: Billa Bolsón era una decente y tranquila hobbit de la Comarca. Vivía sola en Bolsón Cerrado, el agujero hobbit más grande de todo Hobbiton; hasta que un mago, trece enanos y una humana irrumpieron en su casa una noche. A partir de ese momento, su vida se vería alterada para siempre por una joven de oscuro pasado, un enano de cristalinos ojos azules, y una aventura suicida. FemBilbo
1. Chapter 1

**UNA COMPAÑERA INESPERADA.**

 **Capítulo 1: La tertulia.**

Billa Bolsón era una decente y tranquila hobbit de la Comarca. Vivía sola en Bolsón Cerrado, el agujero hobbit más grande y lujoso de todo Hobbitón, desde que sus padres, Bungo Bolsón y Belladona Tuk, fallecieran hace ya años.

Era bajita y con los pies grandes, como todo hobbit que se precie. Tenía un revoltoso pelo entre castaño y anaranjado, rizado y rebelde como ningún otro habitante de la Comarca. Su rostro era dulce y aniñado, con una naricita chata, una boca graciosa, y unos pequeños ojos rasgados y marrones. Billa siempre solía vestir con vestidos que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas; y normalmente se ponía una fina camisa debajo y un bonito y elegante chaleco encima. Su figura era menuda, y su carácter muy templado por lo general (a no ser que alguien la cabreara en serio).

Como se ha dicho antes, ella era medio Bolsón, medio Tuk; es decir, una mezcla un tanto explosiva y no muy buena. Billa era una mediana sosegada y apacible, que disfrutaba de una buena vida, de sus libros, su casa… y su soledad. No tenía hermanos, y tampoco muchos amigos. Lo malo de vivir en la Comarca era que allí todo el mundo era familia de alguien, y todos se conocían; esto podría parecer bueno, pero la realidad era que el chismorreo y la superficialidad eran la forma de vivir de esos tranquilos seres de la Comarca. Billa sabía perfectamente que allí era muy difícil conseguir un amigo de verdad, ya que todo el mundo vivía su vida por separado. La empatía hacia los demás no era exactamente una de las cualidades de los hobbits.

Ella simplemente callaba y se encerraba en casa, o salía a pasear por los verdes prados. Sin embargo, todos los vecinos conocían la verdadera naturaleza Tuk de esa señorita Bolsón: no convenía cabrearla mucho, o inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos, porque ese alguien podría ganarse una enemiga de por vida.

Bueno, volviendo a la historia inicial, Billa se encontraba una tranquila mañana sentada en el porche de su casa, disfrutando del aire fresco y lozano, con un libro entre las manos. Acababa de volver del mercado, y se había comprado una espectacular trucha para cenar esa noche; pero tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba espiando. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no oyó que alguien se había parado a su lado.

Lo primero que advirtió fue un desagradable olor a humo de pipa llegando hasta su nariz, y levantó la vista del libro, de mala gana. Allí, de repente, había un anciano muy extraño: estaba vestido (o disfrazado, podría decirse) con una túnica gris, y un sombrero del mismo color. Estaba apoyado en una larga vara de madera. No sabía de qué, pero a Billa le sonaba mucho ese peculiar hombre.

-Buenos días – dijo ella, tras un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el otro, con una voz más alta y grave de la que cabía esperar de una persona de su edad. - ¿Me deseas un buen día, o estás afirmando que hoy es un buen día, lo quiera o no? ¿O que hoy te sientes bien? ¿O estás diciendo que hoy es un día en el que simplemente hay que sentirse bien?

Billa se quedó estupefacta. – Todo eso a la vez, supongo. –Volvió la vista al libro, esperando que el misterioso anciano decidiera irse y ¨saludar¨ a otro; pero no fue así.

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?

-Tal vez sí, aunque no estoy seguro. Verás… busco a alguien con quien compartir una aventura.

-¿Qué? – definitivamente, ese pobre hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza.-Disculpad, pero creo que estáis en el sitio equivocado. Por aquí nadie quiere aventuras –dijo Billa, levantándose y cerrando el libro. – Buenos días – se despidió cortésmente.

-¿Quién iba a pensar –gruñó el anciano, cuando ya tenía un pie dentro de su casa- que una hija de Belladona Tuk me despacharía con un ¨buenos días¨, como si fuera vendiendo puerta por puerta?

-¿Disculpad? ¿Nos conocemos?

-Tú recuerdas mi nombre, Billa, aunque no recuerdes que me pertenece. ¡Soy Gandalf! ¡Y Gandalf equivale a…! A mí.

-Un momento – Billa ya comenzaba a recordar.- Gandalf… no seréis ese Gandalf que preparaba aquellos excelentes fuegos artificiales. ¡El viejo Tuk los lanzaba todos los solsticios de verano! ¡Ja, ja! – paró al instante, ya que no quería ganarse muchas confianzas del mago. – No sabía que… bueno, que siguierais en activo.

-¿¡Dónde si no iba a estar!?

-Dónde si no – rió Billa por lo bajini, pero el mago la escuchó.

-Ya veo – dijo, mirándola muy detenidamente. – Sí, creo que valdrás para esto. Te vendrá bien. Será muy conveniente para ti… y muy divertido para mí – esta vez fue el mago el que rió.

-Esperad, ¿de qué estáis hablando?

-De ir a una aventura.

-¿¡Qué!? - ¿en serio? No podía estar hablando de verdad. ¿Ella? ¿De aventura? ¿Qué se había creído?

-Está decidido. Vendrás con nosotros.

-¡No! No – ya comenzaba a cabrearse. – No quiero ir de aventura. No queremos magos ni aventuras por aquí… ni en ningún lugar cercano. ¿Por qué no probáis al otro lado del agua? En, en… - no se le ocurrió qué decir, por lo que accedió a la opción desesperada.-Buenos días – y cerró tras de sí.

Ya dentro, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Miró por la ventana para comprobar si el mago se había ido ya, pero un ojo azul apareció ante ella. Billa se alejó al momento, cerrando los ojos. - ¨ _Bien, Billa. Ya has hecho el ridículo¨._ Sólo esperaba que ese mago no volviera a aparecer más por su casa, y todo quedaría en una anécdota pasajera.

Para esa noche, ya casi se había olvidado de lo sucedido. Como todas las tardes, cuando el sol se ocultó por el horizonte, encendió un fuego en su hoguera, colocó una sartén al lado de las ascuas, y esperó a que la trucha y las patatas que había cortado y pelado estuvieran completamente hechas. Preparó su pequeña mesa, colocó bien los cubiertos, y se sentó en el sillón a esperar que la cena estuviera acabada.

Media hora más tarde, el pescado ya humeaba encima de su mesa. Se colocó una servilleta sobre el camisón para no manchárselo, olió con gusto el aroma de la cena, y… sonó la puerta.

-Se habrán equivocado – se dijo, ignorando los toques. Sin embargo, volvió a sonar. – Oh, ¿quién será a estas horas? – se dijo, cansada. Se puso la bata, y cuando fue a abrir la puerta…

-Dwalin, a su servicio – el enano más alto que jamás podría haber imaginado estaba ante su puerta. Estaba medio calvo, pero aun así se dejaba caer el pelo por los hombros. Tenía un aspecto temible, con varias partes de su cuerpo tatuadas; y, aunque se hubiera puesto a su servicio, no parecía muy consecuente con su promesa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el enano ya había entrado en su casa, echándole la capa encima a la pobre Billa. - ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está… qué?

\- La cena. Nos dijo que habría comida… y mucha.

-¿Os lo dijo? ¿Quién os lo dijo?

Cinco minutos más tarde, Billa miraba con un cabreo impresionante cómo ese enano se zampaba su trucha; hasta la mismísima cabeza.

-¿Dónde hay más?

-¿Disculpad?

-Más comida.

-Las cosas se piden por favor.

El enano la miró con una cara de ira que a Billa le dio bastante miedo, por lo que, de mala gana, le aproximó una cesta de panecillos, lo más simple que tenía. Además, se guardó dos o tres para ella. De repente, se oyeron nuevos golpes.

-Llaman a la puerta – gruñó Dwalin, mirándola con reproche.

-Ya lo he oído. Pensaba que comíais. Es de mala educación comer con la boca abierta.

Se dirigió al pasillo, intentando mantener la calma. Sin embargo, el alma se le vino a los pies cuando vio a otro enano ante su puerta.

-Balin, a su servicio – dijo este, simpáticamente. Por suerte, este enano no tenía nada que ver con el otro. Era bastante más bajo, regordete, y viejo; aparte de cortés.

-Y yo al vuestro – dijo Billa, sin poder creerse lo que pasaba.

-Veo que soy de los primeros – habló Balin, entregándole la capa a la huésped. – O no… ¿Dwalin?

-Hermano – dijo el otro enano, que por suerte había parado de comer. Ambos señores, que al parecer sí que tenían algo que ver el uno con el otro, se abrazaron levemente, antes de pegarse un fuerte cabezazo el uno con el otro. – Estás más bajo y más ancho que la última vez.

-Más ancho, no más bajo. Y espabilado por ti y por mí.

-Ven – le dijo el alto, del cual Billa ya había olvidado el nombre. – Hay comida en la alacena. Y cerveza.

Billa estaba boquiabierta. Pero… ¿cómo se atrevían esos enanos a entrar en su casa y cogerle de su comida así como así?

-Disculpadme – dijo ella, intentando sonar cortés. – No quisiera importunaros, pero me molesta un poco el hecho de que hayáis entrado en mi casa sin dar ninguna explicación y empecéis a coger de mi comida y mi bebida sin pedir permiso. Y también quisiera que supierais que no os conozco – un panecillo acabó volando en el suelo, justo a su lado. – No os conozco de nada. Y siento si soy ruda, pero tenía que decir lo que pensaba. Lo siento.

Ambos enanos callaron, y se quedaron mirándola fijamente. –Disculpas aceptadas – dijo el enano más viejo, haciendo que el estómago de Billa se comprimiera de ira.

Justo en ese instante, sonaron otros golpes a la puerta. – No puede ser.

Cogió aire, cerró los ojos, y abrió la puerta. Esta vez no era un enano, sino DOS: uno rubio y otro castaño oscuro (bastante apuesto, por cierto).

-Fíli – dijo el primero, - y Kíli – dijo el segundo; - ¡a vuestro servicio! –ambos hicieron una profunda reverencia. Al menos, estos parecían más educados.

-Vos debéis ser la señorita Bolsón – dijo el castaño, sonriendo.

-Sí, soy yo – dijo la otra, quedándose muda.

-¿Nos dejáis entrar? – preguntó el rubio, extrañado por lo pasmada que estaba la otra.

-¿Disculpad? No sé quiénes sois.

-Ya nos hemos presentado: Fíli y Kíli – dijo de nuevo el de la derecha, Kíli. - ¿Podemos entrar ahora? – preguntó, entrando antes de que pudiera responderle. Ambos le soltaron las armas encima como si nada, mientras miraban la casa con curiosidad.

-Bonita casa – dijo Kíli. - ¿La habéis hecho vos?

-No, tiene muchos años. ¿Podéis no hacer eso, por favor? Es el ajuar de mi madre – definitivamente, esos dos no eran tan educados como le habían parecido.

-Fíli y Kíli – dijo el enano calvo, cogiendo de los hombros al menor.

-Señor Dwalin. ¿Y los demás? ¿Han llegado ya?

-No, tenemos que juntar las mesas para cuando lleguen.

-¿Qué? ¿Para cuando lleguen quiénes? - la pobre Billa no obtuvo respuesta. En su lugar, la puerta volvió a sonar.

-¡No, no, no! – soltó las armas al suelo sin ningún cuidado. - ¡No hay nadie en casa! ¡Marchaos por ahí y molestad a otro! ¡Ya hay suficientes enanos en esta casa! No sé qué tipo de broma es esta, pero no tiene ninguna gracia – por ironías del destino, esta vez no fueron uno, ni dos, sino ocho enanos los que aparecieron rodando por el sulo de su casa. Y, al fondo, un mago que recordaba muy bien.

-Gandalf – se lamentó ella, desesperada ya.

A partir de ese momento, las fuerzas no le dieron a Billa para controlar a todos esos enanos. Juntaron mesas, sacaron toda su comida, su bebida, y toquetearon sus cosas como les dio la gana, sin importarles nada más. Ella no paraba de darles indicaciones - _¡dejad eso donde estaba! ¿queréis un cuchillo? ¡eso no es un posavasos! –_ pero nadie le hacía caso.

-Oye, no os limpiéis con eso – le dijo a un enano con grandes bigotes y un gracioso sombrero.

-Menuda servilleta. ¡Está agujereada!

-Porque no es una servilleta. Es croché – dijo Billa en voz baja.

-Y un excelente juego también. ¡Si se tienen pelotas! – todos los demás enanos rieron, pero a ella no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia.

-Condenados enanos. ¡Malditos y condenados enanos!

-Querida Billa, ¿por qué te pones así?

-¿Qué por qué? Hay doce enanos en mi casa de repente, y un mago al que, por cierto, no he visto en años. ¿Y me preguntas qué me pasa?

-¡Pero si son muy alegres! En cuanto te acostumbras.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero acostumbrarme! Mira la cocina. Está echa un desastre. Me han dejado el suelo lleno de barro, por no hablar de las tuberías. ¡No entiendo qué están haciendo en mi casa!

-Disculpad – la sobresaltó un enano, que era de la misma altura que ella y tenía una voz muy aguda y tímida. – Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿qué hago con mi plato?

Billa iba a responder, pero el maldito enano rubio se le adelantó. – Déjamelo, Ori.

Le lanzó el plato como si nada a su hermano menor, y así con toda la demás vajilla.

-¡No! ¡Esa vajilla tiene más de cien años!

En vez de escucharla, se pusieron a cantar una canción sobre ¨Billa Bolsón va a rabiar¨ o algo así, y siguieron lanzando y dando patadas a los platos y los cubiertos como quisieron. Cuando al fin consiguió llegar a la cocina, allí estaba toda la vajilla perfectamente fregada y recogida. Todos los enanos se pusieron a burlarse de ella, mientras que Gandalf la miraba con una cara de ¨te lo dije¨. Pero unos nuevos golpes a la puerta hicieron que todos callaran de repente.

-Ya está aquí – dijo Gandalf, seriamente.

Todos fueron a la puerta, y Billa se preguntó cuál podría ser la razón de tanta expectación. Pero, al abrir la puerta, sus dudas quedaron resueltas. Allí estaba el enano más apuesto que jamás había visto. Tenía el pelo largo y moreno, y unos profundos ojos azules claros. Desprendía majestuosidad y seriedad por los cuatro costados, y Billa supo al instante que este enano no era como los demás presentes.

-Gandalf – dijo, con una voz grave. – Dijiste que este sitio era fácil de encontrar. Me he perdido, y dos veces – el enano pasó de ella y le tendió la capa al joven castaño. – Me he vuelto loco para encontrar esa marca en la puerta.

-¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? – preguntó Billa. – La pinté la semana pasada.

-La hice yo mismo esta mañana – Billa ya no se sorprendía de nada. – Billa, déjame presentarte al jefe de nuestra compañía: Thorin Escudo de Roble.

-Así que – el enano la miró muy fijamente, haciéndola enrojecer, - esta es la hobbit. Dígame, señora Bolsón, ¿preferís hacha o espada?

-¿Cómo? No es que se me dé mal el juego de las castañas, pero no sé qué importancia tiene eso.

-Lo que imaginaba – dijo Thorin, sonriendo. – Más parece una tendera que una saqueadora.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, pero Billa se quedó pasmada. ¿A qué se refería?

Siguió a los demás adentro, y Thorin se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Billa – le pidió el mago, cortésmente; - ¿te importaría hacerle una sopita a Thorin? Está muy cansado del viaje.

-¿Disculpa? – esa vez había llegado al límite. Muy al límite. - ¿Que está cansado? De repente, me he encontrado esta noche con trece enanos que se han dedicado a vaciarme la despensa, los barriles, y hacer lo que les dé la gana en mi casa, sin pedirme permiso, perdón o darme una sola explicación. Y encima se han burlado de mí. Lo único que han hecho ha sido recoger la mesa, con el riesgo de romperme más de un plato. Puedo tener la pinta de una tendera, pero no hace falta ser una tendera para hacerse una sopa. Que se la haga él.

Todos los enanos miraron con odio y seriedad a Billa, incluido Thorin.

-Billa… – le dijo Gandalf por lo bajini.

-¿Qué? Que se la haga él, si tan señor enano es. O alguno de sus compañeros que no han parado de darme la lata esta noche. O tú, Gandalf; tuya ha sido la idea de juntarlos aquí. ¿Por qué no se la haces tú?

Gandalf se la quedó mirando boquiabierto, pero otros golpes, otros más, sonaron a la puerta. – Parece que es nuestro último invitado.

-Mi último invitado – se quejó la hobbit, yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando se hubo ido, Gandalf miró a todos los enanos con una sonrisa.

-¿Os lo dije o no? Tiene agallas.

Billa abrió la puerta por última vez esa noche, esperando encontrarse a otro desagradable y maleducado enano, pero no fue eso lo que encontró.

Una mujer, no muy alta, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta alta, un largo flequillo hacia al lado que se recogía por detrás de la oreja, labios gruesos, y ojos grandes y color miel.

-Disculpad – dijo la mujer. –Mi nombre es Méreda. Vos debéis ser la señora Bolsón. ¿Llego tarde?

-¿Qué? No, supongo que no. Vamos, en verdad no sé, sólo sé que hay trece enanos en mi casa que hacen lo que quieren. Pregúntales a ellos.

-Ya – rió la otra, entrando agachada a la casa. –No ha de ser muy acogedor. ¿Están todos?

-Sí, creo que sí - _¨espero que sí¨._

-¿Dónde…?

-En el comedor.

-No, no. Me refería a dónde puedo dejar la capa y las armas.

-Ah – Billa se sorprendió ante los modales de la nueva inquilina. – En el sillón mismo podéis dejarlas.

-Gracias – sonrió la otra, haciendo lo indicado. – En fin, vamos adentro, ¿no?

Cuando llegaron, todos los enanos estaban sentados a la mesa, y Thorin tenía un cuenco de sopa ante él. Billa no sabía quién se lo había preparado, pero le daba igual. En cuanto vieron aparecer a la hobbit y a la mujer, todos se levantaron, alarmados y con cara de malas pulgas.

-Oh, no – se quejó Dwalin. – Esto sí que no. Una hobbit es pasable… ¡pero una humana! ¡Y mujer! Ni hablar.

Billa miró a Méreda, pero ella no parecía molesta por el comentario.

-Creo que Thorin ya habló por vosotros – dijo Gandalf. Todos miraron a su líder con fuego en los ojos, pero él simplemente bajó la cabeza, como desentendiéndose del asunto. – Méreda no es una simple mujer: es una montaraz hábil y nata desde joven. A viajado por prácticamente toda la Tierra Media, excepto por Mordor y la Comarca (hasta ahora). Incluso ha sido una de las pocas personas que ha atravesado las Montañas Nubladas, el Bosque Negro, Esgaroth, Valle, y ha llegado a las faldas de Erebor, y ha vuelto de nuevo.

Incluso Dwalin calló ante este comentario del mago.

-Oye, una cosa – se quejó un enano de largas barbas naranjas. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Parece muy joven.

Méreda se lo quedó mirando fijamente. – Como ha dicho Mithrandir, no soy una simple mujer. – Sin dar más explicaciones, se sentó en una silla que quedaba suelta.- Mirad, sólo hago esto porque Mithrandir me lo ha pedido. Os voy a ser clara: estoy aquí por la misma razón que la mitad de vosotros; oro. Llevo una vida errante, pero no me vendría mal un poco de calderilla, y más aventuras. Últimamente la Tierra Media anda muy aburrida. Sólo hay algún que otro fácil orco por ahí. No es por ser presumida, pero soy una buena guerrera, inteligente, y os puedo resultar de gran ayuda. Pero no estoy dispuesta a que me tratéis como a una inferior. Esas son mis únicas condiciones. ¿Entendido? No me cuesta nada irme.

Todos quedaron en silencio, y Thorin habló. –Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, Gandalf lleva razón. Esta humana nos puede servir de gran ayuda. Pero… no comparto lo mismo de la señora Bolsón – se quejó él, sin tan siquiera mirarla.

-Vamos a ver. Primero, me llamo Billa, aunque aprecio vuestro respeto hacia mí. Segundo, podéis mirarme al hablar. Tercero, ¿alguien me puede explicar de qué estáis hablando todos?

Gandalf se sacó un mapa de la manga, y lo puso sobre la mesa. – Verás, Billa. La razón por la que nos hemos reunido aquí es más seria de lo que pueda parecer. Allí, lejos, al este, se eleva una sobrecogedora cima: la Montaña Solitaria. Allí dentro los enanos construyeron hace ya su propio reino, Erebor.

-Lo sé. Smaug el Terrible llegó allí y les arrebató su reino. Y… - se calló de inmediato, dándose cuenta de algo. –Vos sois… - dijo, mirando a Thorin.

-Así es, Billa. Thorin, el que antaño fue príncipe de Erebor – una sombra cruzó por los ojos del enano al escuchar eso.

-Vale, eso explica mucho. Supongo que querréis recuperar la montaña. Pero… ¿el dragón sigue vivo?

-De eso se trata – dijo el enano de largas barbas naranjas. –Óin ha observado los presagios, y dice que son bienaventurados. ¨Cuando las aves de la hiedra a Erebor quieran volver, el reino de la bestia llegará a su fin¨ - recitó el enano.

-Es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Thorin. – Nadie ha visto a Smaug en años, ni ha tenido noticias de él. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar Erebor! – todos los enanos gritaron de júbilo, pero la voz de Balin resonó por encima de todos ellos.

-Se os olvida que la puerta está cerrada. No podemos entrar.

-No es sólo eso – habló la mujer, Méreda. – Antes de llegar allí hay que pasar por los páramos desolados, atravesar las Montañas Nubladas, y el territorio de los cambiapieles. Pero lo peor es el Bosque Negro. Está maldito, enfermo. Lleno de arañas y otros seres malignos. Y eso sin contar que nos atrapen los elfos.

-¿¡Pero tú para qué estás aquí!? ¿Para ayudarnos o para desanimarnos?

Todos se pusieron a gritar de nuevo; pero Thorin se levantó, y con un estruendoso ¨¡Silencio!¨, todos callaron de golpe.

-A ver, vayamos por partes – dijo Gandalf. – La puerta principal está cerrada, pero tenemos… esto- dijo, enseñando una llave.

Thorin parecía haber visto a un fantasma. - ¿Quién te dio eso?

-Tu padre, Thráin me entregó este mapa y esta llave hace ya tiempo. Ahora, te pertenecen.

– Si hay una llave, habrá una puerta – dijo Kíli. _¨Muy perspicaz¨-_ pensó Billa con ironía.

-Sí, pero ignoro su ubicación. Están escondidas a los ojos de los demás. Las indicaciones para conocer su situación están en este mapa, pero no sé leer el resto de las runas. Aunque hay otra gente en la Tierra Media que sí puede hacerlo.

-Elrond – dijo Méreda en voz alta.

-Esa es la otra cuestión. Méreda tiene grandes amistades con gente de alto renombre en la Tierra Media – dijo el mago.

-En verdad, sólo con lord Elrond.

-Voy a decir una cosa, y que quede muy clara. No trataremos con elfos si no es indispensable, ¿de acuerdo? – Thorin miró muy seriamente a la mujer, pero ella sólo asintió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pero es que aparte de eso, esta muchacha es nuestra guía. Sabe el camino hacia la Montaña Solitaria.

-¿De veras llegasteis allí? – preguntó el enano bajito y tímido.

-Sí, pero fue hace ya tiempo – le respondió la otra, sonriendo. – Era muy joven, y ahora hay muchos más peligros por el camino.

-¿Y cómo es Erebor? – preguntó Kíli.

-Sólo lo vi desde afuera. Era inmenso, espectacular. En mi vida he visto nada parecido; sólo Minas Tirith, tal vez. Pero… me llevé un buen susto. Se oían ruidos ahí adentro, y no muy reconfortantes que digamos. Mirad, sólo estoy siendo realista. Aunque lleguemos allí, aunque atravesemos la Tierra Media de mitad a mitad, allí hay un dragón; y no estamos seguros de que esté muerto, o dormido.

-Y por eso necesitamos un saqueador.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Billa. Ella miró hacia atrás, confundida, hasta que entendió lo que querían decir. Ella era la saqueadora. Pues andaban listos.

-No, no, no. No pienso ir con vosotros. Lo siento, pero no.

-No hace falta que lo sientas – dijo Dwalin. – Las tierras salvajes no son para los de buena familia que no saben defenderse solos.

-Pues eso, así mejor para todos. Yo no os molestaré, y tampoco os tendré que volver a ver.

-Oye, ten un poco de respeto – le espetó Thorin, ya enfadado.

-¿Respeto? Yo soy una persona respetuosa y gentil, pero también tengo un límite. Si me hubierais respetado vosotros a mí, recibiríais lo mismo.

-¡Dejad ya las discusiones! – gritó Gandalf, haciendo que toda la habitación se tornara oscura de repente. - ¡Si yo digo que Billa Bolsón es una saqueadora, es una saqueadora! Y se acabó.

Todos, incluso Thorin, callaron de inmediato.

-Bien – dijo el mago, - pasadle el contrato.

Billa leyó con rapidez la larga hoja que le pasaron. –Una catorceava parte del tesoro… No está nada mal. La compañía no corre a cargo de preparativos del sepelio… ¿Preparativos del sepelio? Evisceración,… ¿incineración?

-Oh, sí. Te reduce a cenizas en un santiamén.

Billa se sintió muy mareada, y tuvo la necesidad de coger aire. - ¿Estáis bien señorita?

-Sí, sí, es que necesito aire.

-Imaginad un horno con alas. Un resoplido, mucho dolor y… ¡puf! Te conviertes en pura ceniza.

Billa intentó reponerse, pero… - No. – Y se desmayó en el suelo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – se quejó, en cuanto estuvo sentada en el sillón de nuevo. – Sólo necesito sentarme un rato.

-Llevas sentada demasiado tiempo, Billa. Te recuerdo cuando eras pequeña. Una hobbit que se acostaba tarde, que volvía a casa llenándolo todo de barro, y que soñaba con vivir aventuras. Dime, Billa – le preguntó Gandalf, - ¿desde cuándo la vajilla de tu madre te importa tanto?

-Desde que crecí y dejé de ser una niña. Soy una Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado.

-Y también una Tuk. ¿Sabes que tu archi-tatarabuelo Toro Bramador Tuk era tan alto que hasta podía montar a caballo? En la batalla de los Campos Verdes, le arrancó la cabeza a uno de los trasgos y la lanzó lejísimos. Así se ganó la batalla… y así se inventó el golf.

-Eso último os lo habéis inventado – rió Billa.

-Toda gran historia merece ser adornada. Y tú también tendrás historias cuando vuelvas. El mundo no está en tus libros y mapas, Billa. Está ahí fuera.

-Dime, Gandalf. ¿Me aseguras que volveré?

-No – respondió, con sinceridad. – Y si lo haces, no volverás a ser la misma.

-Lo suponía – dijo la otra, levantándose. – No puedo, Gandalf. Lo siento, pero es algo demasiado grande para mí. Hasta para mi lado Tuk. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Gandalf, cansado, se levantó también y se dirigió hacia fuera. En el porche, una figura estaba sentada sobre el banco, mirando las estrellas. Gandalf se le unió en silencio.

-¿Ha habido suerte? – preguntó la muchacha.

-No, pero seguro que se arrepiente. Le dejaremos el contrato para que lo vea al despertarse. Seguro que vuelve.

-Si tú lo dices… Es una pena. Me cae bien. Estaría bien tener algo de compañía femenina durante el viaje. Aunque, por otro lado, entiendo su reacción. ¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirle nada?

-Créeme, habría sido peor.

-No creo que le fuera bien con nosotros. No está acostumbrada a una vida de aventura. Duraría poco.

-No digas eso, Méreda. Esa hobbit tiene más en su interior de lo que todos creemos… incluida ella.

-Sí, eso no te lo discuto. Suele pasar – la mujer se recostó aún más contra el banco.

-¿Por qué accediste a venir, Méreda?

-Ya te lo he dicho. No tengo otras cosas que hacer. Voy de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo. No tengo amigos, no tengo familia,… es lo mejor que puedo hacer con mi vida. Ir a recuperar un reino custodiado por un dragón.

-Méreda – dijo Gandalf, mirándola fijamente. – Ahora en serio; ¿por qué vienes?

-No hay más que decir, Gandalf – dijo la otra, apartando la vista.

-Creo que quieres revivir tu pasado.

-Mi pasado lo dejé ya atrás. No tengo pasado, ni futuro. Soy una persona nueva, libre.

-Y solitaria.

-Y solitaria. Lo reconozco. Pero es mejor estar sola – dijo la otra, levantándose. – Nadie puede herirte.

Gandalf se volvió a quedar solo, mirando al horizonte. – Menudo viaje nos espera…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Batallas del pasado.**

Billa se despertó a la mañana siguiente bastante más tarde de lo habitual. Claro, que anoche también se había acostado algo más tarde de lo habitual. Se encontró a sí misma tumbada a los pies de la cama, sin ni siquiera taparse con las sábanas, y le costó un poco recordar por qué se sentía tan mal. Los enanos… y la canción, esa maldita canción que habían tenido que entonar antes de acostarse.

¿Seguirían en su casa, o se habrían marchado ya? Afuera no se escuchaba nada, eso estaba claro. Con cuidado, se levantó, se puso la bata, y abrió la puerta. No había nadie en el pasillo… ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, ni en el salón. Nadie. Sintió una profunda decepción, sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿De veras se habían marchado así, sin siquiera volver a pedirle opinión? Claro que sí, ¿qué esperaba? Ya había dejado bien claro que no iba a acompañarlos en esa locura de viaje.

Comprobó que toda su casa estaba en orden. No quedaba ni un solo indicio de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; ella sólo volvería a su vida normal, y con el tiempo olvidaría lo ocurrido… preguntándose qué habría pasado con esos enanos, con esa humana, con ese mago. No volvería a saber de ellos.

Con un suspiro, cogió un trapo guardado en un armario y se dispuso a limpiar el polvo del salón; pero entonces, descubrió un pergamino abierto sobre su mesita. Era el contrato que le habían ofrecido para firmar la noche anterior. Se lo habían dejado allí, y algo le decía que no había sido un olvido pasajero.

-No, Billa, céntrate. No puedes firmarlo. No puedes hacerlo. Tú eres una hobbit, no puedes salir a buscar aventuras – pero una llama ardía con fuerza en su interior al ver aquel contrato. ¿A quién quería engañar? Odiaba su vida. Odiaba aquel lugar. No tenía un solo amigo allí, ni ninguna actividad relevante aparte de leer, limpiar, cocinar, coser, y salir a pasear sola por los verdes prados. Pero esta era una oportunidad única en su vida… completamente única… Salir de la Comarca, con gente nueva… Miró el contrato una vez más, y esta vez no tuvo ninguna duda.

Se vistió rápidamente, cogió todo lo ¨indispensable¨, y salió disparada por la puerta de su casa con el papel en la mano. Corrió con toda su alma, saltó vallas, atravesó pastos,…

-¡Señora Bolsón! ¿Adónde va? – le preguntó Hamfast Gamyi, su jardinero.

-¡No puedo parar! ¡Llego tarde!

-¿Tarde? ¿A dónde?

-¡Voy a emprender una aventura! – gritó con toda su alma, dejando su apreciada colina atrás.

Los enanos ya habían dejado atrás la Comarca, y viajaban por los páramos verdes en dirección este. Thorin iba a la cabeza, y Gandalf y Méreda iban a la retaguardia.

-¿Seguro que va a venir? – le preguntaba la mujer al mago, arqueando las cejas hacia arriba.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Los enanos ya han empezado a apostar.

-¿Y tú qué has apostado?

-Nada – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me parece una tontería apostar dinero, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que no lo vamos a poder usar en mucho tiempo.

-Tú y tu lógica por delante, querida Méreda – rió Gandalf, asegurándose su saquito de monedas bien atado al cinto.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperad! – se oyó una voz femenina por detrás. - ¡Esperad!

Gandalf miró a Méreda con complicidad.- ¿Qué te dije?

Billa los alcanzó rápidamente, con un mochilón casi más grande que ella misma a cuestas y una cara rojísima de tanto correr. – Lo he firmado. El contrato, lo he firmado – dijo, pasándoselo a Balin.

El enano de pelo canoso examinó con detenimiento el pergamino. – Está bien. Todo en orden. Bienvenida a la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Billa sonreía con satisfacción, y varios enanos felicitaron a la hobbit; sin embargo, la expresión de Thorin no cambió en ningún momento. – Traedle un pony.

-¡Oh, no, no! No hace falta – se excusó ella. – Veréis, llevo una larga lista de excursiones a pie. Una vez llegué hasta… ¡Ah! – se quejó cuando dos enanos la levantaron por la chaqueta y la colocaron sobre un pony. Ella pilló la indirecta, y se calló al instante, con cara avergonzada.

Su pony olía mal, y no paraba de mover el cuello y enseñar los dientes; a Billa no le hacía mucha gracia su compañero de viaje. Consiguió que el animal ralentizara el ritmo para posicionarse al lado de Gandalf, el único allí con el que tenía algo más de confianza.

-Me he metido en un buen lío, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

-¡No! Sólo si mueres, es lo único que no tiene vuelta atrás.

-Muchas gracias, Gandalf – respondió ella con sarcasmo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de viaje estaban enfrascados en lanzarse saquitos unos a otros. –Oye, ¿qué hacen?

-Han apostado.

-¿Apostado? ¿El qué?

-Si ibas a aparecer. La mayoría creía que no.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué creías?

-Pues… - Gandalf cogió al vuelo un saquito con un rápido movimiento de mano. – Mi querida Billa, yo no he dudado de ti ni por un segundo.

Ella le sonrió al mago, y volvió la vista adelante. Thorin lideraba a los demás, sin volverse en ningún momento y sin hablar con nadie, a excepción de Dwalin, el enano calvo (Billa lo llamaría así a partir de ese momento).

-Es un poco imbécil – habló alguien a su lado derecho, y comprobó que era Méreda, la mujer que los acompañaba.

-¿Perdón?

-Thorin. Se nota que es una persona que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, y es un líder nato. Pero es de las personas que se creen superiores a las demás. No nos acepta… ni a ti ni a mí.

-Pues… vaya. Estar en un sitio en el que no te quieren…

-Bah, no te preocupes. Yo estoy haciendo buenas migas con el enano del sombrero, Bofur. Es simpático, y gracioso. Si al señor enano no le agrada nuestra presencia, que no nos mire. Sólo quiero decirte con esto que no le hagas caso.

-No, si yo no pienso hacerle caso. (…) Pero la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí. Todos sois guerreros, y yo soy una hobbit. Supongo que estoy harta de la vida en la Comarca. Es aburrida… y algo triste. No tengo apenas amigos allí.

Pensó que iba a quedar como una tonta y una antisocial al decir esto, pero Méreda sólo la miró con una sonrisa triste y cómplice. – Yo tampoco tengo amigos.

Billa le devolvió la sonrisa, y Méreda le acercó la mano. – Es un gran placer contar con una presencia femenina en esta expedición, señora Bolsón.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió la mediana, estrechándole la mano a la humana. -¡Achís! – estornudó. - Lo siento. Es el pelo de pony. Me da alergia – rebuscó bien entre su chaleco, pero no encontró su pañuelo. Entonces recordó que se lo había dejado en la mesa del salón justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa.

-¡Mi pañuelo! – se lamentó. -¡Me lo he olvidado!

-Pues… límpiate con la mano, o con la manga de tu camisa.

-¿¡Con la manga de mi camisa!? – exclamó Billa, como si fuera la cosa más inaudita que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Méreda, por su parte, soltó una sonora carcajada. – Será mejor que no te oigan los enanos, o serás el hazmerreír de la expedición. Toma – le dijo, pasándole un trapajo que bien podría usar para limpiarse. – Siempre llevo algo así para el camino. Al fin y al cabo, las señoritas hemos de cuidar un poco nuestras… formas – dijo, mirando cómo el enano rubio, Fíli, soltaba un tremendo eructo, al cual Kíli correspondió con otro tipo de gas expulsado por otra zona más baja de su cuerpo. – Menudo viaje nos espera, Billa.

Así pues, los dieciséis compañeros continuaron viajando por los páramos de la Tierra Media. Billa nunca había salido de la Comarca, con lo cual todo era novedoso para ella: desde las altas montañas hasta los verdes bosques. Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a vivir sin tantas comodidades, y descubrió que bien podía pasar sin cambiarse de ropa o lavarse todos los días, o sin sus tres desayunos diarios, o sin su cómodo sillón en Bolsón Cerrado. Pero, a la vez, se fue dando cuenta de que las ¨aventuras¨ no eran algo tan intrépido ni emocionante; todo lo contrario, seguía la misma monotonía de vida que en su casa: se levantaba temprano, caminaba un largo trecho, paraba a comer algo, caminaba aún más, y después descansaba para dormir.

 _-¨A este ritmo llegaremos a Erebor en nada¨_ \- pensaba a veces.

A la vez, fue intimando con varios de sus compañeros. Con Gandalf hablaba muy a menudo, y ya casi le había perdonado la ¨sorpresa¨ recibida en su casa aquella noche. De los enanos, Bofur era su favorito. Era muy alegre y amable, y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla (y era increíblemente gracioso, aparte). También se llevaba bastante bien con Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin, Bombur (aunque este no hablaba nunca), y con los jóvenes Fíli y Kíli también estaba empezando a intimar (aunque no aguantaba sus groserías y sus malos modales).

Pero sin lugar a dudas, Méreda era su mejor compañera. A Billa le costó muy poco comprobar que era una persona amable, afectuosa, empática, agradable y educada. Ambas pasaban horas y horas hablando sin descanso. Siempre que Billa se aburría, se acercaba a ella para charlar; siempre que Méreda la veía decaída o melancólica por su hogar, se le acercaba para intentar animarla.

Méreda era, en muchos sentidos, como ella: una persona incomprendida y solitaria que no tenía ni familiares ni amigos. Billa le contó todo sobre ella: su vida en la Comarca, sus padres, sus vecinos… Pero, cada vez que le pedía a la mujer que le contara algo suyo, se ponía muy seria y se callaba, bajando la cabeza. Billa llegó a entender pronto que en el pasado de Méreda había un suceso oscuro que le había dejado marca, y el cual no quería recordar. Por eso, llegó un momento en el que la hobbit optó por no volver a tocar ese tema.

Sin embargo, había dos enanos a los cuales era imposible hablarles: Dwalin y Thorin, sobre todo a este último. A veces, descubría a Dwalin mirándola con cara de reproche y superioridad (y se podría decir que incluso asco), lo cual la hacía sentirse fatal.

-No le hagas caso – le decía siempre Méreda. – No lo mires.

Pero Thorin ni siquiera se tomaba esa molestia. Él sólo seguía adelante, con porte majestuoso y orgulloso, y jamás miraba atrás. Billa se preguntó a sí misma qué diablos pasaría si llegaban a Erebor y aún seguían así. Puede que para entonces incluso se hubiera olvidado de su nombre.

Pero lo mejor de todo, sin lugar a dudas, era ver la manera en que miraba Kíli a Méreda. Billa se dio cuenta una mañana, cuando pararon un momento a almorzar un poco. Méreda y ella estaban sentadas con Bofur y Bombur, ayudándolos a despellejar los conejos para esa noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven enano no paraba de mirarlas.

-Méreda – le decía, incómoda. – Kíli no deja de mirarnos.

-No será nada – respondía ella, restándole importancia. – Ya parará.

Sin embargo, Kíli siguió así durante todo el día, con su pony justo detrás del de Méreda. Ella al principio lo ignoró, pero al final del día estaba más que harta. Cuando pararon por la noche para cenar, Kíli ya le dirigía sonrisas y guiños a la humana desde el otro lado del campamento. Méreda no sabía dónde se iba a esconder.

-Aprovéchate – reía Billa. – Es un buen partido.

-Sí, no le queda nada si espera tener algo conmigo – respondía Méreda, roja como un tomate y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Se va a creer que eres una estrecha.

-Que se crea lo que quiera. No pienso tener nada con el retrasado ese. - Billa reía a más no poder.

En fin, la compañía seguía siempre adelante, sin ningún tipo de altibajo… por el momento. Una noche, pararon a descansar en la cima de una colina, resguardados bajo una roca. Allí, encendieron una hoguera y cenaron la poca comida que les iba quedando. No habían cazado nada ese día, y las frutas y verduras eran muy difíciles de conseguir en bosques y montañas (claramente). La comida era lo que Billa más echaba en falta.

Thorin ordenó repartir una manzana para cada uno, mientras que Dwalin y Bifur salían a explorar el terreno. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Billa cogió otra manzana y se apartó del grupo, yendo hacia su pequeño pony, Menta.

-Toma, bonita – le susurró; - cómetela entera. Pobre, apenas te damos de comer. Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿vale?

Justo en ese momento, un chillido lejano le sobresaltó. Se alejó de Menta y se acercó al resto de la compañía, atemorizada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó, intentando parecer tranquila.

-Orcos – susurró Fíli, que estaba sentado junto a su hermano frente a la hoguera.

-¿Orcos? – en el contrato no ponía nada de orcos.

-Parecen muchos. Tal vez sea una manada.

-Atacan de noche – prosiguió Kíli. – Nadie los ve. Apenas da tiempo a darse cuenta de que están ahí. Son sigilosos, no hacen ruido. Sólo hay mucha sangre.

Billa los miró embobada, con la boca abierta. ¿Estaban hablando en serio? ¿Eran orcos? ¿Y ellos estaban allí sentados tan a gusto? Se dio la vuelta, aterrorizada; y entonces escuchó a los dos hermanos reírse a sus espaldas.

-¿Os parece divertido?

Fíli y Kíli callaron al instante, y Billa con ellos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Thorin hablar para algo que no fuera dar una orden desde… desde esa noche en Bolsón Cerrado.

-¿Os hace gracia un ataque de los orcos? – volvió a preguntar el enano. Ninguno respondió, sólo bajaron la cabeza. Billa pudo entrever a Méreda sonreír para sí al otro lado de la hoguera.

-No tiene ninguna gracia – prosiguió Thorin. – Ninguna.

El silencio se hizo en el campamento.

-No se lo toméis en cuenta – dijo Balin, siempre afable. – Thorin tiene sus muchas razones para odiar a los orcos.

El instinto curioso del lado Tuk de Billa despertó, y se acercó más a Balin para poder escuchar la historia.

-Todo ocurrió… en Moria.

 _¨Años después de la pérdida de Erebor, el rey Thror intentó recuperar los grandes salones edificados por nuestros antepasados. Sin embargo, nuestro enemigo se nos había adelantado. Los orcos habían llegado a Moria mucho antes que nosotros, y no estaban dispuestos a marcharse; ni nosotros a rendirnos. Luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero el enemigo nos superaba. Y al mando, estaba el pálido orco, Azog el Profanador. Era alto y fuerte como ningún otro, así como temible y desquiciado. No teníamos ninguna esperanza._

 _Comenzó decapitando al rey. Thrain, su hijo, desapareció después del combate. No volvimos a saber de él. Sin embargo, Thorin, aún roto por el dolor, se acercó a Azog para luchar contra él¨._

Billa miraba a Balin con ojos como platos, y los oídos abiertos y receptivos. El enano narraba la historia de una forma en la cual parecía que estuvieras viendo los hechos con tus propios ojos. ¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación? ¿Moriría Thorin?

- _¿Cómo va a morir, estúpida? –_ pensó. – _Está aquí._

 _¨Azog arremetió contra él, pero Thorin no se daba por vencido; armado sólo con su espada, el yelmo hecho jirones, y una rama de roble como escudo. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, Thorin le cortó el antebrazo de una estocada a Azog. Y nos llamó a todos los que quedábamos vivos para que atacáramos juntos una última vez. Al final, ganamos la batalla…_

… _pero no hubo canciones, ni celebraciones ese día. Nuestras bajas nos pesaban demasiado. Pocos habíamos sobrevivido._

 _Pero entonces, lo vi¨._

Los ojos de Balin brillaban de emoción mientras terminaba de contar la historia.

¨ _Allí, en mitad del campo de batalla. Y me dije… hay uno, al que podría seguir. Hay uno, al que podría llamar rey¨._

Thorin se dio la vuelta, y comprobó que todos lo estaban mirando. Bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto y gratitud, y se acercó a la hoguera. Billa no se atrevía a decir nada. Ahora veía a Thorin con unos ojos completamente diferentes.

-¿Y con el pálido orco? – preguntó Méreda. - ¿Qué pasó?

-Esa inmundicia murió tiempo atrás a causa de sus propias heridas – respondió Thorin, sin levantar la vista.

Méreda simplemente calló, mirando a la nada, para después bajar la cabeza y abrazarse a su arco, el cual tenía resguardado entre las piernas. Billa volvió a dirigir su mirada a Thorin, con lástima, y se acercó a Méreda para sentarse a su lado.

-Supongo que esto cambia las cosas – le dijo a la mujer.

-¿El qué?

-La historia que ha contado Balin. Thorin tiene un duro pasado a sus espadas.

Méreda se encogió de hombros. – No es el único. No hay que tenerle más pena que a otra gente.

-Méreda, él perdió su hogar, se convirtió en un enano errante junto con el resto de su pueblo, se asentó en la otra punta de la Tierra Media, se vio obligado a trabajar para los hombres, y encima perdió a su padre y a su abuelo en esa batalla, junto con otros muchos de los suyos.

-Ya, hay mucha gente que lo pasa mal. No hace falta ser un príncipe o que te destierren de tu hogar, o perder a tus familiares, para sentirse fatal. Hay gente que ni siquiera tiene hogar ni familiares.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, sólo digo que… hay mucha gente de a pie que vive penurias, muchas penurias. A él le tenemos más lástima porque era un príncipe, y pasó de una vida de lujos a una vida de sedentarismo.

-Sí, una vida llena de lujos… y de responsabilidades. Él tiene que cargar con el destino de todo su pueblo, incluso ahora.

-Ya, eso no te lo discuto. Ahí llevas razón.

Billa no podía apartar la mirada del enano. – Me da mucha pena. Está fatal.

Méreda levantó la vista del arco y le miró. – Pues no lo parece. Sigue igual de orgulloso que siempre.

-Eso es lo que quiere aparentar. Se está muriendo por dentro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé conocer a las personas a fondo en muy poco tiempo. Sé cómo actúan, qué sienten… y puedo intuir cosas de su pasado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, es como un sexto sentido que tengo.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo soy yo? – le preguntó, mirándola.

-Tú… no intentas aparentar nada. Eres como eres. Un tanto extraña, solitaria, no quieres darle tu plena confianza a nadie… No te lo tomes a mal, yo soy casi igual. Y… todo eso viene por algo. Te pasó algo hace tiempo… que intentas ignorar. Por eso vives el día a día sin más, sin preocuparte por el futuro, e improvisando sobre el presente.

Méreda se la quedó mirando muy fijamente, con los ojos un poco cristalinos. – Muy bien, Billa. Me has calado. Pero… no vayas diciendo eso por ahí de mí – dijo en tono divertido.

-Está bien. No te preocupes - rió la otra.

-Está bien, todos a dormir – mandó Thorin, de nuevo con ese horrible y monótono tono de voz que ponía. – No quiero que nadie se quede rezagado mañana. Kíli, Méreda, montaréis guardia esta noche.

La chica levantó la vista de repente, y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Kíli, el cual le guiñó un ojo poniendo una sonrisa un tanto estúpida.

-¡No, no, no! – se quejó por lo bajini la mujer. - ¡No puede ser!

Billa reía a carcajadas. – Que tengas una buena noche con tu Beren, Lúthien.

-¡No, no! – le dijo, cogiéndola de la manga de la camisa. - ¡Tú te quedas aquí conmigo, por si tengo que levantarte si tengo problemas!

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me quede de sujetavelas?

-¿De qué?

-Es una expresión de la Comarca. Significa que no quiero estar aquí presente mientras que él y tú os besáis.

-¡Nadie va a besarse! Por favor, Billa. Yo lo haría por ti. Somos amigas, ¿no?

-¡Está bien, está bien! Me quedo aquí. Pero no me despiertes a la mínima, ¿quieres? – se acurrucó al lado del fuego, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. – Somos amigas.


	3. Noche con los trolls

**Capítulo 3: Noche con los trolls**

Así pues, la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble fue siguiendo su camino sin demora y sin ningún tipo de distracción o incidente. Los días que siguieron a la noche de los chillidos de los orcos, Billa los pasó con un profundo temor en el estómago; pero el observar que sus compañeros avanzaban con una seguridad completa le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad, aún en su ignorancia.

Con el paso de los días, el temor a que aparecieran orcos desapareció de su mente, pero fue reemplazado por otro distinto: en el caso de que tuvieran que defenderse contra cualquier ser, o persona, ella no iría muy bien preparada que dijéramos. No tenía ni idea de lucha, ni con un arma ni cuerpo a cuerpo. Si se topasen con un enemigo (y probablemente se toparían con alguno), ella sólo contaba con dos opciones: huir, o dejar que los demás la defendieran. No estaba segura de cuál de las dos le parecía la más cobarde. Por eso, un buen día, le confió a Méreda su temor.

-No te preocupes, Billa – fue lo primero que le dijo. – Si algo malo ocurriera, yo te protegería. Así como el resto de enanos.

-Pero es que no quiero que me protejáis – respondió ella, roja de vergüenza. – Me siento como una inútil que no hace más que estorbar. Necesito aprender a luchar, aunque sea lo mínimo para defenderme. Y quiero pedirte… que me enseñes.

-¿Que te enseñe? – preguntó la otra, cortada. – Te advierto que no soy muy buena maestra.

-Da igual – le pidió Billa. – Sólo necesito aprender a usar una espada, o una daga. Con eso me conformo.

Méreda, finalmente, aceptó, y ambas fueron a un lugar aparte del resto para poder practicar libremente. Se debe mencionar que, para esa altura del viaje, el relieve comenzaba a ser más accidentado. Nada más salir de los bosques circundantes de la Comarca y Bree, la compañía había atravesado llanos y colinas, en un paisaje rodeado por montañas; sin embargo, ahora la travesía se tornaba algo más ¨interesante¨, y tenían que atravesar esas montañas. Ahora mismo estaban descansando sobre la cima de una de las montañas de una pequeña sierra, y a Billa le entraban sudores nada más pensar que tendrían que volver a bajarla después. Para ella todo esto era algo nuevo, acostumbrada como estaba a las pequeñas colinas y a los verdes pastos de la Comarca.

En fin, Méreda y Billa se alejaron un poco de la cima de la montaña y se situaron en una pequeña gruta que estaba situada algo más abajo.

-Bien- dijo Méreda, más para sí misma que para Billa; - será mejor que empieces con algo ligero, como las dagas.

Le cedió una de sus dagas a Billa, y le enseñó a moverla y a lanzarla. Las lecciones se quedaron en vano. Después de un buen rato de intentos fallidos, la humana decidió cederle su espada a la hobbit para ver si se le daba mejor, ya que en verdad era más manejable que una simple daga. Cuando al fin consiguieron que Billa pudiera sostener el arma con las dos manos, Méreda le enseñó distintas maniobras de ataque y de defensa, pero a la pobre le pesaba demasiado el arma. Después de toda una tarde, decidieron probar suerte con el arco, pero ese fue el peor de los desastres.

Para ser un poco honestos con Billa, hay que decir que no toda la culpa fue suya: como había dicho Méreda, no era muy buena maestra. Cuando el sol estaba situado en su punto más alto, la voz de Thorin ordenando a los miembros de la expedición que se pusieran en marcha les indicó que por ese día ya habían acabado.

-Qué desastre – se quejó Billa, tirando el arco al suelo. – Soy una inútil.

-No es verdad, Billa. Es sólo tu primera vez.

-A ti te sale genial. Sabes usar tres tipos de armas distintas.

-Yo llevo desde niña aprendiendo. A mí me ha resultado mucho más fácil. Pero no te preocupes, mañana lo volveremos a intentar. Y esta vez con Gandalf, a ver si él te puede ayudar más que yo – le dijo la humana, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Méreda le sonrió con gratitud a su compañera.

Como había prometido, a la tarde siguiente Méreda y Gandalf estaban intentando enseñar a Billa a usar la espada. Gandalf era bastante más paciente y mejor maestro que Méreda, pero a Billa le seguía costando la misma vida sostener la espada. Sin embargo, esa tarde consiguió mejorar un poquito, lo que le bastó para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Sin saber cómo, la noticia de sus ¨clases¨ se fue extendiendo por los trece enanos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, al final de esa semana ya estaban Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, Bifur, Óin y Glóin intentando ayudarla; y, para su sorpresa, Dwalin también se unió a ellos pronto. A Billa le causaba bastante respeto que ese enano, con el que no había encajado muy bien al principio, le enseñara a luchar. Pero pronto descubrió que Dwalin sólo quería ayudarla, y que tampoco tenía tan mal genio como había pensado al principio.

Y de eso precisamente estaban hablando una noche, tumbadas al lado del fuego, Méreda y ella.

-Creo que he sido un poco injusta con él – decía Billa. – Fui un tanto borde esa noche en mi casa.

-Bueno, por lo que me has contado, él tampoco se comportó como un caballero. Habéis tenido vuestros recelos mutuos, pero creo que Dwalin ya se ha dado cuenta de que tu intención es hacer lo máximo posible en este viaje.

-Sí, porque no me queda otra opción – suspiró Billa, mirando al cielo. – Ojalá estuviera en mi casa ahora.

-De veras que a veces no te entiendo – se quejó Méreda. – Te me quejas mucho de tu hogar, pero bien que lo echas de menos.

-Claro. Es mi hogar – respondió Billa, molesta. – Además, me quejo de la gente de la Comarca, de que es muy superficial y cotilla, y de que no tengo amigos. Pero no me quejo de mi hogar en sí. Echo en falta Bolsón Cerrado, Hobbitón, los Gamos, Delagua… Mi sillón, mi hoguera, mi cama…

-Ya. (…) Lo siento, Billa. He sido algo brusca. Es que… hace mucho que he olvidado lo que es tener un hogar.

Billa calló, sin saber bien qué decir.

-Pero… al menos… ¿estás disfrutando del viaje? – preguntó Méreda, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí. Una cosa no quita la otra. Lo cierto es que mi vida era muy tranquila, pero también muy aburrida. Y… me alegro de haberte encontrado, Méreda. Eres la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido.

Méreda le sonrió a su amiga, y le cogió la mano con cariño. – Y tú la mía, Billa.

Así se quedaron un buen rato las dos, tumbadas boca arriba, mirando al cielo estrellado, con un brazo bajo su cabeza, hasta que Billa volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Cuál… era tu hogar?

Méreda se quedó callada, si moverse.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de ti misma, pero… yo te lo he contado todo sobre mí. Me gustaría ayudarte, aunque sea a desahogarte, si te ocurrió algo malo en tu pasado.

Méreda guardó otro momento de silencio, y Billa se dio la media vuelta, creyendo que no le iba a contestar.

-Yo vivía en una pequeña aldea en los límites septentrionales de Rohan. Me crié allí. Mi… padre, era un antiguo montaraz; si te soy sincera, nunca he sabido realmente de dónde era. Mi madre era perteneciente a esa aldea, y mi padre se quedó allí con ella. Mi infancia fue buena, supongo; pero las cosas se comenzaron a torcer hacia mis catorce años. Yo sabía de antemano que me tendría que convertir en montaraz sí o sí; así fui adecuada por mi padre, y mi madre siempre hacía lo que él decía. Me entrenó desde niña, pero… cuando llegué a la pubertad las cosas comenzaron a afectarme más. No sé, sería la edad. El caso es que… comencé a darme cuenta de cosas que pasaban en mi casa, de las cosas que hacía mi padre, de las decisiones que me imponía, de que era una chica un tanto extraña con respecto a otros chicos y chicas de mi edad… Y comencé a preocuparme; ya te digo, es lo normal a esa edad. Pero… nunca tuve apoyo en nadie. Y por eso comencé a ser más antisocial, y a pelearme más con mi padre; y por consiguiente, con mi madre.

Billa la escuchaba con los oídos y el corazón bien abiertos. Sentía mucha pena por ella; sabía que estaba sufriendo al rememorar esos recuerdos; lo había pasado muy mal durante su adolescencia, y lo supo no por lo que la humana le había contado, sino por la forma en que lo había hecho.

-¿Y… cuándo te hiciste montaraz?

-Yo estaba harta de mi padre, así que le pedí permiso para salir de mi hogar con quince años y medio. Él aceptó sin pensárselo mucho. Me hice montaraz. Y hay poco más que contar.

-¿Con sólo quince años?

-Sí, era muy espabilada para mi edad. Me las sabía apañar bien sola. Al principio me uní a un grupo de montaraces… pero algunos no me daban muy buena espina y con otros simplemente no tenía relación. Así que me fui por mi cuenta. Y así llegué a Erebor.

Billa pensó con horror en la pobre Méreda, una chiquilla de quince años sola entre tantos hombres solitarios a los que no conocía de nada. Lo que podrían haberle hecho…

-¿Y cómo es Erebor? – buscó el primer tema de conversación que se le ocurrió para cambiar de tema.

-Ya lo verás – le sonrió Méreda. – Es impresionante.

-¿Y el Bosque Verde? Siempre he querido visitarlo. Es mi mayor sueño.

Méreda se puso muy seria de repente, y miró a Billa con un poco de enfado. – No es tan maravilloso como parece. Además, por lo que he oído, de verde le queda poco.

Billa volvió a callar, muy cortada. ¿Por qué se había puesto de tan mal humor su amiga de repente? Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar esos pensamientos, y giró el cuello a la izquierda. Inconscientemente, se quedó mirando al enano líder de la compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Estaba sentado sobre una roca, mirando seriamente al horizonte, con la luz de la hoguera reflejada en su rostro. Y Billa pensó que él era el único enano con el cual aún no había mantenido relación, y muy probablemente no llegaría a mantenerla nunca. Y sintió una inexplicable pena hundir su estómago.

-¿Qué miras? – le preguntó Méreda, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

-Nada… sólo a Thorin – Billa no era muy buena mintiendo. – Es que… ¿no te da pena pensar que no vamos a tener relación con él en todo el viaje?

-Eso aún no lo sabemos. Pero… he de reconocer que no es esa mi mayor preocupación.

-Pues a mí me da pena pensarlo.

-¿Pena? Hombre, Billa, entiendo que te dé cosa, pero tanto como pena…

-Sí, es algo extraño. Supongo que estoy empezando a intimar con todos los enanos, y él que es el que me llama más la atención…

¿De veras había dicho eso? Tarde. Méreda la miraba con ojos como platos, con el brazo derecho apoyado bajo su tronco. - ¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención?

-No lo sé – se excusó Billa. – Venga, vamos a dormir, que tengo sueño.

Billa sintió cómo Méreda se le quedaba un rato mirándola fijamente, con una expresión un tanto extraña, para después recostarse en el suelo con otro ¨buenas noches¨.

-Méreda – le preguntó Billa, una última vez esa noche. – Sólo una cosa más. Dijiste en mi casa que hace mucho que fuiste a Erebor, y esta noche me has dicho que tenías alrededor de quince años. Pero ¿cuántos años tienes entonces? Eres muy joven.

-Digamos – respondió la otra, - que aparento ser bastante más joven de lo que en verdad soy.

A la mañana siguiente, caminaron un buen trecho, y pararon a descansar en un pequeño claro bajo otra montaña cerca de las seis de la tarde. Billa se encontraba realmente cansada, y sólo quería sentarse y preparar la cena de una vez por todas. Habían cazado dos conejos, suficientes para hacer un rico guiso. Sin embargo, la cara de Gandalf la preocupó bastante.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó al mago, que miraba con desasosiego las ruinas de una pequeña casa de piedra.

-Aquí vivía un granjero con su familia – respondió el mago, sin mirarla. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Thorin. Billa apegó la oreja todo lo que pudo a la conversación.

-Thorin, no me fío de los seres que pueda haber sueltos por aquí. Además, vamos con retraso, y ni siquiera sabemos cómo entrar en la montaña. Sin embargo, hay gente que sí podr…

-No pienso tratar con elfos – respondió Thorin, con una voz muy grave y seria.

-Por favor, Lord Elrond nos ayudaría.

-No, intentaría impedir nuestra partida. No pienso permitir que nadie se entere de nuestra expedición, y menos uno de esos malditos seres.

Gandalf lo miró con una horrible cara de cabreo, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Thorin y del resto de la compañía.

-Gandalf, ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Billa.

-A buscar la compañía de la única persona de aquí que tiene sentido común.

-¿Y quién es?

-¡Yo! – la respuesta dejó algo asombrada a Billa. - ¡Estoy harto de enanos por hoy!

Todos dirigieron la vista a su líder, pero Thorin seguía con la misma cara de impasibilidad que siempre. -¡Bofur! ¡Tenemos hambre!

Para esa noche, Gandalf aún no había vuelto, y Billa comenzaba ya a preocuparse. Estaba sentada junto a Bofur, como de costumbre, y ya se había acabado su delicioso cuenco de guiso.

-Oye – le preguntó al enano. - ¿No debería haber vuelto ya?

-¿Quién?

-Gandalf.

-¡Es un mago! Es su naturaleza aparecer y desaparecer. Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes. – No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Bofur no le sirvieron de mucho consuelo a Billa. – Oye, hazme un favor, pásale esto a eso.

Billa sabía perfectamente que con ¨eso¨ se refería a Fíli y Kíli, que estaban cuidando a los ponys, por lo que cogió los dos cuencos de guiso y se alejó hacia la espesura de los árboles. Cuando vio a los dos hermanos, ambos estaban absortos mirando a lo lejos, y no había manera de que le hicieran caso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –les preguntó.

-Verás… antes había dieciséis ponys – comenzó Fíli.

-…y ahora sólo hay catorce – terminó Kíli.

Y Billa pudo comprobar que no muy lejos había un rastro de árboles caídos que no daba especialmente buena espina.

 _-¨Genial¨ -_ pensó.

Los dos hermanos se adelantaron y se dirigieron hacia los árboles tirados, y Billa los siguió por detrás, aún con los cuencos en la mano.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?

-Bueno, tú nos lo dirás mejor, eres la saqueadora.

-¿Yo? – recordó con angustia Billa. – Pues… creo que algo se ha llevado a los ponys. Sí, algo grande, eso está claro; y probablemente muy peligroso – terminó, tragando saliva.

-¡Mirad! – señaló Kíli. – Hay una luz allí.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia ese claro, y la vista los dejó boquiabiertos.

-¡Son trolls! – gritó Billa. Efectivamente, tres enormes y feos trolls estaban sentados en torno a una hoguera, y una de ellos llevaba entre sus brazos a dos ponys. - ¡Oh, no! ¡Tienen a Pizca y a Menta!

-No sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer – se dijo para sí mismo Fíli. – Un momento. ¡Billa! ¡Tú eres nuestra saqueadora!

-Ya. ¿Y?

-Pues que es tu deber salvarlos.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Es cierto! – puntualizó Kíli. – Además, como eres muy pequeñita, no te verán.

-Vamos, Billa. Nosotros vamos a buscar a los otros, ve entrando y rescatando a los ponys. Si tienes algún problema, recuerda silbar dos veces como una lechuza de campo y otra como una lechuza de pastor.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, los dos enanos la habían lanzado hacia el claro en el que estaban sentados los trolls. - ¡Un momento! Dos veces como lechuza de pastor, y otra como… ¿Estáis ahí? – Tarde. Sus dos compañeros ya la habían dejado sola.

Y ahora, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer? Aún no había aprendido a defenderse del todo bien; y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué más daba eso? Ni siquiera tenía a mano la espada. Cogiendo aire, se decidió por la opción que tenía más sentido común: acercarse en silencio a los ponys para soltarlos.

Agachándose por el suelo, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia su destino, cuando una estruendosa y tosca voz la sobresaltó. - ¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez cordero no!

-¡De verdad! Cordero ayer, cordero hoy, y si acaso, ¡cordero otra vez mañana!

-¡No son corderos, pedazo de desagradecidos! – respondió otra tercera voz. - ¡Son jamelgos frescos!

-¡Oh, no quiero comer jamelgos! Su carne apenas es tierna. Y después se te quedan los huesos pegados a los dientes. Aún tengo restos de ese granjero en mi boca.

Billa escuchó cómo uno de los trolls le pegaba un buen mandoble al que acababa de hablar, que parecía el más ¨infantil¨ de todos. – Qué desagradecidos sois, de verdad. Me paso toda la noche cocinando para vosotros, ¿y me llevo algún agradecimiento?

Billa estaba ya al lado de los ponys, cuando tropezó con algo en el suelo. Se quedó muy quieta, pensando que la habían oído. - ¡Muchas gracias, Berto! ¡Qué amable eres, Berto! No, nada de eso.

Billa soltó un profundo suspiro, y, finalmente, llegó al lugar en el que estaban atados los ponys. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas desatarlos, pero no pudo. Las cuerdas eran demasiado gruesas, y los nudos estaban muy bien atados. A punto estuvo de que uno de los trolls la agarraran con tan solo una mano, pero se agachó y descubrió que lo que de verdad quería era rascarse sus partes traseras.

-¡Achú! – estornudó un troll.

-¡Guille, cuidado! ¡Le va a caer al guiso!

-¡Anda, mira, con tropezones!

-¡Por favor, qué asco! – se quejó Billa en voz baja, deseando soltar ya a los animales y salir por patas de ahí. Justo en ese momento, descubrió que uno de los trolls tenía una especie de navaja (que era casi tan grande como ella misma), y una lucecita se encendió en su cerebro. Se arrastró muy silenciosamente, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la navaja…

Billa no vio nada; sólo sintió que una enorme mano la cogía como si nada, y que una sustancia asquerosamente pegajosa la cubría por completo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la cara de un troll la miraba con espanto.

-¡Ah! ¡Berto, mira lo que me ha salido de la napia!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso?

El troll la tiró al suelo como si nada, haciéndole soltar un gritito de dolor. - ¿Qué eres tú?

-¿Yo? – Billa intentó sonar natural mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo. – Soy una saque… una hobbit.

-¿Una saquehobbit? Nunca había oído de su existencia.

-¿Podrá comerse?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, qué va.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Nunca he probado una saquehobbit! ¡Y lo prefiero a un par de jamelgos!

-¡No, no, en serio! No sabríais hacerlo. No sabríais cocinarme.

-Bueno – la miró con maldad Berto. - ¡Pero se puede intentar!

Billa se agachó y se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza, cuando escuchó muchas voces gritando y muchos pies corriendo. Eran sus compañeros. Habían venido a salvarla.

De repente, todos los enanos y Méreda estaban ahí luchando, y Billa no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.

- _Billa, no te quedes aquí parada como si nada. ¡Ve a por los ponys!_ – pensó, y le faltó tiempo para encaminarse. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas llegar sin ser vista, pero… unas manos la agarraron antes de llegar a su destino, sujetándola por los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Como no soltéis las armas, la partimos en dos! ¡Ahora!

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron mirándola, con cara dubitativa. Méreda fue la primera en soltar su espada, y pronto todos los demás enanos la siguieron, con cara de pocos amigos. Thorin fue el último, y la miró con el mayor odio que podrían anidar sus ojos.

Poco después, los quince compañeros estaban metidos en sacos, a la espera de ser cocinados. Glóin, Óin, Bifur y Dwalin ya estaban dando vueltas en el asador, mientras que sus raptores discutían sin parar.

-¡Y yo os digo que es mejor guisarlos y comérnoslos en estofado!

Billa miraba a los enanos apilados en un montón en el suelo; en especial a Méreda… y a Thorin. Ellos eran los únicos dos que no se removían ni gritaban, sino que simplemente parecían resignarse a su destino.

-¡Pues yo opino que lo mejor es sentarnos encima y comérnoslos como puré! O despellejarlos vivos y comérnoslos así.

Y en ese momento, a Billa se le ocurrió otra perspicaz idea. - ¡No… es buena idea comérselos crudos!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y los trolls se quedaron mirándola con curiosidad. – Veréis, no es buena idea porque… ¿los habéis olido? – se levantó, sin saber cómo, metida en su mismo saco. – Hará falta más que un poco de tomillo para condimentar eso.

-¿Qué? – oyó a Kíli quejarse detrás de ella, después de un momento de silencio. - ¡Yo no huelo mal!

Segundos más tarde, todos los enanos se estaban quejando a la vez.

- _Si lo que tienen de valiente lo tuvieran de inteligentes…_ \- pensó para sí misma Billa.

-¡Yo no me lo creo! – bramó Guille. -¡Yo me he comido decenas de enanos crudos, y no me ha pasado nada! – como dando punto y final a la discusión, cogió a Bombur de los pies y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¡No! ¡Espera! – chilló Billa. - ¡Ese no! ¡Tiene… lombrices!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Guille, poniendo cara de asco y soltando a Bombur al suelo como si nada.

-Sí, él y todos. – Billa no podía creerse que se le hubiera podido ocurrir esa excusa. - ¡Todos tienen lombrices!

-¿Qué? – esta vez fue Dori el que se quejó. - ¡Cuando te coja verás! ¡No tenemos lombrices!

De nuevo, todos los enanos se pusieron a gritar y farfullar de nuevo. Todos menos… Méreda suspiraba para sí misma con resignación, seguramente pensando lo mismo que Billa en esos instantes, y Thorin miró a la hobbit con una luz en la cara. Había entendido su plan. Con un patadón, hizo que todos los enanos de su montón callaran al momento; y después de algunos segundos, parecieron entender lo que Billa se proponía.

-¡Tengo unas lombrices más grandes que mi brazo! – exclamó Nori, y todos los demás le siguieron tras eso.

-Sí, ya – dijo Berto. -¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Soltaros?

Billa le sonrió como dándole la razón, pero el troll se puso aún más furioso. - ¿Te crees que somos tontos o qué? ¡Preparad el puchero! Los echaremos así mismo.

-¡Que el alba caiga sobre todos! – una atronadora voz los sobresaltó a todos, y de repente Gandalf estaba ahí, sobre una roca, delante de los trolls.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Podremos comérnoslo?

Antes de que a alguien más le diera tiempo a articular palabra, Gandalf rompió con su bastón la roca que estaba bajo sus pies, y la luz del sol cegó a Billa. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los tres trolls estaban convertidos en dura piedra.

 **¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic. ¡Espero que os guste! Y perdón si hay incoherencias con respecto al libro y la película, mi memoria está algo fallida xd XXX**


	4. Meteduras de pata

**Capítulo 4: Meteduras de pata.**

Billa dejó escapar todo el aire que llevaba guardado dentro con un largo suspiro. ¡Por qué poco!

-¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó Gandalf, bajando de la roca en la que estaba subido.

-¡Estaremos mejor en cuanto nos saques de estos sacos! – se quejó Bofur.

El mago sacó primero a Billa, y ella lo ayudó con el resto.

-¡Bien hecho, Billa! – la felicitó Méreda. – Buena idea la de entretener a los trolls hasta la salida del sol.

-¿Qué? Oh – dijo ella, poniéndose roja. – Verás, en verdad no había pensado en…

-¿¡Dónde está nuestra ropa!? – farfulló Dwalin, obviamente avergonzado por estar en cueros. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Dónde!?

-¡Aquí! – gritó Thorin. - ¡Deja de quejarte! Ya nos hemos librado del problema.

Gandalf se le acercó al señor enano, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Thorin bajó los ojos. – Gracias, Gandalf. Nos has salvado.

-Te ha costado, ¿eh? – dijo el mago, y Thorin sonrió levemente; gesto que provocó que Billa, la cual observaba la escena desde cerca, sonriera también, inconscientemente.

-¿Adónde habías ido?

-A mirar hacia adelante.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho volver?

-Mirar hacia atrás.

Thorin soltó un suspiro acompañado de otra media sonrisa.

-Pero bueno, el caso es que estáis vivos y de una pieza.

-No gracias a tu saqueadora.

Billa se hundió al escuchar esto, y se sintió muy avergonzada e inútil.

-Bueno, ella tuvo la idea de distraer a los trolls hasta que saliera el sol, ¿o no? - Thorin bajó los párpados y asintió levemente; aunque Billa sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. – Bueno, pues no se hable más. Ahora lo importante es seguir con nuestro camino.

Los enanos se dispersaron, y Billa fue a buscar a Méreda, la única persona allí con la que podría estar sin recibir miradas fulminantes.

-¿Dónde estarán nuestras armas? – preguntó Glóin.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad aquí! – los llamó Ori. - ¡Hay una gruta!

-¡Pues claro! – rió Gandalf. - ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido? Todos los trolls tienen grutas donde guardan sus tesoros.

-¿Sus tesoros? – antes de pestañear, la mitad de la compañía estaba ahí dentro, tanteando en la oscuridad para encontrar Eru sabía el qué.

-Ogh. Gandalf, danos un poco de luz antes de que alguno de estos se abra la cabeza con una roca – pidió Méreda.

-Claro, querida.

Para cuando entraron los más rezagados (que eran Gandalf, Méreda, Thorin, Dwalin y Billa) los demás ya tenían en una mano un cofre y en la otra tantas monedas que era imposible contarlas.

-¿No pensaréis ir con eso durante todo el viaje? – preguntó la humana.

-Claro que no, querida Méreda – contestó Bofur. – En Erebor ya hay suficiente oro para cada uno de nosotros. Pero imagínate que, por casualidades del destino (y no quiera Eru que así sea) nuestra misión resulta fallida. ¡Necesitamos un plan de inversión! Será mejor coger algo de esta gruta y enterrarlo para nuestra posible vuelta.

-Haced lo que queráis – dijo Méreda con una sonrisa, - pero que no os extrañe si vuestro ¨plan de inversión¨ ha desaparecido para cuando volváis. (…) Eh, un momento, ¿qué hay aquí? Gandalf, acércate con la luz, por favor.

El mago se aproximó a ella, y ambos abrieron la boca. - ¡Son espadas!

-Sí, y no espadas normales y corrientes – dijo Gandalf, agachándose a cogerlas. Thorin también se acercó a ellos. Agarró una de las dos espadas que yacían en el suelo.

-Son espadas forjadas en Gondolin – siguió Gandalf, - por los antiguos elfos de la Primera Edad.

Thorin miró al mago con desagrado, e hizo amago de soltar el arma. – No hay una hoja mejor en toda la Tierra Media. – El enano pareció cambiar de opinión, y desenvainó la espada, maravillado. – Brillará cuando haya trasgos cerca.

Méreda miró al suelo, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al momento la volvió a cerrar. – Será mejor que salgamos, ¿no?

Cuando Thorin y Gandalf andaban lejos, la mujer cogió a Billa de la chaqueta. -¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?

-¡No grites! – le advirtió. – Mira, hay otra espada.

Billa pudo ver que, efectivamente, había otra arma en el suelo. La cogió con una mano, y se sorprendió al comprobar lo ligera que era. – Deberías quedártela tú.

-No, te la deberías quedar tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. No tienes ninguna espada.

-Ya has visto hoy para lo que me hubiera servido – se quejó la otra, apesadumbrada.

-Oye, oye, ¿no te irás a echar atrás justo ahora, no? Tienes que seguir practicando. Y esta espada es perfecta para ti.

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo Billa. – Venga, salgamos. Me agobia estar aquí adentro.

-Pues espera a llegar a Erebor.

-Si es que llego… - dijo ella, en voz muy baja.

Siguieron caminando durante todo el día, muertos de cansancio y de sueño. Finalmente, acamparon en mitad de un bosque cerrado, al abrigo de los árboles.

-Empieza a hacer frío – dijo Nori, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-El otoño ha llegado ya- avisó Gandalf, - y el invierno lo seguirá como no nos demos prisa. Os advierto de que esta será de las últimas noches en que durmamos en un sitio resguardado. A partir de aquí, las montañas y los árboles serán reemplazados por llanos de hierbajos amarillentos y flores silvestres. Sólo algunas rocas erectas salpicadas por el terreno nos servirán de refugio. Calculo que a este ritmo eso ocurrirá… dentro de tres días.

-¿Y tendremos que continuar por allí hasta llegar a las Montañas Nubladas? ¿No hay otro camino?

-Sí, hay uno. Y tú lo conoces tan bien como yo, Méreda. Pero… creo que no sería del agrado de nuestros compañeros – dijo Gandalf, mirando de reojo a Thorin, el cual simplemente lo ignoró como si nada.

Y, efectivamente, a la noche siguiente volvieron a acampar en una cima de una pequeña colina, y desde allí se veía ya el fin abrupto de los árboles, que dejaban paso a un terreno llano y desprotegido; y, no muy lejos, las altas cimas de las Montañas Nubladas.

El corazón de Billa se hundió al ver ese panorama. _– No estamos ni a mitad de camino._ – Aún quedaba tanto…Y ella ya estaba empezando a cansarse de su aventura. Su parte Bolsón se estaba fortaleciendo día a día, y echaba de menos su sillón, su fuego, su camita, su agujero – hobbit, su banco a la entrada de su casa, sus largos paseos por Los Gamos…

Con un suspiro, se acercó a Gandalf y se sentó a su lado. – Gandalf, dime la verdad, ¿tú crees que soy válida para esta compañía?

-¿Mmhh? – preguntó el mago, que estaba entretenido en encender el fuego de su pipa. - ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado yo?

-No lo sé, pero creo que esta ha sido tu primera vez – suspiró Billa, mirando a otro lado.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Billa?

-Pues… porque no valgo para esto.

-Aún no has tenido oportunidad de demostrar tu valía.

-Sí, he tenido una oportunidad.

-¿Y no mostraste tu astucia?

-Sí, pero los enanos no necesitan astucia; necesitan fuerza.

-¿Con que no necesitan astucia, eh? Pues fuiste tú la que los sacaste de ese embrollo.

Billa suspiró de nuevo. – Yo… Gandalf, estoy cansada. Quiero volver a mi casa.

-Pues te queda mucho viaje aún.

-¿No puedes…?

-¿Qué? ¿Acompañarte a casa como si fueras una niña pequeña?

-Da igual. Déjalo – se levantó ella.

-¿Y esa espada que Méreda te cedió? ¿Tampoco crees tener suficiente valor como para usarla?

-¿Cómo… sabes que me la dio Méreda?

-¿Quién iba a hacerlo si no?

-Pues, efectivamente, Gandalf. No creo que sepa usarla. Soy una hobbit.

-Y ojalá nunca tengas que usarla – le dijo el mago, con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. – Pero te puede salvar la vida, Billa. Lo quieras o no. A ti… y a otras personas.

La hobbit miró al mago con desconfianza, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en su sitio de cada noche: al lado de Méreda.

-Buenas noches – le dijo a su compañera.

-Buenas noches, Billa. Oye, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿cuál?

-¿Me puedes pasar mi manta? La tengo metida en mi mochila. Así nos podremos tapar las dos. Es que tengo bastante frío – dijo la pobre, haciéndose calor con las manos.

-Un momento. Voy a por ella.

La señorita Bolsón fue al sitio donde tenían guardadas sus provisiones: un pequeño hoyo excavado en la tierra. Ahí no llegaba la luz de la hoguera, y se chocó sin querer con el tronco de un árbol.

-Maldita sea – farfulló para sí misma, levantándose del suelo; hasta que levantó la vista y descubrió… que no se había chocado con un tronco.

Thorin Escudo de Roble la miraba desde lo alto, con una mirada entre extrañada y exasperada.

-Lo… lo siento mucho. No os había visto.

Billa se esperaba una regañina por su parte… o peor aún, una de sus advertencias que siempre daba con esa voz de gruñón y esa cara de enfado. Pero no fue así. Fue mucho peor.

Thorin la miró por última vez, y se alejó, sin decir nada.

Billa se dio la vuelta, con los ojos lacrimosos, y vio que allí estaba también Méreda, mirándolos desde la distancia. Thorin se paró delante suya, probablemente esperando a que le dejara paso; pero en vez de eso, ambos se quedaron mirándose muy fijamente. Con un último suspiro de impaciencia, el enano se hizo a un lado y rodeó a la mujer. En cuanto estuvo detrás de ella, Méreda miró a Billa, y se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¡Sólo se ha tropezado! – le gritó, cabreada, y Thorin se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Y esta vez no había impasibilidad en su rostro, si no ira reprimida. Pero esta vez, fue Méreda la que le dio la espalda.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Billa tuvo ganas de salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera ese; pero pensó que si los demás veían que no aparecía, sería peor. Así que, con un suspiro, se acercó a Méreda, y ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes. Es un imbécil, ya te lo dije.

Pero eso no hizo que Billa se sintiera mejor. Se sentó en el lugar más alejado que pilló, mientras su amiga iba a coger la manta.

-Ven – le dijo; -es muy gustosa, ya verás. Me la hizo mi madre cuando me fui de casa. Un detalle por su parte.

Ambas se taparon, y se quedaron allí, sentadas en silencio.

-¿He hecho mucho el ridículo?

-Sólo te has tropezado – bufó la humana. – A cualquiera le habría pasado. Es el enano orgulloso este, que al parecer es perfecto. No aguanto a la gente que se hace la perfecta, y que se cree por encima de los demás. Jamás… la he aguantado.

-Ya, yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto, Billa?

-Pues… no lo sé. No me gusta que alguien me odie, y eso.

-No te odia. Sólo le eres indiferente.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-Oh, venga; yo también le soy indiferente. Bueno, seguro que desde esta noche me odia un poco.

Billa sonrió un poco. – Gracias por defenderme.

La hobbit sintió cómo su amiga le abrazaba levemente. – No hay de qué.

Billa correspondió al abrazo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que alguien le abrazaba.

-Oye, ahora en serio. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piense de ti?

-Yo… me importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de mí.

-Pues no lo parece.

-Porque lo disimulo muy bien, pero siempre me ha importado. Demasiado.

-Y lo que ese enano piense de ti te importa mucho más que demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Billa, mirándola.

La mujer se la quedó mirando. – He observado cómo lo miras.

-¿Cómo lo miro?

-Lo miras – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Simplemente.

-Qué perspicaz eres.

-¿No dijiste que te llamaba más la atención él que el resto de nuestros compañeros?

-Sí…, quiero decir, no.

-Billa, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenías un don? ¿Que podías saber cómo es una persona, o cómo piensa, o lo que siente, con solo mirarla?

-Sí.

-Pues yo también tengo un secreto. Sé cuándo las personas mienten. Huelo las mentiras a leguas. Y… también sé cuando alguien se engaña a sí mismo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues… ya lo verás. Te darás cuenta pronto de lo que te quiero decir.

-Espera, espera. No te duermas. ¿Me estás intentando decir que… me siento atraída por Thorin?

Méreda la miró muy fijamente. – Sí. Algo así.

-¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura? – le preguntó Billa, ya molesta.

-Sólo lo sé – dijo ella, y se recostó mirando hacia el otro lado. –Buenas noches, Billa.

La hobbit simplemente soltó un gritito de exasperación, y se recostó en el suelo, sin darle las buenas noches a su amiga.

- _¿Quién se habrá creído que es?_ – pensó la hobbit, cabreada. - _¿Qué sabrá ella de lo que yo siento?_

Y miró por una última vez a Thorin, sentado orgulloso sobre una roca, calentándose las manos al fuego. Y sintió un irracional escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

-Buenas noches, Méreda – le dijo esta vez. Pero Méreda no le respondió.

Una silenciosa lágrima caía por la mejilla de la humana.

 **Bueeno, ¡muchas gracias por los primeros reviews y visitas! Espero que os siga gustando el curso de la historia, que en verdad no se distingue tanto de la original salvo por la presencia de Méreda. Y sí, parece que Billa se está empezando a fijar bastante en Thorin… Aunque él la ignora bastante. ¿Cambiará de opinión pronto?**

 **¡Muchos besos! XXX**


	5. De huargos y orcos

**Capítulo 5: De huargos y orcos.**

- _Billa_ – escuchó la hobbit, aún en sueños. - _¡Billa!_

-Mmmhh – se quejó ella, despertándose bruscamente. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Hay que levantarse – la animó Méreda.

-¿Ya? – Billa se sentó en el suelo apoyándose sobre su hombro, y miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el frente. – Pero si aún está saliendo el sol. Es temprano.

-Hay huargos no muy lejos. Thorin y Fíli los han oído.

La sangre se le heló a Billa en el cuerpo. - ¿Huargos? ¿Estáis seguros?

-¡Sí! Vamos, hay que acelerar el paso.

Billa se levantó aún medio atontada, mientras que los demás recogían las provisiones a toda prisa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡No puede quedar nada! ¡Señorita Bolsón! – le gritó Thorin desde el otro lado del campamento, y la hobbit lo miró, sobresaltada. - ¡Espabilad! ¡No os quedéis ahí en medio como si nada!

Billa sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían por primera vez ese día, y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, aunque en verdad no había casi nada suyo en el suelo.

Cuando hubieron terminado, se dirigieron a toda prisa a por sus ponys y se montaron en ellos, alejándose de esa colina.

-No corráis – los advirtió Gandalf. – Debemos avanzar con sigilo. ¡Pero sin pausa!

En poco tiempo, ya habían descendido de la cima de la colina en la que estaban situados, y Billa sólo deseaba abandonar de una vez por todas ese bosque. Pero entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Méreda, ¿por qué nos damos tanta prisa en avanzar? Cuando abandonemos el bosque, llegaremos a esos llanos de los que Gandalf nos habló. ¡Estaremos mucho más desprotegidos allí!

-Bien pensado, Billa – dijo Méreda, que parecía pensar consigo misma. – Sin embargo, es mejor abandonar el bosque pronto. Si nos están siguiendo el rastro los orcos, avanzarán por detrás de nosotros. Además, es más fácil huir y luchar en campo abierto que aquí metidos.

-Sí, pero ¿y si los orcos ya han pensado en eso que acabas de decir? Para ellos es más fácil también encontrarnos y luchar a campo abierto. ¿Y si nos llevan… a una trampa?

Méreda calló, como sopesando con gravedad la idea de Billa; pero volteó su cabeza, y dirigió la mirada a Gandalf. – Creo que Mithrandir ya tiene un recorrido ideado para nosotros.

Billa simplemente calló, y todos continuaron adelante en silencio, sin hablar apenas. Así estuvieron media mañana, sin parar en ningún momento a comer, beber o descansar. Billa no se atrevía a hablar con Méreda, Bofur o cualquier otro compañero por miedo a que los orcos la oyeran… o a que Thorin le volviera a echar la bronca. Simplemente miraba hacia arriba de vez en cuando, para observar el cielo azul sobre la copa de los árboles; y su mente se trasladó al lugar del que tanto había leído, y con el que tanto había soñado: con el Bosque Verde.

Era el bosque más grande de toda la Tierra Media, y Billa desde niña había soñado con pasear sobre su hierba, tocar los troncos de sus árboles y meter sus grandes y rechonchos pies en el río Rápido. Además, allí habitaban elfos: elfos silvanos, sí; una mezcla de Eldar y Moriquendi, los elfos que habían rehusado hacer el gran viaje a Valinor, y que, por tanto, eran menos sabios y elocuentes que otros de los de su estirpe. Pero, aun así, ansiaba poder charlar con ellos, habitar en sus hogares, conocer a esa bella gente. ¿Pararían allí para hacer un alto en el camino? Ella deseaba que así fuera, pero Thorin no parecía llevarse muy bien con los elfos.

Ya el sol había traspasado su cénit en el cielo, cuando Thorin y Ganalf estuvieron de acuerdo en que el peligro había pasado y que podrían parar unos tres cuartos de hora a descansar y comer.

Billa bajó del pony, muerta de hambre, y se sentó para recibir su porción de comida: un poco de verdura. No les quedaba ya nada de carne y no tenían tiempo para pararse a cazar, pero la hobbit se contentaba con eso. Méreda fue a explorar el terreno junto a Dori, por lo que Billa se sentó al lado de Bofur y Balin. El primero estaba demasiado ocupado ¨hablando¨ con Bombur, por lo que ella se dirigió al enano del pelo canoso.

-Balin – le dijo, con el ánimo alicaído. – Siento mucho lo de la otra noche.

-¿El qué? – le preguntó el otro, extrañado.

-El incidente de los trolls. Fue culpa mía. Lo siento.

-Oh, no, no hace falta que te disculpes, querida Billa. No fue tu culpa. Tú sólo querías salvar a los ponys, nada más. La culpa fue de los sobrinos de Thorin, que te dejaron sola ante tal problemón.

-¿Los sobrinos de Thorin?

-Claro. Fíli y Kíli son sus sobrinos, ¿no lo sabías?

-Pues… no. Primera noticia. Por eso está todo el rato encima de ellos…

-En efecto – rió Balin. – Pobres jóvenes. Su padre murió luchando ante Moria cuando Kíli no era más que un bebé; y desde entonces Thorin se ha ocupado de su educación.

-¿El hermano de Thorin murió durante la batalla?

-No. Bueno, sí; Frerin falleció, pero él no era el padre de Fíli y Kíli. Su madre es Dís, hermana menor de Thorin, que aún sigue con vida en Ered Luin.

-Ah. Comprendo – asintió Billa. – ¿Y tú? Parece que tú también tienes mucha relación con ellos.

-Oh, sí, son mis pupilos. Y también soy padrino de Kíli.

-Am. Bueno, al menos no están solos en esta expedición.

-No, por nada del mundo – rió Balin. – Por nada del mundo.

-Oye, Balin, ¿por qué… Thorin se lleva tan mal con los elfos?

El enano la miró, confundido. - ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Billa?

-Yo… he estado pensando… Antes de llegar a Erebor deberemos pasar por el Bosque Verde.

-Ajá – asintió Balin, con una sombra bajo sus ojos.

-¿Pararemos allí? Siempre he querido conocer a los elfos.

Balin la miró muy largamente, con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Balin?

-Verás, Billa; eso no va a poder ser. Mira, Thorin, y todos los enanos que escapamos del fuego del dragón, tenemos nuestras razones para odiar a los elfos; y a los de ese bosque, más a ningunos otros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?

-Nada. Eso es lo que hicieron. Verás, Billa; Thror, el abuelo de Thorin, tenía una obsesión con las joyas y las gemas, como ya sabrás. Pero no era el único. El Rey Elfo, Thranduil, también sentía una gran admiración por las cosas bellas; una admiración que pasó el límite.

¨Los dos monarcas tenían una alianza formada, ya que las historias sobre la riqueza de Thror había sobrepasado fronteras. Pero todo cambió cuando Thranduil nos pidió un encargo a los enanos.¨

¨Él tenía en su poder las gemas de Lasgalen, una antigua reliquia familiar. Unas gemas blancas, inmaculadas, increíblemente bellas, y de gran antigüedad. Se las cedió a nuestro pueblo hace muchos siglos para que las labráramos y creáramos un collar para su esposa. Sin embargo, por ciertos problemas que ya se han olvidado, el collar no se terminó a tiempo, y su esposa falleció.¨

-¿Falleció? – preguntó Billa, interrumpiendo. - ¿Cómo? Los elfos son inmortales.

-No tengo ni idea, hija. Eso sucedió mucho antes que yo o cualquiera de nosotros naciera.

¨El caso es que, me imagino, el dolor corrompería a Thranduil, y se olvidó del collar y las gemas por mucho tiempo. Hasta que, cuando rehízo la alianza con Thror, las volvió a reclamar. Si me preguntas mi opinión, estoy casi seguro de que Thranduil se alió con nuestro rey nada más que para eso. Después, nos habría dejado tirados.¨

¨El caso es que, llegado el momento, Thror se las negó, y él montó en cólera. Unos dicen que Thror se enamoró de la belleza de las gemas, y otros dicen que el Rey Elfo se rehusó a pagarnos. Nadie sabe la historia verdadera, sólo ellos dos. Uno ya murió, y el otro no diría la verdad ni bajo todas las amenazas del mundo.¨

¨Y, cuando el dragón llegó… te puedes imaginar. Thranduil rompió su palabra y nos dejó tirados a espuertas. Pero, más tarde, cuando lo habíamos perdido todo, nos dirigimos al Reino del Bosque pidiéndole ayuda, mendigando, muriéndonos de hambre y frío… Y nos ignoró.¨

-¿Qué? – Billa no se podía creer lo que oía. - ¿Os dejó? ¿No os dio nada? ¿Ni un poco de comida o agua?

-Nos advirtió que debíamos atravesar el bosque cuanto antes, y no coger ni frutos, ni vegetales, ni cazar ninguna bestia para saciarnos.

-¿Para ¨saciaros¨? ¡Os estabais muriendo!

-Claro – sonrió con ironía Balin. – Pero… eso no le sirvió al rey Thranduil como excusa.

-No tenía esa imagen de los elfos – murmuró Billa.

-Ya. No todo es tan bonito como lo pintan. Para todo el mundo, los elfos son siempre los buenos de la historia, y nosotros, los enanos, somos los malos. Un estereotipo muy difundido.

Billa calló, y se comió su plato de verduras sin volver a hablar con Balin.

Un rato después, retomaron la marcha; esta vez con mucha más calma. Billa tenía una sensación muy extraña en su interior tras la historia contada por Balin, y decidió compartirla con alguien.

-Ppss, Méreda – la llamó desde atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la otra, dándose la media vuelta.

-Cabalga a mi lado. Quiero contarte una cosa.

Su amiga hizo que su caballo ralentizara el ritmo, y ambas quedaron al mismo nivel. Y Billa le contó a la humana el relato que Balin le había confiado. Ella escuchó todo con una expresión seria en el rostro, y cuando Billa acabó, ella sólo bufó.

-¿Es cierta la historia de los enanos? ¿Los elfos son… así?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Pues… como los elfos del bosque.

-Mira, Billa, lo primero de todo, no hay que generalizar. Claro que no todos los elfos son ¨así¨, ni tampoco todos los elfos del bosque lo son. De todas formas, el mundo no se divide sólo en buenos y malos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que… lo que ocurrió con los enanos y los elfos del bosque pasó de verdad, y no los exculpo, ni mucho menos. Pero… no sabemos bien las razones que pudieron llevar a Thranduil a actuar así.

-Sí, las sabemos. Lo del collar.

-Pueden haber otras cosas escondidas, y que no sepamos. Los enanos son un pueblo muy orgulloso, y a sus reyes se les fue mucho la cabeza. A Thrór al que más, pero no fue el único. Con esto te quiero decir que… habría que escuchar también el discurso de los elfos para llegar a una opinión medianamente objetiva. Los enanos siempre te dirán que los otros son los malos, y viceversa. Pero comprendo perfectamente que Thorin y los demás odien a ese pueblo.

Las palabras de Méreda reconfortaron un poco a Billa; y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más…

-¡Ahh! – gritó, haciéndose a un lado. – Pero ¿qué…?

De repente, unos quince conejos de una especie extraña que no había visto nunca aparecieron a su lado. Todos tiraban de una especie de trineo, y sobre él había un anciano de un extraño atuendo. Vestía de marrón y verde, tenía un sombrero entre curioso y ridículo, y un excremento de pájaro le caía por el lado derecho de la cara. Pero lo que más atención le llamó fue su vara, muy similar a la de Gandalf. Y entonces supo quién era.

-¡Radagast! – exclamó Gandalf. - ¡Radagast el Pardo!

-¡Gandalf! Menos mal que te he encontrado. Los pájaros me contaron de tu expedición.

Todos los demás enanos bajaron las armas con un suspiro de alivio, aunque Billa no entendía por qué las habían levantado. - _¨Ni que pareciera un peligro¨._ Radagast tenía una pinta tan peculiar, que Billa se sorprendió a sí misma de haber pensado que Gandalf era un lunático la primera vez que lo vio.

-Radagast, viejo amigo – se acercó Gandalf a saludarlo; - ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! No sé si conocerás a Méreda.

-Nos vimos una vez – sonrió la humana, bajando del caballo y estrechándole la mano al mago.

-¿Ah, sí? No os recuerdo – le dio la espalda el mago pardo, y ella se quedó allí plantada, con una cara un tanto cómica que provocó que más de un enano soltara una risotada.

-Gandalf, he de hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante; es de extrema necesidad que lo sepas….

-¡Radagast, Radagast, calma! – exclamó Gandalf. – Toma un poco de aire.

El segundo mago cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente durante unos segundos, y después comenzó a hablar de nuevo. – Mejor será que nos vayamos a un lado más alejado.

Gandalf asintió, y les dijo a los demás que podrían aprovechar para descansar durante unos instantes.

-¿¡Qué!? – gritó Dwalin. - ¿¡Estás de guasa!?

-¡Gandalf, no tenemos tiempo! – mandó Thorin.

-¡Sólo diez minutos! ¡Esto es importante! – Gandalf y Radagast se fueron a un claro apartado a cuchichear entre ellos, y los demás no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse a esperar.

-¿De qué crees que estarán hablando? – le preguntó Billa a Méreda. Pero la humana no respondió; en vez de eso, se quedó mirando muy fijamente a los dos magos, con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y una expresión muy seria en el rostro. La hobbit se quedó mirando a su vez a su amiga, en silencio, intentando adivinarle los pensamientos, hasta que la humana se levantó de un salto tan bruscamente que la hobbit dio un respingo.

-¡Jolines, qué susto! ¿Has oído algo?

-No, pero quiero acercarme un poco a ellos.

-¿Eso no es espiar?

-Puede. Tú eres una saqueadora. ¿Eso no es robar?

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, es que… Quiero saber de qué hablan. Creo que están tocando un tema serio. ¿Vienes?

Billa se preguntó para qué narices querría precisamente ella saber algo acerca de un tema serio, pero, por no quedarse sola, asintió. Las dos amigas se acercaron muy lentamente por entre los árboles al lugar en el cual estaban parados de pie Gandalf y Radagast, hasta que Méreda decidió que era mejor quedarse ahí.

-¿Oyes algo? –le preguntó Billa.

-No, maldición, no oigo nada.

La hobbit se preguntaba a sí misma por qué le interesaría tanto a la mujer la conversación entre los magos, cuando, en ese momento, Radagast se sacó algo de entre los ropajes. Era algo envuelto en una especie de tela, pero no podían ver nada más. Entonces, Radagast se lo pasó a Gandalf para que lo desenvolviera. Y cuando lo hizo…

Era una espada. Pero no una espada corriente: era grande, negra, afilada, y tenebrosa. Sin saber por qué, a Billa le bajó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo nada más verla; y pudo sentir que a su compañera le pasaba lo mismo.

-Méreda – susurró, levantando la vista. - ¿Qué es eso?

La humana negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva. – Yo… no lo sé. Pero no es nada bueno.

Las dos retrocedieron inconscientemente hacia atrás, y volvieron al lugar en el que estaban sentados sus compañeros. Billa aún sentía un frío polar recorrerle las venas, pero Méreda parecía aún más afectada, ya que estaba temblando y tenía la cara blanca.

-Méreda, ¿de veras que no sabías lo que era esa… espada? – no sabía por qué, pero le había costado mucho trabajo pronunciar esa útima palabra.

-No, no tengo ni idea. Pero me ha dado muy mala espina – bajó la mirada y se cubrió a sí misma con sus brazos, intentando dejar de temblar. – Dame unos minutos para que se me pase, por favor.

Billa le cogió las manos a su amiga, y poco a poco las dos se fueron calmando.

-Ya está, ya ha pasado – suspiró Billa. – Espero que a Gandalf no se le ocurra llevar eso encima durante todo el viaje.

Méreda le sonrió a la hobbit, y Billa le apretó las manos más fuertemente. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

En el dedo anular de Méreda descansaba un anillo. Era de plata, y en él estaban labradas dos especies de ramas que se entrejuntaban la una con la otra. Y se preguntó cómo su amiga, siendo una montaraz, podría haber conseguido un anillo tan hermoso y, a simple vista, no muy barato.

-Oye, Méreda, ¿dónde...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Una flecha negra surcó el aire y calló en tierra, justo al lado de donde estaba sentado Kíli.

-Pero ¿¡qué demonios…!?

Todos sacaron las armas, y se acercaron al lugar en el que había caído la flecha. Méreda fue la única en darse cuenta.

-¡Kíli, no! – gritó, y saltó sobre el huargo que estaba situado en una roca encima del enano antes de que lo devorara por completo. Méreda mató al huargo, y Kíli asesinó de una estocada al orco que había encima.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Méreda, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Pero ¿¡qué ha ocurrido!? – bramó Gandalf, volviendo a toda prisa con el resto de la compañía.

-¡Un rastreador! – blasfemó Thorin. - ¡Hay más orcos ahí afuera! ¡Debe de haber una manada!

-¿¡Una manada!? – preguntó Billa.

Como respuesta, recibió varios aullidos de huargos que se oían peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Nos tienen cercados! – bramó Thorin. -¡Estamos rodeados!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Luchar!

-¿Contra una manada de orcos? ¿¡Estáis locos!? – exclamó Méreda.

-Yo los distraeré – se adelantó Radagast. – Así podréis escapar.

-Por favor, Radagast. ¡Son huargos!

-¡Y éstos conejos de Rosgobelt! – gritó el mago pardo, muy seguro de sí mismo. - ¡Que lo intenten si quieren!

La expedición al completo siguió avanzando con cautela hasta el lugar en el cual el bosque daba paso a unas infinitas praderas de hierba alta y amarillenta. Como Gandalf había dicho, había multitud de rocas que salpicaban el terreno, por lo que podrían usarlas como escondite si era necesario.

Radagast salió primero. Subido sobre ese trineo tirado por conejos, dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre el terreno, mientras que los demás lo observaban a escondidas aguantando la respiración. Billa sujetaba la espada entre sus dos manos sudorosas, muerta de nervios y de miedo. Y, tras unos segundos de espera… cinco orcos montados sobre huargos salieron de la nada al encuentro del mago, y lo persiguieron. Los huargos parecían feroces, y sus jinetes, encolerizados. Pero los conejos de Radagast eran muy rápidos, y en ningún momento llegaron a acercársele a una distancia peligrosa.

Cuando Radagast y los huargos ya estuvieron tan lejos como para ni siquiera poder verlos, Gandalf ordenó a la compañía que se moviera. Billa quería con todas sus fuerzas quedarse allí, inmóvil al abrigo de los árboles, pero haciendo acopio de su valor se movilizó junto al resto. Los dieciséis compañeros corrieron hacia la primera roca que vieron, y después, a la siguiente.

-¡Vamos! – le ordenó Gandalf, cuando hubo mirado alrededor. - ¡Aprisa!

Todos corrieron una longitud de diez metros aproximadamente, y se pararon de nuevo al abrigo de una roca. Billa estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Y entonces, lo oyeron. Un huargo, subido a la roca en la que estaban situados. Thorin, en extremo silencio, miró a Kíli, le dirigió una breve mirada a su arco, e hizo una seña hacia arriba. El sobrino lo entendió a la primera.

Rápido como el viento, Kíli sacó una flecha y apuntó al huargo, que calló con un sonido sordo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera dar la alarma, Thorin cogió su cuchillo y degolló al orco, pero éste soltó un grito agudo justo antes de morir. Y supieron con certeza que estaban perdidos.

-No – susurró Méreda.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, y otro chillido se escuchó en la pradera, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Corred! – gritó Gandalf, y Billa salió por patas de ahí. No recordaba haber corrido tanto en su vida, mientras escuchaba los sonidos de los huargos pisando sus talones y sentía las lágrimas escocer en sus mejillas. Ya no le importaba parecer una cobarde o una inútil delante de sus compañeros, sólo quería escapar con vida de esa situación.

-¡Corred! ¡Por aquí! – les gritó Gandalf, torciendo a la izquierda. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la curva, un huargo les cortó el paso a Ori y a Billa, y ella se tapó la cabeza con los brazos, soltando un agudo grito desgarrador. Pero alguien se puso delante de ella y mató al huargo y al orco. Para cuando Billa abrió los ojos, Thorin, situado delante suya, miraba con seriedad a Gandalf, que estaba parado frente a una gran roca.

-¡Vamos! – gritaba. -¡Por aquí!

-¿¡Adónde nos llevas!? – preguntó Thorin. Una flecha negra voló a su lado por pocas hirió a Ori en el hombro.

-¡Tú sólo corre! ¡Hazme caso!

Ori salió por patas, y Thorin agarró de la mano a Billa y la instó con un impulso a que corriera. La hobbit movió sus piernas con fuerza hasta que le dolieron, y, como si hubiera recibido un aliento de vida, alcanzó la roca en la que estaba Gandalf.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Al túnel!

-¡Espera! – dijo, dándose la vuelta. - ¡Méreda!

Distinguió a la humana corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras que lanzaba flechas con su arco a todos los huargos que veía por el camino.

-¡Ya estoy! – bramó, sudando, cuando llegó al resguardo de la roca. - ¿Quién falta?

-¡Kíli! – chilló Thorin.

El joven enano se había parado a unos cuantos metros de la roca, y estaba disparando flechas a los orcos.

-¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? ¡Kíli! – chilló Méreda. -¡Ven aquí!

De repente, un huargo apareció corriendo por la pradera en su misma dirección; y Kíli no le acertó ninguna flecha.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Kíli! – bramó Thorin. Y cuando el huargo ya saltaba encima del joven enano… un extraño, vestido con una reluciente y dorada armadura, apareció por la derecha, y acabó con la vida del monstruo de una estocada.

Kíli, sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó del suelo y salió disparado hacia la roca.

-¿Pero ¡qué hacías!? – lo reprendió Thorin.

-¡Ahora no! ¡Meteros de una vez en el túnel!

Los cinco se deslizaron por el túnel de la roca, pero antes de desaparecer, Billa pudo ver cómo muchos otros jinetes armados acababan con la vida de los orcos en la pradera.

La hobbit cayó con un gritito sobre el suelo duro, y se hizo mucho daño en el coxis.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Óin, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí. Ahora mucho mejor – dijo ella, posándose las manos en la espalda.

-¡Aahh! – escuchó encima suya, y una persona se le cayó justo encima.

-¡Ayyy! – se quejó. - ¡Méreda!

-Lo siento – se disculpó la humana, levantándose y cediéndole la mano a Billa. – Jolín, qué daño.

-¡No me digas!

-Muy bien – suspiró Gandalf. – Ya estamos a salvo.

-A salvo ¿dónde? – le preguntó Thorin. - ¿Dónde estamos, Gandalf?

El mago simplemente calló, y se dio la vuelta. – Por ahí. Tenemos que seguir por ahí.

-¡No! – bramó Thorin, y todos se dieron la vuelta. -¡No seguiremos hasta que no nos digas adónde vamos!

-Sabes perfectamente adónde nos dirigimos, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Ambos, mago y enano, se quedaron mirando muy fijamente, hasta que Méreda dio un paso adelante. – Yo voy con Mithrandir.

-¿Qué?

-Él sabe qué es lo que debemos hacer. Yo también sé adónde nos dirigimos, y entiendo que tengas tus rencillas, pero es nuestra mejor opción. O eso, o volver a pasar por el camino largo, desprotegido y lleno de orcos.

Thorin miró muy seriamente a la humana, y con un suspiro y la cabeza baja se acercó a Gandalf. – Está bien, hagamos lo que dices.

El mago asintió con una sonrisa, pero Thorin le cogió de la manga. – Sólo por esta vez.

Gandalf asintió ante la amenaza del enano, y todos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Fíli.

Billa no lo sabía. Paseaban por un desfiladero muy estrecho por el que se colaba la luz del sol. Estaba completamente perdida, hasta que las altas pareces rocosas que los protegían desaparecieron. Y, a lo lejos, vio una preciosa casa situada entre las montañas. Los balcones y las terrazas brillaban contra la tenue luz del sol, y una cascada de agua caía por sobre la montaña.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Dwalin. Pero Billa sólo podía mirar hipnotizada a aquel hermoso y mágico lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rivendel.

 **Bueno, aquí va el quinto capítulo. Poco a poco se deja traslucir más lo que Billa siente por Thorin, y cada vez aparecen más incógnitas sobre el pasado de Méreda. Pero no os preocupéis, en estos siguientes capítulos prometo atar algunos cabos. ¡Muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios! ¡Besos! XXXX**


	6. Imladris

**Capítulo 6: Imladris**

Rivendel, la morada de lord Elrond, la última casa al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas. Billa había leído mucho acerca de ese sitio, y siempre había deseado visitarlo. Pero sus compañeros no parecían pensar lo mismo.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Glóin. - ¡Ni hablar! ¡No le pediremos cobijo a los elfos!

Otros enanos comenzaron a quejarse también, pero Billa se adelantó junto con Gandalf y Méreda, que, al parecer, ya habían estado ahí antes. Thorin también caminaba junto con ellos, pero con la cabeza gacha y con una cara de malas pulgas bastante peligrosa. Dwalin también avanzaba al lado de su señor, y Balin caminaba al lado de Billa, seguramente deseando parar en cualquier sitio para comer y descansar, sin importarle quién fuera el dueño.

En pocos minutos, llegaron al puente que conectaba con la entrada de la morada. Billa miraba a su alrededor en todas direcciones: arriba, abajo, a la derecha, a la izquierda, al frente. Todo le parecía increíblemente bello. Una tranquilidad y un sopor inesperados se fueron adueñando poco a poco de su alma, y sintió la necesidad de tirarse en un colchón mullido a descansar, dejando de lado todo problema o preocupación.

Se pararon ante la entrada de la casa, donde un alto elfo de rostro serio y cabellos castaños los miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras. Los enanos se hicieron una piña, murmurando entre ellos cosas ininteligibles.

-Mithrandir – habló por fin el elfo, bajando por las escaleras.

-Lindir – lo saludó Gandalf, a su vez.

A continuación, el elfo dijo algo más, pero esta vez Billa no lo entendió. Supuso que estaba hablando en élfico.

-¿Qué dicen? – le preguntó a Méreda.

-Dice que ya sabían de nuestra llegada, y que el señor no está ahora mismo en casa. – Y, justo en ese momento, un gran tumulto de galopes de caballos se escuchó desde la lejanía. – O sí.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, y observaron cómo un grupo de jinetes se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ellos. Billa los reconoció: eran los mismos jinetes a los cuales habían dejado luchando con los orcos. Cuando llegaron, los cercaron y rodearon, trotando en círculos a su alrededor. Los enanos levantaron sus armas, en actitud defensiva. Y entonces llegó el último jinete, uno que tenía una armadura mucho más brillante y majestuosa que los demás. Y al llegar, se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza.

-Gandalf – habló el que Billa estaba casi segura que era Elrond. Y después, volvió a decir otra cosa en élfico que ella no entendió. Mago y elfo intercambiaron algunas palabras, hasta que los enanos ya se hartaron de parecer invisibles.

-¿Qué tipo de hospitalidad es ésta? – gruñó Dwalin. - ¡Hablad para que todos podamos entenderos!

Elrond se giró lentamente hacia ellos, y entonces Billa pudo sentir en carne propia la sabiduría y la antigüedad de aquel elfo.

-Es extraño ver a enanos por estas tierras – Elrond bajó la vista, y vio allí a Thorin, al frente de todos ellos. – Y menos a Thorin Escudo de Roble. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-No es de tu incumbencia – susurró él, con voz amenazante, y a Billa le entraron ganas de girarse y pegarle una bofetada.

Pero Elrond simplemente se le quedó mirando, y habló de nuevo en élfico.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? – farfulló Glóin. - ¿¡Acaso nos brinda insulto!?

-No, señor Glóin; os brinda comida – puntualizó Gandalf.

Los enanos guardaron un momento de silencio, y se arrejuntaron para hablar entre ellos en corro. Billa bufó para ella misma.

-Bien, entonces vamos – habló Glóin, como si hubieran llegado a una muy difícil decisión.

-Está bien, será mejor que habilitemos unas mesas para vosotros – dijo Elrond. – Por lo que veo, todos sois… en fin, no muy altos.

-No, no todos – rió Gandalf. – Viene con nosotros una amiga.

Elrond miró extrañado hacia los enanos de nuevo, y esta vez, la vio. - ¡Méreda! – sonrió, bajando por las escaleras con los brazos extendidos.

-Te ha costado darte cuenta de mi presencia – rió ella, avanzando a su vez hacia el elfo. Ambos se llevaron un brazo al pecho y lo alargaron en dirección al otro, bajando la cabeza. Billa sabía que así se saludaban los elfos.

Y, seguidamente, Elrond alargó sus brazos para agarrar de los brazos a Méreda, con una mirada que incluso podría parecer paternal. Ellos debían conocerse desde hacía mucho.

-Mírate. Estás más alta que la última vez.

-No creo – rió ella. – Dejé de crecer hace ya mucho.

-Venid. Estaréis hambrientos. Lindir os guiará hacia el comedor.

El otro elfo que estaba al pie de las escaleras rodó los ojos con disimulo, y alargó un brazo para indicarles la dirección a la compañía.

Billa y los demás enanos fueron llevados a una terraza por la cual se veía perfectamente la puesta de sol, y en muy poco tiempo trajeron unas tablas que apoyaron sobre unos pequeños troncos, y unos cojines para que se sentaran sin molestias. Sin embargo, Thorin y Méreda se sentaron en una mesa de normal tamaño en la que había otras dos sillas apostadas. Claramente, eran invitados de honor.

Billa los miró con interés a ambos. Méreda lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro; parecía realmente feliz. Y la hobbit pensó que no había sido sincera del todo cuando le había dicho que no tenía un verdadero hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero Thorin, por su parte, permanecía completamente erguido, firme y orgulloso. No le agradaba estar ahí, y ella pensó que era un poco desagradecido, después de todos los honores que le estaban brindando.

Gandalf y Elrond llegaron algo después, junto con varios elfos más. Billa estaba maravillada.

 _-¡Elfos, Billa! ¡Estás viendo elfos!_ – pensaba.

Varios sirvientes les entregaron la comida. El pobre estómago de Billa rugió de hambre al ver que sólo había finas hojas de lechuga allí, junto con alguna que otra fruta; pero, aun así, comió sin rechistar. No como sus compañeros.

-¿¡Y la carne!? ¿¡Por qué sólo hay verde!? – bramaban sin cesar.

Un elfo tocaba la flauta con delicadeza, y una bella elfa tocaba el arpa. La hobbit se sentía como si estuviera en Aman.

Óin, por su parte, se tapó su audífono con una servilleta para no escuchar la música; y Kíli fue sorprendido guiñándole un ojo a la elfa del arpa.

-No me gustan las elfas – le dijo a Dwalin, poniendo una mueca, cambiando muy repentinamente de opinión. – Son delgadas, sin curvas. Y sin barba. Pero ésta – dijo, señalando hacia arriba, - no está nada mal.

-Ese no es una elfa – le susurró Dwalin, mirando hacia arriba también.

Kíli volvió a mirar, y comprobó que el serio rostro de un elfo lo miraba con extrañeza. Y Dwalin le volvió a guiñar el ojo al enano, que se había llevado un buen palo.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, y Billa negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Lo que tendría que aguantar Méreda… Un momento, ¿Kíli aún seguía detrás de Méreda? Se recordó a sí misma que tendría que preguntárselo más tarde.

Como la conversación de los enanos no le interesaba lo más mínimo, volvió su vista a la mesa de lord Elrond, e intentó escuchar su conversación.

-¿Cómo están tus hijos, Elrond? – le preguntaba entusiasmada Méreda al elfo. - ¿Elrohir y Elladan?

-Están bien. Han salido de cacería por unos días.

-¿Y Arwen?

-Arwen ha salido hoy a cabalgar por los bosques. Debería llegar pronto – respondió él, mirando al horizonte ya anaranjado. – Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Adónde te llevan tus pasos?

-Pues… ya sabes. Voy de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo.

-Siempre tan impredecible – sonrió Elrond.

-Sí – rió ella. – A propósito – dijo, bajando la voz tanto que a Billa le costó escuchar lo que decía. – Hace no mucho, me encontré a un joven montaraz en el oeste. Se unió a mi pelotón.

Elrond la miró con el ceño fruncido, y asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Está bien. Es rápido, astuto y experimentado. No tendrá muchos problemas.

-Méreda, por favor, prométeme que le echarás un ojo siempre que puedas.

-Lo prometo. No te preocupes – levantó una mano ella, y Elrond pareció quedarse mucho más tranquilo.

-Bueno, y cambiando de tema – se dirigió Elrond a Thorin. - ¿Qué os traía por estas tierras?

-Buscábamos el camino del este – respondió el mago en su lugar. – Pero los orcos nos sorprendieron.

-¿Y qué demonios hacíais buscando el camino del este?

-Disculpadme – dijo Thorin, y se levantó para retirarse. Billa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido por la puerta de la casa.

Elrond puso cara de malas pulgas, pero Gandalf y Méreda se dirigieron a él con una sonrisa y un suspiro de disculpa.

-¡Oh, no aguanto más! – farfulló Nori, haciendo que Billa perdiera el hilo de la conversación. - ¡Por favor, señor, cambiad un poco el ritmo de la música!

-Dejadme a mí – se ofreció Bofur. – Yo me encargaré.

Pero en cuanto se hubo subido a la mesa, Billa se temió lo peor.

 _-¡Eeeennnn…. una posada alegre y feliz!_ – comenzó a cantar el enano, dando pataletas y brincos sobre la improvisada mesa, ante las miradas de sorpresa e indignación de Elrond y el resto de elfos. Los demás enanos empezaron a hacer los coros y a lanzar trozos de lechuga en todas direcciones. Billa miró con temor hacia Gandalf y Elrond, pero no podía evitar reírse ante tal espectáculo.

- _Menos mal que no está aquí Thorin –_ pensó. – _Si no, ya la tendríamos._

Al final de la canción, todos los enanos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y a lanzarse los cojines unos a otros, sin importarles que estuvieran en casa ajena.

-¡Eh, Bifur! – gritó Fíli. - ¡A ver si lo agarras al vuel…!

-¿Eh, Fí, qué te ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Kíli, pero su hermano le pegó un codazo. - ¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios te…? Oh.

Todos los comensales se fueron dando la vuelta hacia la puerta de la terraza. Y allí, de pie, estaba la elfa más bella que jamás habían visto y que jamás volverían a ver. Tenía la tez blanca, el cabello castaño largo, los labios gruesos, y los ojos azules. Era alta y delgada, con una gracia insólita en cualquier criatura de la Tierra Media. Y los miraba a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sin entender qué era lo que pasaba allí.

- _Adar,_ ¿qué…? – preguntó la elfa, dándose la vuelta. – Un momento. ¿Méreda?

La mujer, que tenía la boca llena de comida, dejó a un lado el plato y se limpió un poco la boca con una servilleta mientras se levantaba.

-¿¡Méreda!? ¡Oh, por Eru! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – exclamó la elfa, acercándose a ella. Ambas se abrazaron al modo humano, y Méreda terminó de tragarse la comida. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues nada, me uní a una expedición y… pasé a saludar y eso.

-¡Oh, qué alegría! Pero ¡mira qué pintas llevas! ¡Estás hecha polvo!

-Pero ¡Arwen! ¿Qué modos son esos de entrar cuando hay invitados? Además, no has saludado a Gandalf- la riñó Elrond.

-¡Oh, Mithrandir! Lo siento, no había reparado en vuestra presencia.

-¡No, no os preocupéis, querida! Ya veo que ansiabas ver a nuestra acompañante.

-Bueno, creo que se puede dar la cena por concluida – dijo lord Elrond. – Podéis daros un baño y retiraros a descansar. Lindir os mostrará vuestras habitaciones. Por cierto, sois…

-Quince, sin contarme a mí – respondió Gandalf.

-Bueno, podréis compartir todos alcoba exceptuando a vuestro líder, que tendrá una para él solo. Como veo que hay dos damas en vuestra compañía – Billa se sonrojó al escuchar esto, - podrán compartir ambas habitación.

-No hay problema – sonrió Méreda, antes de entrar cogida del brazo de la elfa en la casa; y Billa sufrió un pequeño retortijón en el corazón al ver esto.

-¿Quién… es? – preguntó Bofur, cuando ambas ya hubieron desaparecido por el pasillo, aún con la boca abierta.

-Es Arwen Undómiel – respondió Billa. – Hija de lord Elrond y tataranieta de Lúthien la Bella. Dicen que ha heredado su belleza… y a la vista está que así es.

Billa fue acompañada la última de todos por Lindir a su alcoba. Era bonita, fresca y espaciosa. Tenía un balcón por el que uno podía ver todo Imladris y los alrededores.

-Podéis daros un baño en la bañera. Lo sentimos, pero no disponemos de vestidos de su talla. Sin embargo, podéis dejarme su ropa y las doncellas se encargarán de lavarla. En media hora la tendréis aquí.

-Muchas gracias por el detalle. Aprovecharé para bañarme.

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Billa se dio la vuelta, y observó mejor la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cama y echarse sobre ella. Le daba pena tumbarse sobre unas sábanas tan blancas y limpias estando ella llena de mugre y sudor, pero se encontraba increíblemente cansada. Estuvo así quince minutos, pero temió quedarse dormida y se levantó a duras penas.

Cerró la puerta blanca del baño, y se quedó boquiabierta. Allí adentro no había una simple bañera, como se habría esperado, sino una pequeña piscina rodeada de grifos, jabones y geles. Se desvistió lentamente, y se metió dentro. Se preguntó a sí misma cuál sería el grifo del agua caliente, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era abrirlos todos.

 _-Total, esta gente puede disfrutar de comodidades todos los días, pero ¿y yo? ¿Quién me dice cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda disfrutar de un relajante baño?_

El agua estaba justo en su punto, templada, y cogió el primer gel que vio para enjabonarse el pelo. Después, cogió una pastilla de jabón para lavarse bien el cuerpo, y se sentó sobre el fondo de la piscina, cerrando los ojos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que ya era de noche.

-Bien – se dijo; - al final me he quedado dormida.

Salió rápidamente del agua a oscuras, se lió una toalla al cuerpo y otra a la cabeza, y salió del baño. Allí, extendidos sobre la cama, estaban sus pantalones, su camisa y su chaleco. Billa se acercó para cogerlos, y maravillada, descubrió que olían a lavanda.

-Cuánto echaba en falta un poco de limpieza y orden en mi vida – se dijo a sí misma, vistiéndose y quitándose la toalla de la cabeza.

La hobbit fue a asomarse al balcón para observar las estrellas, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Méreda entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Billa! Veo que ya te has bañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes el pelo mojado. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba hablando con Arwen. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Parece que tenéis mucha confianza – murmuró Billa, molesta.

-Sí, bueno. Ella es como una hermana para mí. Siempre me ha cuidado mucho. Estoy muy cansada. Me doy un baño y prometo explicártelo todo, ¿vale?

Billa asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-Bien, quince minutos, no más – prometió la humana.

Billa se dio de nuevo la vuelta para volver a observar el firmamento, pero en muy poco tiempo la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse.

-Qué poco has tardado – dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Al contrario que a ella, a Méreda sí que le habían prestado un vestido para dormir. Era largo y blanco, con mangas caídas. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Billa veía a su amiga con el pelo suelto, sin la coleta. Lo tenía más largo de lo que pensaba, liso y de un color casi negro.

-¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo – dijo la mujer. – Arwen me ha prestado esto para ti. Dice que es de cuando era niña.

Méreda le cedió a su amiga un camisón blanco, de sisa, pegado por la parte superior del cuerpo, y despegado a partir de las caderas.

-Ah, bien, me servirá. Dile que muchas gracias.

Billa se metió de nuevo en el baño a cambiarse, y se miró al espejo.

-¿Se me queda grande, Méreda?

-No, se te queda muy bien. En serio.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Están abajo, comiendo un poco de carne.

Billa sintió cómo su estómago rugía con fiereza. - ¿Podemos ir? Me muero por comer algo más sustancioso.

-Claro, vamos. No te imaginas lo que han hecho esta tarde, al parecer. ¡Se han bañado desnudos en el estanque del jardín!

-¿Qué? ¿Todos a la vez?

-Todos a la vez – le explicó Méreda, mientras bajaban. – Y se entretenían en subirse unos encima de otros y hacer luchas. Me lo ha mencionado Elrond, que los ha visto. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Cómo los enanos pueden ser tan burros?

-Ni idea. (…) Del que no sé nada es de Thorin. Nadie lo ha visto en toda la tarde.

-Ya… Parecía cabreado por estar aquí. ¿Los elfos de Rivendel le hicieron algo?

-No, que yo sepa. Elrond conoció a su abuelo una vez, pero no creo que le hiciera nada impertinente.

Las dos muchachas bajaron a la terraza en la que estaban sentados los enanos. Sabían que estaban ahí porque se los oía a leguas de distancia.

-¡Hombre! Pero ¿qué hacen dos señoritas tan bellas y remilgadas aquí, gozándonos con su compañía? – exclamó Bofur, silbando, en cuanto las vio aparecer.

Billa se puso roja, y Méreda rodó los ojos y sonrió, visiblemente también muy nerviosa.

-¡Venid! ¡Sentaos con nosotros! Tendréis hambre, seguro.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado las salchichas? – preguntó Billa.

-Nori las ha conseguido.

-¿Conseguido? ¿Cómo?

Bofur simplemente se encogió de hombros, y Billa prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Ambas comieron tantas salchichas como se lo permitió su estómago, mientras que los demás hablaban y reían a la luz de una hoguera. Billa rodó los ojos a la derecha, y vio a Kíli que las observaba, con la boca babeante.

-Méreda, mira a tu derecha.

-Ya lo sé –sonrió ella, disimulando. – Estoy ignorándolo. No mires, por favor.

La hobbit sonrió, y se recostó contra la pared cerrando los ojos.

-¡Eh, Bombur! – gritó Bofur. - ¡Coge la salchicha!

Se la lanzó al enorme enano, y la silla no aguantó ya más. Todos rieron a carcajadas al observar al enano rodando por el suelo, y Billa tuvo que secarse las lagrimillas de los ojos de la risa.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos más allí sentados, y Billa se sintió muy cansada de repente. – Méreda, ¿podemos retirarnos ya? Tengo sueño.

La mujer asintió, y ambas se levantaron, limpiándose con las manos sus vestidos.

-¿Ya os vais? – les preguntó Balin.

-Sí, estamos cansadas.

-Os acompaño, si queréis – se levantó de un salto Kíli.

Méreda rodó los ojos con escepticismo, y Billa rió por lo bajini.

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Pero sería de un mal caballero si no lo hiciera – corrió el enano para ponerse a su lado.

-Está bien – suspiró Méreda, adelantándose.

Cuando estuvieron solos los tres, Kíli se adelantó también para ponerse al lado de la mujer; y Billa, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Estás… muy guapa.

Méreda se puso roja y miró hacia otro lado. – Muchas gracias por el halago. No creo que sea para tanto.

-Oh, sí que lo es – respondió él, dándole la mano.

-Eso se lo dirás a todas – le respondió ella, de mala gana, recalcando bien la última palabra.

-Bueno, yo… No puedo quejarme de que se me den mal las mujeres, pero tú… Un momento, ¿puedo empezar de nuevo?

Méreda farfulló cerrando los ojos, y Billa se escurrió por su lado con sigilo.

-Por favor, Méreda, déjame decirte algo.

-No, Kíli. Creo que tengo que ser clara contigo. No me atraes. No me gustas. Te veo como un buen muchacho y compañero, pero nada más – dijo, intentando zafarse de su mano, pero él la retuvo.

-Quiero que sepas – se arrodilló a su lado, - que estás para mojarte en pan.

-Vaya, sabes cómo tratar a una dama.

-¿A que sí?

-¡Era ironía! – chilló ella, quitándole la mano. – Eso te funcionará muy bien con las enanas, pero conmigo no.

-Pero ¿¡por qué no me das una oportunidad!?

-No eres el tipo de hombre que me atrae.

-¿Y qué tipo de hombre te atrae?

-Pues uno que tenga más encantos de seducción que guiñar ojos y poner caras raras, y que no le tire a la primera enana, mujer o elfa que se topa por su camino.

Billa se escabulló de la escena sigilosamente, y llegó de nuevo a la casa. Se metió en su habitación y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Menuda tienen liada! – se dijo a sí misma.

Se sentó sobre la cama, tocando las suaves sábanas. ¡Qué bien que iba a dormir esa noche!

 _-Ojalá nunca llegue el alba_ – pensó, con cansancio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces, y Méreda entró allí, cerrando la puerta con premura tras de sí. – Yo… a ti… te mato.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

-Genial. Increíblemente genial. Ya tengo un pretendiente adjudicado. ¿Quieres ser la madrina de nuestros hijos?

-Me encantaría – rió ella, y Méreda le lanzó un cojín a la cara.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola!?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Aguantar vuestra pelea?

-Qué cansino. No sé cómo lo aguantarán sus ¨amigas¨.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco con el pobre.

-¿De veras? ¡Pero es que no me dejaba en paz! No sé cómo quiere que se lo diga.

-Si le dieras una oportunidad…

-¿Tú le darías una oportunidad?

-Yo… lo cierto es que no. Es muy flipado… y no tiene muchas luces – rió Billa.

-¡Pues lo que yo te digo!

Ambas se tiraron al suelo, desternillándose de risa, hasta que les dolieron los vientres.

-Oye, Méreda, te iba a preguntar… ¿de qué conoces tanto a Elrond y su hija?

-¿Yo? Bueno, cuando volví del viaje a Erebor, estaba perdida y desorientada. Me topé con la entrada secreta a este lugar por pura casualidad, y Elrond se portó muy bien conmigo. De entonces en adelante, he venido aquí muchas veces. Es lo más cercano a un hogar que tengo. Los hijos de Elrond son muy buenos conmigo, pero Arwen ha sido la que más me ha cuidado siempre. Es como una hermana mayor.

-Y ¿por qué no te quedas aquí, a vivir?

-Es que… no es mi casa. Este no es mi sitio – dijo, con tristeza en la mirada.

Billa se quedó muy callada, y un silencio espeso les sobrevino.

-Además – continuó la mujer, esta vez más animadamente, - este no es mi tipo de vida. Ya sabes… voy de aquí para allá, sin un lugar fijo. A eso me dedico.

-No… lo dices muy convencida.

Méreda sonrió, y miró hacia abajo. – Lo sé, es que… no me queda otra.

-Méreda, no quiero juzgarte, ni decirte qué es lo que debes hacer, pero… ¿Alguna vez has vuelto a tu poblado? En Rohan. Dices que después de volver de Erebor estabas muy perdida. ¿Por qué no volviste allí?

-Eso hice – dijo, simplemente, Méreda.

Billa se la quedó mirando muy fijamente, y la mujer le sonrió con esfuerzo.

-Yo… después de volver de mi largo viaje, fui primero a ver a mis padres. No tengo muy buen recuerdo de ese momento. No me preguntes, por favor – le suplicó ella, y Billa observó cómo una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Sigue.

-Me volví a ir, pero no sabía a dónde dirigirme. Y me encontré con este sitio. (…) Unos años después, mis pasos me dirigieron de nuevo a Rohan. No fue por gusto, sino por obligación. Pero algo dentro de mí me incitó a volver a mi pueblo. Curiosidad, supongo. Además, ya no tenía miedo. Era mayor y fuerte, e iba bien acompañada por otros compañeros de viaje.

Billa no entendió muy bien la parte de _¨ya no tenía miedo¨,_ pero decidió callarse y no preguntar.

-Cuando llegué al poblado, me encontré con que mi madre había muerto. Me dio algo de pena. Mi padre se había esfumado.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé. Y no me interesa, sinceramente. Ya debe estar muerto – Méreda no parecía triste al hablar así de su progenitor; todo lo contrario. Y a Billa le dio un poco de miedo.

-Antes, cuando me dirigí a Erebor – continuó la mujer, - me encontré con un muchacho en una parada durante mi camino. Era siete años mayor que yo, y vivía solo. Le pedí ayuda y cobijo, y él no tuvo reparos. Me preguntó qué hacía una niña tan joven sola de camino a Erebor, y yo le acabé contando toda mi historia. Le sorprendió que un padre le permitiera a su hija partir sola hacia lo desconocido, siendo yo tan joven. Y él me contó su historia.

¨Su madre murió cuando él tenía cinco años, y su padre lo abandonó. Sobrevivió porque sus vecinos aceptaron criarlo. Su madre se llamaba Vega, y su padre, Tom.¨

-¿Y… qué ocurre?

Méreda se cruzó de brazos. – Mi padre también se llamaba Tom.

Billa se quedó en silencio, sopesando lo que eso significaba.

-¿Estás segura? Pudo haber sido casualidad.

-Lo comprobamos todo. Altura, color de pelo, voz aguda… El hombre tenía cinco años cuando su padre lo abandonó. Y mi padre llegó a mi poblado y se casó con mi madre un año antes de nacer yo. Es decir, un año de viaje hasta llega a Rohan, más un año hasta que nací yo… Hacían siete años. Justo lo que nos llevábamos ese hombre y yo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías tú?

-(…) Dieciséis años. Los cumplí allí, en esa casa.

-Tu padre… era un canalla.

-Lo sé. Desde siempre se le dio genial mentir. Era un mentiroso compulsivo. Como ya te dije, yo lo calaba siempre. Huelo las mentiras a leguas de distancia. Pero ésta en especial se me pasó por alto. (…) Era un cobarde.

Billa miró hacia abajo, con los ojos rojos. – Mi padre también era algo así.

Méreda la miró, asombrada.

-No me refiero… él no era un… no era como tu padre. Pero nunca me llevé muy bien con él. Mi madre, antes de casarse, era la hobbit más valiente y osada de toda la Comarca. Se aventuraba fuera de nuestros parajes muy a menudo. Sé que suena a una tontería, pero eso para un hobbit es mucho.

Méreda le sonrió con afecto, y Billa continuó. – Pero… cuando se casó con mi padre, cambió mucho. Él no le dejaba salir a ningún lado, ni hablar mucho con su padre, el Viejo Tuk, porque lo consideraba una mala influencia. A cambio, le construyó el agujero-hobbit más lujoso de toda la Comarca (aunque gastando también gran parte del dinero de ella, hay que decir). Pero… una jaula de oro es una jaula. ¡Y no sé qué le vio mi madre a él, sinceramente! Nunca lo he entendido.

¨Mis padres – continuó, con lágrimas en los ojos, - murieron hace diez años. Murieron juntos a causa de una rara enfermedad. Y mi madre me hizo prometerle que aprovecharía bien mi vida. Que saldría del agujero en el que estaba encerrada, que me haría amigos y que correría aventuras. Pero… no lo he hecho. No he tenido el mismo valor que ella¨.

Billa se puso las manos sobre la cara para llorar, pero Méreda la cubrió entre sus brazos.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, Billa – le susurró al oído.- Ya estás cumpliendo con tu palabra. Sólo necesitabas un empujoncito.

-Pero yo no sirvo para esto, Méreda. Yo quiero volver a mi casa, aunque eso signifique estar sola.

-Tal vez es que aún no hayas encontrado tu lugar. Tal vez no sirvas para vivir aventuras, al igual que no sirves para vivir en la Comarca. Pero encontrarás tu lugar, ya lo verás. Y también encontrarás… con quien compartirlo.

-Mira, si me estás sacando el tema de Thorin otra vez…

-No, no me refiero a él. Me refiero a… A cualquiera. Un amigo, un familiar, una pareja, alguien que te haga sentir bien. O tal vez no necesites a nadie, y te bastes a ti misma para encontrar un hogar y asentarte. Y eso está genial. Bueno, en verdad, eso es lo que debes hacer. No debes entregar tu vida y tu felicidad a nadie. Has de valerte por ti misma. Pero… desde mi humilde punto de vista, todo es mejor si se comparte con alguien.

-Tú estás sola.

Méreda miró hacia abajo, con los ojos muy tristes. – Lo sé. Ya sé que estoy sola – susurró, con un hilillo de voz.

Pero Billa le cogió la mano, y le sonrió. – Pues yo ya he encontrado a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

Méreda le sonrió abiertamente, y abrazó a la hobbit con todas sus fuerzas. – Te quiero, Billa.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas durante un buen rato, hasta que algo le llamó la atención a Billa.

-Méreda, ya que estamos sincerándonos, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. ¿El qué?

-Ese anillo… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Méreda se soltó entonces de su amiga, y escondió sus manos tras su espalda, con el ceño fruncido.

-No es nada.

-Es que es muy bonito. Me estuve fijando el otro día. ¿De dónde es?

-De ningún sitio. Y no quiero hablar de esto.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te enfadas? Sólo ha sido una pregunta.

-¡No quiero hablar de esto!

Billa frunció mucho el ceño, y se levantó del suelo, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Billa. ¡Billa, espera, lo siento!

Pero la hobbit no le hizo caso, y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

Ya sola, Méreda se llevó las manos a la cara, y suspiró profundamente.

-Dime, Méreda, ¿por qué eres tan estúpida?

Se levantó del suelo, y salió de la habitación, en busca de su amiga. Cuando llegó a los jardines, se encontró allí a Gandalf.

-¡Gandalf! ¡Gandalf! – lo llamó.

-¡Oh, Méreda! Es muy tarde ya. Deberías estar durmiendo.

-¿Has visto a Billa?

-Sí, acaba de pasar por aquí. Parecía cabreada.

-Ya… nos hemos peleado.

-¿Os habéis peleado… o has sufrido uno de tus drásticos cambios de humor?

-Yo… me ha preguntado una cosa que me ha molestado.

-Hay bastantes preguntas que te molestan. Dime, ¿qué ha sido?

-Sobre… - le respondió, enseñándole el anillo que brillaba en su dedo.

Gandalf suspiró. – Entiendo. Méreda…

-Sé que ha estado mal.

-No es eso sobre lo que te quiero hablar, y lo sabes.

-No, Gandalf, por favor – dijo ella, dándose la vuelta y tapándose los oídos.

-No puedes huir siempre de tu pasado. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a lo que ya pasó, y lo sabes. Lo sabías cuando te uniste a esta compañía.

-No, no pienso enfrentarme a nada. Pasaremos de largo, y nada más. No ocurrirá nada.

-¿De veras crees que será tan fácil? Sabes bien que no. Lo que pretendes hacer es de cobardes, Méreda. Esconderse y taparse los oídos. Pero tú no eres una cobarde.

-Para esto sí. Esto me supera.

-Hace años, me encontré a una niña muy malherida, perdida, y con una gran pena en el alma, que montaba a caballo recostada sobre el lomo del animal, sin más agarre que sus riendas. Las manos le sangraban de tanto aferrarse a ellas porque podría caerse en cualquier momento. Y aun así, esa niña tenía clara su dirección, tenía claro su destino. Mas nunca lo alcanzó. Y ahora veo a esa misma niña, convertida en una mujer fuerte y valiente, que rehúsa seguir esa misma dirección. Que no le teme más que al fantasma del pasado. Y pregunto yo, ¿qué le ocurrió a esa niña para que no llegara a su destino, y para que intente en vano olvidarse de él?

Méreda se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente, y volvió a su habitación. Cuando regresó, le entregó a Gandalf un papel. Era una hoja fina y suave al tacto, y Gandalf leyó su contenido.

-Tiene incluso el sello - puntualizó, en cuanto hubo terminado de leer la carta.

-Sí. Está muy bien elaborada.

-Elaborada – alzó una ceja Gandalf. - ¿Quién te la entregó?

-Un hombre que montaba a caballo.

El mago abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. – Ni en sus situaciones más extremas mandaría él a un hombre montado a caballo como mensajero.

-Ya lo sé. Pero me costó mucho comprenderlo. Era casi una niña, estaba muerta de miedo, desesperada. ¿Qué querías? Claro que me lo creí.

-¿Y quién te mandó la carta realmente?

Méreda se encogió de hombros. – Nunca lo he sabido. Ya da igual.

-¿Y Elrond? ¿Sabe la historia?

-A medias. Sólo tú sabes realmente toda la verdad.

-Una verdad muy pesada es la que llevas tú sola sobre tus hombros.

Méreda se sentó en un banco, con la cabeza gacha, y Gandalf le agarró las manos. – Elrond me espera. Hemos de tratar temas urgentes. (…) Haz las paces con Billa.

La mujer asintió, y Gandalf se agachó para susurrarle algo. –Thorin le ha entregado el mapa en secreto al Elrond para que lo examine. No se lo digas a nadie de la compañía.

-Por eso no ha aparecido en toda la tarde – comprendió ella -¿Y qué ha observado en él?

-Runas lunares. Durante la última luz del día de Dúrin, el zorzal llamará a la puerta secreta de Erebor. Allí habremos de estar.

-¿El día de Dúrin? ¿Cuándo es, exactamente?

-Muy pronto. Demasiado pronto. Y estamos muy lejos. Y Elrond no está dispuesto a dejarnos marchar así como así, claramente. Ya ha adivinado nuestras intenciones. Así que te diré lo mismo que a Thorin. Cuando el sol despunte por el horizonte, marchad rápido y en silencio de Imladris.

-¿Qué? ¿No me podré despedir?

-Es nuestra única opción, Méreda. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Elrond para que no te lo tome muy en cuenta.

La mujer asintió con decisión, y suspiró largamente. – Sabes que odio la mentira.

Gandalf sonrió, le dio un apretón en un hombro, y se dio la vuelta.

-Una última pregunta, Méreda. Si de veras quieres huir del pasado, ¿por qué aún conservas esa carta y ese anillo?

-Pues porque… es lo único que me queda – respondió.

Billa daba vueltas y vueltas por los patios de Rivendel. Estaba tan rabiosa que el sueño se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

- _¿Por qué siempre se tiene que poner así? Yo le cuento todo sobre mí, ¿y ella qué? ¡Es que no se puede ni preguntar!_

Dándole una patada a una roca, posó los brazos sobre la blanca balaustrada del balcón, y cerró los ojos. Acababan de conectar esa noche, ¿por qué lo había tenido que estropear todo? Billa estaba harta de tener que medir sus palabras.

Entonces, oyó unas voces, y se quedó inmóvil, alerta. Gandalf y Elrond aparecieron por el jardín de debajo.

-No me parece buena idea – decía el elfo.

-Thorin sabe lo que hace. Yo confío en él.

-Sabe lo que hace ahora, pero ¿y después? No creo que sea consciente de la gravedad del asunto, ni tú tampoco.

Billa estaba harta de escuchar cosas acerca de ¨asuntos graves¨, así que se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero no pudo, porque justo detrás suya, estaba Thorin Escudo de Roble, más erguido y orgulloso que nunca. Sin embargo, Billa sabía de sobra que estaba allí haciendo lo mismo que ella: espiar conversaciones ajenas. La hobbit se volvió de nuevo como quien no quiere la cosa, y siguió prestando oídos.

-Elrond, yo lo animé a iniciar esta misión, y no los abandonaré. A ninguno de ellos.

-Pero Gandalf, ¡piensa! ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando haya llegado a la montaña? Su abuelo se volvió enfermo a causa del oro, y él puede ser portador de la misma enfermedad.

Elfo y mago siguieron subiendo escaleras, y la hobbit no pudo oír nada más. Se quedó allí quieta, esperando a que Thorin se fuera; pero en lugar de eso, el enano se acercó también al balcón y se apoyó en él, a uno par de metros de Billa, provocando que su bello se erizara.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para decir aquello.

-No creo que tenga razón.

Thorin volvió la cabeza al acto. - ¿Qué?

-Elrond. No creo que tenga razón. No creo que seas… En fin, no creo que quieras ir a esa montaña sólo por el oro.

Thorin rió gravemente por lo bajini, y volvió a mirar al frente. - ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

-Sé que te sientes avergonzado por lo que eres. O, mejor dicho, por lo que no eres.

Thorin volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Billa, pero ella siguió hablando. – Te sientes avergonzado de ser Thorin Escudo de Roble, y de no ser el Rey Bajo la Montaña. Y te sientes solo, porque todos tus seres queridos te abandonaron. Y todo por culpa de ese dragón. Y por eso quieres ir a esa montaña. Pero…sobre todo, creo que echas de menos tu hogar. Erebor es tu casa, y a ningún otro sitio perteneces. Por eso tantos esfuerzos y tantas esperanzas. Por buscar tu hogar… y con… quien compartirlo.

Thorin la miró con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó a ella lentamente. – Y, señorita Bolsón, ¿por qué venís vos entonces a Erebor?

-Pues… yo… para buscar un hogar… y con quien compartirlo.

Thorin se quedó en silencio, y Billa sintió la necesidad de decirle algo más.

-Thorin, no te sientas mal por ser lo que eres. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo del dragón. No se pudo evitar. Pero has sido un enano completamente honorable durante toda tu vida. Has luchado hasta la muerte por los tuyos, y eso vale más que cualquier corona colocada sobre una cabeza. Tú eres un rey, Thorin. Con montaña o sin ella.

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas si no me conoces?

-Es que sí que te conozco. Se te ve el sufrimiento y el dolor en el rostro, debajo del orgullo y la seriedad.

Thorin la miró cabreado por el comentario, y Billa miró hacia abajo, sin saber cómo explicárselo.

-Es que… no te enfades conmigo, por favor. Yo sólo te doy mi humilde opinión de los hechos. Pero es que no sé qué he hecho para caerte tan mal.

-No me caes mal.

-No; no te caigo, directamente. Pero todo lo que hago parece que te sienta mal. No hago más que meter la pata. Y sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero…

-Pero, ¿qué?

-Pero no quiero que me ignores – le dijo la otra, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Thorin la miró en silencio; primero, muy seriamente. Después, su expresión se fue endulzando, hasta que Billa sintió que el enano la podría traspasar con la mirada. Y sintió un dulce cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y un aleteo en el estómago. Empezó a sudar mucho, y su respiración se volvió irregular.

-¿Por qué… me miras así?

Thorin se le acercó poco a poco, y alargó un brazo para tocar su alborotado pelo. Billa entonces se sintió como enferma, y tuvo la temible necesidad de abrazar el musculoso cuerpo del enano. Pero se contuvo, agraciadamente.

Pero Thorin no. Poco a poco, se le fue acercando más y más, mientras que su mano bajaba a su mejilla. La hobbit cerró los ojos, sin moverse, y esperó. Y sintió una húmeda respiración sobre su nariz y casi el roce de unos labios contra los suyos.

Casi.

Thorin se alejó de repente, y Billa abrió los ojos. El enano la miraba de una forma extraña, como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Y antes de que le dijera algo, Billa se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí. Se alejó andando, tranquila, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Pero en cuanto entró a la casa, comenzó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Entró en su habitación con un portazo, y Méreda se la quedó mirando con espanto desde la cama.

-¡Billa! Qué susto me has dado. Oye, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes. Me he cabreado y la he pagado contigo sin razón, y… ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-No te imaginas… lo que me acaba de pasar ahí fuera.

 **Bueno, pues ¡aquí está el capítulo! Sé que dije que en éste resolvería algunos enigmas, pero lo cierto es que he planteado algunos más (hehehe). No, ahora en serio, os prometo que cuanto más avance la historia, se irán destapando cosas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan la historia! ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado/alterado el casi beso de Billa y Thorin? ¿Y qué tal la historia Méreda?**

 **¡Espero que os siga gustando! Muchos besos XXXX**


	7. Accidentes en las montañas

**Capítulo 7:Accidentes en las montañas.**

Billa se subió a la cama de su amiga, metiéndose entre las sábanas y ahogando la cabeza contra la almohada.

-¡Billa! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Thorin, Méreda! ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado! ¡Por pocas nos besamos!

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, empieza desde el principio.

Y Billa le contó todo a su amiga: desde la aparición de Elrond y Gandalf, hasta la conversación con Thorin; y, finalmente, el suceso tan extraño que acababa de vivir.

-¡Me muero de vergüenza! – gritó la hobbit, tapándose la roja cara entre las manos.-¿Qué voy a hacer mañana cuando lo vea?

-Billa, ¡cálmate! No ha pasado nada malo.

-¡Claro que ha pasado algo malo!

-¡Billa, que me estallan los tímpanos! ¡No grites! Al final nos van a llamar la atención… Escúchame, y dime la verdad. ¿Te ha gustado?

-¿Yo…?

-¿Qué has sentido?

-No lo sé. Todo ha ido muy rápido. Me ha empezado a latir el corazón muy rápido, y he comenzado a sudar muchísimo, y estaba muy nerviosa… Pero eso es lo normal que te pasa si te besa un hombre, ¿no?

Méreda la miró con las cejas arqueadas. - ¿Lo repetirías? ¿Te has quedado con ganas de besarlo?

-Yo… - Billa cerró los ojos, y volvió a recordar esos azules ojos que la miraban con fijeza, ese hermoso y sereno rostro, y esos suaves labios. Y esa mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con cariño. – Ha sido mágico. Ojalá estuviera con él ahora mismo. Creo… que me he enamorado.

-Bien. Porque creo que él también se ha enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba él a enamorarse de alguien como yo?

-Ha estado a punto de besarte, ¿no? Tú no has dicho nada, ni te has movido. Ha sido él solo el que se ha acercado a ti.

-Pero eso puede haber sido por cualquier razón – dijo Billa, mirando hacia abajo. – Se le habrá ido la cabeza, o algo.

-¿Se le habrá ido la cabeza? –preguntó Méreda, escéptica.

-Méreda, mírame – Billa se subió encima de la cama, y se señaló con las manos su menudo cuerpecillo. – Él es un enano, yo soy una hobbit. Él es un rey, yo una pueblerina. Él es fuerte y valiente, y yo soy un maldito pato mareado. ¿Qué vería en mí?

-Tú también eres fuerte y valiente. Esta noche has mostrado diez veces más valentía que él.

Billa abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló. Y ambas se quedaron mirando muy fijamente.

-Billa, a veces nos enamoramos de las personas menos pensadas. Y a veces, aunque no nos lo creamos, resulta que el sentimiento es correspondido.

Méreda se echó sobre la cama boca arriba, y se tapó con las sábanas. – Será mejor que descanses. Mañana nos moriremos del sueño.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?

La mujer le sonrió a la mediana, y le hizo un hueco a su lado. Billa se arrejuntó a su cuerpo, y se hizo un ovillo sobre sí misma.

-Pongamos que es cierto lo que has dicho. Que yo me he enamorado de Thorin y él de mí. Pero ¿eso me vendría bien a mí? ¿O me causaría más mal que bien? ¿Debería arriesgarme?

-Eso es decisión tuya. Hay gente por la que no vale la pena sufrir, pero hay otras por las que sí.

-¿Y Thorin? ¿Tú crees que me valdría la pena luchar por él?

Méreda se encogió de hombros. – Aún queda mucho camino.

-Así que, ¿mañana por la mañana partimos?

-Al alba – dijo Thorin, con la mirada gacha. – Nadie ha de darse cuenta de que hemos dejado la morada.

-Bien – sentenció Dwalin. Ambos estaban reunidos en la alcoba de Thorin, ya que su señor lo había llamado para comunicarle el plan de Gandalf. – Entonces, no hay más de qué hablar. Ya estoy deseando alejarme de estos malditos elfos de una vez por todas.

-Sí…

-Mas ¿por dónde huiremos, Thorin? Gandalf debe haberte dicho… Thorin. ¡Thorin! ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás como ausente.

-¿Yo? – Thorin levantó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Nada. No pensaba en nada…

Todos se levantaron temprano con los primeros rayos del sol. A Billa le costó mucho desperezarse, ya que era la primera vez en semanas que dormía sobre una cama en condiciones.

-Dejadme aquí – llegó a farfullar mientras aún estaba medio dormida. – Iros sin mí.

-Claro – dijo Méreda. – Pero lamento recordaros, señorita Bolsón, que firmasteis un contrato con nuestra compañía. ¡Vamos! – chilló, destapándola por completo. - ¡Mueve el culo, que se nos hace de noche!

-¡Oh, cállate! – maldijo la hobbit, lanzándole la almohada en toda la cara a su amiga.

A pesar de algún que otro percance inicial, los quince compañeros consiguieron salir de Imladris a tiempo sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, Méreda pasó una carta por debajo de la puerta de Arwen, y Billa guardó su secreto fielmente.

El sol ya despuntaba por el horizonte cuando la compañía caminaba sobre un desfiladero en dirección este. Billa se giró sobre sí misma para observar por última vez el valle escondido. Pensó en Gandalf. ¿Dónde estaría ahora para que no pudiera acompañarlos? Algo le decía que sin su ayuda, las cosas se torcerían bastante…

-¡Señorita Bolsón! – escuchó a sus espaldas, y ella se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma. Thorin la había llamado de nuevo con ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba; y la miraba con una mezcla de impaciencia, orgullo y enfado. - ¡Moveos! No pueden darse cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

Y Billa se quedó allí pasmada, sin decir ni hacer nada. ¿De veras? ¿La había tratado como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior? Una parte de ella sintió ganas de llorar; otra sintió ganas de gritarle al enano. Por suerte, consiguió retener las dos. Se aupó la mochila a la espalda, y caminó cansinamente cuesta arriba.

-¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho? – le preguntó a Méreda, muy indignada.

-Sí, lo he oído – suspiró la otra. – Intenta hacer como que no pasó nada, pero no puede engañarse a sí mismo. No te preocupes, Billa. Ahora no pienses en eso. (…) Piensa en el viajecito que nos espera a partir de ahora.

Y, efectivamente, Billa tuvo razones de sobra para distraerse. Los bosques y las colinas ya habían quedado atrás: ahora sus caminos seguían las pedregosas cimas de altas montañas, donde siempre hacía frío y los pies quedaban hechos trizas. Sí, los pies, porque ya no tenían ponys; y, aunque los tuvieran, ese terreno no sería apto para ellos. Así pues, tenían que caminar día tras día con la pesada mochila a cuestas, escalando rocas y serpenteando obstáculos.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Las Montañas Nubladas se veían ya muy próximas, y eran más altas que ninguna otra sierra que Billa hubiera visto jamás. Era una cordillera increíblemente larga, que atravesaba gran parte de la Tierra Media de norte a sur; y además, era peligrosa. Billa temía lo que le pudiera pasar allí: con lo torpe que era, un simple traspiés le podría costar la vida.

Y, para añadir otro detalle más, Gandalf no estaba con ellos ahora. Billa no sabía cuándo volverían a verlo, y Méreda tampoco; y la hobbit no tenía valor para preguntárselo a Thorin. De lo único de lo que estaba segura, ella y todos los miembros de la compañía (exceptuando al testarudo líder), era de que sin el mago, eran mucho más vulnerables.

Pero Billa no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados; no, señor. No iba a permitir que le ocurriera lo mismo que le pasó durante la noche de los trolls, o durante la persecución de los orcos hasta Rivendel. Sinceramente, se avergonzaba de sí misma cada vez que recordaba esos sucesos. Y por eso, le pidió a Méreda que la volviera a entrenar. Y su amiga aceptó, y eso le provocó un mal presentimiento a Billa; ya que al principio, cuando se lo había pedido por primera vez, la mujer le había asegurado que eso no era necesario, pero ahora, no ponía ningún tipo de pega. Y Billa prefirió no preguntarle qué era lo que temía que les pasara.

Así pues, Billa caminaba infatigablemente día y tarde, con sus enormes pies de hobbit ya callosos y dolidos; y al atardecer, cuando paraban para acampar, practicaba con su espada, por muy cansada que estuviera. Una tarde, le preguntó a Balin si sabía algo de su arma, y el enano le respondió que lord Elrond le había dicho a Thorin que su espada se llamaba Orcrist, la ¨Hendedora de Trasgos¨, arma de Ecthelion, el Señor de las Fuentes; y la espada de Gandalf, Glamdring, fue la espada de Turgon, rey de Gondolin. Ambas habían sido forjadas en ese antiguo reino por los elfos de la Primera Edad. Pero de la espada de Billa, nada se sabía.

-Ni siquiera creo que sea una espada – le dijo; -podría pasar por un abrecartas.

Y Billa le dio la espalda, fastidiada, y se fue a entrenar con Méreda.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, cuando caía la fría noche y se recostaba junto al fuego, sólo podía pensar en Thorin. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma mirándolo sin ser consciente de ello, y le escocían los ojos de rabia y tristeza al pensar que él no la correspondía.

 _-Soy invisible para él –_ pensaba. _– Nada de lo que le dije le importa lo más mínimo._

Tan mal se sentía, que ni siquiera le confesaba nada de eso a Méreda, porque sabía que no se sentiría mejor al hacerlo. Y sus ganas de acabar el viaje y volver a casa se acentuaban en ella día tras día, noche tras noche. Pero había otra pequeñita parte dentro de ella, que deseaba continuar con esa aventura, ver más mundo. Más mundo aparte de montañas y bosques. Quería llegar ya a Rhovanion, de una vez por todas. Y así se lo mencionó una noche a Méreda.

-¿Cómo es? –le preguntó, recostada de medio lado.

-Como Eriador – le respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué simple eres – resopló la hobbit. - ¿Con qué nos toparemos por nuestro camino? Por ahora, el único sitio realmente increíble que hemos visto ha sido Rivendel.

-Pues… después de las Montañas Nubladas hay un tramo de praderas verdes; después está el gran Bosque; después Esgaroth y la antigua ciudad de Valle; y por último, Erebor.

-¿Qué es lo más impresionante de todo?

-Diría que Erebor. No la he visto por dentro, pero nada más que sus puertas exteriores te engalanan la vista. En serio, es el sitio más impresionante en el que he estado. Bueno, Erebor y Minas Tirith.

-¿Cómo es Minas Tirith? – le preguntó Billa, aupándose sobre su codo.

-Es increíble – sonrió Méreda. – Hermosa, blanca y pura. Y la gente allí es la más amable y generosa que he conocido en mi vida.

-Cuánto mundo has conocido en tu vida – suspiró Billa, mirando hacia el cielo. – Oye, por cierto: una vez te hice una pregunta, y no me respondiste. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿No te enseñaron que preguntar eso es de mala educación?

-Sí. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡Oh, Billa! – se quejó la otra, girándose hacia abajo y metiendo la cabeza debajo de su mochila.

-¡Venga, dímelo!

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

-Sí.

-¿Realmente sincera?

-¡Sí!

-Cuarenta y uno.

-Ya, muy graciosa, Méreda. Venga, seme sincera. ¿Cuántos?

-Buenas noches, Billa – sonrió la otra, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Méreda, deja de ser como una niña pequeña!

Pero, por mucho que le insistió, fue imposible que la humana le diera otra cifra esa noche. Pero al día siguiente, ocurrió algo muy extraño que a Billa le hizo recapacitar.

La compañía estaba enfrascada en bajar por la montaña cuya cima habían recorrido, ya que las Montañas Nubladas estaban ya a tiro de pájaro. Pero, como se ha dicho antes, las montañas ya no eran verdes, con bosques, y con pendientes suaves: eran escarpadas y rocosas, y los quince compañeros debían preocuparse de colocar bien los pies para no caer rodando por la cuesta.

-¿¡Vais bien? – preguntó Glóin, que era uno de los que iba a la cabeza.

-¡Sí! – respondió Kíli, seguro de sí mismo.

Los enanos eran un pueblo acostumbrado a las montañas por propia constitución, pero los más jóvenes de la compañía aún no tenían tanta experiencia con esos relieves. Y qué decir de Billa y Méreda. La hobbit, al menos, podía agarrarse al terreno gracias a sus peludos y grandes pies; pero Méreda, acostumbrada a galopar rápidamente y sin descanso, tenía más problemas para llevar a cabo una misión tan lenta y minuciosa.

-Méreda, ¿vas bien? – le preguntó Fíli.

-Sí, no os preocupéis – respondió ella, agarrándose a la mismísima tierra con las manos.

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres ayuda? – le preguntó Billa. - ¡Méreda!

Tarde. La humana tropezó con una roca y cayó rodando cuesta abajo a toda velocidad.

-¡Méreda! – gritó Thorin, que bajó corriendo en su ayuda, seguido del resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron a la mujer yaciendo boca abajo contra el duro suelo, y lamentándose en voz baja.

-¡Méreda!- la cogió Thorin, ayudándola a sentarse.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis – aseguró ella, con la cara llena de arañazos y cortes, y la ropa raída.

-¿Te duele algo en exceso? ¿Tienes las articulaciones en buen estado? – le preguntó Óin, el sanador de la compañía. - ¿Algún hueso roto?

-No, no tengo nada, de veras – Méreda hizo ademán de levantarse, pero gimió de dolor y volvió a caer al suelo, abrazándose el abdomen.

-Déjame ver – le dijo Óin, levantándole la camisa. – Vaya, no tiene buena pinta.

Debajo de la altura del estómago, la mujer tenía una herida bastante profunda de la que emanaba mucha sangre.

-Hay que vendártela.

-¡No! – gritó ella, echándose hacia atrás. – No toques, por favor.

-¡No te preocupes, niña, no voy a tocártela! Sólo quiero examinártela más de cerca. (…) Sí, habrá que curarte la herida con algunas hierbas y después vendártela. Deja que coja mi botiquín de mi mochila…

-Os aseguro que esto es completamente innecesario – afirmó Méreda. – Para esta noche estaré bien, ya veréis.

-¿Podrás caminar sola? – le preguntó Thorin.

-Sí. Tal vez necesite algo de ayuda, pero sí, podré caminar.

-Bien. Te ayudo a levantarte – le dijo el líder enano, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, y provocando que Billa se pusiera roja de celos.

Pero, como ella misma había asegurado, para esa noche Méreda ya estaba mucho mejor. Muchísimo mejor. Y cuando pararon a descansar y Óin le pidió que le volviera a mostrar la herida… ya había sanado. Por completo.

-Os dije que estaría mejor – sonrió ella, con nerviosismo, ante las incrédulas miradas de la compañía.

-Pero… pero… ¡Si no tienes ni cicatriz!

-Ya, bueno, desde siempre he sido una persona muy sana. Cicatrizo muy rápido las heridas.

Claramente, ninguno de sus compañeros se creyó esa explicación; pero, como no encontraban otra hipótesis más lógica, decidieron callar y no preguntar más. Pero Billa sí.

Cuando se acostaron las dos juntas como cada noche, la hobbit le habló a Méreda por lo bajini.

-Conque… cicatrizas muy bien las heridas.

-Sí; como muchas frutas y verduras. Eso es bueno.

-Méreda, por favor, una cosa es que no me quieras revelar un secreto, y otra cosa es que me tomes el pelo.

-Si te contase la verdad – le aseguró la humana, - no me creerías.

-¿Como no te creí anoche, cuando me dijiste que tenías cuarenta y un años de edad? ¿Es cierto? ¿Tienes esa edad? Por pocas y aparentas veinte.

-¿Qué explicación se te ocurriría?

-Que eres una Dúnedain.

-Buena hipótesis, pero no es correcta.

-Ya. Eso no explicaría cómo puedes sanar tus heridas tan rápidamente. (…) ¿Me lo vas a contar, o no? Sé que lo estás deseando. Se te nota mucho. Siempre sonríes de esa forma cuando quieres contarle algo a alguien.

Méreda suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, con una sonrisa tranquila pero algo triste.

-¿Conoces el Río Rápido?

-Sí, es el que pasa por el norte del Bosque Verde.

-Pues forma un pequeño estanque en una curva que otorga inmortalidad.

-(…) ¿Qué? Espera, vuelve a repetirme eso.

-Ya te lo he dicho – resopló la otra, levantándose un poco para comprobar que no hubiera ningún enano cerca. – No me sé exactamente la explicación; creo que la historia se remonta a cuando aparecieron los primeros elfos en el mar de Rhûr, y durante su marcha hacia Valinor se toparon con ese estanque, y no sé qué ocurrió que… En fin, otorga la inmortalidad.

-¿Hay un estanque en este mundo que otorga la inmortalidad? ¿Y nadie lo sabe?

-Sólo los elfos más viejos, y los propios elfos silvanos del bosque.

-Y ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí? A lo mejor podría aprovecharme.

-Para empezar, creo que puedo confiar en ti – le dijo la otra, duramente. – Además, ya da igual a quién se lo cuentes. Primero, te tomarían por lunática. Y si de verdad alguien fuera a ese bosque para buscar ese estanque, se vería engañado. Ya no existe ese lugar. Las aguas del Bosque Verde están más que contaminadas, y el estanque es un lodazal. Nunca volverá a ser como antes. Me lo contó Gandalf.

-¿De… de veras?

-Ya ni siquiera se llama Bosque Verde. Se llama Bosque Negro. Un mal tétrico lo asola. Siento decepcionarte, Billa.

La hobbit frunció el cejo, extrañada y molesta. – Pues… qué asco. Espera, ¿qué tipo de mal dices que lo asola?

-Ni idea. Y prefiero no saberlo. No me da buena espina imaginarme qué puede ser.

-¿Crees que tiene que ver con la espada que Radagast le mostró a Gandalf?

-Sí, eso creo. Radagast vive en ese bosque, al fin y al cabo. Ahora ya sabes, Billa, por qué no me sentó nada bien ver esa espada. Al bañarme en ese estanque, purificado con la esencia de los elfos, soy más sensible a todo lo que tenga que ver con… bueno… con algún tipo de mal.

-Pero, ¿de veras me estás diciendo que te bañaste ahí? ¿Qué eres inmortal?

Méreda se encogió de hombros y asintió, como si fuera algo totalmente natural.

-Y ¿cómo es ser inmortal?

-No sé. Si te soy sincera, yo no noto nada raro. Pero es porque aún soy joven. Tiene su lado bueno: no te salen arrugas, ni canas, ni cambia tu metabolismo… Pero el alma pesa muchísimo más. Lo estoy empezando a notar ahora, y, sinceramente, me da pavor pensar que voy a estar toda la eternidad así.

-Pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, ahora… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro que no – suspiró la otra. – Tengo miedo de pensar que voy a vivir para siempre. Lo que me deparará el futuro. Una juventud eterna desgasta más que una vejez pronta. (…) Y además, la voy a pasar… sola. Tiene su lado bueno, no veré morir a mis seres queridos. Pero estoy sola. Sola para siempre.

-Méreda, yo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque tenía mis razones – afirmó la otra. –Y jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Aunque lo cambiaría sin pensarlo.

-Bueno, tienes a Elrond, y a Gandalf. ¿Ellos lo saben?

-Sí, lo saben. Por favor, Billa, no le cuentes lo mío a nadie. Te lo pido por favor.

-No te preocupes. Jamás se me ocurriría hablarle de esto a nadie. Es algo muy serio.

Méreda vio la verdad en los ojos de Billa, y se relajó bastante. – Bien, pues ya sabes un secreto sobre mí, Billa.

-¿Uno? ¿Sólo uno? ¿Cómo son el resto? Supongo que éste será el más gordo – le preguntó, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Es el más gordo – le aseguró, dándose media vuelta. – Pero… eso no significa que sea el que más daño haga.

-Bien – alzó Thorin la voz, para que lo oyeran todos. – Esta noche Balin y yo haremos la guardia. Mañana penetraremos ya en las Montañas Nubladas, así que os advierto que es mejor que durmáis ahora que podéis.

 _-Bien –_ pensó Billa, antes de darse la vuelta para dormir.

Una hora más tarde, Thorin se calentaba las manos contra el fuego mientras todos los demás dormían.

-¿Qué miras? – le preguntó Balin, provocando que se distrajera.

-Nada. Miro al horizonte.

-¿Al horizonte? Más bien parece que estés mirando a nuestras dos compañeras de viaje.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó el enano, amenazante, levantándose lentamente.

-Mi hermano me contó que la madrugada que escapamos de Rivendel estabas muy raro. Y no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que las miras a ambas muy a menudo.

-Balin, déjalo – le advirtió el señor enano. – Las vigilo porque son torpes y lentas. ¿A quién se le ocurre meter a dos mujeres en nuestra compañía? La hobbit no sabe ni levantar una espada, y la humana por pocas y se mata hoy.

-Pero bien que has ido a rescatarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Thorin – suspiró Balin. – Tienes casi doscientos años, y nunca te has dejado distraer por ninguna enana. No lo hagas ahora por una humana.

-¿Me estás insinuando que siento atracción por la mujer?

-Tú solo… ten cuidado. Tu sobrino menor ya le ha echado el ojo.

-¿Qué Kíli ha…? ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡Una humana, por Durin! ¡No le bastan todas las enanas de Ered Luin, al parecer!

-Pues al parecer no. Pero no te estoy hablando de Kíli, Thorin. Te estoy hablando de ti. Deja de mirar a Méreda. Deja de observarla.

-Te aseguro que no tengo ojos para esa mujer, Balin. Te lo puedo jurar.

El mayor se lo quedó observando muy largamente, y finalmente asintió y se alejó un poco de él.

Pero cuando se hubo marchado, Thorin se alejó del fuego y se acercó a las dos muchachas que dormían muy profundamente. Se quedó mirando primero a Méreda. Era una mujer bastante bella, pero muy niña aún. Vamos, perfecta para su sobrino. Thorin suspiró para sí. Ya se encargaría de eso más tarde. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada a Billa, su corazón dio un vuelco que al enano le asustó bastante. Se agachó para taparla mejor con la manta, y se permitió a sí mismo enredar su mano en su alborotado cabello una vez más. Pero se levantó rápido después de eso, y se volvió de nuevo al lado del fuego para sentarse.

A la mañana siguiente, los quince compañeros se levantaron muy temprano para continuar la marcha. A simple vista, hacía un día perfecto, soleado y cálido; y Billa se levantó de buen humor y con mucha energía.

-Anoche soñé que Thorin se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el cabello – le dijo a Méreda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando ambas caminaban ya sobre las rocas en dirección a las Montañas Nubladas.

-Pfff. Creo que estás empezando a obsesionarte – le comentó su amiga, burlona.

-En serio. Lo soñé. Y me sentí genial. Ojalá hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

-Tal vez ocurrió de verdad. ¿Quién sabe?

-Ya. Va a ser que no – rió irónicamente la hobbit. – Oye, ¿has desayunado algo?

-Qué va. Nos hemos puesto en marcha con demasiada premura. Hay que atravesar estas montañas cuanto antes.

-Ya, pero… necesitaremos un poco de energía, ¿no crees? – le preguntó, burlona, mostrándole unas cuantas galletitas que escondía en su bolsillo.

-¿¡Qué…!? ¿De dónde las has sacado?

-Del saco de Nori.

-¡Billa! Eso es robar.

-Ya. Soy una saqueadora, ¿no? Además, ellos desvalijaron mi casa por completo; me apostaría lo que fuera a que Nori me las robó y son mis propias galletas las que tengo en mi mano. Y, ¿¡qué más da!? ¡Que les den! Parece que aquí todos pueden hacer algo menos nosotras.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón – sonrió Méreda para sí, y le cogió cuatro galletitas de su bolsillo antes de zampárselas.

En muy poco tiempo, llegaron a las faldas de una montaña de roca oscura y dura, y miraron hacia arriba, tragando saliva. No se podía ver la cima desde allí abajo.

-Bien – mandó Thorin. – Penetraremos por ese desfiladero, y después seguiremos una senda que conduce hacia arriba. Os advierto que el camino será realmente duro y peligroso, así que os aconsejo – dijo, mirando duramente a Méreda, - que os andéis con cuidado.

-No os preocupéis – le dijo ella, con educación y naturalidad. – Lo tendré. Gracias por preocuparos de mí.

Thorin la miró con fuego en los ojos, pero después se dio la vuelta. – Venga, en marcha.

Los enanos, la humana y la hobbit, pues, se dispusieron a entrar en ese estrecho desfiladero que atravesaba el centro de la montaña. Al principio, todos cupieron sin problema; pero después, la cosa se torció. Las paredes comenzaron a comprimirlos, hasta que llegó el punto en el que tuvieron que caminar de medio lado y conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Thorin! – gritó Dwalin. - ¡No podemos seguir así! ¿Por dónde vamos? ¡Tiene que haber otro camino!

-¡No lo veo! – se quejó el otro enano.

Billa sintió cómo una gotita le caía en la punta de la nariz, y elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Unas grises nubes habían cubierto el sol, y además, estaba empezando a chispear.

 _-Genial_ – pensó; pero, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Un momento! – gritó. - ¿Qué es eso? ¡Allí arriba! Parece un camino.

Todos los enanos levantaron la cabeza, y, efectivamente, a unos metros por encima de ellos, había un pequeño saliente en la roca que parecía continuo.

-¡Bien hecho, señora Bolsón! – la felicitó Thorin, y Billa sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba. - ¡Hemos de escalar para llegar ahí! ¡Vamos!

Cuando hubo pasado un buen rato, Billa se preguntó cómo demonios había conseguido escalar con pies y manos la fría y punzante roca del desfiladero sin caerse. Ni ella, ni ningún otro. Los quince estaban ya en el estrecho camino de la montaña en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Bien, tened mucho cuidado – les dijo Thorin. – El camino es traicionero.

Entonces, un trueno lejano interrumpió su discurso. – Y encima, se avecina tormenta.

La compañía caminó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para escapar de lo que se les venía encima. Una de las tormentas más violentas que Billa había conocido en su vida los pilló desprotegidos en mitad de las Montañas Nubladas, mientras caminaban, aferrándose con las manos a las paredes, por un camino, que más bien era un simple saliente en la roca. Ninguno miraba jamás atrás; pero por mucho que miraran hacia adelante, nunca veían la salida de aquel infierno.

Pero al parecer, la lluvia, los rayos y el frío no eran suficientes para el destino. No, tenía que enviar algo más.

Así, mientras los quince avanzaban a duras penas atravesando ese temporal, a Billa le pareció ver algo moverse no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Balin! – le gritó al enano canoso, que avanzaba justo delante de ella. - ¿Qué es eso?

Y esa vez, estuvo segura. Una de las montañas se había movido.

-¡Parece un desprendimiento! – exclamó Fíli.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! – chilló Kíli, mientras todos observaban con impotencia cómo la montaña cogía una enorme roca y la lanzaba justo en su dirección. - ¡No es ningún desprendimiento! ¡Son gigantes de piedra!

Billa se agachó sobre sí misma y se tapó la cabeza con ambos brazos, pero eso sirvió de poco contra el gran impacto. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, mientras que grandes trozos de roca caían sobre ellos, y Billa a duras penas consiguió aferrarse a las paredes y no caer. Pero entonces, la misma montaña sobre la que ellos estaban situados también comenzó a moverse.

-No, por favor –oró Billa, cerrando los ojos y sujetándose bien; pero eso de poco sirvió para persuadir al gigante de piedra que tenían como huésped.

-¡Fíli! – escuchó bramar a Kíli, y vio cómo la mitad de la compañía se separaba de ellos inevitablemente. Estaban situados en otro brazo.

-¡Sujetaos! – gritó Méreda, agarrando a Billa con un brazo, y sintieron cómo el gigante los zarandeaba a su gusto, sin importarles que estuvieran allí. Billa chilló como no había chillado en toda su vida, esperando el golpe certero contra el otro gigante que los mataría sin ningún reparo. Morirían aplastados por las rocas. ¿Cómo sería eso?

Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió. Ambos gigantes volvieron a su posición inicial, después de haber luchado ya hasta hartarse, y Billa se quedó agachada y hecha un ovillo contra la pared, sin creerse que ya estuviera a salvo.

-¡Fíli! – escuchó gritar a Thorin, y el resto de sus compañeros salió corriendo hacia delante. Ella, haciendo un gran acopio de valor y fuerzas, se levantó también. Agraciadamente, todos estaban bien.

Pero ella se resbaló, por accidente, con la resbaladiza piedra del suelo, y no le dio tiempo más que a sujetarse al suelo cuando ya estaba colgando del vacío. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa, y tenía tanto miedo, que ni siquiera pudo gritar.

-Oye – escuchó a Bofur preguntar. - ¿Y Billa?

Y, por suerte, a Ori le dio por mirar hacia abajo. - ¡Billa! ¡Está aquí! ¡Socorro!

Todos los enanos se acercaron a ella, pero solo Thorin, antes que nadie, le agarró fuertemente del brazo, y la aupó para salvarla. Pero el cayó también, y Billa se levantó del suelo corriendo. -¡Thorin!

Sin embargo, Dwalin lo aupó de la misma forma en que Thorin la había salvado a ella, y todo quedó en un susto.

-Menos mal que estás bien – le dijo Bofur a ella, agachándose a su lado. – Podrías haberte matado.

-La señora Bolsón debería haberse quedado en su casa – exclamó Thorin, mirándola con mucha dureza. – Con sus libros, y su sillón. Nunca debería haber venido. Hubiera sido mejor para todos.

Billa agachó la cabeza, y tres lágrimas calientes se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Los enanos siguieron adelante y entraron en una gruta que Balin había descubierto, pero Billa no podía levantarse. Se quedó allí, sentada, encogida sobre sí misma, llorando de miedo, frío, y tristeza. Los gemidos salían de su garganta sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Billa – le susurró Méreda, abrazándola con calidez. – Ven, tenemos que entrar en esa gruta. Puedes coger una pulmonía.

-Eso – le dijo, a su vez, Bofur. – Venga, deja que te ayudemos.

Billa se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos hacia la seca gruta, y Óin les cedió a cada uno una manta y unas hierbas para prevenir un resfriado.

-Venga, ya pasó – le dijo Méreda, abrazándola. – Te has resbalado, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Mírame a mí. Por pocas me mato el otro día.

Pero Billa negó con la cabeza, y siguió llorando en voz baja.

Cuando ya había cesado de llover, y estuvo segura de que todos estaban a dormidos, Billa se levantó con decisión y se echó su mochila al hombro. Lo había estado recapacitando durante horas, pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería seguir con ese viaje. De que no le valía la pena luchar por eso. Volvería a su casa, en Bolsón Cerrado, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Miró con compasión y pena a Méreda. Odiaba tener que separarse de ella, y menos de esa forma, pero sabía que si la despertaba, nunca la dejaría marchar. Por eso, con mucho cuidado y en extremo silencio, se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Adiós, amiga – le susurró, y se dio la vuelta.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas justo cuando estaba cruzando la entrada de la gruta.

-Bofur – suspiró.

-No estarás pensando en marcharte, ¿verdad?

-Yo… Bofur, mira. Seamos claros. Soy una molestia para vosotros, así que mejor me voy.

-¡No! Claro que no. No puedes irte ahora.

-Bofur, por favor, déjame. Necesito volver a mi casa, a Bolsón Cerrado. Yo no sirvo para esto.

-Pero no te entiendo.

-¡Claro que no lo entiendes! Vosotros sois enanos, no tenéis hogar. Vais de un lado para otro, errantes. Pero yo sí tengo una casa.

Bofur la miró con tristeza, y ella se arrepintió a la nada de haber sido tan dura. – Oye, Bofur, lo siento, no me ref…

-No, si tienes razón. Tú has de aprovechar tu casa, ya que tienes una- le sonrió el enano con afecto, y le apretó el hombro a Billa. –Te deseo lo mejor, amiga.

Y Billa le sonrió con cariño a Bofur. Pero, antes de que se marchara, ocurrió algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué… se escurre la tierra del suelo?

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Thorin se levantó del suelo, y, alarmado, gritó: - ¡Levantaos! ¡Es una trampa!

Pero sus gritos fueron en vano, porque todos cayeron tierra adentro en menos que canta un gallo. Y Billa sólo pudo observar cómo el filo de su espada resplandecía en la oscuridad.

 **Bien, pues este es el séptimo capítulo. A partir de ahora vienen las partes más emocionantes del libro en sí y de la película, así que intentaré ponerme a su altura. Repito, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, y sobre todo, a los que comentáis. Recibo críticas constructivas, tanto positivas como negativas. Espero que os siga gustando de ahora en adelante. ¡Besos! XXXX**


	8. Atrapados en la montaña

**Capítulo 8: Atrapados en la montaña.**

El suelo se abrió bajo los pies de Billa, y la hobbit cayó gritando, viendo su muerte ya próxima. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar, pero sí a tener miedo. Pero, por suerte, el suelo estaba más próximo de lo que ella había creído en un principio, y cayó sobre todos sus demás compañeros enanos. Impotente, vio cómo la entrada de la gruta quedaba ahora a varios metros sobre su cabeza.

-¡No, no, no! – gritó, furiosa, levantándose con su espada. - ¡Os odio! ¡No sé qué demonios habéis hecho, pero…!

-¡Oh, la criaturita se ha cabreado! – escuchó una voz bastante asquerosa que le provocó lentera.

-Pero ¿qué…? – y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que en el suelo, rodeándolos, había una gran cantidad de seres bajitos, petulantes y llenos de verrugas. Trasgos.

-¡Baja de ahí, monada! – le ordenó un trasgo que parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos, agarrándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola con violencia. –Nuestro rey quiere veros.

El trasgo se rió en toda su cara, expulsando un hedor tan apestoso que Billa tuvo que agacharse y cubrirse la boca y la nariz con las manos.

-¡Andando! ¡No los toquéis! – ordenó el trasgo al resto. – Tienen que llegar de una pieza ante el rey.

Y los horripilantes seres los obligaron a ponerse en marcha rápidamente. Billa iba al final de todos, y pudo observar que estaban en el mismísimo interior de la montaña, donde el aire caliente escaseaba y la presión era inaguantable.

A pesar de las órdenes del jefe, los trasgos de vez en cuando los empujaban y los pinchaban con sus armas entre risas estúpidas. En verdad, Billa podría escapar sin problemas del pelotón, pero avanzaban por un acantilado de vértigo, y seguramente la pillarían rápidamente si no caía antes por el precipicio.

Pero entonces, la oportunidad se le presentó como una luz en la oscuridad, porque vio próximo un puente de madera (bastante inestable, por cierto) del que podría aprovecharse para escapar.

 _-Total, si me pillan no me pasará nada peor. Los trasgos dicen que hemos de llegar de una pieza ante el rey. Pero, ¿y si no es así? Tampoco creo que tengan muchos reparos en matarme. ¿Qué hago?_

Pero sus pies actuaron antes que su cerebro. Cuando ya estaban todos atravesando el puente, Billa se agachó, se quedó quieta, y esperó. Y, finalmente, suspiró de alivio al comprobar que los trasgos se habían marchado sin ella.

Se dio la media vuelta lentamente. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a salvar a sus compañeros? No podía dejarlos allí abandonados. Pero por el momento, lo único medianamente lógico que se le ocurrió fue seguir su sentido común, que le dictaba que se alejara de aquel lugar.

Pero no pudo, porque de las sombras, apareció un trasgo que no había visto ni oído llegar.

-¡Arrgh! – gritó Billa, notando cómo el ser se le tiraba encima. -¡No, ni hablar! ¡No me vas a estropear más el día!

Una fuerza sobrehumana despertó en ella, y todo el miedo que sentía fue reemplazado por la furia y la determinación. Se removió con violencia para quitarse al maldito trasgo de su espalda, y sacó su espada para luchar contra él. Intentó recordar las lecciones de Méreda, pero en esos mismos instantes, no tenía la cabeza especialmente fría, y sólo repartía mandobles a diestro y siniestro. Pero el trasgo empuñaba un arma que, aunque cutre y poco elaborada, bien podría matarla con facilidad. Pero eso no sirvió para apagar el fuego de Billa.

Con un grito, se tiró encima del trasgo, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el filo del acantilado. Y con un último empujón, el ser trastabilló y cayó al vacío… pero asió a Billa de un brazo, y la hobbit cayó con él. Después de unos largos segundos de caída, todo se le tornó negro.

Los prisioneros fueron llevados ante el ¨trono¨ del Rey Trasgo; es decir, unos podridos y desgastados trozos de madera apoyados sobre una pila de esqueletos que aún contenían trozos de carne fresca. A Méreda le entraron verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

 _-Trasgos_ – pensó. - _¿Desde cuándo hay trasgos en las Montañas Nubladas?_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – habló el Rey Trasgo con una voz vociferante y gutural. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Enanos, nada más y nada menos!

Méreda intentó mantenerse escondida detrás de los demás. A los trasgos les gustaba romper y estrujar todo lo bello, y seguramente no verían a una muchacha joven todos los días.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Ninguno de los enanos respondió, pero el Rey no iba a darse por vencido así como así. Descendió de un salto de su trono, y se colocó a escasos centímetros de distancia de Thorin.

-Sé quién eres – le susurró con esa grave voz. – Ha llegado a mis oídos que te aproximabas a nuestras montañas, oh Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, Rey Bajo la Montaña. ¡Ah, no, espera un momento! No tienes montaña – rió el trasgo. – Así que… no eres nadie, en verdad.

Méreda pudo ver cómo esas crueles palabras dañaban a Thorin, y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de matar a ese ¨Rey¨ trasgo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – preguntó con orgullo Thorin. - ¿Por parte de quién te han llegado esas nuevas de las que hablas?

-No eres el único que camina por la Tierra Media – respondió el gran trasgo. – Hay gente que pagaría un buen precio por tu cabeza. Sólo por tu cabeza, nada más.

 _-Los orcos_ – pensó Méreda, descubriendo que sus peores sospechas eran ciertas. – _Nos estaban siguiendo._

-Pero… habría ciertas maneras de libraros de vuestro destino – continuó el trasgo, con un brillo maligno en los ojos. – Por todos es bien sabido que detrás de un puñado de enanos… siempre hay un buen puñado de oro. Si me decís cuál es vuestra misión, os dejaré libres.

Había que ser bastante tonto para confiar en la palabra de un trasgo, los seres más insensibles y traicioneros de todo el mundo.

-Bien, si no queréis hablar… yo os obligaré a hablar. ¡Traed el estrangulador!

Y, a su orden, un montón de los suyos arrastraron detrás de sí una máquina muy rudimentaria, pero que Méreda sabía que era igual de efectiva.

-¡Empezaremos por el más joven!

Billa abrió los ojos con pesar, pero no vio nada. Estaba tumbada sobre un frío suelo de piedra. Intentó recomponerse, y con asombro comprobó que no se había roto nada; pero le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Se la palpó con la mano, y notó una sustancia pegajosa que le empapaba el pelo. Supuso que sería sangre reseca.

 _-Genial –_ pensó. – _Al menos, no me he hecho nada serio._

No muy lejos de donde ella estaba, vio una luz azulada y pálida que brillaba bajo una roca.

 _-¨Tu espada brillará cuando haya trasgos cerca¨ -_ recordó las palabras de Gandalf, e intentó levantarse con cuidado de no caer otra vez. Con esfuerzo, llegó al sitio donde descansaba su espada, la cogió, y ya pudo ver a su alrededor.

Ahora estaba a una profundidad incluso mayor que antes, ya que no había ninguna posible salida que ella pudiera ver. Todo estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad, y a la hobbit le entró un escalofrío y mucho agobio.

-Relájate, Billa – se dijo a sí misma. – Mantén la cabeza bien fría.

Al menos, no había ningún rastro del trasgo que había caído con ella… Un momento, ¿dónde estaba el trasgo? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

A lo lejos, una voz respondió a su pregunta. Billa dio un paso atrás, alerta… pero al segundo reunió el suficiente valor como para levantar aún más la espada y alumbrar el frente. Y lo que vio, le heló la sangre.

No muy lejos de allí, en una islita situada entre un pequeño y poco profundo lago, estaba el trasgo contra el cual había luchado: pero no era él lo que la preocupaba. Porque encima del trasgo, que pataleaba por su liberación, había una criatura, de la cual no podría indicar su raza, que le atizaba golpes en la cabeza con una piedra mientras cantaba alegremente. Y Billa retrocedió, muerta de miedo.

Esperó, agazapada, a que los cantos sádicos cesaran; y llegó un momento en el que la luz de su espada se apagó. El trasgo había muerto. Y la nueva criatura no era uno de esos seres, pero eso no la reconfortaba en lo más mínimo.

 _-Piensa, Billa, ¡piensa! ¿¡Qué demonios vas a hacer!?_

Tan aborta estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó al sentir algo bajo sus grandes pies. Levantó uno de ellos, y allí, en el suelo, vio un anillo. Era imple y dorado, pero llamaba mucho la atención teniendo en cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo de una gruta en mitad de las Montañas Nubladas junto con demás restos de raspas de pescado. Así que, siguiendo una extraña corazonada interna, lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? – gritó de repente una voz ronca e increíblemente desagradable. Billa se escondió detrás de una roca, pero no podría esconderse para siempre.

-¿Quién está ahí, tesssoro…?

Los enanos y Méreda fueron llevados ante la horripilante máquina de madera mientras que el Rey Trasgo cantaba una canción sobre estrujar huesos. Demás trasgos se acercaron a ellos para quitarles las armas, y una de esas criaturas se acercó en exceso a Méreda y comenzó a toquetearla.

-¡Quita de mi lado! – le gritó, dándole un sonoro codazo, y la criatura gimió, gruñó y le echó los brazos encima, hecha una furia. Pero el grito del Gran Trasgo los interrumpió, por suerte.

-¡Ahhh! ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? – gritó el Rey, subiéndose a su trono aterrorizado. - ¡Es la ¨Hendedora de trasgos¨!

Méreda miró al suelo, y vio allí la espada de Thorin brillando.

- _Eso es –_ pensó. – _Los trasgos la temen._

-¡Quitadla de mi vista! – vociferó el Rey. - ¡A ella y a los enanos! ¡Empezando por ti!

Y, visto y no visto, se abalanzó sobre Thorin; pero Méreda, rápida como un rayo, le arrebató una espada a un trasgo y se posicionó frente al líder enano en actitud defensiva.

-¡No lo toques! – gritó ella, con un brillo de furia en su mirada. - ¡Ni a él ni a ninguno!

Pero el gran trasgo, aunque aún no se atrevía a bajar de su trono, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y Méreda sintió un escalofrío.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es una mujercita. Y bastante guapa, diría yo.

-Méreda, ¡largo! – le susurró Thorin por atrás.

-¡Cállate y coge tu maldita espada! – le riñó ella duramente, y Thorin hizo lo que le dijo.

-¿Sabes lo que nos gusta hacer con las cositas bonitas como tú, verdad? – le preguntó el trasgo, bajando lentamente de su trono.

-¡No te acerques! – le advirtió ella, con la espada aún en alto. Esos seres tan patéticos no le daban real miedo, pero sabía que debía tener cuidado con ellos.

-¡Oh, venga ya! – continuó el trasgo, burlón, como si se tratara de un juego. – No seas tan… (…) ¿Qué es eso?

Méreda miró de reojo hacia atrás, confundida. ¿Qué era el qué?

-Ese anillo… - continuó el Rey, anonadado, y ella lo comprendió al instante. Su anillo. Lo había visto.

-¡El anillo de _Lasgalen!_ Una antigua reliquia de los enanos de Moria.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Thorin, confundido; pero Méreda no bajó su espada.

-Una de las primeras reliquias que los hijos de Dúrin crearon con sus manos. ¿Cómo ha llegado a ti? – preguntó el Rey Trasgo.

-¿Qué anillo? – le preguntó Thorin con enfado a Méreda. - ¿De qué demonios habla?

-¿No lo sabíais? – preguntó el trasgo, con fingido asombro. -¿Ninguno? La reliquia más antigua de vuestro pueblo estaba entre vosotros y no lo sabíais.

¨Entonces – continuó el ser, mirando a la humana, - claramente, lo has robado¨.

-Yo no robo – murmuró Méreda.

-¡Lo has robado! ¡Ladrona! – Méreda pudo sentir cómo los enanos murmuraban a sus espadas. -¿De dónde lo cogiste?

-¡Métete en tus asunto, asqueroso duende! – le gritó ella al trasgo, ya iracunda; pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que había cometido un muy grave error.

-Con que… esas tenemos – habló el Rey. – Bien, tú robas a los enanos… y nosotros te robamos a ti. Así es la vida.

El trasgo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a la izquierda, y uno de los trasgos le saltó a Méreda con los brazos extendidos. Pero ella lo mató; a él, al que le saltó por la derecha, y al que le saltó por detrás.

-¡Ni se os ocurra ponerle una mano encima! – le gritó al Rey. - ¡Es mío! ¡Vuestras sucias manos no lo tocarán!

Pero al Rey Trasgo ya se le había quitado las ganas de jugar. Ya lo había cabreado suficiente.

-¡Cogedla! – exclamó. Pero antes de que una enorme multitud de trasgos saltaran sobre Méreda… una gran explosión hizo que todos cayeran al suelo.

Cuando Méreda levantó la mirada, distinguió entre el humo una silueta que conocía muy bien.

-¡Corred, insensatos!

Billa se levantó con la espada en alto antes de que la criatura le echara los brazos encima, y entonces la vio. Era un ser esquelético, enfermizamente pálido, con ojos grandes como huevos, cuatro o cinco dientes en su boca, tres cabellos en su cabeza, y que caminaba encorvado. Billa no entendió cómo no le pudo dar un ataque al corazón.

-¡Quieto! – le gritó, cuando vio que había estado a punto de saltar hacia ella de nuevo. – No te muevas.

Pero la criatura parecía bastante desconcertada. - ¿Qué es essso, mi tesssoro?

-¿Perdona? –preguntó Billa, creyendo que le hablaba a ella.

-No parece un trasgo. Malditossss y putrefactos trasgos, con esssa carne tan ssseca y sin sabor.

-No soy un trasgo – aseguró Billa, creyendo inocentemente que así se libraría del festín.

-¿Qué eresss entonces?

-Soy una hob… Soy Billa, Billa Bolsón.

-¿Bolsón? No, no conocemos Bolsssones, tesssoro. No los comemosss.

A Billa cada vez le daba más lentera la voz de ese ser.

¿Y sssi lo comemos? Sseguro que está más bueno que la carne de trasgo.

-¡No! – exclamó Billa, dando un paso atrás con la espada en alto. – Mira, yo… me he caído, y tengo que salir al exterior. ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

-¿Sssalir? Oh, sí, nosotros conocemos túneles secretosss que nadie más conoce.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Billa, esperanzada. -¿Y… me ayudarás a encontrarlos?

-¿Por qué ibamosss a hacer eso? – Billa estaba completamente desconcertada. De momento el ser estaba optimista y feliz, y de repente se mostraba furioso y peligroso. Era como si tuviera… una doble personalidad.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a hacerlo? – le preguntó, con la espada aún en alto.

-Podríamosss… matarla.

-¿Matarme? No te serviría de mucho muerta, ¿no crees?

-Claro que sssí. Nunca hemos comido ¡Bolsones! – la criatura se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella, pero Billa, por suerte, la esquivó y volvió a amenazarle con la espada.

-¡Basta! – le gritó, con las piernas temblantes. – Basta ya, por favor. Sólo quiero irme de aquí.

- _¡Gollum! ¡Gollum!-_ la criatura hizo un ruido muy desagradable con su garganta, algo así como una arcada.

-¿Gollum?

-¿Podríamos hincarle el diente por la pierna? – preguntó la criatura, dando vueltas en círculo, como si Billa no la oyera.

-Oh, no sssé, tesssoro – se respondió a sí mismo el ser, pero esta vez con una voz mucho más suave y asustadiza. – Tiene una essspada.

-Por favor, te daré lo que quieras si me ayudas a salir de aquí.

-No tienessss nada que puedasss darme – le sentenció el ser, con cara de malas pulgas.

-Pero… ¿y si llegamos a un trato?

-¿Un trato? ¿Cómo cuál? – pero, a la vez, la otra personalidad de la criatura respondió a la pregunta. - ¡Acertijosss! ¡Nos encantan los acertijosss!

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Billa, cuando una luz se encendió en su cabeza. – Bien, porque a mí también – mentira, odiaba los acertijos. Se le daban fatal. - ¿Hacemos una cosa? Yo te propongo un acertijo a ti, y tú otro a mí. Si yo acierto, me ayudarás a salir de aquí.

-Y sssi ganamossss… ¿entoncesss qué? / ¡Puesss entonces, nos lo comemosss, mi tesssoro! (…) Si Bolsón pierde, nosotros noss lo comemos.

A Billa no le quedaba más opción que esa, así que, suspirando, aceptó. – De acuerdo.

-¡Bien! – chilló el ser.

-Empiezo yo – anunció Billa. – Ya que la idea ha sido mía. Bien, déjame pensar…

-¡No! ¡Nossotros preguntamos primero!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Como tú quieras. Adelante.

-¨Las raíces no se ven,

y es más alta que un árbol,

Arriba y arriba sube,

y sin embargo no crece¨.

-Una montaña – adivinó ella sin darle muchas vueltas; esa era fácil. – Me toca.

¨Treinta caballos blancos

en una sierra colorada.

Primero mordisquean,

y luego machacan,

y luego descansan.¨

-Ummhhh… - la criatura se paró a pensar muy detenidamente en la respuesta, y Billa ya casi suspiraba aliviada; hasta que… - ¡Dientes! ¡La respuesta es dientes! Aunque… nosotros tenemosss seisss.

-¡Oh, sí! Pensaba que esa era difícil. Me la hacía el Viejo Tuk siempre.

-Bien, bien… nosss toca de nuevo.

¨Canta sin voz,

vuela sin alas,

sin dientes muerde,

sin boca habla.¨

-Es… el viento. Es el viento, ¿no?

-¡Oh, no, tesoro! ¡Lo ha adivinado!

-Era fácil – probablemente esto de los acertijos no se le diera tan mal como pensaba. – Bien, te diré otro… pero este es más difícil, ¿eh?

-Pregunta y calla – le amenazó de nuevo la personalidad ¨mala¨.

-Bien, pues…

¨Un ojo en la cara azul

vio un ojo en la cara verde.

"Ese ojo es como este. ojo",

dijo el ojo primero,

"pero en lugares bajos,

y no en lugares altos".

- _Este debe haberlo olvidado –_ pensó Billa, - _después de tanto tiempo encerrado en las montañas¨._

Y, efectivamente, la criatura parecía no dar con la clave. Hasta que…

-¡El sssol sobre las margaritasss! ¡Essso es!

Billa se pegó un golpe en la frente, y el ser comenzó a saltar de alegría de un lado a otro. Pero aún no había acabado el juego.

-Tenemossss otra pregunta – anunció el ser.

¨Devora todas las cosas:

aves, bestias, plantas y. flores;

roe el hierro, muerde el acero,

y pulveriza la peña compacta;

mata reyes, arruina ciudades

y derriba las altas montañas¨.

-¿Cómo? – ese no lo había oído nunca. – Dame un momento.

Pero los segundos pasaron y a Billa aún no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta con sentido.

-Vamossss…

-¡Dame un momento!

-No, sssse te acaba el tiempo.

-¡Un momento! Tiempo… Es el tiempo. ¡La respuesta es el tiempo!

Y la criatura, dándose cuenta de su enorme error, se tiró al suelo entre gemidos de lástima.

-Bien, me toca de nuevo – anunció Billa optimista.

-¡No! Sssólo… una más. Una pregunta mássss.

-Una pregunta más… -pensó Billa, dándole vueltas a la cabeza en busca de un acertijo bueno. Pero se le ocurrió otra idea, muchísimo mejor. - ¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo?

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo? – repitió ella, esta vez mucho más firmemente.

-¡Esso es trampa!

-¡No es trampa! Me has pedido que te haga una pregunta más, y eso he hecho. ¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo?

-¡Manoss!

-¡No! – exclamó ella, levantándolas al aire.

El ser comenzó a farfullar posibles respuestas para sí mismo, pero Billa decidió meterle prisa. - ¡Responde ya! Se te agota el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Aire! ¡O nada!

-Dos respuestas en una, y ambas incorrectas.

-¡Oh, nooo! – se lamentó el ser, dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

-Lo siento, pero un trato es un trato – habló Billa enfundando su espada. – Dime, ¿dónde está la salida?

-¿La sssalida? – preguntó la criatura, mirándola muy fijamente y con una sonrisa muy poco fiable. –Ya te mossstraré la salida.

E hizo ademán de sacarse algo de su taparrabos, pero se quedó quieto de repente y con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Billa. - ¿Has perdido algo?

Pero la criatura la miró, con una expresión de indescriptible ira en la cara. - ¿Qué tiene Bolssssón en sus sucios y asquerosos bolsillos?

Y Billa, haciendo caso a su más primitivo instinto común, echó a correr cueva adentro.

 **Bueno, aquí va el capítulo octavo. Quiero avisar que a partir de ahora con el comienzo de las clases podré actualizar menos de vez en cuando… Pero bueno, prometo hacerlo con toda la regularidad posible. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Interesante, intrigante…? ¡Espero haber estado a la altura! Besos XXX**


	9. Escapados de milagro

**Capítulo 9: Escapados de milagro.**

-¡Corred, insensatos!

Méreda no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se levantó del suelo aupándose con los brazos, y salió pitando en la dirección por la que habían llegado a esa montaña. Sus demás compañeros corrían con ella igual de desesperados, pero los trasgos no tardaron en alcanzarlos.

Méreda mató de una estocada a un trasgo que se topó en su camino, pero su bíceps se sobrecargó demasiado y le dio un fuerte tirón. Esa espada pesaba demasiado para ella.

-¡Méreda! – escuchó a Fíli llamarla desde el otro lado del pasadizo. - ¡Tu espada! ¡Cógela!

El enano le lanzó el arma, y ella la cogió al vuelo. Mucho mejor así.

-¡Glóin! – le gritó ella a su vez al enano de las barbas naranjas, el cual estaba desprotegido. - ¡Coge esta espada!

Ella se la lanzó a su vez con un ágil movimiento, y el enano la alcanzó rápido (aunque él prefería el hacha).

Los trasgos les estaban cogiendo ya la delantera, y pronto se vieron rodeados, sin posibilidad de avanzar. Méreda retrocedió poco a poco hasta el centro del pasadizo, y su espalda chocó con la de otro enano. Era Thorin.

-Yo me encargo de los del frente – le susurró su líder. – Tú encárgate de la retaguardia. Los demás se encargarán del resto.

Méreda asintió muy levemente, y esperaron inmóviles durante los cinco segundos más largos de toda su vida. Y entonces, un trasgo les saltó encima. Ori lo remató de un puñetazo, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Saltad! – escuchó Méreda que gritaba el Rey Trasgo, y en menos de una décima de segundo todos esos asquerosos seres se les echaron encima. Pero ellos estaban ya preparados.

Méreda, siguiendo las órdenes de Thorin, mató a todos los trasgos que pudo, que le venían por la parte trasera.

-¡Adelante! – gritó Thorin con una vociferante voz, y se fueron haciendo paso muy poco a poco por el pasadizo de la montaña. No muy lejos, vieron el puente de madera que los podría conducir a su salvación… o a su destrucción. Y entonces, repartiendo mandobles a espadazos y entre la caliente sangre de trasgo que le salpicaba en la cara, Méreda cayó en algo. Billa… ¿dónde estaba Billa?

La hobbit salió corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello, tan rápido como sus pies y el accidentado suelo se lo permitieron. Detrás suya, la voz chillona e iracunda de ese despreciable ser persiguiéndola. ¿Por qué diablos le perseguía por un mísero anillo? ¡No tenía sentido! ¿No era mejor intentar hablar con él (o ella, aún no tenía claro eso) sobre el tema y olvidar ese malentendido? ¿Devolvérselo, tal vez?

- _No –_ pensó; - _mejor no._

Ese ¨bicho¨ no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, y sabía que no habría manera de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡Bolsón! – chillaba la criatura muy cerca de ella, y Billa se agobió más que en toda su vida.

-¡Déjame en paz! – llegó a gritar, ya al borde de la desesperación, mientras corría chocándose contra las paredes. ¿¡Dónde estaba la salida!?

Tan abrumada estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el túnel por el que caminaba había comenzado ya a ascender en el terreno, y que el aire era cada vez menos denso y más fresco.

Y en su camino, se topó con un par de rocas que casi tapaba el camino. Lo más sensato hubiera sido intentar saltarlas, pero ella no estaba ya para sensateces. Intentó pasar de medio lado por ellas, pero… se atascó.

- _¡No!_ – pensó, al borde de la ansiedad. - _¡No puede ser!_

La voz de la criatura se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, y ella intentaba escurrirse por las rocas con todas sus fuerzas. Se negaba a imaginarse su muerte tan próxima.

 _-No me rendiré_ – pensó. _– No ahora, y menos ante un destino así. No pienso morir porque un extraño ser me mate a pedradas y me coma._

-¿Dónde está Bolsón? – escuchó la endemoniada voz de ese ser, que hablaba como si aún estuvieran jugando al escondite.

- _Por favor…_

-¿Dónde está ¡Bolsón!?

Y el milagro obró al último instante. Los botones del chaleco de Billa se descosieron, y ella cayó al suelo con un sordo golpe, mientras que el dorado anillo volaba en el aire. Como esperando otro milagro, ella levantó un brazo, extendió un dedo, y… no supo muy bien qué había pasado.

Se levantó corriendo, antes de que la criatura se le echara encima, y descubrió, con mareo, que todo era ahora borroso y poco nítido. Y vio que el ser se quedaba allí en el suelo, con una cara de desesperación indescriptible, para después empezar a dar saltos a tientas con los brazos extendidos. Sin saber muy bien aún qué ocurría, Billa siguió corriendo camino arriba.

Los enanos, Gandalf y Méreda se dirigieron corriendo hacia el puente de madera. La mujer iba de los últimos, pero pegó un último acelerón y se posicionó entre los primeros. Cruzó el puente seguida de Thorin, mientras que Gandalf se quedaba atrás para asegurarles el camino al resto.

-¡Vamos! – gritaba el mago. - ¡Aprisa!

Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, ya que un grupo de trasgos se posicionó frente al puente, impidiéndoles el acceso a los seis enanos que quedaban. Pero ellos no tardaron mucho en reaccionar, y se subieron a unas rocas de la montaña y saltaron hacia el puente.

-¡Bofur!- gritó Méreda, acercándose al borde para intentar ayudar a su compañero. El enano pegó un gran brinco, y Méreda le agarró de las manos para impedir que saltara al vacío.

-¡Corred! – gritó Gandalf, y todos intentaron cruzar el puente lo más rápido posible. Pero el Rey Trasgo, cruzando él mismo el puente de dos zancadas, a pesar del riesgo de que cediera a su paso y muriesen todos, se colocó delante del mismo Gandalf, y les impidió el paso.

-¡Altooooo! – gritó el ser, con una furia indescriptible. -¡Esta es mi montaña! ¡Y vosotros mis prisioneros! Y no vais a escapar. ¡Os mataré uno a uno lentament….!

Tarde. Gandalf hincó su espada en su vientre antes de que terminara de hablar, dando por zanjado el asunto. El trasgo cayó de medio lado sobre el puente, provocando que se zarandeara de una manera muy peligrosa.

-Se acabó – farfulló el mago.

-No, no se acabó – murmuró Balin. – Thorin….

Y, al darse la vuelta, vieron a cientos de trasgos a sus espaldas, todos coléricos por la muerte de su rey. Se les iban a echar encima en cuestión de segundos, y el desfiladero de delante era demasiado estrecho como para que pudieran escapar sin caer al vacío. No tenían escapatoria. O sí…

Méreda miró el sistema de poleas y apoyos que sostenían el puente, que iba cediendo poco a poco a la gravedad. Y Thorin adivinó sus intenciones.

-No – le advirtió, con furia en los ojos. – Ni se te ocurra.

Pero Méreda no le hizo caso esta vez, y cortó un par de cuerdas de una estocada. Después contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos, agarró bien su espada, y en menos tres segundos caían hacia abajo a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡Yo te mato! – escuchó que le gritaba Dwalin. - ¡Si salimos de esta, yo a ti te mato!

Pero Méreda no podía hacer más que gritar mientras que caía, y caía, y caía…. Y ¡bum! Se hizo mucho daño al tocar el suelo, pero estaba viva. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¿Dónde… estamos? – preguntó.

Y observó que estaban encima de una cosa blanda y fofa. No les costó mucho llegar a entender que había caído encima del Rey Trasgo.

-De la que nos hemos librado… - se dijo, mientras que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿¡De la que nos hemos liado!? ¿¡Pero tú eres tonta, o qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Podrías habernos matado! – le gritó Thorin, aproximándose a ella.

-Bueno, yo… ¿Qué más da? ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Hubiéramos muerto igualmente!

-Y puede que no sea tarde – escuchó murmurar a Gandalf, que tenía la mirada fija hacia arriba.

-Oh, no… - la mujer observó, impotente, cómo centenas de trasgos bajaban escalando por la roca de la montaña. Los alcanzarían en nada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corred! ¡Por aquí! – gritó el mago.

-No puede ser cierto – se quejó Méreda, bajando malherida de la panza del gran trasgo.

Billa siguió corriendo, aunque al parecer la criatura no podía verla. Ya estaba más relajada, por lo que pudo darse cuenta de que iba subiendo cuesta arriba, y de que tal vez, si seguía por ahí, encontraría algún tipo de salida. Pero los lamentos del ser seguían persiguiéndola por las espaldas; además, iba muy mareada porque seguía viéndolo todo borroso e incoloro.

 _-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este anillo?_ – pensó, ya que no se atrevía a hablar en voz alta.

Y así, siguió subiendo, y subiendo, y subiendo, hasta que vio una luz al final del túnel. Con una alegría innata en el corazón, dio un último acelerón… y se topó con el final del túnel, con una salida al exterior.

 _-¡Sí!_ – pensó esa vez, dando saltos de alegría. Pero justo cuando ya casi tenía un pie fuera… el diablillo, el trasgo deformado, lo que Eru supiera que era ese ser, saltó por encima de ella (por suerte ni la rozó) y le taponó la salida. ¿Y ahora, qué iba a hacer?

Pero la cuestión era aún peor. Porque justo en ese momento, vio a sus compañeros de viaje aparecer uno tras otro por detrás de esa abertura. Ellos también habían escapado de la montaña. Pero no sabían que ella estaba allí, y no tenía forma de avisarlos. Tal vez, ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de que ella faltaba. Con impotencia, observó cómo Gandalf escapaba en último lugar, y Billa bajó la cabeza, angustiada y destrozada. No había solución. Todo había acabado allí.

Sintió unas horribles ganas de llorar, pero levantó la cabeza en lugar de eso. Y vio allí, ante ella, a la criatura que le cortaba el paso a la libertad. Y cerró el puño, sintiendo cómo la tristeza dejaba paso a la rabia. No iba a quedarse allí, encerrada en una montaña, a tan sólo escasos metros de su libertad. No iba a llorar; no ese día.

Y levantó la espada (ya que ya estaba más que segura de que el ser no podía verla) y le apuntó al corazón con ella; pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo acabar con su vida. La pobre criatura no era más que un cuerpo desgraciado, encerrado y consumido en la oscuridad, con no más posesión (y obsesión) que ese anillo. No podía matarle.

Pero tampoco iba a quedarse quieta.

Cogiendo carrerilla, saltó por encima de la criatura, pero, sin querer, le dio en la cabeza con el pie.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Maldita Bolsón! ¡Bolsón! ¡Lo maldecimos para siempre!

Pero Billa no le hizo caso, ya no le importaba lo que el ser dijera. Porque había salido al fin al exterior. El sol brillaba aún en el cielo, y su calor le reconfortó más que la hoguera de su casa, y la suave brisa le acarició con más suavidad que las sábanas de su cama, en Bolsón Cerrado.

Méreda corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estuvieron bien seguros de haber dejado la montaña bien atrás. Cuando los demás pararon de correr, ella se tiró al suelo y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, muerta de cansancio.

-¡Dejad que os cuente! – ordenó Gandalf. El mago los contó uno por uno a todos ellos, pero su cara de tornó en una mueca de temor. – Nos falta uno.

-Una – corrigió ella. - ¿Y Billa? ¿Dónde está?

Billa bajó corriendo por la cuesta de la montaña, hasta que vio aparecer árboles a su alrededor.

-Menos mal – se dijo, ya sin temor de que alguien la escuchara. – Qué miedo he pasado.

Con temor, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía oír su propia voz. ¿Qué le ocurría? Pensó en quitarse el anillo, hasta que escuchó la voz de sus compañeros un poco más abajo. Deprisa, caminó en esa dirección, y ya pudo oír perfectamente lo que decían los demás.

-No me lo creo – era Méreda quien hablaba, y a Billa le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar a su amiga. – No me creo que haya huido. Tiene que estar en peligro.

-¿¡No estás escuchando a Óin!? – gritó otra voz. Era Thorin. - ¡La vio escabullirse! ¡Yo mismo la escuché en la cueva hablar con Bofur! ¡Nuestra saqueadora nos ha abandonado!

Billa sintió cómo el corazón se le estrujaba en un puño al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de esa voz; y sintió la necesidad de huir lejos y no volver. Pero no. No iba a hacer eso. No iba a darle la satisfacción. Con decisión, se quitó el anillo, y apareció justo detrás de sus compañeros. – No, no exactamente.

-¡Billa! – gritaron Bofur y Ori, los cuales corrieron a abrazarla; y la hobbit sintió la mayor satisfacción de mundo al ver la cara que se le quedó a Thorin.

-¡Billa! – dijo a su vez Méreda, que se aproximó a su amiga con una gran cara de alivio. - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me caí por el puente de la cueva la primera vez que pasamos – mintió un poco.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el pelo?

-Un poco de sangre, pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-¿Cómo conseguiste salir de allí abajo? – preguntó Balin, con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Billa, con una risilla nerviosa. – Ya sabes, puedo pasar desapercibida si me lo propongo.

Con muchísimo cuidado, Billa deslizó el anillo de oro en su bolsillo, disimuladamente. Pero no fue suficiente. Miró a Gandalf de reojo, y pudo comprobar que el mago la miraba con cierta desaprobación y una pizca de temor. Pero fue sólo un instante.

-¡Bueno! – exclamó el anciano, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. – Lo importante es que estás viva. Que todos estamos vivos.

-No tan deprisa – esta vez fue Dwalin el que habló. – Billa, ¿es cierto lo que ha dicho Thorin? ¿Estabas pensando en abandonarnos?

-¿Yo? (…) Lo cierto es que sí. Mirad, tenía mucho miedo. Y sigo teniéndolo. Y muy a menudo siento que no pinto nada aquí. Vosotros… sois grandes guerreros, enanos; yo soy una hobbit. Echo en falta mi casa, con mis libros, mis mapas, mi sillón, mi hoguera, mi banco en el porche. Pero lo cierto es que… vosotros, esta aventura, me estáis llenando por dentro mucho más que todas esas cosas a las que estoy acostumbrada.

¨Pensaba que no teníais hogar, y por eso no me entendíais. Pero me equivocaba. Yo tampoco tengo un hogar. Dejé mi casa atrás, y no voy a darme la vuelta a mitad de camino sólo porque tenga miedo. Y aunque sufra mucho durante este viaje, y aunque tenga que luchar con toda mi fuerza y mi voluntad, voy a ser valiente. Porque vale la pena sufrir por esto. Vale la pena sufrir por encontrar mi hueco en el mundo, mi hogar. Y por eso voy a ayudaros a vosotros a buscar el vuestro y a recuperarlo también. Vale la pena sufrir por mis… bueno, por mis amigos.¨

Billa miró a Méreda al decir esto, y la humana le sonrió con verdadera gratitud, y con verdadero amor.

-Bueno, pues que no se hable más – volvió a pronunciar palabra Gandalf, tras un largo momento de silencio. – Será mejor que nos movamos cuanto antes. En serio.

-¡No! – volvió a gritar Thorin, el único enano que aún seguía aparentemente cabreado.

-¡Thorin, por favor! – Gandalf ya estaba visiblemente más que harto. - ¡No sé si eres consciente del peligro que corremos ahora mismo!

-¿Peligro? – preguntó Kíli, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando. - ¿Qué peligro?

-Ahora estoy hablando de otra cosa – habló Thorin, ignorando a su sobrino. - ¡Tú!

El enano señaló con dureza hacia el lado derecho de Billa, y todo el mundo miró en esa dirección con un escalofrío recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Méreda, confundida. - ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué es lo que llevas encima? ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho el gran trasgo?

La expresión de la humana cambió muchísimo en apenas dos segundos, y miró hacia otro lado con seriedad.

-Será mejor hacerle caso a Gandalf. Hay que seguir caminando.

-¡NO! – exclamó Thorin, impidiéndole el paso a Méreda con la espada.

-Thorin, por favor, relájate…

-¡Cállate, Balin! ¿Es cierto? ¿Llevas encima un anillo hecho por mis antepasados?

Méreda le miró muy fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, y lo echó hacia atrás con un fuerte empujón. – Sí, y no es problema tuyo. El anillo es mío.

 _-El anillo_ – pensó Billa, con los oídos muy abiertos. – _Su anillo…_

-Pero ¿con quién te crees que hablas, insignificante humana? – preguntó Thorin, con un claro brillo de locura en sus ojos. - ¡Soy descendiente de Dúrin! ¡Ese anillo pertenece a nuestro pueblo, no a tus manos!

-¡Pues ahora me pertenece a mí! – gritó Méreda a su vez, dando un paso atrás.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡Ladrona!

-Yo no soy una ladrona. No como vosotros, los enanos, que siempre os las apañáis para recuperar tesoros que de buen grado vendisteis a otros pueblos.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Thorin, visiblemente dolido ante ese comentario. La tristeza nubló su mirada, y Billa recordó la historia que Balin le contó un día, hacía ya bastante: la historia del collar que los enanos de Erebor labraron para el Rey del Bosque.

Méreda dio por zanjada la conversación con ese comentario, y caminó hacia adelante con el semblante serio; pero, al pasar por su lado, Thorin volvió en sí y la cogió del brazo derecho con violencia, zarandeándola bruscamente. Dwalin y Balin dieron un paso adelante, y Billa reprimió un chillido.

-¡Ese anillo es mío! – Thorin parecía poseído por un tipo de mal muy oscuro, lleno de codicia; y la hobbit temió muy gravemente lo que podría pasar a continuación. - ¡Pertenece a mi linaje! ¡Devuélvemelo!

El enano hizo ademán de quitarle el anillo a la mujer; pero al hacerlo, Méreda abrió mucho los ojos, y en menos de medio segundo, se asió del brazo de Thorin y sacó su daga. Thorin pesaba el triple que ella, y era muchísimo más fuerte; pero eso no fue un impedimento para que ella lo echara hacia atrás, lo empujara contra un árbol, y le colocara la daga sobre el cuello, inmovilizándolo por completo. Y un agudo temor se despertó en el corazón de Billa al ver a Thorin así.

-¡No me lo vas a quitar! – esta vez era Méreda la que gritaba, y daba bastante más miedo que Thorin, aunque de un modo distinto. No había locura en su mirada. Sólo determinación y desesperación. Desesperación por proteger algo muy querido y valioso. - ¡No es tuyo, ¿entiendes?! No te pertenece. Los enanos de Moria lo hicieron, es cierto; pero fue un encargo. Lo labraron para otra persona a cambio de un pago. Y ahora el anillo ha llegado a mis manos. ¡Es mío! ¡No me lo vas a quitar!

Thorin miraba a Méreda con un temor que nadie le había visto antes, y Billa tuvo mucho, mucho miedo. – Méreda, para…

-¡Méreda! –dijo Gandalf, con un tono de voz muy potente, que provocó que la humana lo escuchara, al menos.

-Suelta el arma – volvió a hablar el mago, esta vez con mucha más calma, y hasta con pena. – Méreda, por favor, suelta el arma y aléjate.

La mujer bajó la daga, y se apartó lentamente, sin quitarle la vista a Thorin.

-No… me lo puedes quitar. No puedes hacerlo –negó con la cabeza. La locura había abandonado por completo los ojos de Thorin, y el tono de voz de Méreda también había cambiado por completo. Tenía la voz rota, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos muy rápidamente. –Conozco a la gente que es como tú. Te crees superior a los demás. Te crees que eres la única persona que ha sufrido de verdad en todo el mundo. Y por eso crees tener derecho a todo. Todo es tuyo, todo te pertenece; pero no es así. El anillo es mío, y no me lo puedes quitar; no por tu codicia y tu orgullo.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Méreda, y encogió los hombros en un sollozo reprimido. – Es lo único que me queda.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entorno a los presentes, y después de un rato, Méreda agachó la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas, y se echó a andar hacia delante.

-Vamos – dijo Gandalf, con un suspiro. – Ya mismo será de noche. Hemos de acampar en otro sitio.

Billa comenzó a caminar con el corazón en un puño, y pasó al lado de Thorin, que aún seguía paralizado.

-Vamos, Thorin – le dijo Dwalin, dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Hemos de seguir. (…) Thorin, ¿en qué piensas?

- _Lasgalen_ … - repitió el líder, con cara de concentración. – El anillo de _Lasgalen_ …

Así pues, los dieciséis compañeros siguieron caminando lentamente y en silencio. Billa quería contarle a Méreda el hallazgo de su anillo en las Montañas Nubladas, así como su encuentro con la extraña criatura; pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Méreda caminaba a la cabeza, tal vez para que nadie se parara a esperarla y todos la dejaran en paz por un rato. Fue entonces, cuando la hobbit entendió lo realmente angustioso que debía ser el pasado de su amiga.

Y así, con esos pensamientos, justo cuando el sol se ponía por el horizonte, se escuchó un aullido en el oeste, que hizo que todos se pararan en seco. Ese no había sido un aullido de lobo.

-Salimos de la sartén… - dijo Gandalf.

-… para caer en el fuego – continuó Thorin.

Con el segundo aullido, todos comenzaron a correr como si la vida les fuera en ello.

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ha ido este noveno capítulo? ¿Lo habéis visto algo más flojo, u os ha emocionado? ¿Y la última parte? ¿Qué será el anillo que lleva Méreda? ¿Os dice algo el nombre? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le importará algo?**

 **Y otra cosa. ¿Creéis que Billa tiene poco protagonismo en la historia? Prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo su relación con Thorin será cada vez más significativa… Pero, aparte de eso, ¿debería tener más acción o drama?**

 **Bueno, aparte de eso, muchas gracias por los comentarios y a los que sigáis el fic. A propósito, sky, ¡gracias por desearme un buen curso! ;)**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	10. Luchas en el fuego

**Capítulo 10: Luchas en el fuego.**

Billa se echó a correr al mismísimo tiempo que sus demás compañeros, sintiendo cómo las piernas le fallaban por momentos. Llevaban, si calculaba bien, más de un día entero huyendo y luchando, y a ella ya le fallaban las fuerzas. Justo a su espalda, escuchaba los aullidos de los huargos persiguiéndolos y los gritos de los orcos. No tardarían nada en darles caza. Mientras intentaba correr más y más rápido, escuchó a Gandalf decir: -¡A los árboles!

 _-¡Claro, los árboles!_ – pensó. Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a subir a los finos pinos que decoraban el paisaje, aún a sabiendas de que podrían partirse bajo su peso en cualquier momento. Billa pudo observar cómo no les quedaba otra opción, pues el terreno terminaba en un abrupto precipicio.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de subirse a uno de los árboles, un huargo le cortó el paso, saltando sobre ella, y la hobbit cayó de bruces al suelo con un gritito.

-¡Billa! – escuchó que la llamaba desde una copa Méreda, y poco después una flecha surcó el aire y se fue a clavar sobre el lomo del animal. Pero eso no bastaba para matarlo. Billa, entonces, haciendo acopio de su valor, cogió su espada, y la calvó en el cuello del animal, dándole la muerte. Por suerte, ese huargo era pequeño. Intentó no pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado si hubiera sido más grande (y más rápido).

Sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, agarró su espada con las dos manos, y la sacó a duras penas del inerte cuerpo del animal, poniendo un pie sobre su lomo. Cuando al fin consiguió sacarla, los gritos de sus compañeros le helaron la sangre. Al darse la vuelta, vio cómo otro huargo se abalanzaba sobre ella; pero, con unos reflejos inauditos, pegó un salto, se agarró al tronco del pino con dedos y uñas, y lo escaló lo más rápidamente que pudo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su habilidad.

Cuando al fin llegó arriba del todo, vio que allí también estaba Méreda, y se reconfortó de saber que no estaba sola (aunque eso no le fuera a ayudar mucho).

-¡Gandalf! ¿¡Qué hacemos!? – preguntó la humana a voces.

Billa miró hacia abajo con vértigo. Los huargos ya habían comenzado a roer los débiles troncos de los pinos, y sabía que no iban a durar mucho en pie. El espectáculo era desolador, tanto que ni siquiera pudo sentir miedo en sí; sólo un profundo y macabro temor.

 _-Es mi fin –_ pensó. _–La peor muerte que me podría imaginar. No quiero ser devorada y desgarrada por trasgos._

-¡Gandalf! – lo llamó Méreda, que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. - ¿¡Qué hacemos!?

Billa no se atrevió a mirar al mago, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando confiar en él; pero de pronto, escuchó la voz del anciano: -¡Tomad! ¡Lanzádselas a los huargos!

Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó a que se refería: los enanos estaban enfrascados en la tarea de lanzarles piñas ardiendo a los monstruos. El suelo ya había empezado a arder, y los huargos se echaron hacia atrás, atemorizados.

-¡Gandalf! ¡Pasa una! – le pidió la hobbit; intentó no quemarse mucho con la piña al recibirla, y se la echó directamente a uno de los huargos que aún quedaban a sus pies.

-¡Sí! – gritaron los enanos, triunfantes; pero habían cantado victoria antes de tiempo, porque Billa comenzó a oler a quemado no muy lejos abajo, y para cuando descubrió qué pasaba, ya era muy tarde.

-¡Sujétateeee! – le gritó Méreda, agarrándola por los hombros, mientras que el pino en el que estaban subidas caía lentamente hacia atrás. Esperando no recibir un gran impacto contra el suelo, Billa se sintió muy aliviada al descubrir que la caída era amortiguada por el árbol de detrás; pero ése también cayó, y el otro, y el otro… y así, hasta llegar al último árbol. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar, Billa siguió su sentido común y se agarró fuertemente al último pino que quedaba en pie, y sintió cómo éste se inclinaba vertiginosamente hacia atrás. Por suerte, quedó en posición horizontal; pero cuando la hobbit abrió los ojos, el estómago se le subió a la boca. Estaban literalmente colgando del vacío; y ella había tenido buena suerte, puesto que estaba cerca de la tierra, pero muchos de sus otros compañeros estaban sujetándose con fiereza a las ramas más débiles, con los pies colgando sobre el precipicio. ¿Cómo iban a salir de allí?

Y entonces, de entre el humo del fuego, salió una figura que a Billa le heló la mismísima sangre: un orco pálido, alto, con el antebrazo cortado. Y su memoria le trajo el nombre de ese ser: Azog, el Profanador. Pero no podía ser él, ¿o sí?

Volvió la vista a Thorin, que estaba situado algo detrás de ella, y vio cómo el enano miraba al orco como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Méreda a su lado, que al parecer aún no había caído en quién era ese monstruo; porque eso era lo que era, un monstruo.

Y Thorin, entre miedo, el humo y el calor, se levantó del tronco con majestuosidad, con firmeza, con porte, y, agarrando su espada fielmente, se aproximó al orco.

-¿¡Qué hace!? – preguntó Méreda. Pero Billa ya sabía qué era lo que se proponía, y un profundo temor se adueñó de su corazón.

Thorin no se dio la vuelta ante los gritos de Méreda y Dwalin, y se dirigió a su objetivo con semblante serio. Billa lo vio todo. Vio cómo ambos se miraban como viejos enemigos, con un odio más negro que la noche y con una sed insaciable de venganza, hasta que el orco dio el primer ataque. Thorin consiguió escapar hábilmente de la letal estocada que le había lanzado Azog con su esfera de púas, y ambos comenzaron a luchar, no con gracia ni con detenimiento como Méreda le había enseñado, sino con fiereza y brutalidad; aun así, Thorin era más listo, y programaba bien sus ataques y defensas; pero el orco pálido era demasiado fuerte. Azog arremetió contra Thorin tres veces dándole de lleno, hasta que llegó el momento en el que al enano comenzaron a fallarle sus fuerzas. Con una estocada del garfio que tenía como brazo, Azog hirió muy profundamente a Thorin en el costado, y el enano no aguantó más. Cayó con un sordo golpe al suelo.

Los pocos enanos que estaban en condiciones de ver ese espectáculo gritaron de dolor, como si ellos mismos hubieran recibido el golpe; y el pálido orco, con una sonrisa triunfante, le mandó a otro de los suyos que acabara con la vida del líder enano, como si él fuera demasiado digno como para acabar con su vida. Y Billa no pudo quedarse quieta.

En contra del miedo, del cansancio, y de la debilidad, se aupó con el tronco, se levantó sobre él, y corrió hacia el lugar en el que yacía Thorin; y, con su espada en alto, atravesó de un tajo al orco de mitad a mitad, y lo remató varias veces, cerciorándose de que no volviera a ponerse en pie. Lo que ella no sabía, era que Thorin había caído finalmente rendido al observar esa escena final.

Billa se levantó del suelo, y miró muy fijamente a Azog, cinco veces más alto que ella, advirtiéndole que no se acercara. No iba a permitir que lo matara, aunque lo tuviera que pagar con su vida.

Azog la miró con burla y desprecio, e hizo una leve señal con la cabeza para que los demás orcos la mataran. Pero entonces, Méreda, Dwalin, Bofur, Fíli, y Kíli aparecieron junto a ella, con las armas en alto y gritando a voz en pecho, y comenzaron a luchar contra todos los orcos y huargos que fueron apareciendo a su lado. Billa no se quedó atrás: agarrando fuertemente su espada, se embistió contra todos los orcos que encontró en su camino, con furia e ira acumulada. No era una donnadie. No era insignificante. Era Billa Bolsón, valía mil veces más que todos esos indeseables seres, y no iba a permitir que nadie la matara, y menos aún, que nadie matara a Thorin.

Pero los minutos fueron pasando, y las fuerzas comenzaron a agotárseles. Y cayó de espaldas al tropezarse con una raíz, provocando que su espada cayera dos metros detrás suya, y se arrastró a duras penas hasta agarrarla de nuevo. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta otra vez, se encontró con que allí, enfrente suya, había un enorme huargo sin jinete. Billa comenzó a temblar, al ver tan pronto su destino final, pero una cosa muy extraña sucedió. Sintió cómo unas enormes garras tiraban de su ropa, la lanzaban por los aires, y cuando ya estaba cayendo al vacío… cayó contra el lomo de un animal. Un animal gigante. Un ave gigante.

- _Las águilas_ – pensó.

Al mirar atrás, pudo ver cómo sus demás amigos eran rescatados por las aves, y se fueron alejando de ese infierno en el cual habían luchado. Billa sintió cómo el viento le sanaba levemente las quemaduras causadas por el fuego, y, al ver de nuevo el amanecer extendiéndose al frente, se sintió renacer.

El águila sobre la cual estaba montada bajó un poco, y pudo ver, con el corazón en un puño, a Thorin totalmente inconsciente, yaciendo sobre las garras de una de las aves.

-¡Thorin! – lo llamó Fíli, pero él no se movió, y Billa se temió lo peor.

Después de un buen rato volando, las águilas se pararon sobre una enorme roca situada en una alta colina, y Billa bajó de su lomo tan rápido como pudo. Todos se aglutinaron alrededor de Thorin, que aún seguía inconsciente.

-¡Dejadme paso! – gritó Gandalf, arrodillándose sobre Thorin con semblante preocupado.

-Gandalf, haz algo, por favor – le pidió Billa en un susurró, mientras le agarraba la túnica.

El mago cerró los ojos, pasó una mano por el lastimado rostro de Thorin, y se puso a murmurar en voz baja palabras ininteligibles. Después de unos larguísimos segundos… Thorin despertó.

-¡Thorin! – gritaron Dwalin y Balin, mientras que Fíli y Kíli se pusieron a abrazar a su tío con una infinita alegría. Cuando Thorin se hubo levantado, y mientras todo el mundo seguía expresando su alegría a su alrededor, el líder enano los hizo callarse con un grito: -¿¡Dónde está!?

Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir al principio, pero Thorin se dio la vuelta, y miró muy fijamente a Billa.

-¡Tú! – le gritó, acercándose con paso desafiante hacia ella. - ¿¡No te dije que no deberías haber venido!? ¿¡No te dije que no durarías nada!? ¿¡Que tendrías que haberte quedado en tu casa!?

Billa miró a Thorin, confundida, dolida y al borde de las lágrimas, pero el enano cambió su expresión en décimas de segundo: - Jamás había estado tan equivocado. – Y la abrazó.

La abrazó con una calidez que casi podría parecer inaudita en él. Y Billa se quedó paralizada, sintiendo cómo una calidez reconfortante inundaba su interior, y su respiración se entrecortó. La estaba abrazando… a ella… de verdad. Cuando Thorin se separó de su pequeñito cuerpo, Billa lo miró muy fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida. -¿Entonces, se acabaron los malos rollos?

Thorin rió como respuesta, y esta vez fue Billa la que se le echó a los brazos, sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar de aquello. Intentó mantener su cabeza enterrada contra su cuello todo lo que pudo, pero, finalmente, Kíli habló: -Eh, mirad.

Billa se separó de Thorin (algo ruborizada) y dirigió su mirada al frente. El bosque más grande que jamás había visto se extendía bajo sus pies, y lejos, aunque no demasiado, se alzaba una solitaria cima.

-Allí está – se dijo a sí misma.

-La Montaña Solitaria – habló Méreda.

-Estamos al lado – dijo Kíli.

-Aún tenemos que pasar el Bosque, Kíli – rió Gandalf, - pero sí, se puede decir que ya estamos bastante cerca.

Entonces, un pájaro negro apareció volando a su lado en dirección Este.

-¡Es un cuervo! – exclamó Glóin.

-Eso, mi amigo, es un zorzal – lo corrigió Gandalf. – Pero sí, nos lo podremos tomar como una señal.

Billa observó, triunfante, cómo el ave volaba hacia la cima que era su destino. –Ya estamos al lado, Méreda. Lo peor ha pasado.

Pero la humana le respondió en voz baja y con desconfianza: - Sí, lo peor…

 **Bueno, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar (pero es por los estudios, lo siento). Y también siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero a partir de ahora viene lo mejor: ya se irán desvelando los secretos (carita maliciosa) y espero no decepcionaros. ¡Besos! XXXXX**


	11. Descanso al fin

**Capítulo 11: Descanso al fin.**

El sol estaba ya casi en su punto más alto cuando volvieron a coger tierra. Después de pasar más o menos cuatro horas detenidos en la Carroca (así era como se llamaba esa gran colina de piedra en la que las águilas los habían dejado), ya que muchos miembros de la compañía estaban heridos y cansados, las grandes aves habían vuelto para llevarlos de nuevo hacia un punto más bajo de las Montañas Nubladas. Sin embargo, no los habían dejado al pie de las mismas, sino que ellos mismos tendrían que continuar descendiendo a pie. Billa se preguntó a sí misma cuándo dejarían atrás esa maldita cordillera de una vez por todas.

Las águilas los dejaron en una parte rocosa, escarpada, sin vegetación alguna, y a la hobbit le entró la desesperación de nuevo; pero Méreda le dijo que así era mejor, pues podrían esconderse mejor de los orcos.

-¿Los orcos? – preguntó Billa, blanca como la cera. - ¡Los hemos dejado atrás!

-Pero volverán – le respondió la humana, con cara cansada. – No tardarán en volver…

Gandalf pasó a través de la Compañía, y se aproximó a la mayor y más majestuosa de todas las aves: Gwaihir, Señor de las Águilas. Billa no entendió de qué estaban hablando, pero supuso que el mago le estaba dando las gracias en nombre de todos.

-Águilas… - se dijo Billa. - ¡Estoy conociendo a las Águilas! Ojalá pudiera hablar con ellas…

-Acércate – la animó Méreda. – Te parecería más fácil de lo que crees….

-Ni hablar. Me da mucha vergüenza. - ¿Qué iba a hacer una hobbit como ella hablando con un animal de tal talante?

Finalmente, Gandalf hizo una pequeña reverencia, y las aves volvieron a tomar el vuelo. Pero el mago no se hizo esperar. – Vamos, hemos de salir de aquí aprisa. Los orcos nos pisan los talones.

-¿Ya? – preguntó Kíli. - ¡Pero si los dejamos atrás anoche!

-Son muy veloces, y saben esquivar la luz del día. Vamos – apremió Gandalf, - no hay tiempo que perder.

Así pues, volviendo a la ¨rutina¨, todos recogieron las pocas pertenencias que les quedaban, y volvieron a correr terreno a través, esquivando rocas y saltando pendientes, huyendo de un enemigo invisible pero real.

Cuando al fin se puso el sol por el horizonte, decidieron que era la hora de descansar por un rato. Sólo por un rato.

-Méreda, tú eres rápida. Haz un reconocimiento por el terreno, y no vuelvas hasta dentro de dos horas mínimo – le ordenó Gandalf, tomándose el derecho de Thorin como suyo.

-De acuerdo – dijo ella.

-Necesitamos a alguien más – avisó Balin. – No sabemos qué puede haber allí afuera.

-Kíli – ordenó Thorin, - ve con ella.

El joven enano se levantó del suelo en un santiamén, y Méreda rodó los ojos para sí misma. Pero cuando Kíli pasó por el lado de su tío, éste lo cogió por la manga de la túnica, y le lenzó una mirada de muerte. Kíli se puso muy blanco, y asintió en silencio. Billa, por su parte, se lamentó, pues no tenía ganas de pasar esa noche sola, sin su amiga.

Cuando ambos se hubieron ido, la hobbit se tapó muy bien con las mantas (pues no podían hacer fuego por si los avistaba el enemigo) y se hizo un ovillo sobre sí misma. Pero no pudo dormirse, porque había una serie de pensamientos que no dejaban su mente en paz. Pensó en ella, en esos mismos instantes, huyendo de los orcos… Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo entero. ¿Qué pensarían en la Comarca de ella? Suspirando, supuso que ya poco importaba lo que pensaran de ella. Pero… ¿qué era lo que pensaba de sí misma? Siempre había tenido más o menos claro qué tipo de persona era; pero en esos momentos, después de todo lo pasado, no tenía ni idea: había hecho cosas que siempre había tenido claro que no haría por nada del mundo, y, sinceramente, no estaba segura de qué más podría ser capaz de hacer de ahora en adelante.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió a un saliente de piedras que había un poco a la derecha. Desde allí, se podía ver bastante bien el camino que les esperaba hasta llegar a la montaña. El gran Bosque Verde los esperaba allí abajo, y Billa se preguntó a sí misma cuánto tiempo tardarían en cruzarlo. El invierno estaba ya próximo, y no podían demorarse más.

-Bonitas vistas – escuchó tras de sí. – Aunque para mí, no son tan bonitas.

-Qué susto – se quejó Billa, dando un respingo.

-¿Qué mirabas? – le preguntó Thorin, acercándose a ella con las manos tras la espalda.

-El camino que nos queda por delante – respondió ella, volviendo la vista hacia el bosque.

-Ya… no es muy acogedor que digamos. -La hobbit volvió su mirada al enano. – Gandalf dice que cuando lleguemos al Bosque estaremos a salvo de los orcos, pero… no me hace excesiva ilusión pasar por ahí dentro.

Billa asintió, recordando la historia que le contó Balin hace ya algún tiempo.

Después de eso, un silencio espeso e incómodo les sobrevino, y la hobbit comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa. Pero, finalmente, Thorin volvió a hablar:

-Quería darte las gracias, por haberme salvado.

Y Billa le volvió la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya ni se acordaba… aunque sonara extraño, no había tenido tiempo ni de recordar todo lo vivido los últimos dos días.

-Yo… no hay de qué, supongo. Seguí mi instinto, nada más.

Thorin asintió, y volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Ese orco… ¿era Azog, verdad?

El líder enano volvió a mirar a la saqueadora muy fijamente, con una expresión entre seria y triste. – Sí, Billa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que Thorin la llamaba por su nombre. –Balin nos contó que estaba muerto.

-Pues al parecer no.

Billa bajó la mirada, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Esperaba que él hiciera algo… lo que fuera…

-¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó el enano, viendo que estaba temblando.

-Un poco – en verdad, estaba helada. Y fue entonces cuando el enano se quitó su abrigo de piel, y se lo colocó sobre los hombros a ella.

- _Un momento, ¿qué acaba de pasar?_ \- ¿No tienes tú frío?

-No… puedo aguantar. Estoy acostumbrado.

-No quiero…

-No te preocupes.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, hipnotizados; hasta que el enano, después de tres o cuatro minutos, sacudió la cabeza, y se alejó un tanto de ella. – Ve a descansar un poco, Billa. Pronto nos habremos de poner en marcha de nuevo.

Pero la hobbit no le iba a dejar ir así como así.

-No te vayas – le pidió, agarrándole la mano. – Por favor.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó él, asombrado.

-Tienes la capacidad de desaparecer cuando quieres, en el mejor momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Billa negó con la cabeza, acordándose de la noche en Rivendel, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada y triste. Se sentía tan estúpida…

Pero una mano sujetó su barbilla, y aupó su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Thorin, azules, increíblemente hermosos, escudriñando en su alma.

-Yo… siento mucho si me he portado como un imbécil contigo, Billa. Lo siento de veras. No he sabido apreciarte.

-Suele pasar. No te preocupes – le dijo, con sorna, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano. – La gente suele pensar eso de mí.

-Lo dices sonriendo.

-Me río por no llorar – aseguró ella.

Thorin negó levemente con la cabeza, y se le acercó un poco; pero, unos segundos después, se retractó y se volvió a echar hacia atrás. Pero Billa lo agarró por la ropa, y esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a su rostro, muy lentamente. Se detuvieron cuando sus narices ya casi se rozaban y sus labios estaban a tres centímetros de distancia; y, sin saber por qué, Billa no se atrevió a continuar. Se separaron a la misma velocidad a la que se habían aproximado, pero se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Y entonces, un ruido lejano los sacó de su trance; algo así como un chillido.

-Dime que eso no es lo que estoy pensando – le dijo Billa, con el corazón en un puño.

-Me temo que sí – respondió Thorin, alejándose de ella. –Vamos, hay que decirle a los demás que se levanten.

Fue entonces cuando Billa se dio cuenta de que ambos habían estado tomados de la mano.

Méreda y Kíli avanzaban por el terreno escarpado, con las armas bien amarradas a las manos por si tenían que usarlas en cualquier momento. No sabían de dónde les podría aparecer algún orco.

-¿Sabes por dónde se vuelve con los demás? – le preguntó la humana al enano.

-Sí, me estoy quedando con la copla; no te preocupes.

Méreda asintió en silencio, mirando hacia todos lados, insegura. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿No… sientes nada raro? – le preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como… nada, supongo que nada.

-(…) En verdad, sí que noto algo.

Méreda se dio la vuelta muy rápidamente, con una flecha en la mano. - ¿El qué?

-Algo cálido en mi interior.

-¡Ohh, no! – se lamentó Méreda en voz baja para sí misma. – _Ya empezamos._

-Méreda, me gustas mucho. Me encantas – se acercó Kíli hacia ella, tomándole la mano.

-¿Crees que este es el mejor momento?

-Estamos solos, ¿no?

-Mira, Kíli – le dijo Méreda, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. – Lo siento, pero no puedo tener nada contigo.

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Sí que lo digo! Mira, no me atraes. No te querría como pareja; y, sinceramente, no creo que funcionase. Y ya sé qué es lo que me vas a decir ahora, así que te responderé: no me gustan los líos. Nunca me ha gustado eso de pasar una noche con alguien así como así. Por lo que, por favor, déjalo.

Méreda se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero Kíli no se iba a dar por rendido tan fácilmente.- ¿Por qué te pones así? Tan a la defensiva.

-Es algo más complicado de lo que crees.

-¿Y si me dieras una oportunidad? ¿Y si nos diéramos una oportunidad?

-Kíli, yo… No es tan fácil. No puedo volver a amar a alguien así como así.

-¿Volver?

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lo había dicho. Tapándose la boca, se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, y continuó andando.

-¡Espera! ¿Te enamoraste?

-Por favor, no me hagas hablar de eso – le pidió.

-De acuerdo, está bien, pero… ¡eh! Mírame, por favor.

Méreda suspiró para sí, y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente.

-Escucha – le dijo Kíli. – No sé exactamente qué te ocurrió, pero me lo puedo imaginar. Y sé que es difícil de asimilar, y que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero… no puedes vivir en el pasado. No puedes dejar que el dolor de un fantasma te esclavice.

-Pero… ¿de dónde te has sacado eso? – preguntó ella, asombrada por su elocuencia.

-Yo también puedo ser profundo, ¿no?

-Sí… lo siento, es que… no te pega.

-Lo sé –rió él.

Méreda se quedó mirándolo muy fijamente. Era muy guapo, de eso no cabía duda; pero eso le daba igual. Lo que en ese momento le llamaba la atención, era que parecía mucho más amigable, más sincero, interesante. Más natural, sin esos guiños de ojos y sonrisas tontas con segundas intenciones. Sentía que ahora podía hablar con él y sincerársele, sin sentirse abrumada o agobiada. Tal vez… Kíli tenía razón. Tal vez… debía dejar de vivir en el pasado….

-Bueno… - dijo él. - ¿Nos liamos?

Y todo volvió a la realidad. – Eres imbécil – le dijo Méreda, cerrando los ojos.

Pero justo en ese instante, un estridente ruido los interrumpió, y algo saltó encima de Méreda.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Kíli, y lanzó una de sus espadas al aire. La humana se cubrió con los brazos la cabeza y se agachó en el suelo; sólo después de unos segundos se atrevió a levantar la vista de nuevo. Un huargo y un orco yacían muertos en el suelo.

-Hemos de avisar a los otros – avisó Kíli. - ¡Corre!

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – gritó Thorin, recogiendo las cosas a toda prisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Bofur, recién despierto.

-Orcos. No andan lejos.

-¿Ya? Pero si los dejamos atrás anoche – dijo Fíli.

-Son rápidos. Hemos de huir.

Billa recogió sus cosas muy rápidamente, mientras ayudaba a los demás a levantarse.

-¿Y Kíli y Méreda? –preguntó Gandalf.

A modo de respuesta, ambos, enano y humana, aparecieron por entre las rocas a toda prisa.

-¡Un rastreador! – avisó Kíli. – Lo hemos matado.

-Nos pisan los talones – se dijo Thorin a sí mismo. – Hemos de irnos, ¡rápido!

En menos de dos minutos, los dieciséis miembros de la Compañía estaban ya en pie y huyendo a toda prisa. Se dirigieron en dirección Este cuesta abajo, siguiendo siempre las indicaciones de Gandalf. No se atrevieron a parar hasta el amanecer.

-¡Gandalf! – se quejó Méreda. - ¡No podemos seguir! ¡Para!

Como si hubieran estado esperando a que alguien dijera eso, todos los enanos pararon de repente, y se tiraron al suelo.

-Llevamos tres días sin dormir – aclaró Méreda, apoyándose sobre una roca. – Por favor, tomemos aire un poco.

-Está bien – dijo el mago. – Pero sólo unos minutos.

Billa se dejó caer sobre el suelo, exhausta. Necesitaba dormir, comer, beber… pero sobre todo dormir.

-Toma – escuchó cómo Méreda la llamaba desde atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nueces – le dijo ella, mostrándole el contenido de su mano. – Te darán energías.

Billa cogió un buen puñado de los frutos secos, y los comió con ansia. - ¿Tienes agua?

-Sí, me queda un poco. Toma.

Media hora más tarde, Thorin y Gandalf ya les estaban mandando levantarse de nuevo.

-¡Un poco más! – pidió Glóin, exhausto.

-¡No! Hemos de ponernos en marcha. ¡Vamos! – ordenó Thorin.

-¿Cuánto queda hasta llegar al Bosque? – preguntó Billa.

-A pie, unos cinco días – respondió Gandalf.

-¡Cinco días! ¿¡Vamos a estar cinco días sin dormir!?

-No, si les damos esquinazo ahora – respondió Thorin.

-¿No deberíamos ir alguno para ver dónde están? Pueden estar más lejos de lo que creemos – dijo Méreda.

-O más cerca… - continuó Gandalf.

-Pero ¿a quién mandamos? – preguntó Fíli. Y entonces, todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

-No… - dijo Billa. – Ni hablar. No pienso hacerlo.

Unos quince minutos después, la hobbit se encontró a sí misma subida a una de las muchas colinas que había por allí cerca.

 _-No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –_ se dijo a sí misma.

No muy lejos de allí, en una cima cercana, vio a un grupo de orcos, liderados por el inconfundible Azog. La sangre se le heló al verlo. Y ahora, ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo iban a salir de esa?

Sin embargo, ese temor fue rápidamente reemplazado por otro, ya que un terrible aullido provocó que los mismísimos orcos se asustaran, y huyeran en dirección Sur. Billa, confundida, se acercó un poco más al lugar para inspeccionar qué era lo que había pasado; y allí, lo vio. Era un animal mucho más grande que un huargo, y posiblemente mucho más peligroso. Estaba apoyado sobre sus patas delanteras sobre una roca, escudriñando el horizonte; y Billa supo que si se giraba y la descubría, sería su fin. Por eso mismo, se alejó del lugar en el que estaba escondida, y bajó de nuevo para reencontrarse con los otros.

Cuando al fin llegó abajo, todos sus compañeros de levantaron del suelo para acercársele y poder preguntarle qué había visto.

-¡Billa! ¿Y los orcos? ¿Están cerca?

-Sí, pero no es de eso de lo que nos hemos de preocupar.

-¿Nos tienen rodeados?

-Sólo he visto a un grupo pequeño. Azog iba con ellos, pero no los veo una amenaza…

-¿Te han visto?

-No, Gandalf, pero…

-¿Qué os había dicho? ¡Tiene madera de saqueadora!

-¿¡Queréis hacerme caso de una vez!? ¡Os estoy diciendo que hay algo más ahí afuera!

-¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Méreda.

-No estoy segura de lo que era… Pero creo que… Era…

-¿Un oso? – preguntó Gandalf.

-No… bueno, algo parecido… ¿Gandalf?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar al mago.

-Hay una casa… en la que podríamos buscar cobijo.

-¿Casa de quién? ¿Amigo o enemigo? – preguntó Thorin, adivinando ya sus intenciones.

-Ni una cosa ni otra… Sólo es cuestión de…

-¿De qué?

-¿Gandalf? – preguntó Méreda. – No estarás pensando en lo que yo creo.

-No tenemos otra elección. Mirad, estamos cercados. Los orcos nos darán caza pronto. Nuestra mejor opción es acercarnos a esa casa. El dueño nos aceptará… o nos asesinará.

Billa tragó saliva; pero a la nada, escuchó un aullido de huargo mezclado con el del ser que había visto hacía poco.

-No perdamos tiempo – dijo Thorin.

Así, todos volvieron a comenzar la carrera, sólo que esta vez, el sonido de un terrible aullido (o rugido, Billa no sabía muy bien cómo calificarlo) los seguía pisándoles los talones. Gandalf los animaba en todo momento a que siguieran corriendo, diciéndoles que ya quedaba poco. Y, efectivamente, cuando el mediodía estaba ya próximo, la ladera pedregosa y escarpada dio paso a un pequeño bosque con una pendiente mucho menos abrupta; y, seguidamente, había una pradera de verdes hierbas; no muy lejos, había una casa cercada de madera. Pero el enemigo estaba más cerca de lo que ellos creían.

-¡Corred! – gritó Gandalf. - ¡Corred como si os fuera la vida en ello!

Billa podía sentir el suelo retumbar bajo el galope de aquel enorme animal que los perseguía, pero no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Con asombro, observó cómo el mismísimo Bombur los adelantaba a todos ellos a la carrera.

- _Vaya, al menos parece que no soy la única que está aterrorizada._

Uno a uno, fueron aproximándose a la casa, aproximándose, aproximándose… Hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada.

-¡Empujad! – gritó Glóin, mientras todos intentaban sin éxito abrirla. No fue hasta que llegó Thorin cuando consiguieron abrirla, pues a ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido correr el pestillo.

-¡Vamos! – gritó Méreda, y entraron en la casa con rapidez. Pero el animal fue más rápido, y su hocico se coló por el hueco de la puerta cuando intentaban cerrarla. Billa se quedó completamente anonadada. Era el animal más grande que había visto en toda su vida.

Cuando por fin consiguieron cerrar la puerta, y pareció que la bestia los había dejado en paz, todos se echaron en el suelo, cansados de tanto huir.

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Thorin.

-Un cambiapieles – contestó Méreda.

-¿Un qué?

-Un cambiapieles, Dori. Mitad animal, mitad… no sé exactamente cuál es su otra mitad. Puede considerarse como un humano, o algo parecido.

-Gandalf, ¿qué significa esto? – exigió Thorin.

-Nuestra querida Méreda tiene razón. Beorn se llama nuestro huésped.

-¿Nuestro huésped? ¿Nos estás queriendo decir que esta casa es de esa… de esa… cosa?

-Sí, y te convendría no llamarlo así, Billa. O al menos no ante su presencia. Intentar razonar con el animal es imposible, pero con el humano… se puede intentar. En todo caso, aquí estaremos a salvo. Él odia a los orcos. Los mantendrá a raya.

-He oído que tampoco es que tenga mucho aprecio por los enanos – murmuró Méreda.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Nori.

-Es cierto. No le gustan los enanos – reiteró Gandalf.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos? ¿Esperar aquí a que nos mate? – preguntó Thorin.

-Esperaremos a hablar con él. Necesitamos su ayuda, queramos o no.

-¿Tú lo conoces? – le preguntó Fíli a Méreda.

-No. Conseguí eludirlo cuando pasé por aquí la última vez. Claro, que a mí no me perseguía una manada de orcos.

-Mirad, yo no sé vosotros – dijo Glóin; - pero yo me voy a descansar ahora que puedo. Si ese animal vuelve, no me despertéis y que me devore sin que me entere.

-Buen planteamiento – dijo Billa, y siguió al enano adentro, buscando un buen sitio en el que poder descansar. Estaba muerta del cansancio. Asombrada, vio que esa casa era en verdad una granja, ya que había animales por doquier.

- _Para ser una bestia, parece ser bastante amigable._

La hobbit se tumbó sobre un montón de paja que había en un rincón, y pronto todos los demás enanos los siguieron. Méreda se tumbó también muy cerca de ella, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas habló con ella. Billa se durmió a la nada de haberse acostado.

En mitad de la noche, cuando seguía plácidamente dormida, un ruido despertó a la hobbit, como el de una puerta cerrándose. Con cuidado, se aupó un poco sobre el suelo para mirar, y vio en la entrada de la casa una figura humana, pero mucho más alta y peluda. Ella y sus compañeros estaban bien escondidos en una especie de establo, por lo que decidió no preocuparse en exceso, cruzar los dedos, y volver a dormirse.

Cuando estaba bien acurrucada y tapada con la manta, se acordó de una cosa, y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Casi se había olvidado del anillo. Era pequeño, dorado, y no parecía gran cosa. ¿De veras había pasado lo que recordaba? ¿Se había vuelto invisible gracias a él? Ahora, todo lo que recordaba le parecía un sueño.

Mientras se volvía a guardar el anillo en su bolsillo, vio de reojo a su amiga Méreda, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba despierta, y la había visto. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles durante unos largos segundos, hasta que la humana le asintió levemente con la cabeza, y se giró sobre sí misma para volver a dormir.

Billa suspiró para sí. Méreda no iba a delatarla, ni le iba a preguntar sobre el anillo. Y eso la calmaba muchísimo, porque no se sentía preparada para hablar de aquello con nadie; ni siquiera con su amiga.

Así pues, dio media vuelta también, y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

 **Bueno, pues ya está el siguiente capítulo. A partir de aquí las cosas volverán a ir más relajadas, y se podrá ir descubriendo más sobre todos los personajes (ya queda poco xddd). Espero que os vaya gustando, y gracias por los reviews. ¡Besos! XXX**


	12. Cada vez más cerca

**Capítulo 12: Cada vez más cerca.**

Billa se despertó nada más sentir algo suave que le rozaba la mejilla. Primero, pensó que serían sus sábanas, pero cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que echarse hacia atrás del susto al ver a una abeja enorme que volaba justo encima de ella.

-Pero ¿qué…? ¿Y el resto? ¿Dónde están?

Como escuchaba voces procedentes del otro lado de la casa, supuso que ya se habrían levantado los demás. Haciendo pues un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió al lugar en el que sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis? Qué prisas os dais por levantaros – habló la hobbit.

-Muchas, cuando hay un cambiapieles justo fuera de la casa en la que estás durmiendo – le respondió Méreda.

-¿Qué?

-Beorn. Está ahí afuera.

Billa se aupó y se agarró a unas perchas para asomarse a una ventana (ya que en esa casa todo era muy grande, incluso tratándose ella de una hobbit) y miró hacia el exterior. Allí afuera, cortando leña, había un hombre, o algo parecido, pues era muy alto, peludo, e iba semivestido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Bofur. – Nos matará en cuanto nos vea.

-No os matará – respondió Gandalf, - si le tratáis con el respeto merecido. Por esa misma razón, me dejaréis hablar a mí. ¿Entendido?

-Sí – respondieron la mayoría de los enanos casi al unísono, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Thorin?

-Todo tuyo – respondió el líder, rodando los ojos.

-Bien, pues vamos allá. Tendremos que ir saliendo de poco en poco para que no se altere demasiado. Bofur, quédate aquí mirando, y cuando te haga una señal, manda a dos de tus compañeros fuera. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Sólo cuando te haga la señal!

-De acuerdo, Gandalf. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Bien. Billa y Méreda, saldréis las primeras conmigo.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea…

-¡No digas tonterías, niña! – le reprendió el mago a la humana. – Venga, salgamos ya. Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí dentro, peor se lo tomará.

Billa siguió a Gandalf hacia el exterior, intentando forzar una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué decías que no era muy buena idea que saliéramos, Méreda?

-Pues porque…

Pero a la mujer no le dio tiempo a responder, pues el cambiapieles pareció olerlos nada más salir de la casa. Beorn era mucho más alto de lo que parecía, y no tenía rasgos humanos: más bien, su rostro se asemejaba al de un oso. Billa se quedó parada en un punto debido al miedo que sentía.

-¡Beorn! – exclamó Gandalf. - ¡Viejo amigo!

-Gandalf – respondió el cambiapieles con una voz seca y sin ninguna emoción. – Hacía mucho que no aparecías por estas tierras.

-Bueno, ya sabes he estado de aquí para allá….

-¿Qué hacías en mi casa? ¿Y quiénes son esos dos seres?

El mago se volvió hacia Billa y Méreda, y la hobbit se sintió desfallecer.

-Beorn, déjame presentarte a mi saqueadora, Billa Bolsón, de la Comarca.

-¿Es una enana? – preguntó él, levantando el hacha amenazadoramente.

-¿Enana? ¡No, no…! ¡Ni hablar! Es una hobbit.

-¿Hobbit? Nunca oí hablar de hobbits.

-Somos una raza poco común – sonrió Billa forzadamente.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es una raza poco común – le contestó Beorn, y Billa se quedó pensativa, intentando rectificar lo que fuera que hubiera dicho mal.

-¿Y esa otra? ¿Es una enana?

-No, es una humana – contestó Gandalf.

-Es muy baja para ser una enana.

-Gracias – murmuró Méreda.

-Se llama Méreda, y…

-El caso es que, su olor… me resulta familiar – siguió Beorn, ignorando a Gandalf. –Sí, muy familiar… ¿Tú ya has pasado por aquí antes, verdad?

Méreda sonrió, visiblemente muy nerviosa. -¿Yo? Bueno, la cosa es que…

-¡Tú fuiste la humana a la que perseguí hace ya años! ¡Pero te me escapaste!

-Oh, eso fue hace mucho… - intentó ella quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano; y, a la nada, Ori y Nori aparecieron por la puerta.

-¿Qué…? – preguntó Beorn. –Esos sí que son enanos.

-Bueno, yo… sí – respondió Gandalf, muy apurado. – Enanos muy estúpidos, al parecer – dijo, mirando fijamente a la ventana con cabreo. Tal vez no debiera haber hecho eso, pues a la nada, Fíli y Kíli asomaron al exterior.

-¿¡Más enanos!?

-¿No se supone que tenían que salir cuando GANDALF les hiciera una señal? –preguntó Billa. – Y tú, ¿por qué no has contado lo tuyo con Beorn?

-¡Si lo he intentado, pero…!

-¿¡Más enanos!?

Y así, sin ningún control, los enanos fueron apareciendo de dos en dos en el jardín de la casa, mientras que la cara de Beorn se descomponía poco a poco.

-¿Ya está? – preguntó, cuando ya parecía que todos habían salido. - ¿No hay más?

-Bueno… sólo uno – respondió Gandalf. – Nuestro líder, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Thorin salió por la puerta de la casa el último de todos, con un porte serio y firme. Billa miró muy preocupada hacia Beorn, el cual sujetaba el hacha con las manos temblando; de esa no salían, seguro. Lo que no se esperaba de ninguna de las maneras, fue la repentina respuesta del cambiapieles:

-Tendréis hambre.

 _-Esto es definitivamente ridículo_ – pensó Billa, mirando sus pies colgando de la enorme silla en la cual estaba sentada. – _Pero bueno, comida es comida._

Beorn, a pesar de su claro desagrado por la situación, los había invitado a desayunar en su casa. Era la primera vez en muchos días que Billa conseguía comida de verdad para llevarse a la boca, y eso la hacía increíblemente feliz. Había olvidado ya su amor por las cosas pequeñas de la vida.

-Decidme, ¿hacia dónde vais? – preguntó Beorn, mientras les servía más leche a cada uno.

-Vamos hacia la el Este – le respondió Gandalf.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba. Pero ¿hacia dónde?

-Nos vamos a reencontrar con los enanos de las Montañas de Hierro. Son parientes de varios de los aquí presentes.

-¿A las Montañas de Hierro?

-En verdad, nos encontraremos en Valle.

-Aun así, no llegaréis con vida.

-Qué buenos ánimos – murmuró Billa para sí, al escuchar esa rotunda afirmación.

-Los orcos os siguen el paso – siguió Beorn. – Estas tierras están repletas de ellos, y cada vez son más.

-Pensábamos que los mantenías a raya – dijo Fíli.

-Y lo hago, pero yo sólo no puedo con todos. Antes, estas tierras eran de los cambiapieles; pero cuando esos seres llegaron, se apropiaron de nuestras posesiones; mataron a muchos de mi especie, y al resto, nos esclavizaron. Ahora, sólo queda uno.

Billa entonces se fijó en los grilletes que rodeaban las muñecas del cambiapieles, y sintió mucha aflicción y pena por él.

-Conseguiremos llegar al Bosque Verde sin que nos alcancen – aseguró Dwalin, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Al Bosque Verde? – preguntó Beorn, con un ligero toque de ironía. – Bosque Negro, querrás decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una gran maldad afecta a ese bosque. Hay seres malignos por doquier. Se habla de estanques encantados, arañas gigantes… e incluso de un mal que viene del Sur.

-¿Qué tipo de mal? – preguntó Thorin.

-No lo sé, pero todo lo oscuro proviene de la antigua fortaleza de Dol–Guldur. Allí hay algo, o alguien, que se encarga de acrecentar la oscuridad del bosque.

Billa recordó entonces la espada que Radagast le había entregado a Gandalf antes de llegar a Rivendel, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. –Pero ¿no hay nadie allí que intente contrarrestar la oscuridad? ¿Y los elfos?

-Los elfos se preocupan sólo de lo suyo; así se lo encarga su rey. Sólo limpian la parte circundante a su palacio, nada más. (…) Los elfos del bosque son menos sabios, y más peligrosos. Os capturarán si os encuentran.

-¿Nos capturarán? – preguntó Billa, incrédula. – Una cosa es que no nos ayuden, pero ¿capturar? ¿Para qué?

-Al Rey Thranduil no le gustan los intrusos en sus tierras. Y menos si son enanos.

Thorin se levantó de su asiento para ausentarse, visiblemente furioso. Y Billa miró a Méreda, pero la humana sólo miraba hacia abajo, blanca como la cera.

-Beorn, hemos de continuar – dijo Gandalf. – A pesar de todas las dificultades. No podemos dar media vuelta ahora.

El cambiapieles se le quedó mirando muy fijamente al mago, para después recorrer la vista por todos los comensales de la sala. Billa sintió un escalofrío y un gran peso sobre su nuca cuando Beorn la miró, como si él tuviera una fuerza interna capaz de doblegar al más fuerte.

-No me gustan los enanos – habló, al fin. – Son codiciosos, y egoístas. No piensan más que en sí mismos. No respetan las vidas de los que ellos toman por inferiores.

El cambiapieles cogió con cuidado a un ratón que estaba posado en la mesa en la que desayunaban, y lo acarició con recelo.

-Pero los orcos me gustan menos. ¿En qué os puedo ayudar?

Partieron esa misma tarde, poco después del mediodía. Todos se sentían mucho más descansados, y no había tiempo que perder. Beorn les cedió algunas armas, ropas y mantas de repuesto, comida para una semana, y unos ponys que los llevaran hasta las lindes del Bosque. Iban a coger el Camino Real, por lo que debían desviarse un tanto al norte. A pesar de eso, Gandalf les aseguró que llegarían en un día a galope.

Cuando estaban a punto de partir de la casa, Billa terminó de atar sus cosas a su nueva montura y se subió al animal. Al menos, ahora no tendrían que ir a pie.

-¿Vas bien? – escuchó una voz detrás suya. Al volverse, Billa se puso roja.

-Sí, gracias. Echaba ya en falta no tener que correr a pie.

Thorin le asintió levemente, con una especie de media sonrisa en su cara. Billa amaba esa media sonrisa.

-Thorin, ¿los orcos nos seguirán a partir de ahora?

-En cuanto dejemos atrás esta casa. Tendremos que galopar durante toda la tarde.

Billa asintió, intentando que no se notase el miedo en su interior. Por mucho que dijeran los demás, ella estaba deseando llegar al Bosque para librarse del peligro de los orcos.

Thorin abrió una vez más la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante, y se dio la vuelta sobre su pony sin más.

- _¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?_ \- se preguntó Billa, cansada. - _¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?_

Tras ¨despedirse¨ fugazmente de Beorn, los trece enanos, la humana, la hobbit y el mago comenzaron de nuevo su marcha hacia el noreste. Estuvieron cabalgando durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y, aunque Billa tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta, no consiguió ver ni oír ninguna señal de ningún orco. Ni ella, ni nadie.

-Parece que tenemos suerte – dijo Balin. Pero Billa sentía que había algo más que suerte protegiéndolos.

Ya era de noche cerrada cuando Thorin dijo que podían parar a descansar, y Gandalf estuvo de acuerdo.

-A descansar – advirtió el líder enano. –Pero no a dormir. Necesitamos todos los ojos posibles alerta.

-Sí, verás lo que vamos a durar – murmuró Billa para sí.

Como esa noche tampoco pudieron hacer fuego (y menos ahí, en mitad de una pradera) Billa se arrejuntó con Bofur, Bifur y Bombur, y se tapó muy bien con dos mantas gruesas. Méreda se les unió en nada, y Gandalf se sentó también cerca de ellas dos.

-Qué frío – se quejó Billa.

-El invierno no tardará mucho en llegar – dijo Méreda a su vez. – Gandalf, ¿tú crees que llegaremos?

-¿Tú qué crees, Méreda?

-(…) Que no nos podemos distraer en el Bosque.

-Eso intentaremos.

La humana miró hacia abajo, cogiéndose las manos, y Billa sintió la necesidad de hablarle. Todos los últimos acontecimientos habían propiciado que ambas amigas se distanciaran bastante.

-Psss, Méreda – le susurró, intentando que no se enterara nadie más. – Tengo que hablarte de una cosa.

-¿De qué?

¿De qué? En verdad, tenía que hablarle de tantas cosas… Menos del anillo. Eso, no podía mencionárselo. No aún, al menos. Así pues, se decidió a relatarle su aventura en las Montañas Nubladas con el ser que habitaba en su interior.

-Pero ¿¡qué era eso!? – preguntó Méreda, espantada, en cuanto hubo terminado con el relato.

-No lo sé. Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

-En mi vida he escuchado nada de la existencia de una criatura similar a esa.

-No sé… Parecía un trasgo… Pero era muy delgado; esquelético, más bien. Y no era deforme, era sólo que… No sé, fue todo muy extraño.

-Quién sabe… tal vez fuera un hobbit. ¿No dices que era bajito?

-Qué graciosa – se rió con ironía Billa, cruzando los brazos. – No me podría ni imaginar cómo iba a acabar un hobbit ahí. O cómo…

-Cómo, ¿qué?

-Nada – musitó Billa, tocándose el anillo, que estaba metido en su bolsillo. – No es nada. A propósito, hay otra cosa… de la que quería hablarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás… - se aproximó ella, para que nadie la oyera. – Es sobre… Thorin.

-¿¡Thorin!?

-¡Shh! ¡Silencio! ¡No grites!

-Lo siento. Ya no me acordaba de lo vuestro. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada. No hay ¨nuestro¨. Eso es lo que ocurrió.

-¿Qué? A ver, empieza desde el principio. ¿Cuándo fue?

-Antes de anoche, cuando paramos en las Montañas Nubladas a descansar. Él… bueno, se acercó a mí, y comenzamos a hablar del viaje… Como yo tenía mucho frío, se quitó su abrigo de pelo para ponérmelo encima… Y estuvimos a punto de besarnos, de nuevo, pero… nos alejamos. Y no sé por qué. No es que no quisiera, pero… Había algo que me decía que era mejor no hacerlo, no aún… ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí. Billa, todo llega a su tiempo, hasta las cosas más simples. Ante la duda, sigue siempre tu instinto.

-Creo que esa frase es mía, querida Méreda – se oyó una voz detrás. Ambas, mujer y hobbit, se dieron la vuelta; y Gandalf les guiñó un ojo a ambas, para después levantarse y dar una vuelta.

-¿Se… ha enterado? – preguntó Billa, poniéndose muy blanca.

-Luego va y dice que no es cotilla – suspiró Méreda. – No te preocupes, no dirá nada.

-Por favor, ¡qué vergüenza! – murmuró la hobbit, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Shh, ¡dejad de murmurar! – se quejó Bofur. - ¡Queremos dormir!

-Da suerte de que no nos chivemos a Thorin de que estáis aquí durmiendo a nuestra costa – le advirtió Méreda, para después volver a dirigirse a la hobbit. – Mira, Billa, lo mejor en estos casos es no darles muchas vueltas a las cosas. Deja que las cosas pasen y no te agobies.

-Ya… pero es que… mañana mismo podemos morir a manos de los orcos.

-Eso es optimismo.

-Eso es la realidad. Y no quiero… irme sin decirle…

-(…) En verdad te has enamorado.

-Nunca me había enamorado de nadie. Pensaba que nunca me tocaría.

-Es mejor enamorarse tarde. Así eres libre ya para elegir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Méreda negó con la cabeza, y no quiso responderle. Billa iba a protestarle, pero recordó su asunto con el anillo; y pensó que si ella quería guardarse secretos, no podía exigirle a su amiga que le contara los suyos. Bastante le había contado ya con lo del estanque…

-Méreda, ¿tú… qué crees de todo esto?

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-El asunto de Azog. Por el asuntillo de que debería estar muerto y eso.

-No sé qué pensar. El caso es que ahora nos sigue. Supongo que eso es lo único que importa.

-Sí, pero… piensa. ¿Recuerdas la espada que Radagast le entregó a Gandalf? ¿Y ahora aparece un orco que todos creían muerto desde hacía ya? Y luego está lo del dragón… ¿Tú crees en serio que Gandalf reunió a los enanos nada más que para intentar ayudarlos a recuperar su reino? ¿Ahora, que tantas cosas están pasando?

-No tengo ni idea de lo de Azog, y mucho menos de lo de la espada, pero lo de Gandalf sí que es sospechoso. En verdad, llevo dándole vueltas a ese asunto durante mucho tiempo… Pero sólo Gandalf conoce sus mismas intenciones. A nadie más se las confesaría.

Billa se encogió de hombros, y se recostó sobre la manta para descansar todo su cuerpo. La noche era despejada y estrellada, y algo en el ambiente le recordó a la noche en Bolsón Cerrado en la cual trece enanos, una mujer y un mago habían aparecido ante su puerta para desbaratarle la vida. Bolsón Cerrado… ¿cómo irían las cosas por allí, en la Comarca? ¿Alguien la estaría extrañando? Lo dudaba mucho.

-Billa – escuchó, a su lado, después de un larguísimo rato en silencio. – Tengo miedo.

La hobbit se enderezó sobre el suelo para mirar bien a su amiga. - ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

A Billa casi le dio miedo el aspecto de Méreda, pues su rostro estaba pálido, y parecía muy débil de repente, casi como si estuviera enferma.

-Del pasado – respondió ella, simplemente. - ¿Se le puede temer al pasado, si no es más que una sombra?

Billa no supo qué responder a eso. La mujer se volvió a recostar sobre el suelo, acurrucándose consigo misma.

-Méreda, superaremos esto juntas.

-Hay cosas que uno ha de superar por sí mismo. (…) No sé si podré con esto.

Billa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería.

Volvieron a partir antes de que el sol despuntara. No había señales de orcos por ningún lado, pero no podían permitirse ninguna relajación. Tenían que llegar al Bosque. Pero, al parecer, Billa era la única persona que lo deseaba. Los enanos no querían pisar esas tierras por nada del mundo, y Thorin, el que menos. Y en cuanto a Méreda… no estaba mucho mejor que la noche anterior. Estaba blanca amarillenta, ansiosa y sudorosa. No dejaba de mirar hacia atrás o hacia abajo, pero nunca hacia adelante.

-Méreda, ¿qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Billa, ya preocupada.

-No es nada – sonrió ella, forzadamente. – Es que me siento indispuesta… pero se me pasará.

- _Tú no estás indispuesta_ – pensó Billa. _– A ti te ocurre algo. ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?_

Y así, antes del mediodía, llegaron a las lindes del Bosque. Era un día nublado y ventoso, pero no hacía excesivo frío.

-Vaya, lo bueno ha sido que los orcos no nos han seguido – habló Dori.

-La suerte corre a nuestro favor – dijo Dwalin. Pero Billa miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver, sobre un cerro cercano, a un animal similar a un oso. Gandalf también miraba hacia allí.

-Soltad los ponys – ordenó el mago. – Que vuelvan con su dueño.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron los enanos.

-No os hagáis los tontos. Sabíais de sobra que lo tendríais que hacer. No pueden entrar ahí.

Billa se bajó de su pony, le desató la mochila del lomo, y se aproximó al inicio del Camino. Los árboles eran verdes y altos vistos desde fuera, pero, al aproximarse al interior, la perspectiva cambiaba. El bosque no era verde; era negro, oscuro, sin un mínimo de luz en su interior. Los troncos de los árboles parecían muertos y putrefactos, y la tierra se asemejaba a la ceniza.

-Este bosque está… enfermo. Le ocurre algo malo.

Gandalf se acercó a su lado, mirando con preocupación al frente. – Es peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Billa observó que justo a la entrada había un par de astas de ciervo (o algo parecido); y un poco más allá, había una estatua de una mujer; o, mejor dicho, de una elfa. Tenía una expresión triste en el rostro, y se preguntó si la habrían esculpido así a propósito. Un enorme arbusto le tapaba gran parte del cuerpo. Gandalf se acercó a ella, y, tras pararse un momento, le apartó el arbusto, y un gran ojo dibujado en rojo sangre asomó en su vientre. Gandalf se alejó a la nada, alarmado, y Billa sintió una horrible sensación recorrerle el cuerpo. No quería volver a ver esa imagen.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó a Méreda, que estaba situada detrás suya; pero la mujer negó con la cabeza, visiblemente espantada.

-No puede ser.

-Méreda, ¿¡qué era ese símbolo!?

-Es el ojo de…

Y Billa lo entendió al acto. -¿Pero, qué pinta eso aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Mi caballo no! – gritó Gandalf, antes de que Dwalin dejara en libertad a todos los animales. - ¡Lo necesitaré!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Adónde vas!? – exclamó Billa.

-Hay asuntos que he de tratar.

Todos los enanos se quejaron en masa, y la hobbit se acercó al mago para hablar con él.

-Gandalf, no puedes dejarnos ahora.

-Hay asuntos que necesitan de mi incumbencia. Los siento, Billa. No os dejaría si no fuera por extrema necesidad. ¡Escuchadme bien todos! Los pocos que hayáis cruzado este bosque al menos una vez en vuestra vida, debéis saber que todo ha cambiado desde entonces. Todo ha cambiado demasiado. Distintas alucinaciones os sacudirán en el recorrido; recordad, ¡no os salgáis del camino! O jamás volveréis a encontrarlo. ¡Y por nada del mundo toquéis o bebáis el agua del río! Está encantada. Ahora, debéis hacerme extremo caso; dejad de lado vuestro orgullo, y hacedle caso a Méreda. Ella os guiará hasta que salgáis del bosque.

Más de un enano se quejó de eso último, y la enana se acercó al mago, a punto de desfallecer. –Por favor, Gandalf, no me hagas esto. No me dejes sola, por favor. ¡Por favor!

-Méreda, ahora has de ser fuerte y valiente.

-No puedo ser fuerte y valiente. No ahora.

-Sí, sí que puedes. Recuerda a la niña que eras.

-A la niña le quitaron las fuerzas.

-La niña a la que conocía no dependía de nadie para conseguir su fuerza. Ella misma se bastaba.

-No puedo – negó ella. – No puedo.

-Te quiero, Méreda – le dijo él, con un tono protector, tomándole las manos. – Recuérdalo.

Y mientras el mago se alejaba a galope a caballo, Bilba sintió cómo su alma se desmoronaba en pedazos. ¿Cómo diablos iban a seguir?

-¡Esto es un ultraje! – exclamó Dwalin. - ¡El muy cobarde nos ha abandonado!

Todos los enanos comenzaron con su griterío habitual, pero Billa observó cómo Méreda se aproximaba a la entrada del Bosque y se quedaba parada justo allí. Finalmente, la humana se dio media vuelta, y los enanos, muy lentamente, fueron callándose uno a uno.

-¡Escuchadme bien todos! – exclamó ella. – Lo que ha dicho Gandalf no era un asunto de broma. Este bosque está maldito, y hemos de andarnos con mucho cuidado. Tal vez hasta lleguemos a echar en falta el estar huyendo de los orcos, pues del Bosque mismo no podremos huir. Tendremos que convivir día a día con lo que se nos presente ahí dentro; ya sea real, o no. Pero quiero dejar una cosa bien clara. Ahora la que manda aquí soy yo, ¿¡entendido!? Y habréis de hacerme caso en absolutamente todo.

Muchos enanos la miraron con reproche, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Thorin, se atrevió a rechistarle. Méreda estaba muy débil, pero a la vez, se mostraba más fuerte y autoritaria que nunca.

 _-Está sacando fuerzas de flaqueza_ – pensó Billa, mirando con admiración a su amiga.

-Bien – dijo Méreda. – Pues vamos.

Y dándose la vuelta de nuevo, se enfrentó al oscuro bosque con un suspiro. Billa se posicionó a su lado y le cogió la mano con cariño.

-Pasaremos por esto juntas.

Y Méreda le asintió, y juntas se internaron en el Bosque Negro.

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno… esto se empieza a poner interesante XD. Ya ha pasado la mitad de la travesía de la Compañía, pero aún queda lo peor…. Ya podéis empezar a hacer apuestas sobre lo que va a pasar a continuación…. ¡Espero no fallaros! Besos xxx**


	13. Perdidos, atacados, y capturados

**Capítulo 13: Perdidos, atacados, y… capturados.**

Al principio, todo fue bien; bueno, medianamente bien. El Bosque Negro era una enorme arboleda oscura, con vegetación yerma y podrida, y aire espeso y escaso. No había ningún animal a la vista, ningún sonido, ninguna ráfaga de aire, ningún rayo de sol. A pesar de eso, el camino, aunque estrecho, era visible, recto y fácil de seguir. Méreda iba siempre a la cabeza; detrás suya, iba Billa, y detrás de ella, Thorin. A la hobbit le agobiaba mucho ese tétrico lugar, y se sentía increíblemente desprotegida sin Gandalf; pero el hecho de tener a Thorin detrás de ella la alegraba y relajaba bastante.

No sabían qué hora era cuando pararon a descansar (ya que no había indicios del sol por ningún lado), pero el caso es que estaban muy cansados. Se detuvieron al pie de un gran árbol, y se protegieron entre sus largas raíces. Sin embargo, no todos se decidieron a dormir.

-Me niego a cerrar los ojos en este maldito lugar – vociferó Glóin. – A saber qué puede salir de un momento a otro de entre los troncos de los ¨árboles¨, si es que se les puede llamar así.

-Habla más bajo – le pidió Billa, como temiendo que el bosque pudiera oír sus insultos.

-Tenéis que descansar – les dijo Thorin. – Este sitio quita fuerzas. Debéis reponerlas ahora que podéis.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó Balin.

-No, yo no pienso dormir. Me quedaré vigilando los alrededores.

-No te alejes – le advirtió Méreda. –Recuerda lo que dijo Gandalf.

-No pensaba alejarme – le respondió de mala gana el líder enano. – No hace falta que me digas lo que he de hacer y lo que no.

-Yo sólo te advierto que como te alejes del camino, no seré yo la que vaya a buscarte.

-¡Pero yo sí! – se levantó Dwalin. – Thorin es mi líder; ¨nuestro¨ líder, no tú. Deja de pretender ser lo que no eres.

Los demás once enanos comenzaron a vociferar cosas similares, y Méreda simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo, sentada con su arco entre las piernas.

-Parad. No os peleéis – habló Billa, intentando poner paz. – No creo que Méreda haya hablado con mala intención; y creo que deberíamos hacerle caso. Gandalf dijo…

-Gandalf no está aquí – sentenció Thorin, secamente.- Nos ha abandonado, señorita Bolsón. Creo que se te ha olvidado.

La hobbit miró con dolor al enano por el comentario recibido, y se sentó al lado de Méreda, encogiendo las rodillas.

-Es un imbécil – musitó.

-Sí, lo es – dijo Méreda, sin quitarle la razón. – Le gusta ser el líder. No quiere que nadie dude de su posición.

-(…) Es como de lo que estuvimos hablando esa noche, al fuego; ¿recuerdas? Fue hace bastante ya. Casi acabábamos de empezar el viaje.

-Sí, cuando Balin nos contó la historia de la batalla en Moria.

-Tú dijiste que él se creía que era el único que había sufrido.

-Y lo cree. Se cree que aquí el único que ha sufrido ha sido él. No hace falta ser un príncipe para pasarlo mal.

Billa rememoró esa noche. Cuando Méreda le dijo eso por primera vez, pensó que estaba exagerando; ahora, después de todo lo vivido, lo veía todo de una manera distinta. Muy distinta.

-Tú ha sufrido mucho.

La humana se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada de su arco. Siempre se ponía en esa posición cuando algo la preocupaba.

-Lo del estanque… lo de que eres inmortal… ¿de veras que es cierto?

Méreda la miró con una sonrisa triste, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso… es duro – dijo la hobbit. – Siempre he pensado en el miedo que da la muerte, pero vivir hasta el fin del mundo…

-Sobre todo si estás sola.

-¿Con quién ibas a estar? Verías morir a todos tus seres queridos…

-Bueno, todo tiene un lado bueno. Yo no puedo llorar lo que no tengo.

Billa sintió un escalofrío ante el frío humor negro de su amiga. Pero, pensándolo bien… ¿y ella? ¿Por quién lloraría?

 _-Por nadie_ – pensó, con oscuro espanto. – _No lloraría por nadie. No tengo a nadie._

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ambas, hasta que Méreda volvió a articular palabra:

-¿Sabes? Hubo una época en que no me resultó tan horrible.

-¿Ser inmortal?

-Ajám.

-¿Por qué?

-Era joven; yo…creía que lo sabía todo. Creía que podía hacer de todo. Hasta me resultó… interesante. Ser inmortal, ¿qué humano querría eso?

-¿Quieres decir que te bañaste en ese estanque a propósito?

-No, claro que no. Nunca me habría atrevido a hacer eso por mí misma. Pero, cuando me enteré de que era inmortal… no me resultó malo. Me resultó… ¨chulo¨.

-¿¨Chulo¨?

-Ya te he dicho – le respondió Méreda, con una media sonrisa. – Era joven. Y estaba un poco cabreada con el mundo. No sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Si dieras vuelta atrás… elegirías no haberte metido nunca en ese estanque?

-Pues… si diera vuelta atrás… cambiaría muchas cosas de las que hice… pero a la vez no las cambiaría.

-¿Cómo?

-Me fui de casa con quince años. ¿Qué niña se va de casa con quince años para unirse a un grupo de hombres errantes y solitarios? A saber qué me podrían haber hecho.

-Llego a estar allí y te pego dos tortas bien dadas.

-Pero no estabas tú allí. Mi padre quería que fuera montaraz, y cuanto antes me quitara de su vista, mejor. Y después decidí cruzar la Tierra Media de mitad a mitad para llegar a un reino enano custodiado por el mayor dragón de nuestra época. Y todo con tal de no volver a mi casa. Pero… esas decisiones que tomé en el pasado han formado la persona que soy ahora. De algunas me he arrepentido, de otras no… Pero ¿qué más da ya?

-Te podrían haber pasado cosas malas…

-No fue el caso. (…) No me pasaron cosas malas por esas decisiones, Billa: ni por irme de casa, ni por unirme a los montaraces, ni por ir a Erebor, ni por bañarme en el estanque. Todo lo contrario, me pasó una cosa hermosa. Muy hermosa. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Méreda levantó la mirada por primera vez durante la conversación, y Billa pudo observar que sonreía con verdadera felicidad, y que sus ojos brillaban contra la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Y… qué ocurrió?

-Pues que tomé otra decisión tras eso… y lo perdí todo.

-(…) Méreda, yo… lo siento.

-No tienes culpa de nada. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.

-Yo… gracias.

-Es la verdad – le respondió la humana, sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Méreda, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –Billa se sentía mal por seguir preguntándole a su amiga, pero es que tenía que saber…

-Encontré mi hogar – respondió simplemente Méreda. – Y con quién compartirlo. Lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida es encontrar tu lugar en ella.

-(…) Y lo perdiste… ¿cómo?

-Porque quise hacer las cosas bien. Quise hacer lo correcto. (…) Desde ese momento, aprendí una lección. Aprendí que ser egoísta es bueno. No has de vivir tu vida intentando ser buena, Billa; has de vivirla intentando hacer lo que TÚ creas correcto, no lo que se considera correcto. Tú puedes ser buena, pero hay mucha gente mala.

-Eso siempre lo he tenido claro. No vivo según los demás.

-Yo… aprendí eso demasiado tarde.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. A Billa le pareció sentir una leve brisa mover su cabello; o tal vez, habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Unas horas después, los quince compañeros volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Billa tenía la vana esperanza de que el paisaje cambiara un poco, aunque no se filtrara por ningún resquicio de entre los árboles la luz del sol; y, efectivamente, el paisaje cambió: los árboles se tornaron más oscuros y más cercanos unos a otros; la tierra gris dio paso a un suelo duro y seco; y el camino, antes recto, comenzó a torcerse y accidentarse. El aire cada vez era más espeso, y todos comenzaron rápidamente a marearse.

-Méreda, ¿sabes a dónde nos dirigimos? – le preguntó Billa a su amiga, que seguía a la cabeza.

-Hay que seguir el camino – respondió, simplemente, ella. –Sólo hay que seguir el camino.

Pero el camino no acababa nunca. Hora tras hora, día tras día, la compañía continuó caminando sin perder jamás el rumbo, pero es que ese bosque no acababa nunca. Muchos enanos comenzaron a quejarse pronto; Thorin y Dwalin, como de costumbre, los primeros. A ellos les siguieron Óin y Glóin, Dori, Nori y Ori, Fíli, e incluso Balin, que hasta el último momento había mantenido cierta confianza en Méreda.

-No tiene ni idea de hacia dónde se dirige – decían a sus espaldas. – Está caminando a ciegas.

Sólo Bifur, Bofur, Bombur y Kíli (aunque este último no la apoyaba abiertamente, simplemente no se mojaba) seguían confiando en la humana. Billa intentaba hacer oídos sordos y no escuchar las sandeces que decían los demás enanos, pues le ardía el estómago nada más oírlos quejarse. Pero a Méreda no parecía importarle. Ella continuaba siempre hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás, como si quisiera salir de ese bosque de una vez por todas. Su tez pálida continuaba vigente, y nunca, jamás, dormía: sólo se cruzaba de piernas, sujetaba su arco con ambas manos, y miraba en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. Billa no sabía qué hacer para intentar que se sintiera mejor. Sólo deseaba, como sus catorce compañeros, salir de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas.

Pero no fue hasta un día, en el que se dio cuenta de lo privilegiados que habían sido hasta ese momento. Como todos los días, los trece enanos, la humana y la hobbit caminaban por el Camino Real (aunque Billa no sabía qué de ¨Real¨ tenía ese sendero); pero, llegado un momento, un leve sonido rasgó el silencio del bosque.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Bofur. Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y esta vez no hubo duda. Era el ruido de unas hojas moviéndose. Pero ¿cómo, si no había ni un simple soplo de aire?

-Callaos – advirtió Thorin. – No os mováis.

Billa se agazapó un poco tras Méreda y, en actitud defensiva, sacó su espada de su funda, preparada para luchar contra lo que se les pusiera por delante. Tal fue su alivio cuando descubrió que la criatura que había provocado que las hojas se movieran, no había sido más que un hurón.

-¿Eso era… una zarigüella? – preguntó Óin, confuso.

-Era un hurón, imbécil – le respondió Glóin.

-¿Qué más da? Son parecidos. Ambos se pueden comer.

Unos segundos de silencio sobrevinieron a esa afirmación, y todos los enanos volvieron su mirada a Thorin.

-Comida… - dijo para sí, como si su cerebro volviera a funcionar tras mucho tiempo inactivo.-Claro, ¡comida! ¡Carne fresa!

-No – sentenció Méreda, tajante.- No podemos.

-¡Oh, venga ya!- los enanos comenzaron con su habitual retahíla de quejas.

-Méreda, necesitamos comer…

-Tenemos aún comida.

-Comida ¿¡para cuánto tiempo!? ¡Apenas nos queda!

-¿Y tú crees que un hurón os saciará mucho?

-Algo es algo. Donde hay uno, hay más.

-No nos podemos salir del camino.

-¿¡Y eso quién me lo ordena!? ¿¡Tú!?

Méreda, rápida como un rayo, sacó de su carcaj una flecha, y le apuntó con el arco al líder enano, provocando que todos los demás callaran al instante.

-Cállate. No… vuelvas… a gritar… ¿entendido?

Thorin no respondió, así como ningún otro, y Méreda volvió a guardarse la flecha en el carcaj. Billa aún estaba pasmada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-No vuelvas a gritar. No debemos llamar la atención. Y en cuanto a lo del animal, sal si quieres. Es tu problema.

-Claro que es mi problema – le escupió él, arrollándola mientras salía del camino. Poco a poco, todos los demás enanos fueron saliendo junto a su líder, hasta que sólo quedaron Bofur, Billa y Méreda.

-No me diréis… que vosotros también queréis salir.

-Yo… - dijo el enano, pasándose una mano tras la cabeza. –Mi hermano y mi primo están ahí.

-¿Billa?

-Méreda, hemos de comer. Thorin dice que…

-Oh, venga ya, Billa. De sobra sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado, pero, seme sincera: ¿de quién te fías más, de Thorin o de mí?

-(…) No es eso. Es que… ¿y si no encuentran el Camino?

-¿No entendéis que si todos abandonamos el Camino, ninguno volveremos? ¡No podéis iros vosotros también! ¡Hay más posibilidades de que nos encuentren si los llamamos a que…!

-Mira, yo no pienso quedarme aquí quieto mientras Bombur y Bifur se pierden – sentenció Bofur, antes de salir corriendo del sendero.

-Billa… por favor. Has de confiar en mí.

-Yo… - Billa de veras que quería hacerlo. Quería creer en su amiga. Pero era imaginarse a Thorin perdido en el Bosque y… Jamás se perdonaría eso. La Compañía era suya. Estaban cruzando la Tierra Media por él.

-Lo siento, Méreda. Si te quedas aquí, podrás llamarnos. Pero no puedes pedirme que me quede yo. – Y, dicho eso, salió del sendero, buscando a los demás, dejando a la humana sola, mirándola alejarse con cara de incredulidad.

No fue difícil. Sus griteríos se podían oír a leguas de distancia, incluso en ese ambiente tan cargado.

-¡Aquí lo tenemos! – escuchó la voz de Kíli no muy lejos. -¿¡Quién quiere hurón, señores?

Billa llegó justo en el momento en el cual el sobrino menor de Thorin se disponía a abrir con un cuchillo el vientre del animal muerto, entre los halagos de los demás; pero, al hacerlo…

-¡Argh, qué asco! – musitó Kíli, dejando caer el animal al suelo.

-Tiene… ¡lombrices! ¡Lombrices negras!

Billa miró hacia abajo; y, en efectivo, todo el estómago y los intestinos del animal estaban abarrotados de gusanos negros, grandes y sumamente asquerosos.

-Pero… ¿cómo es esto posible? – musitó Dwalin.

-Oye… - preguntó Billa,- ¿no oléis un poco raro? Como a…

-Sí, huele fatal – corroboró Bofur. -¿Qué es?

Un silencio los sobrevino, intentando adivinar de dónde provenía ese fétido olor; hasta que… una flecha surcó el aire sobre sus cabezas, y un enorme animal, algo así como un hurón, pero mucho más grande y con unas garras y dientes afilados, cayó encima suya, derribando a varios de los enanos.

-Pero qué… ¡qué peste! – exclamó Thorin, tapándose la boca. - ¿Qué es esa criatura?

-Eso, querido líder, es el resto de hurones que buscabas.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Méreda, que estaba posicionada a su izquierda, con el arco en la mano aún.

-Méreda, ¿qué…?

-Callaos, y buscad el camino como si os fuera la vida en ello.

Pero, por mucho que buscaron, no lo pudieron encontrar. Gandalf y Méreda habían resultado tener razón: ahora, estaban completamente perdidos.

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Ori.

-Lo único medianamente lógico – respondió Thorin. –Caminar hacia adelante.

-¿¨Hacia adelante¨? – preguntó Billa, irónicamente. -¿Dónde está ¨adelante¨, si puede saberse?

-Usemos el sentido común. Ha de haber alguna manera de orientarse. Por el musgo, la inclinación de los troncos…

-¿Musgo? ¡No hay musgo! ¡Por no haber, no hay ni hierba! ¡Y todos los árboles están torcidos, por si no te habías fijado!

-Oye, ¡yo no tengo la culpa!

-Claro que la tienes – le escupió Billa. – Por ti, todos nos hemos alejado del Camino.

-No he dicho a nadie que me siguiera.

-A ti siempre te van a seguir, digas lo que digas.

-Tú lo has seguido, Billa. Así que no hables de lo que no debes.

Billa dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Méreda, muerta de vergüenza, y bajó la cabeza ante la crítica recibida.

-Méreda… ¿cómo salimos de aquí ahora?

-¿Yo? No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Bofur. Preguntémosle a Thorin. Él es nuestro líder de nuevo. Le cedo el cargo.

Thorin miró a la humana con odio reprimido, pero en vez de contestarle, se dio media vuelta y se colocó a la cabeza de la Compañía, de nuevo. Todos los demás comenzaron a marchar a sus espaldas de nuevo, aunque esta vez con mucho menos convencimiento. Billa, por su parte, se colocó al lado de Méreda.

-Méreda… yo… lo siento…

-No, Billa. Déjalo. Si ni siquiera tengo convicción sobre mis ¨amigos¨…

-No ha sido por eso. Ha sido porque…

-Ha sido porque me has dejado sola, sabiendo cómo estoy, por irte con él. ¿Por qué no te pones a su lado de nuevo?

Billa pudo entrever que su amiga tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y se sintió inmensamente culpable.

-Lo siento; pero… si me dijeras qué demonios te ocurre, todo sería más…

-Oh, déjalo – le respondió de malas formas la otra, dejándola atrás. No volvieron a hablarse en bastante tiempo.

Las horas seguían pasando, y esta vez, Billa pudo sentir en carne propia lo que era el infierno. El trayecto de antes había sido un paseíto por el bosque en comparación con eso: marchaban sin ningún rumbo fijo, escalando rocas, saltando fallas, intentando sin éxito vislumbrar algo, lo que fuera, que les indicara por dónde ir.

No fue hasta muchas horas más tarde, cuando vieron algo que les hizo darse cuenta de que no andaban en círculos: un pequeño río. Kíli fue el que se dio cuenta, y pronto todos se amontonaron a su alrededor para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Un río? – preguntó Dwalin. – Casi parece un lodazal.

Billa abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo, y miró a Méreda de reojo: la humana miraba al agua del riachuelo con una profunda nostalgia y tristeza en los ojos.

 _-Aquí fue_ – pensó, apenada. – _Aquí fue donde perdió su mortalidad._

-Hemos de cruzarlo – la voz de Thorin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Balin.

-Por las ramas de los árboles. Pero… alguien ha de probarlas primero.

- _¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ese alguien voy a ser yo?_

Y, en efecto, cinco minutos después la hobbit se las estaba apañando para cruzar el río sobre las ramas de los árboles intentando no caerse.

-¿¡Vas bien!?

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor, no me agobiéis!

-¡Te vas a caer!

-Gracias por los ánimos – murmuró para sí, intentando colocar correctamente el pie sobre una de las ramas. – Ya… casi… est… ¡ahh!

-¡Billa! –gritó Méreda.

-¡No ha pasado nada! – exclamó la hobbit, agarrándose muy fuertemente a una de las ramas, ya que había estado a punto de caer al agua.

-Billa, ¿puedes seguir bien?

-¡Sí, Thorin! No… no pasa… nada…

De repente, sintió mucho sueño; tanto, que los ojos se le cerraron, y poco a poco sintió cómo su cuerpo se dejaba caer… caer…

Agitó la cabeza justo a tiempo, espabilándose de repente, y se aupó para intentar llegar a tierra de nuevo lo antes posible. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

-Algo malo pasa – murmuró para sí. –Algo muy raro. ¡No crucéis! – gritó, dándose la vuelta. Pero ya era tarde.

 _-Hay que ser mongolos_ – pensó, viendo cómo todos los demás enanos cruzaban ya A LA VEZ por las mismas ramas en las que ella había estado a punto de caer. En la orilla opuesta, Méreda se tapaba la cara con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Os vais a caer! – exclamó la hobbit. -¡Bombur, ten cuidad…! No.

Y, en efecto, el enano más corpulento de todos los compañeros, cayó con un sordo golpe al agua, durmiéndose al acto.

-¿¡Podéis dejar de ser tan borricos y cruzar de poco en poco!? – preguntó Méreda, exasperada. –Ahora tendremos que llevarlo a cuestas entre todos. Y ahora, esperadme, que tengo que pasar yo.

-Y ¿a qué esperas?

-¿A que hayáis cruzado vosotros, tal vez? Y deja de hacerte el arrogante, Thorin. Estamos en esta por no haberme hecho caso.

Así, un rato más tarde, Méreda se decidió a cruzar junto con el resto de la Compañía el riachuelo, y, tan sólo un tiempo después, todos consiguieron llegar a la orilla opuesta, al fin.

-Menos mal – suspiró Bofur. –Ya ha pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, exactamente? – se quejó Glóin. – ¡Ahora tendremos que llevar a tu hermano a cuestas! Y no está como para que se lo lleve el viento, precisamente.

-¡Silencio! – ordenó Thorin, en voz baja. –Siento algo aquí cerca.

-¿El qué?

Pero Billa también lo sentía. Había algo rondándolos: un animal, probablemente. _–No quiero volver a ver hurones gigantes, ni llenos de gusanos._

Pero no fue precisamente eso lo que salió de entre la espesura. Tras unos largos momentos de silencio, por entre los árboles apareció un ciervo, blanco, impoluto, y hermoso. Parecía brillar con luz propia, iluminando la oscuridad del Bosque Negro. Billa, hipnotizada ante esa visión de luz, se quedó mirando al animal muy embobada; pero su trance acabó cuando escuchó el sonido de una cuerda tensándose detrás de ella.

-¡No! – chilló Méreda a sus espaldas, y la hobbit vio volar una flecha que se clavó en el suelo justo a los pies del animal, haciéndolo huir. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, y vio a Thorin sosteniendo su arco entre sus manos.

-Pero ¿¡por qué has hecho eso!? – le reprendió el enano a la humana. – Podríamos haber comido.

Méreda no le respondió, ya que se quedó mirando al frente, con una expresión muy rara en el rostro.

-No deberías haber hecho eso – le dijo Billa a Thorin. –Da mala suerte.

-No…. La suerte se la busca uno – escupió el enano, con furia. -¡Vamos, arriba! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Todos los enanos se levantaron a la nada, y se turnaron para ir transportando a Bombur a cuestas.

-Por favor, ¿cuándo se acabará este maldito bosque? – se preguntó Billa, agobiada y cansada.

-Ya da igual – escuchó a sus espaldas, y se dio cuenta de que Méreda seguía parada en el mismo sitio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La humana torció la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla, y Billa estuvo entonces segura de que Méreda ya estaba más que segura de lo que iba a pasar. – Nos ha visto.

Muchas horas volvieron a pasar desde el incidente del río. La Compañía estaba cada vez más y más perdida, y esta vez estaban seguros de que andaban en círculos. Bombur despertó unas horas más tarde de lo ocurrido, pero eso no sirvió de mucho alivio. Era horrible. El sofoco, la espesura, la falta de aire, de comida, de agua fresca… Pronto comenzó a afectarles al cerebro. Billa se vio a sí misma más de una vez; en otras ocasiones, le parecía estar andando hacia atrás… Se preguntó a sí misma qué ocurriría cuando comenzaran a imaginarse enemigos irreales.

-No puedo más – se quejó Óin. –Por favor, un descanso.

-No tenemos tiempo para descansar – dijo Thorin.

-Estamos exhaustos – corroboró Balin. –Por favor, un rato nada más, Thorin.

-(…) Está bien. Unos minutos.

-Andamos en círculos – murmuró Billa. -¿Qué más da cuánto tiempo nos paremos?

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.

-Esto es inútil – dijo Glóin. –Debería haberme quedado en mi casa.

-Pues haberte quedado – le escupió Dwalin. –Tampoco es que estés haciendo mucho.

-Por favor, no empecéis – pidió Méreda, cerrando los ojos. –Me duele tanto la cabeza…

-No empieces tú con el victimismo, princesita.

Billa suspiró para sí misma, y, con tal de alejar su mente del panorama, se fijó en una telaraña que rodeaba a uno de los árboles, y comenzó a toquetearla con el fin de distraerse. No sabía cuánto se iba a arrepentir después de haber hecho eso.

-¡Parad ya! – exclamó Balin. – ¡Dejad ya vuestras peleas estúpidas! Hemos de encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

-No podemos – se quejó Nori. –Este Bosque no acaba nunca. Todos los árboles son iguales. No hay senderos. No hay vegetación, ni animales, ¡ni un poco de sol!

-Un momento – se dijo Billa para sí misma, dándose cuenta de algo. –El sol… El sol… -miró hacia arriba, llena de felicidad. -¡El sol! ¡Claro! ¡Hay que…!

Pero para ese momento ya todos los enanos se estaban peleando, y ninguno le hacía caso; por lo que se decidió a trepar ella misma por el tronco de uno de los árboles. No le resultó fácil, pero la corteza era gruesa y había muchas ramas; por lo que, en no demasiado tiempo, consiguió llegar a la copa.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por entre las ramas, y sintió el aire fresco sobre su rostro, y vio el sol de amanecer brillar en el cielo, y decenas de mariposas volar a su alrededor… se sintió renacer, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

-Sí… - rió Billa. –Hay luz, al final de la oscuridad. ¡Oídme ahí abajo! ¡Veo el fin del Bosque! ¡Estamos al lado! ¡Y… veo un lago, y… la Montaña Solitaria! ¡Está ahí, justo enfrente! ¡Ya casi hemos llegado! (….) ¿Me oís… alguno? ¿Chicos?

Nadie respondió, y Billa temió lo peor. Con una infinita pena, la hobbit volvió a descender a la oscuridad del bosque; y para cuando llegó al suelo, allí no había nadie.

La pobre mediana se pasó una media hora buscando a sus compañeros, sola como estaba en el Bosque, muerta de miedo por lo que les podría haber pasado. No podían dejarla sola ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Y no fue hasta dentro de un buen rato, que escuchó una especie de chillidos agudos que provenían de los árboles, que a cualquiera le helarían la sangre. Intrigada, miró hacia todos lados, intentando averiguar de qué demonios provenían esos sonidos; y, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo realmente obvio. –Telarañas. El Bosque Negro está lleno… de telarañas.

La imagen que la esperaba, era increíblemente espantosa. Arañas, gigantes, asquerosas,… y a las cuales entendía al hablar. Billa se había puesto el anillo para que no la vieran, y ahora podía entender lo que decían perfectamente.

 _-Que no se te escape ni uno_ \- decía una. _– Bastante nos ha costado atraparlos._

 _-Al gordo tuvimos que clavarle el aguijón dos veces._

 _-No_ – pensó ella, espantada. – _Los tienen. Se los van a zampar._

Billa miró nerviosa a la escena del inminente festín. Debía calmarse, y hacer algo inteligente. Pero ¿el qué?

 _-Distráelas –_ pensó. – _Lanza algo._

Rápidamente, la hobbit agarró una piedra con una mano, y la lanzó muy lejos, intentando hacer el máximo ruido posible. Agraciadamente, eso hizo efecto: casi todas las arañas de alejaron de sus presas a todo correr; pero había una, famélica, que se quedó, dispuesta a comerse el festín sin sus compañeras. Pero Billa no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Cogiendo un palo del suelo, se acercó con decisión a la araña, y, cogiendo aire, le atizó un buen mandoble, que le hizo volverse a la nada.

- _¿¡Quién ha sido!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?¿¡Dónde estás!?_

-Aquí – le dijo Billa, quitándose el anillo, y matándola de dos estocadas con la espada.

- _¡Arghh! ¡Qué dardo, qué dardo! –_ agonizó la araña, antes de morir del todo.

-¿Dardo? – se dijo Billa para sí misma, mirando su pequeña arma con orgullo. –Buen nombre. Dardo.

Y, dicho eso, cortó los hilos de la telaraña que dejaban atrapados a sus amigos.

Méreda despertó de golpe, al sentir un duro golpe contra el suelo. –Pero ¿qué…? – se dijo a sí misma. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esta cosa…? ¡Qué asco!

Cortando los pegajosos hilos con su daga, y abriéndose paso con las manos, la humana se las apañó para salir de la envoltura en la que estaba enredada. -¿¡Una telaraña!? ¿Pero qué es todo esto?

-¡Méreda! – escuchó cómo Billa la llamaba desde arriba; a ella y a los demás, que estaban más o menos en las mismas condiciones. - ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, pero ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ahora os lo cuento, pero ahora tenéis que correr. Hay que alejarse de aquí. ¡Vamos! – Pero era tarde ya.

-¡Ahh! – chilló Méreda, cuando sintió cómo una enorme araña se le echaba encima. -¡Quita de mi vista! – le gritó, clavándole su daga en el vientre. -¡Por favor, qué cosa tan asquerosa!

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Kíli, salvando a su hermano de ser devorado por otro de esos gigantescos seres. -¡Nos tienen rodeados!

-¡Méreda, Kíli, las flechas!

Ambos, enano y humana, se sacaron una flecha de sus respectivos carcajs, y no tardaron mucho en tener que usarlas. Decenas de arañas aparecieron por entre los árboles, y los quince compañeros se vieron obligados a luchar contra ellas.

-¡Dori, ayúdame! – le pidió la humana al enano. - ¡Necesito una espada!

-¡No tengo de sobra!

-¡Me refiero a una persona con una espada! – gritó ella, exasperada, mientras le clavaba sus dos dagas a la araña en varios de sus ojos, para después rematarla de una estocada mortal en el abdomen.

-¡Méreda! – gritó Thorin, posicionándose a su lado y salvándola de una araña que estaba justo a su espalda.

-Yo… - musitó ella, asombrada. – Gracias.

-No hay de qué – le respondió Thorin, con algo cercano a una sonrisa en su rostro; pero el descanso fue mínimo, pues más y más arañas llegaban desde los derredores.

Billa se fue alejando del resto sin darse cuenta. Cada vez más y más arácnidos se acercaban a las presas; y ella, sin saber cómo, estaba pudiendo con la mayoría.

-¡No… me vas… a devorar! – le gritó a una de ellas, que la tenía atrapada contra un tronco; y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se sacudió de sus patas, y la mató con un golpe certero. Respirando con dificultad, se dio cuenta de que ya no había más arañas cerca de ella. Sabía que debía volver con sus amigos, pero se permitió un respiro y se sentó sobre la raíz de un árbol, sudando a chorros. Sin saber muy bien por qué, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo intentando tocar su anillo mágico; pero no lo encontró. Esto le produjo una irracional ansiedad, y se puso a buscarlo como loca; hasta que lo encontró tirado en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella.

-Menos mal – se dijo, aproximándose para recogerlo. Pero, en ese momento, de la oscuridad de una gruta, salió un ser, que parecía un vástago de araña. Para ser sinceros, la criatura no hizo nada; es más, parecía débil, y ni siquiera parecía que pudiera ver; pero bastó que rozara con una de sus patas el dorado anillo, como para que Billa lo considerara una amenaza; y perdiendo el control de sí misma, acribilló a la criatura a espadazos, cruelmente, hasta que estuvo más que muerta. No fue hasta que cogió el anillo, con una avaricia y soberbia nada propias de ella, que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Méreda miró a su alrededor, con sus armas en las manos aún, alerta por si aparecía otra araña.

-Creo que no hay más – dijo Thorin.

Méreda se guardó las armas en sus fundas, aunque aún no se fiaba demasiado. -¿Y Billa?

-Se ha extraviado. Hay que encontrarla. Un momento, ¿y Kíli?

Y lo más sospechoso… ¿por qué todo estaba tan silencioso?

Todo ocurrió entonces muy deprisa. Un lejano chillido de una araña subida a un árbol, un rápido silbido, y… el monstruo cayó muerto sobre el suelo. A nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Quién… ha sido ese? – preguntó Thorin. -¿Alguno de vosotros? ¿Méreda?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el estómago se le revolvía, cómo el sudor le chorreaba, cómo se sentía desfallecer… Y se echó a correr, sin mirar atrás, sin dar explicaciones, sin esperar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué diablos le ha pasado ahora? – exclamó Thorin, dispuesto a ir a buscarla, pero no pudo; porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tenía una flecha apuntándole a la sien a tan sólo dos centímetros de distancia.

Billa lo vio todo desde lejos. Vio cómo un elfo rubio, alto y esbelto apuntaba a Thorin con una flecha, y cómo parecía advertirle de que no hiciera nada, pues el enano en ningún momento intentó defenderse. Pronto, aparecieron más elfos, aunque estos eran pelirrojos. Todos vestían de verde y castaño, y no tenían mucha cara de querer ayudarlos precisamente. Billa no sabía qué hacer: ¿entregarse junto a sus compañeros, o esperar entre las sombras a ver si podría salvarlos más adelante? Finalmente, se decidió por la segunda opción, y se alejó un poco del gentío para poder agazaparse mejor y pasar inadvertida. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que entre los enanos, faltaba una persona.

-¡Billa! – sintió cómo Méreda la agarraba por detrás, asustándola.

-¡Ay! ¡Méreda! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has logrado escapar? (…) ¿Méreda?

Billa se sintió desfallecer nada más ver a su amiga. La humana lloraba desconsoladamente, pálida, débil, entre gemidos descontrolados. Estaba muerta de miedo. Billa nunca imaginó que llegaría a verla así.

-Billa, por favor… No me hagas ir allí. No puedo.

-Allí, ¿dónde?

-Con los demás. Por favor, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo…. Tengo mucho miedo – se lamentó ella, y se abrazó a Billa como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Méreda, para, por favor. No llores. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero la mujer no podía parar. Temblaba como si hubiera salido de un río helado, y Billa supo que no podía dejarla así. Sólo se le ocurría una solución. Se sacó su anillo del bolsillo, y se lo cedió a Méreda.

-¿Qué… me quieres decir con esto?

-Lo encontré en la cueva de los trasgos. Si te lo pones, nadie puede verte. Te haces invisible. (…) Méreda, me voy a entregar.

-¿Qué? No… no puedes…

-Sí, puedo y quiero. Estaré con los demás. Estaré bien. Pero tú has de intentar salvarnos.

-Billa… yo…

-Por favor, Méreda. No se me ocurre otra opción.

Y la mujer la miró muy fijamente, y asintió con la cabeza. – De acuerdo. Os salvaré. Os lo prometo. Pero por favor, no digas nada de mí. No me nombres siquiera.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Billa. –Hasta pronto, Méreda. Intenta seguirnos.

Y, dicho eso, se alejó del lado de su amiga, y se dirigió junto a los demás. Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que les iba a pasar.

 **Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia. Este capítulo ha sido algo más largo, y tengo planeado que el próximo sea algo más corto. Prometo intentar actualizar pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

 **PD: Ya sí que es verdad que podéis hacer apuestas xdddd.**


	14. Enfrentarse al pasado

**Capítulo 14: Enfrentarse al pasado.**

 **Bueno, esta vez he intentado actualizar pronto porque me hacía muchísima ilusión este capítulo. Como estáis viendo, estoy colocando la descripción sobre el fanfic en sí, para acentuar el factor sorpresa. En este capítulo se va a desvelar una gran parte del pasado de Méreda, y espero que os deje estupefactos, y sobre todo, que os guste y no deseéis matarme por si me he flipado demasiado. Bueno, espero que disfrutéis mucho de él; y prometo que aún quedan muchos capítulos en los que se irán encajando las piezas, por si este os resulta muy lioso y no os cuadran las cosas demasiado. ¡Besos! XXX**

Billa se acercó disimuladamente junto al resto de sus compañeros, intentando que no pareciese que acabara de llegar.

-Psss… Thorin – le susurró al líder de la compañía, posicionándose a su lado.

-¡Billa! – exclamó él, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Méreda?

-Confía en mí. Sé lo que me hago.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los demás enanos estaban ya maniatados, y echó muchísimo de menos a Gandalf en esos momentos. Justo entonces, el mismo elfo rubio al que había visto antes se acercó a Thorin para decirle algo; pero, al verla a ella, se asombró mucho, y ni se molestó en esconder su estupor, lo cual le molestó a ella bastante.

-¿Quién… qué… de dónde has salido tú?

-¿Yo…? Bueno, estaba en el Bosque con mis compañeros, luchando contra las arañas, y…

-¿Vas con ellos? – le preguntó, cortante, el elfo.

-Sí.

-Está bien. Registradla y maniatadla.

Dos elfos pelirrojos se acercaron a ella, y comenzaron a palpar su cuerpo para ver si tenía algún arma escondida (aparte de su espada, la cual se la quitaron en un principio). Mientras tanto, el rubio no paraba de mirarla muy fijamente, con extrañeza, y ella enrojeció violentamente (ya que era increíblemente apuesto) y se vio obligada a mirar hacia abajo.

-Si no es mucha intromisión… ¿qué eres?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – preguntó Thorin, violentamente, cubriéndola con un brazo.

-Estoy hablando con ella, enano. Cuida tu lengua. (…) ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?

Billa no se molestó ante el apelativo recibido, pues percibió en el tono de voz del elfo que no se lo había dicho como un insulto ni con un deje despectivo. –No soy una niña. Soy una hobbit.

-¿Una… hobbit? – preguntó el rubio, como haciendo memoria. –Creo recordar… Sí, he oído algo acerca de los hobbits, creo… ¿La Comarca?

-¡Sí! – exclamó ella, entusiasmada porque alguien al fin conociera de dónde provenía.

-¡Bueno, ya está! – sentenció Thorin. –Parad de una vez, ¿no?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, asombrados ante el repentino ¨pronto¨ del enano.

-A ver si delante del rey sigues siendo tan arrogante – le respondió el elfo. –Por cierto, enano… esta espada… - le dijo, mostrándole a Orcrist, - ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Me la dieron.

-¿Dártela? Es una espada forjada en Gondolin, por mis parientes. Repito – le dijo, apuntándolo con su filo; - ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Me la dieron – volvió a escupirle el líder enano, con fuego en la mirada.

-Eres un ladrón, y además mentiroso – sentenció el elfo, con cara de asco, y mandó algo a sus demás compañeros en élfico. En menos de dos segundos, todos se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Nos llevan… al palacio del rey? – le preguntó Billa a Thorin.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué nos harán allí?

Pero Thorin no le respondió; sólo se quedó mirando al frente con cara de furia.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Durante todo el camino, Billa permaneció en silencio, escuchando cómo sus demás compañeros despotricaban una y otra vez contra los elfos.

- _Y no se callan_ – pensó, extasiada. – _Se creerán que nos van a dejar libres porque los insulten._

-¡Mira que llamar a mi niño trasgo mutante! – exclamaba Glóin, insultando al elfo rubio, que permanecía impasible. -¡Tú sí que eres un trasgo mutante, asqueroso!

Pero la mente de Billa estaba en otro sitio distinto. Méreda… ¿dónde podía estar? ¿Los intentaría rescatar como había prometido? ¿Le haría hecho caso con lo del anillo? Esperaba que sí…

Así, en muy poco tiempo, los árboles negros, el aire espeso, y la tierra pedregosa desaparecieron, y un verde y fresco bosque apareció ante ellos abruptamente. El boque más bello que Billa había visto jamás. Pero no le dio tiempo a apreciarlo mucho, porque de buenas a primeras, un enorme edificio excavado en una gruta apareció ante su mirada. Entendió a la nada que era el palacio de los elfos del Bosque.

Los grandes portones, custodiados por guardias, se abrieron de par en par, y los prisioneros fueron pasando, aún custodiados por los elfos. El elfo rubio (que parecía ser el líder) y otra elfa pelirroja que iba a su lado se detuvieron ante la puerta, esperando a que el último de ellos entrara, y Billa miró hacia atrás en un desesperado intento de ver a Méreda en algún lugar, aunque llevara puesto el anillo; pero lo único que pudo apreciar, impotente, fue cómo las puertas del palacio se cerraban, y la tan ansiada luz daba paso de nuevo a la fría oscuridad.

El palacio era en verdad una inmensa gruta, que a Billa dejó estupefacta. Lámparas de luz cálida colgaban del techo, y las pasarelas por las que caminaban caían hacia unas enormes profundidades. Cascadas de agua brotaban de la piedra; y todo estaba sumido en una quietud que Billa no supo identificar si como apacible o como inquietante. Así pues, los prisioneros fueron avanzando sobre esas largas pasarelas que en verdad parecían troncos de árboles (mientras Billa intentaba no mirar hacia abajo), y fueron ascendiendo, hasta que la hobbit pudo ver a lo lejos un enorme y colosal trono de madera, que coronaba el centro de la gruta. La señorita Bolsón tragó saliva entonces, pues supo que el rey que allí los esperaba sentado, no sería muy fácil de convencer.

Cuando al fin llegaron a los pies del trono, Billa pudo ver con total claridad al Rey Elfo: en verdad, no era como siempre se lo había imaginado. Era rubio, con el pelo muy largo; portaba prendas brillantes y lujosas, pero de manera despreocupada, dejando caer su manto real sobre los hombros y sobre el trono, desparramado. Sobre la cabeza tenía una corona de vayas, y con la mano derecha sujetaba un cetro de madera. Estaba sentado de medio lado, apoyado contra el respaldo del trono, con las piernas cruzadas: realmente, no parecía una posición muy seria para un rey. Pero había algo en él, aun así, que no le daba buena espina. Supo que tendrían que medir sus palabras si querían acabar bien.

-Esa es la benevolencia del Rey Elfo – comenzó hablando Dwalin. -¿Así trata a los viajeros extraviados en sus tierras? ¿Encadenándolos?

El Rey los miró con una cara de impasibilidad total, antes de responder: -Sólo a aquellos que me ignoran.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Billa en ese momento.

-Nos hemos extraviado – intentó solucionarlo Balin. –Estábamos muertos de hambre, sin agua ni comida.

-Olvidáis que estabais usando a la ligera los caminos que mi gente construyó, sin ¨mi¨ permiso.

Billa se sintió desfallecer. ¿Acaso ese elfo no iba a darles nada de ayuda? Fue entonces, cuando la miró muy fijamente, y sintió cómo sus grises ojos la traspasaban.

-¿Qué eres tú? – le preguntó.

-Yo… soy una hobbit.

-¿Una hobbit? De la Comarca.

-Así es,… Majestad – Billa pudo entrever cómo Thorin le dirigía una mirada de muerte por haberlo llamado así, pero a ella le daba igual.

-Vaya, al menos tienes modales. Y dime, ¿qué haces con estos enanos, tan lejos de tus tierras?

-Yo… - a Billa le molestó bastante el trato recibido por el elfo, pero intentó contenerse. –Los acompaño a Valle. Se van a reencontrar con unos parientes de las Colinas de Hierro.

El elfo soltó una risotada irónica ante ese comentario. –No pensarás que me voy a creer una excusa tan débil. Dime, pues no me has respondido a la pregunta: ¿Qué haces con estos enanos?

Billa intentó buscar una explicación medianamente creíble, pero no pudo encontrarla.

-Da igual. No es eso lo que me interesa- y dicho eso, el Rey dejó de mirarla, y dirigió su vista hacia Thorin. Ambos pasaron unos largos segundos escudriñándose mutuamente, como viejos conocidos; ¨eran¨ viejos conocidos.

-Hacía mucho que Thorin Escudo de Roble no viajaba tan al este. ¿Con qué propósitos?

-No son de tu incumbencia – le respondió el enano, con una voz muy grave, y otro silencio espeso se hizo en el salón del trono. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo el Rey, después de un largo rato; y con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza, los elfos que los habían capturado los agarraron de las ropas, y les dieron la vuelta para alejarlos de allí.

-Ya hablaremos luego, cuando se te hayan calmado los humos – dijo el Rey a sus espaldas, y Billa pudo oír a Thorin rechinar los dientes.

Los enanos y Billa fueron llevados por los elfos a las mazmorras del palacio, que estaban situadas en una planta inferior, a un nivel muy profundo. Como debían compartir celdas, a ella la metieron en una junto con Thorin; y justo al lado, estaban Balin y Dwalin, y Fíi y Kíli, respectivamente. Antes de nada, los volvieron a cachear por si escondían más armas bajo sus ropas; a todos, menos a Kíli, del que era encargado la elfa pelirroja.

-¿No me vas a registrar? – le preguntó el enano. –Podría esconder algo bajo mis pantalones.

Billa enrojeció ante la ¨sugerencia¨ de su compañero, pero fue la respuesta de la elfa lo que la terminó de rematar: -O nada.

Dicho eso, ella cerró la puerta de la celda de Kíli, mientras que éste se quedaba embobado, con una sonrisa bastante soñadora en el rostro, a pesar de la burla recibida. Seguidamente, el elfo rubio mantuvo una breve conversación con su compañera, para después dirigirle una mirada de muerte a Kíli. No había que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que ahí saltaban chispas.

 _-Mejor que Thorin no haya visto eso_ \- pensó Billa. – _Bueno, a ver si así Kíli deja ya a Méreda…_

Méreda, ¿dónde podía estar?

Los minutos pasaron, y Billa decidió que lo mejor era acomodarse para pasar el rato lo más levaderamente posible. Los elfos les habían dejado platos de comida en las celdas, pero ninguno de los enanos quiso aceptarlos; Billa no habría tenido ningún problema, pero decidió que era mejor quedarse quieta, aunque estuviera más que famélica. Varios de sus compañeros aún insistían en sus intentos de escapar de aquellas celdas a base de fuerza bruta, pero aquello no surgió efecto: esas no eran mazmorras de trasgos. Ese palacio era impenetrable; era muy difícil entrar, pero aún más salir.

Fue un tiempo después cuando unos guardias avisaron a Thorin de que el Rey Thranduil quería hablar con él en privado. Él aceptó, pero todos eran conscientes de que eso no serviría de nada, pues esos dos jamás llegarían a un acuerdo; y Billa no culpaba a Thorin de ello, sinceramente. Así pues, el tiempo fue pasando, pero Thorin aún no volvía de su ¨charla¨ con el Rey Elfo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? – preguntó Billa.

-Tal vez, incluso estén llegando a algo – musitó Balin.

-No me preguntes por qué, pero no lo creo – contestó Billa. La hobbit se acercó a la puerta de la celda, y miró al exterior, cansada de estar encerrada en ese lugar. Al mirar arriba, en lo alto de las escaleras, vio al mismo elfo rubio que los había capturado, y que parecía estar en todos lados.

-Balin, ¿quién es ese? – le preguntó la mediana al enano. -¿Por qué nos mira tanto?

-¿Ese? Es el príncipe Legolas Hojaverde, el hijo del Rey Elfo.

-No sabía que tenía un hijo.

-Para los elfos, el tema de la descendencia no es tan importante, ya que en teoría los hijos no han de heredar la corona de sus padres.

Billa asintió, y volvió a mirar hacia arriba; pero el elfo ya no estaba allí. Con un escalofrío, volvió al camastro de su celda, y se echó encima. La mayoría de enanos se habían dormido ya para ese momento, y Billa estaba casi al caer; por lo que el silencio se hizo mella en las celdas. Y así, Billa se fue quedando dormida, y dormida, y dormida…. Hasta que:

-¡Psss! ¡Billa!

-Mmhh.

-¡Billa! ¡Despierta!

-¡Dos minutos más, por favor!

-¡Billa, que te espabiles!

-¿Qué…? ¿Méreda? – preguntó, levantándose deprisa del camastro. -¿Dónde…?

Y entonces, vio cómo justo ante la puerta de la celda, su amiga dejaba un cuenco lleno de queso y uvas. –Pensé que tendrías hambre.

-¡Méreda! – exclamó Billa, acercándose a ella. -¿Estás…?

-¡Shhh! ¡Silencio!

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó ella, tapándose la boca. -¡Has venido!

-Claro; lo prometí, ¿verdad?

-Eres la mejor.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Billa rió ante el comentario de su amiga, hasta que recordó algo de repente. –Oye, ¿y el anillo?

-Lo tengo a buen recaudo, no te preocupes.

-Bien – suspiró Billa, sintiéndose mucho más relajada. -¿Sabes ya cómo vas a sacarnos de aquí?

-Yo… no. Pero pensaré algo. Lo prometo. ¿Y Thorin?

-Hablando con el Rey Elfo. Supuestamente, van a llegar a un acuerdo.

El rostro de Méreda se oscureció entonces: -Con un poco de suerte, no lo estropeará aún más.

En ese momento, el ruido de unos pasos interrumpió su conversación, y Méreda se dio la vuelta con violencia. –Billa, he de irme antes de que me pillen. Por favor, que nadie me mencione siquiera mientras estáis aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, vale; pero ¿cómo has consegu…? – pero Billa no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues Méreda se colocó el anillo en el dedo, y desapareció de su vista.

Tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, Thorin apareció de nuevo ante su vista; sólo que esta vez, dos guardias lo arrastraban con violencia, y lo empujaron al interior de la celda con brutalidad.

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó Balin, con ansiedad. - ¿Habéis llegado a un acuerdo?

-Sí – sentenció Thorin, antes de clamar algo en _kuzhdhul_ que Billa pudo sobreentender perfectamente. -¡Él y todos los suyos!

Balin suspiró para sí mismo profundamente, y Billa se volvió de nuevo hacia el camastro para tumbarse e intentar dormirse de nuevo. –Con eso no vas a conseguir que salgamos de aquí.

-No pienso tener tratos con ese asqueroso y despreciable duende.

-Haz lo que quieras – dijo Billa. –Al fin y al cabo, al menos aquí podemos dormir a gusto.

-(…) No me puedo creer que me haya pasado esto. Que nos haya pasado esto.

Billa se dio media vuelta en la cama, para poder mirarlo. –Saldremos de aquí. De alguna manera. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para rendirnos. Llegaremos a un trato, aunque sea.

-No, no con ése. Es un ser despreciable, vil y traidor.

-(…) A mí no me ha hecho nada. Puedo intentar hablar con él.

-No te escuchará. No escucha a nadie que considere inferior a él.

-Lo puedo intentar, aunque sea.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ambos, y Billa suspiró para sí.

-Puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres. Hay sitio para los dos aquí.

-¿No te importa?

-No. ¿Vienes, o no?

Thorin se la quedó mirando, extrañado, hasta que al final se acercó hacia el pequeño camastro y se echó al lado de la hobbit, intentando mantener las distancias. Ambos se miraron muy fijamente a los ojos, en silencio, hasta que Billa volvió a hablar:

-¿Por qué eres tan borde? ¿Tan cortante?

-¿A qué viene eso, si puede saberse?

-Viene a que estamos solos, y quería preguntártelo desde hace mucho. ¿Por qué te pones tan… a la defensiva cuando alguien te lleva la contraria?

-No me gusta que me lleven la contraria.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo soy un líder. Un rey. Mi destino es llegar a ser rey; y bastante peso llevo sobre los hombros, bastante responsabilidad y vergüenza he cargado ya durante mi vida, como para que… alguien intente controlarme.

-No queremos controlarte. Queremos ayudarte.

-No necesito ayuda. Puedo con todo yo sólo. Soy el líder de esta expedición.

-¿No lo entiendes? Deja de vernos como a una amenaza. No queremos quitarte el puesto, Thorin. Pero a veces, hasta los líderes se equivocan. Y no pasa nada. Para eso estamos los demás.

-No quiero seguir manteniendo esta conversación – sentenció el enano, dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Thorin... – suspiró Billa. –Yo… no quiero que te enfades. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, nada más.

Pero, al ver que el enano no le respondía, ella se sintió humillada y estúpida, y se dio la vuelta también con ira.

-En Rivendel sí que querías seguir con la conversación.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para decir eso, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Thorin no le respondió tampoco a ese comentario, y ella decidió seguir durmiendo, muerta de vergüenza y de furia.

Thranduil se quitó la corona de vayas que coronaba su cabeza, y se sentó sobre el diván de su estancia personal, mientras vertía sobre una copa de fino cristal un poco de vino.

-Conque… ha luchado bien – dijo, mientras miraba hipnotizado cómo el oscuro zumo de uvas danzaba sobre su recipiente.

-Así es, Majestad – repitió Legolas. –Creo que… merecería un ascenso.

-¿Un ascenso? – preguntó, intrigado, el Rey. – Es la capitana de la guardia del bosque.

-Sí, pero más bien me refería a… un ascenso social.

-Ajá – asintió Thranduil, levantándose. – Comprendo. (…) Legolas, sabes perfectamente que desde que la acogí siendo una niña, he sentido predilección hacia Tauriel, y la he favorecido en todos los aspectos posibles.

-Lo sé, y os lo agradezco – se inclinó Legolas. –Sabéis bien que Tauriel es como una hermana para mí.

- _Sí, como una hermana_ – pensó, con ironía, Thranduil. –Bien, escucharé tus peticiones. Ve a descansar. Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, _Adar_ – se inclinó de nuevo Legolas, y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

Tras eso, el Rey Elfo volvió a sentarse sobre el diván, y apuró su copa de vino. Un ascenso social… Sabía perfectamente lo que Legolas había querido insinuar. Aunque realmente era una increíble guerrera y una fiel sirvienta, Tauriel era una elfa silvana, y por esa simple razón, jamás llegaría a estar a la misma posición que un elfo sindarín. A no ser… que se casara con uno. Suspirando, Thranduil apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano. Su hijo enamorado de una elfa silvana… no era lo que él habría preferido.

Pero… por otro… Tauriel no era una elfa normal. Thranduil la había acogido en el palacio cuando sus padres murieron en un ataque de los orcos, y desde entonces la había criado casi como a una hija. Y Legolas… Legolas la había cuidado, alimentado, entrenado… se había portado como un hermano mayor con ella. Pero, claramente, las cosas habían hacía falta ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que las cosas entre el príncipe y la capitana de la guardia habían empezado a cambiar. Thranduil ya sabía desde hacía bastante que eso ocurriría… Pero no estaba preparado para ese día.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos para recordar a su esposa. _Emmalien,_ ¨Emma¨. Ella tampoco era una elfa sindarina. Provenía de una familia de la nobleza élfica, pero de una posición algo inferior a la suya propia; pero eso a él nunca le importó. Su brillante inteligencia, su fortísima voluntad y su valentía a hacer lo que ella creía correcto, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran, siempre lo apasionaron e impresionaron, aunque no compartiera la mayoría de sus ideales. Si ella estuviera allí… ¿aceptaría el matrimonio entre su hijo y Tauriel? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Y seguro que le daría una buena lista de argumentos férreos a su esposo que, al final, acabarían convenciéndolo.

Legolas… el pobre ya había sufrido bastante. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo por tantísimo tiempo, y ahora, parecía que lo recuperaban… Debía pensar en él. No como rey, sino como padre. Debía pensar en lo mejor para su hijo, incluso si eso significaba dejar de lado sus principios por una vez.

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.- Adelante.

Uno de sus guardias entró en la habitación, reverenciándose ante él, para después comunicarle el problema. –Mi Señor, siento importunaros a estas horas, pero alguien ha entrado en las despensas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han desaparecido algunos alimentos, mi Señor.

-No puede ser. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

-Deian y Laman estaban dentro en esos momentos, preparando algunos alimentos para la fiesta de mañana. Ha sido después cuando se han dado cuenta de que faltaban frutas y queso. No sabemos qué ha podido pasar, Majestad.

-(…) Está bien. Llévame allí.

Thranduil siguió al guardia hacia las despensas inferiores, pensando en cómo alguien podría haber entrado allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó a las sirvientas, nada más llegar abajo.

-Majestad, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cómo ha ocurrido, pero alguien ha entrado a robar.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que falta?

-Cinco quesos, y ocho cuencos de fruta. Aparte de eso, alguien se ha comido un poco de pan. Está mordisqueado.

-Mostrádmelo.

Las sirvientas le cedieron al rey la rebanada del pan que quedaba, y Thranduil pudo observar, con extrañeza, que los restos de mordiscos eran irregulares, casi como los de un ratón; además, el ladrón sólo había dejado el extremo más duro de la barra.

-Bien; al parecer, tenemos a un ladronzuelo entre nosotros. Claramente, no ha podido ser nadie de fuera. Pero no le demos demasiada importancia. Seguid con los preparativos de mañana.

Los guardias y las sirvientas se miraron extrañados ante la benevolencia de su rey, pero decidieron callar y hacer una reverencia para no estropearlo. Nadie pudo ver cómo Thranduil examinaba con detenimiento un cabello negro que había quedado enganchado entre las migas de pan.

Billa durmió toda la tarde y toda la noche de ese día, estando tan cansada como estaba. De todas formas, cuando se despertó no pudo saber cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pues en esa gruta nunca entraba el sol, y parecía que el tiempo no corriese.

Perezosa, decidió quedarse un tiempo más tumbada en el camastro. Total, no iba a pasar nada si no se levantaba. Con cansancio, observó cómo Thorin dormía a su lado. Era la primera vez que lo podía observar detenidamente tan de cerca. Su rostro era apacible en esos momentos, sin ningún signo de preocupación o de enfado en él, y Billa sintió cómo su corazón se calentaba reconfortantemente. Sintió ganas de pasar su pequeña mano por su barba, pero pensó que no era buena idea; por lo que, simplemente, se lo quedó mirando durante más tiempo. Ojalá las cosas fueran más sencillas…

Un rato después, Thorin comenzó a removerse un poco en sueños, y Billa decidió despegarse un poco de su lado. Cuando el enano abrió los ojos, con lentitud, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Billa. La hobbit enrojeció violentamente, pues el enano comenzó a pasear la mirada por su rostro, sin decir nada.

-Ojalá pudiera volver a la noche de Rivendel – dijo, al fin. –Pero es que… lo nuestro no es posible.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Billa, sintiendo una horrible angustia en el pecho ahogándola.

-Porque yo soy un enano, y tú una hobbit. Si llego a ser rey, nadie aceptaría lo nuestro.

Billa bajó la mirada, con tristeza. Thorin tenía razón. Lo suyo no podría ser posible. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

En ese momento, sintió una mano bajo su barbilla que la obligó a mirar hacia arriba, y vio a Thorin mirándola aún.

-Pero aún no hemos llegado a Erebor.

En ese momento, Billa se sintió enrojecer lo más grande, y observó, paralizada, cómo Thorin se acercaba a ella más, y más, y más…

Sus labios se unieron tímidamente, y comenzaron a pasearse los unos por los otros. La mediana intentaba atesorar esos movimientos todo lo posible, mientras que presionaba sus labios con los de Thorin, pasando la mano (esta vez sí) por su espesa barba negra. Estuvieron así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que alguien (ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de quién fue) se decidió a ahondar el beso. Sus lenguas se tocaron en la mitad de sus bocas, y Billa se sintió desfallecer. Jamás había besado a alguien…

Thorin se levantó un poco sobre el camastro, y rodeó a Billa por la cintura, para poder así doblegarse mejor a la pasión que los empezaba a envolver. La hobbit sintió cómo Thorin ahondaba más y más su lengua entre la humedad de su boca, y ella intentó seguirle el ritmo (aunque se estaba quedando sin respiración). Sus besos fueron aumentando progresivamente de tono y rapidez, mientras que sus lenguas pasaban de jugar la una con la otra, a luchar. Billa no quería que eso acabara. No quería que las manos de Thorin dejaran de pasearse por su cuerpo, ni quería abandonar ella el tacto de su rizado cabello. Pero el aire los abandonó, y tuvieron que separarse, sintiéndolo mucho.

-Yo… - dijo Thorin, mientras aún intentaba recuperar el oxígeno perdido. –No… no puedo. Esto es una locura. He estado con varias mujeres en mi vida, pero… No puedo… enamorarme. Ya he hecho demasiado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Billa, incrédula. -¿Me estás diciendo que me has besado… para dejarme de nuevo tirada?

-No; bueno, yo… Lo siento, pero es mejor dejarlo como está. No quiero dañarte más. Lo siento, Billa. Tenías razón. He sido un imbécil. Lo siento mucho.

-No… - negó la mediana, mientras sentía como una lágrima de furia caía por su mejilla. -¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Crees que puedes besarme y después decirme esto?

-No quería…

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

-No quiero jugar contigo.

-Yo no soy como ¨las otras mujeres¨ que has tenido. ¡Te quiero, Thorin! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, maldita sea! ¿No te das cuenta?

-(…) Y yo de ti. Y por eso, no podemos seguir con esto.

-No me lo creo. Yo me jugué la vida por ti. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a jugarte tú por mí?

Thorin no le respondió.

-Soy una estúpida – se dijo para sí misma, ahogando los gemidos y las lágrimas. –Debería haber dejado que Azog te matara. Así, no habría hecho tanto el ridículo.

Billa se volvió a acostar, intentando que Thorin no la oyera llorar; pero el enano volvió a acercársele, y le acarició el pelo con una mano.

-Si… me dejaras… te demostraría que te amo.

Billa se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, y Thorin acarició sus labios con los dedos, provocando que su vello se erizase. Poco a poco, el enano se le volvió a acercar, y posó de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella; y, aunque una parte enorme de Billa deseaba entregarse a ellos y no despegarse nunca, otra muy pequeña, pero que siempre había estado ahí, decidió que ya había vendido lo suficiente su orgullo, y le pegó un sonoro tortazo a Thorin en la sien.

-Así no me demuestras que me amas – le escupió al enano, que la miraba muy asombrado. –Así me demuestras que quieres pasar el rato con una mujer. Búscate a otra a la que no le vayas a romper el corazón cuando la tengas que dejar de lado.

Y, dicho eso, Billa se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos para llorar de rabia y pena.

Méreda estaba sentada, con el anillo puesto sobre su dado, en uno de los escalones del palacio de Thranduil. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos, lamentándose. ¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿Cómo había acabado… allí? Por culpa de Thorin. Si le hubiera hecho caso, si no se hubieran salido del Camino… ahora posiblemente estarían en Valle, y no allí, en el infierno personal de Méreda.

Lo había intentado todo. Había buscado todas las posibles salidas del palacio que conocía, pero todas estaban vigiladas, día y noche. No había manera de escapar; y ella sabía que Thorin jamás llegaría a un acuerdo con Thranduil, y que el Rey de los Elfos no escucharía a nadie que no fuera al príncipe enano. A nadie… excepto a ella. Debía salvar a sus amigos. Debía… hacerle frente al pasado, de una vez por todas.

Suspirando, y aún con el anillo puesto, subió las escaleras, y se introdujo en los innumerables pasillos que ella conocía tan bien, pues no los había olvidado. Y así, bajó los pequeños escalones que daban paso a las estancias privadas del rey, y se paró ante la entrada. Thranduil estaba de pie, de espaldas a la mujer, vestido con sus lujosas ropas. El aspecto que dejaba entrever en el salón del trono no tenía nada que ver con su verdadera naturaleza: era un Rey Elfo, alto y magnífico, con el pelo rubio platino cayéndole por la espalda, y el manto real cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Méreda no supo muy bien qué hacer, por lo que decidió quedarse quieta y callada, a la espera de lo que fuera a pasar.

Un largo y espeso silencio les sobrevino; hasta que, al fin, el rey habló:

-Sé que estás ahí. Muéstrate.

Méreda suspiró, muy profundamente, y, con lentitud, se quitó el anillo del dedo, mostrándose visible. Thranduil se dio la vuelta entonces, y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Méreda no pudo aguantar la vergüenza, y bajó su cabeza, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-Veo que al fin has vuelto.

Méreda no respondió, ya que no había mucho que pudiera decir.

-No voy a preguntarte cómo te has vuelto invisible, pues prefiero no saberlo. (…) Los anillos de poder son peligrosos.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

-Sí. Sólo tú te dejabas siempre la parte inferior de la barra de pan, y esos mordisquitos de ratoncito que a mí me exasperaban…

-Parece que no os habéis olvidado de mí.

-Le arruinaste la vida. ¿Cómo querías que me olvidara de ti?

-No quería arruinársela. Yo… iba a volver, en serio, pero…

-Se casó contigo, Méreda. Tan sólo dos años después de conocerte. Él estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Yo estaba seguro de lo que hacíais. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaste? Marchándote con la vana promesa de que ibas a volver…

-Yo no…

-… y no volviste.

-Yo quería volver. De veras. Lo amaba, con toda mi vida. Pero no pude.

-¿¡Por qué no!? Y mírame cuando te hablo, por favor.

Méreda hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo. Estaba llorando, pero no se avergonzó de ello. Thranduil la miraba con dureza, pero también con pena y nostalgia, y con una pizca del antiguo cariño.

-Te queríamos, Méreda. Yo te quería. Te cogí mucho cariño.

-Lo sé.

-Eras como una hija para mí.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?

-(…) Me llegó una carta, firmada por ti, tras abandonar la casa de mis padres. En ella, me decías que le había arruinado la vida; que ¨os¨ había arruinado la vida. Que no podíais aceptar a una humana entre vosotros. Y que era mejor que no volviera.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Thranduil, acercándose a la muchacha.- ¿Que yo…? ¿Quién te mandó eso?

-Un… hombre, montado a caballo.

-(…) Y en el nombre de Ilúvatar, ¿cómo llegaste a creer que yo mandaría a un hombre como mensajero? ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que yo te diría eso a ti, Méreda?

-No lo sé. Nunca he llegado a saber quién me mandó realmente esa carta. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? No tenía sentido. Tenías que ser tú.

-Por favor…

-¡Mira! – dijo, sacándose el sobre de entre sus ropas, y entregándoselo al rey. –Siempre la llevo encima.

Thranduil sacó la carta con desconfianza, y la leyó muy detenidamente. Tras haber acabado, se quedó durante un largo rato en silencio.

-Mi firma… mi letra… hasta el sello. Todo está en orden. Pero te juro que yo no te mandé esta carta. (…) ¿Por qué la guardas?

-Es lo único que me queda de él. Es lo único que me queda de todo.

-Ya. ¿Y el anillo? ¿Aún lo conservas?

Méreda levantó la mano, y le mostró el anillo de plata que descansaba sobre su mano derecha.

-Debería pedirte que lo devolvieras.

La humana entonces escondió la mano tras su espalda, y negó con la cabeza. –No… por favor. Sé que lo merezco, pero no.

-(…) Veo que al menos… él sigue en tu mente.

-Siempre ha seguido en mi mente, y en mi corazón. Y siempre seguirá.

Thranduil bajó entonces la cabeza, y juntó sus dos manos sobre su pecho. –Vas con los enanos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Los estoy ayudando. Gandalf me dijo que me metiera en esa compañía.

-Gandalf… siempre metiendo las narices en todo – negó para sí Thranduil con la cabeza. -¿Cuál es vuestro fin?

-Eso tú ya debes saberlo.

-Es una locura despertar al dragón, ¿lo sabes?

-Dicen que ha muerto.

-¨Dicen¨. Tú nunca te has fiado de lo que dice la gente.

-¡No me queda nada, ¿vale?! ¡Nada! ¡No me importa morir! Me he pasado toda mi vida viajando, luchando, hasta robando… Pero nunca, jamás… Mi hogar estaba aquí. Mi hogar está aquí. Y ya es tarde – las lágrimas rodaban caprichosas por las mejillas de Méreda, y ella no quio aguantarse ni parecer fuerte. –Yo… me da igual todo.

Thranduil se quedó en silencio absoluto, mirándola con detenimiento, hasta que se dio la vuelta, y se sentó sobre su escritorio.

-Esta noche será la fiesta de la luz estelar. El palacio estará desierto, y mis guardias, probablemente, bebiendo vino a escondidas. En las bodegas hay una trampilla por la cual expulsamos los bidones de vino vacíos al río para devolverlos a Valle. Róbale las llaves al custodio, rescata a tus compañeros, y vete. No quiero volver a saber nada más de todo este asunto. No vuelvas, si no quieres causar más daño. Y ten cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Méreda se quedó parada en mitad de la habitación, mientras su mente procesaba la información recibida; y una luz se encendió en su cerebro. Haciendo una reverencia (aunque ella sabía que Thranduil ya no la veía), salió de esa habitación a toda prisa, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando hubo salido, Thranduil volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando con pena al lugar en el cual la humana había estado parada hacía sólo unos segundos. -Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, Méreda – musitó.

La humana volvió a ponerse el anillo en el dedo, y corrió escaleras arriba rápidamente. Sorteando pasillos, llegó al final a las mazmorras de nuevo, deseosa de contarle a Billa el plan de escapada. Iban a salir de allí.

-¡Billa! – gritó, aunque sabía que nadie podía oírla aún con el anillo. -¡Bill…!

Méreda paró muy bruscamente justo antes de chocarse con una elfa. Ella ya sabía quién era de sobra, pues la recordaba vívidamente: Tauriel. Habían llegado a ser buenas amigas, aunque Méreda siempre sintió cierto recelo por ella. Pero nunca pudo llegar a pensar, que ese recelo pudiera tornarse realidad.

-¡Legolas! – gritaba la elfa pelirroja, riendo. -¡Vamos! ¡Hemos de ayudar con los preparativos para mañana!

-¡Ya voy! – respondió, al fondo, la voz con la que Méreda había soñado una noche tras otra; la voz que hacía tanto tiempo, la había reconfortado por las noches; la voz que ahora provocaba que su vello se erizara, y que su estómago se contrajera ante tantas sensaciones que ya creía olvidadas.

Y allí apareció, Legolas. Seguía igual. Igual de hermoso, igual de firme, igual de serio y templado. Portaba una media sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Méreda sabía que esa sonrisa no había aparecido por ella. El elfo se paró justo delante de ella, y Méreda no se apartó. Legolas levantó muy lentamente la mirada, con cara extrañada y aire pensativo; miraba hacia el frente, pero no podía verla. Pero ella sí que podía verlo a él. Escrutaba su rostro, incesantemente, deseando poder tocar sus mejillas, poder acariciar su pelo; deseando que él pudiera verla.

-¡Legolas! – volvió a gritar Tauriel, y el elfo salió de su trance, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No es nada, es que… me ha parecido… nada. Da igual.

Como si una parte muy pequeña de él supiera que alguien le cortaba el paso, el elfo rodeó a la humana, y volvió de nuevo con Tauriel.

-Vamos – le dijo, sonriendo. –Tenemos trabajo pendiente.

Tauriel le devolvió la sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras; y Legolas se quedó un momento rezagado, mirando a la figura de la elfa con una sonrisa que no dejaba nada que esconder. Una sonrisa que años atrás, había tenido otra destinataria. Tras unos leves segundos, él también desapareció por las escaleras, y Méreda se quitó entonces el anillo dorado, dejándose caer al suelo.

-¿Méreda? – preguntó Billa, desde su celda, acercándose a los barrotes. –Méreda, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero la mujer no respondió. Simplemente, se quedó allí, arrodillada contra el suelo, llorando sin poder y sin querer parar; sintiendo una pena, que hacía muchos años que no sentía. Sintiendo cómo su corazón, tras años inactivo, se rompía en añicos más pequeños aún.

 **Bueno, ante todo esto, sólo me queda decir… ¡reviews, por favor! ¿Os esperabais esto? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Llevaba tanto planeando esto! Bueno, seguiré con la historia para que las piezas terminen de encajar entre sí, y no os preocupéis porque aún quedan bastantes sorpresas, así que no os vais a aburrir…**

 **Por cierto, he mencionado a la esposa de Thranduil en un momento del capítulo… Si os interesa y queréis saber más de ello, tengo otro fic, ¨El aprendiz de mago¨, en el que hablo de ella, algo así como una historia paralela a esta… Que aún está en proceso, pero bueno. En fin, espero de veras que esto os haya emocionado. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	15. Recuerdos de tiempos mejores

**Capítulo 15: Recuerdos de tiempos mejores.**

-Méreda – le pidió Billa a su amiga; - por favor, dime qué ocurre. ¿Te han descubierto? ¡Méreda, por favor, habla!

-Otra – gimió la mujer, entre lágrimas. –Tiene a otra.

-¿Otra ¡qué!? ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué te ocurre?!

-Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Balin, desde su celda. -¿Qué…? ¡Méreda, ¿qué haces aquí?!

Y así, poco a poco, todos los enanos se fueron despertando, y se acercaron a los barrotes de las celdas para preguntarle a su compañera cómo había llegado allí, y si alguien la había visto; pero ella seguía llorando, y era incapaz de decir nada inteligible.

-Está bien – habló, al final, Thorin. –Dejadla en paz. No conseguiremos así que nos diga nada. Venga, volved a vuestros sitios sin hacer ruido.

Y cuando, a regañadientes, todos los enanos se hubieron vuelto al interior de sus prisiones, Billa se agachó sobre sus rodillas, y acercó su rostro todo lo que pudo hacia su amiga.

-Méreda, por favor, no aguanto verte así. ¿Qué te ocurre? Dime la verdad. No te juzgaré.

Pero la humana negó con la cabeza, y se dio media vuelta para poder sentarse con la espalda echada contra la puerta de la celda, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba relajarse poco a poco.

-Ya está – dijo al fin. –Ya ha pasado.

-¿El qué ha pasado?

-Os voy a sacar de aquí, Billa. Esta noche.

-¿Cómo? Y… ¡no me cambies el tema! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea de repente? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Son cosas mías.

-No. No pienso permitir que no me cuentes lo que te pasa. Necesitas desahogarte.

-Estoy bien.

-¡No estás bien! Que hayas dejado de llorar no significa que no te estés muriendo por dentro.

Méreda suspiró muy profundamente, y giró su cabeza para apoyarla contra los barrotes, con aire cansado. –Contándote lo que me pasa no solucionaría nada.

-Te sentirías mejor – le respondió la hobbit, posando una mano sobre su cabello para calmarla.

-No. Me sentiría peor.

-No digas eso.

-Si te lo cuento, todo se hace tan… real. Tan dolorosamente real… Pero si no lo hago, todo queda en mi mente, como una mala pesadilla.

-No puedes seguir engañándote a ti misma. Por favor, te lo suplico.

Un largo momento de silencio las sobrevino, mientras el sonido del agua de los manantiales internos fluyendo y cayendo en cascadas las envolvía; y Billa cerró los ojos, suspirando. –No es la primera vez que pisas este lugar, ¿verdad?

Y Méreda, tras unos leves momentos, asintió.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te capturaron? ¿Te encarcelaron?

-No, Billa – dijo ella, con una leve risa sarcástica. –Mi historia es muy distinta a esa.

-Cuéntamela.

Y la humana, consciente de que su alma ya no aguantaba más dolor, se dispuso, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, a relatarle su secreto pasado a su amiga.

Thranduil aún no había salido de sus estancias ese día, y no pensaba hacerlo hasta llegada la cena de esa noche. Es más: si por él fuera, no iría; se quedaría, como todas las noches, cenando sólo en su alcoba, contemplando la belleza de la noche desde su balcón; pero era el rey, y debía asistir a la fiesta.

Suspirando, se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Acaso había motivos en ese mundo para celebrar algo? Su hermoso bosque, en el cual tantas veces había paseado con sus padres, con su esposa, con su hijo, ahora se hundía en las sombras. Todo estaba cambiando, y no para mejor.

¿Era posible vivir en el pasado? ¿Era posible vivir de recuerdos? Porque él vivía inmerso en ellos. Recordaba su juventud en Doriath, cuando tenía a su padre y a su madre a su lado, y todo era más sencillo, pues no portaba una corona sobre su cabeza. Recordaba los tiempos en los que los Altos Elfos aún habitaban ese mundo, antes de abandonarlo, o morir defendiéndolo. Recordaba… recordaba a su esposa, y a su hijo cuando no era más que un pequeño elfo. Entonces, pensaba que todo el mal y toda la pena habían pasado ya; pero entonces, llegaron de nuevo los clamores de la batalla… y la perdió. La perdió a ella. A la luz de su vida, a su mayor tesoro.

¿Qué había pasado después de todo eso? Dos mil años vacíos, sin alegría y sin luz. Había criado a su hijo sólo, mientras que a la vez debía atender a sus responsabilidades de rey. Legolas había crecido muy sólo, y de ahí su habitual carácter frío y su personalidad callada. Pero después llegó Tauriel, y Legolas se volcó en ella como jamás se había volcado en nadie. La cuidaba, la mimaba, la quería; y le enseñó a ser una magnífica guerrera.

Pero no fue hasta después de mucho, cuando ocurrió de verdad lo que cambió la vida de su hijo; y la suya propia, también. Esa niña… pues no era más que una niña cuando sus guardias la habían encontrado desmayada en el bosque. Pero esa niña bastó para cambiar tantas cosas, en tan sólo dos años… Pero, tan rápido como llegó, se fue; y ahora reaparecía otra vez entre ellos, como si nada hubiera pasado… No, Thranduil no iba a permitirlo. No le contaría su encuentro con Méreda a nadie. Así debía ser.

Unos pasos tras las escaleras lo sacaron entonces de sus ensoñaciones.

-Sé que estás ahí – habló, con voz firme. -¿Por qué te ocultas en las sombras?

Tauriel apareció por las escaleras con paso recto y militarizado. –Venía a informaros, mi Señor. Las arañas se han reproducido.

-Pensé que había ordenado que se destruyeran los nidos hace dos lunas.

-Fue como ordenasteis, mi Señor; pero vienen más desde el Sur. Se hospedan en las ruinas de Dol –Guldur; si pudiéramos…

-Tauriel – levantó él una mano, avisándole de que parase de hablar. – Tu misión es simplemente mantener la paz dentro de nuestras fronteras.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿No se extenderán a otras tierras? – preguntó ella, con un deje irónico.

-Otras tierras no me preocupan. Las fortunas del mundo irán y vendrán, pero en este reino perduraremos.

Tauriel miró a su rey con cara de incredulidad y decepción, pero no dijo nada, y se dispuso a marcharse tras haber realizado una reverencia.

-A propósito – añadió Thranduil. –Legolas dice que has luchado bien.

A la nada de haber dicho eso, la elfa se giró sobre sí misma, y miró a su monarca con una gran sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro.

-Te ha cogido mucho cariño.

-M- mi Señor, os aseguro que para vuestro hijo no soy más que la capitana de la guardia.

-Antes es posible. Ahora… no estoy tan seguro.

Thranduil vertió un poco de agua sobre su copa, dándole la espalda a Tauriel, pues prefería no mirarla en esos momentos.

-No… creo que permitierais a vuestro hijo comprometerse con una humilde elfa Silvana.

-Tienes razón, no lo permitiría. No le des esperanzas donde no las hay.

Un momento de silencio los sobrevino, y Tauriel se dispuso finalmente a abandonar la habitación.

-Tauriel – la volvió a llamar Thranduil, mirándola esta vez. –Sé que no amas a mi hijo. No aún. No compliques más las cosas.

Y ella lo miró con cara de odio reprimido, pero calló de nuevo, y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

A Thranduil le daba igual como se pusiera la elfa. No iba a permitir que a su hijo le rompieran más el corazón. Podía intuir que ahora, en la mente de Tauriel había alguien más…. Y no pensaba dejar que Legolas volviera a caer en el la tristeza de nuevo. De ninguna de las maneras.

-En verdad, ya sabes muchas cosas sobre mí – comenzó Méreda.

-¿Son ciertas todas las cosas que me has estado contando? – preguntó Billa.

-Sí, todas.

-¿Incluso lo del estanque?

-Sí, incluso lo del estanque. Y ahí, es cuando se complica todo.

 _¨Ya había llegado a Erebor, y estaba preparada para volver a cruzar las Montañas Nubladas en dirección oeste. Me bañé en ese lugar por casualidad, para refrescarme, y ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que me estaba pasando. Hasta que empecé a notar cosas extrañas dentro de mí. Me sentía… distinta. No sé cómo explicarlo. Mi fuego interior… era como si hubiera empequeñecido. Y caí en una honda depresión sin saber por qué._

 _Radagast, aunque ahora no me recuerde, fue el que me dijo lo que me pasaba. Me lo encontré a mitad de camino, por casualidad también, y me explicó que me estaba volviendo inmortal. Al principio, no lo creí, claramente; pero… las evidencias comenzaron a hacerse ciertas. Por un corto período de tiempo, como te conté, me sentí… genial, importante, interesante. Pero la inmortalidad no se paga barata._

 _Las fuerzas cada vez me iban dejando más y más de lado, y cada vez necesitaba sentarme a descansar más a menudo. Comencé a marearme con regularidad, devolvía lo que comía… y un día, me desmayé en mitad del bosque._

 _Estuve varios días inconsciente; y cuando desperté, me encontré tumbada sobre una cama, en una habitación espaciosa, con comida y bebida a mi lado. Cuando vi aparecer ante mí a varias elfas, y me contaron que estaba en el palacio del rey del Bosque… pensé que estaba soñando, o muerta. Pero resultó ser verdad. Thranduil en persona vino a visitarme no mucho después, para afirmarme que sus guardias me habían encontrado en el bosque desmayada. Él ya sabía de sobra qué era lo que me estaba pasando, y me reprendió el haberme bañado en ese sagrado estanque, en el que la bella gente solía limpiar sus impurezas; pero, como no era más que una niña, me perdonó. Si no, no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, probablemente. Aun así, me advirtió que, en cuanto me hubiera recuperado, debería salir de sus fronteras y no volver jamás. Yo, por mi parte, estaba deseando hacer eso._

 _Pero el tiempo pasó, y mientras aún estaba en cama, varias personas vinieron a visitarme, simplemente por curiosidad. Legolas… era uno de ellos.¨_

Billa pudo percibir perfectamente cómo a su amiga le había costado horrores pronunciar ese nombre, como si la palabra se le hubiera quedado atascada en la garganta.

 _¨Él… en fin, no sé si lo habrás visto ya. Es muy bueno, y atento, y… bueno, y muy guapo, las cosas como son. Yo me quedé prendada nada más verlo, por primera (y única) vez en mi vida. Después, claramente, me arrepentí, pues no quería mantener nada con ningún hombre; y menos aún, de esa manera, porque me sintiera atraída hacia él por su aspecto. Esas cosas nunca me han gustado._

 _Pero comenzamos a hablar, y a conocernos, y me di cuenta de que eso era algo más que un tema de hormonas: él era… bueno, era perfecto. Siempre venía a verme por las noches para ver cómo estaba, y me hablaba de muchas cosas, y… y me cuidaba mucho. Siempre se preocupaba de mí. Era inteligente, e interesante, y podíamos hablar de cualquier tema. Fue con él con el que descubrí que en verdad, era muy lista, ya que nunca nadie a mi alrededor le había dado importancia al cerebro, sólo a la fuerza bruta o a la belleza. Y yo… no sé, me sentía muy bien con él. Sé que no debería decir esto, pero es la realidad: yo nunca me había llegado a querer a mí misma. Nunca nadie me había tratado bien._

 _Pero también conocí a Tauriel, a Galeon, a Feillen, y a muchos elfos más. Y ellos me querían. Y yo… estaba a gusto entre ellos, por primera vez en mi vida. Sentía que encajaba en un sitio. Incluso Thranduil comenzó a interesarse más por mí, ya que Legolas le hablaba mucho, al parecer, de nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. Y nos llegamos a coger mucho cariño mutuo._

 _Me quedé en el bosque tras haberme recuperado, sin ningún tipo de reservas. Estos muros fueron mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar, durante la mejor etapa de mi vida. No quería volver a ser montaraz. Nunca había querido ser montaraz. Elegí ese camino porque no me había quedado otra opción._

 _Y, por las noches, iba al jardín que hay detrás de palacio, para poder observar el paisaje limpio del bosque y las estrellas del cielo. Hasta que una de esas noches… me encontré con Legolas._

 _A partir de ese día, ambos acudíamos después de la cena a ese jardín, para retomar nuestras conversaciones. Hablábamos de cosas profundas y simples, de temas filosóficos y cotidianos… Yo le hablaba de mi padre, y él me hablaba de su madre. A veces nos cogíamos de la mano, a veces yo me apoyaba sobre su hombro, y él me besaba la frente…_

 _Y una noche, la mejor de mi vida, él me besó. En los labios. Fue un beso tierno, suave, cariñoso, como éramos los dos. Y me sentí… renacer. Me sentí viva, y feliz, y completa. Tenía dieciséis años¨._

Billa pudo observar cómo su amiga sonreía ampliamente al contarle esas cosas, cómo sus ojos brillaban, y como parecía que todo el dolor hubiera desaparecido de su alma, reemplazado por una pacífica felicidad. Jamás la había visto así.

 _¨A partir de ese momento, todas las noches nos reuníamos bajo las estrellas, para besarnos y acariciarnos con dulzura. Muchas veces, el amanecer nos pillaba desprevenidos. Otras, pasábamos la noche juntos. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le pedí dormir con él. Había tenido una pesadilla… muchas veces me pasa; y fui a su alcoba para preguntarle si podía acostarme en su lecho._

 _Entonces, nos tapábamos muy bien con las sábanas, entrelazaba mis pies con los suyos, y me abrazaba a su cuerpo con fuerza, para sentir su calor. Muchas veces le pedía que me hiciera cosquillas en la espalda, y después él me llamaba tramposa porque siempre me quedaba dormida antes de que yo le pudiera hacer a él.¨_

Billa rió ante la anécdota de su amiga, y disfrutó realmente viéndola tan feliz.

 _¨Muchas veces yo me ponía celosa de Tauriel, pues ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; pero Legolas me prometía que me amaba sólo a mí. Solamente a mí._

 _Y una noche, la noche en la que cumplí los dieciocho años, él me pidió… que me casara con él. Y yo no me lo podía creer. Acepté, ¡claro que acepté!_

 _Pero sabía que afuera había gente que esperaba saber algo de mí, y le dije que debía ir a ver a mis padres, aunque fuera para decirles dónde estaba. Y él se entristeció mucho, pero lo entendió. Aun así, me pidió que me casara con él antes de marcharme, y yo le dije que sí. Nos casamos una noche, en ese mismo jardín, en silencio y sin nadie delante; sólo estaba Thranduil, que fue el que nos unió.¨_

-¿Os… os casasteis? – preguntó Billa, incrédula.

-Sí.

-¿Estás casada?

-Sí. Se puede decir que… sigo casada.

-No… quiero decir, todo lo que me estás contando… no parece muy propio de ti.

-Lo sé – sonrió Méreda. –Soy una caja de sorpresas. Pero yo nunca me he arrepentido de eso, Billa. Sabía lo que hacía. Jamás he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Simplemente… encontré a alguien a quien amar; encontré una verdadera familia, aquí, entre los elfos. Encontré mi hogar… y con quien compartirlo.

Y entonces, Billa lo entendió todo: -Por eso… decías que Rivendel no era tu hogar. Por eso dices que no puedes vivir allí.

-Es todo más complicado de lo que parece, Billa. Es muy doloroso para mí estar en Rivendel; todo me recuerda demasiado a este lugar. Además, los hijos de Elrond… tienen ciertas intenciones conmigo. Intenciones que yo no les puedo corresponder.

-(…) ¿Sigues enamorada de él? ¿De… Legolas?

A modo de respuesta, Méreda levantó su mano derecha, y le mostró el anillo plateado que relucía en su dedo.

-Ya lo entiendo. ¿Te lo dio él, verdad?

-Este anillo es una reliquia muy antigua. Lo labraron los antiguos enanos de Moria. Pero Thorin y los demás no saben la verdadera historia… como de costumbre, cada cual se entera sólo de lo que quiere. Los enanos lo labraron para el rey Oropher, el padre de Thranduil; es una reliquia familiar, de ahí que se le llame el anillo de _Lasgalen;_ al igual que las joyas que ya se disputaron Thrór y el Rey Elfo. Oropher se lo entregó a su hijo, y Thranduil se lo entregó a su vez a Legolas… y él me lo dio a mí. Es una costumbre familiar que este sea el anillo que los príncipes les entreguen a sus prometidas.

-Espera, ¿ese fue vuestro anillo de bodas?

-Sí. Yo le di un amuleto, a cambio, que llevaba desde que era niña. Me pregunto si lo seguirá guardando.

-Vaya… No sabía nada de eso – por eso, Méreda se ponía tan a la defensiva cuando alguien intentaba quitarle la joya. Era su anillo de bodas, su alianza… -Y después… ¿qué pasó?

-Pues que… yo debía volver con mis padres, Billa. Sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Debía decirles dónde estaba, al menos, para después volver al Bosque cuanto antes y rehacer mi vida. Y, como deseaba partir cuanto antes para volver a la vez lo más pronto posible… Me marché a la mañana siguiente de haberme casado.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Lo sé, fue una estupidez. Y créeme, no hay un día que no me arrepienta de haber hecho eso.

La expresión de Méreda ahora había cambiado totalmente; de un brillo reluciente en los ojos, a un rostro pálido y sin brillo.

- _Volví con mis padres, a Rohan, para decirles qué había sido de mí. Tonta de mí, que volví pensando que me iban a creer. Ni creyeron mi historia, ni la aceptaron. Me marché al poco de mi casa, muerta de… vergüenza y odio._

Billa vio cómo su amiga apretaba la mandíbula con furia, a la vez que cerraba su mano en un puño; y cómo se limpiaba una lágrima de rabia que caía por su mejilla. - _Pero… justo cuando estaba llegando al límite de las Montañas Nubladas, me encontré con un hombre a caballo. Me dijo que era un mensajero del rey Thranduil._

 _¨Y ahora pienso, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude creerme eso? Pero era una niña… y estaba asustada… El hombre me entregó una carta; todo estaba en orden; la firma, el sello, la letra… Esa carta debía ser de Thranduil, de su puño y letra.¨_

-¿Qué decía en esa carta?

-Que les… les había arruinado la vida a Legolas, a él, y a todo el reino. Que no querían volver a verme por allí.

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ambas, pues Méreda ya había acabado, y Billa no sabía qué más decir.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada.

-¿Nunca volviste desde entonces?

-No.

-¿Y fue Thranduil el que te envió esa carta, seguro?

-No, Billa. No fue Thranduil. De eso, ahora estoy segura. Me lo ha asegurado Gandalf, me lo aseguró Elrond en su época… él nunca enviaría a un hombre como mensajero. Thanduil no tiene relación con los hombres. Además, él nunca me hubiera dicho eso. Me querían. Él y Legolas me querían mucho. (…) Me querían.

Y, en ese momento, tras unos largos instantes en silencio, Méreda se echó las manos al rostro, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. –Pero ya no, Billa. Ya no… él se ha enamorado de otra. Se ha enamorado de Tauriel. Se ha… olvid… Se ha olvidado de…

-Méreda… - intentó calmar Billa a su amiga, acariciando su cabello con dulzura. –No llores…

-¿¡Cómo ha podido pasar!? ¡Yo no me he olvidado de él… en todos estos años!

-Pero, Méreda… ¿por qué no volviste?

-No podía…

-Sí podías. Podrías haber solucionado ese malentendido…

-Es más complicado de lo que crees… bastante más….

- _Claro que es más complicado_ – pensó la hobbit. – _No me has contado toda la verdad… te estás guardando algo aún… algo que te duele mucho._ –Pero, vistas las condiciones en las que estaba su amiga, decidió que era mejor dejarla. Bastante le había contado ya.

Poco a poco, Méreda fue calmándose de nuevo; y una sonrisa cargada de tristeza se abrió paso en su rostro. – No era más que una niña; una renacuaja delgaducha. Pero él me decía que era increíblemente bella. Si me viera ahora, ¿lo seguiría pensando? ¿Le seguiría gustando? O… se habrá olvidado de mí por completo.

-No creo que se haya olvidado de ti, si te amó tanto como tú le sigues amando a él.

-Me ha dejado atrás, Billa. Ha buscado la felicidad en otra persona. Debería alegrarme por él. Al menos, ha sido valiente para dejar el pasado atrás. Yo aún sigo viviendo en él… esperando que llegue la noche con ansias para volver a imaginarme que estoy enterrada entre sus brazos, o que esto a su lado en el jardín, viendo las estrellas del firmamento cogidos de la mano. Y muchas veces sigo soñando con él, pero cada vez menos… y duele. Soy una cobarde. Una cobarde por no querer seguir hacia adelante. Una cobarde por querer vivir de los recuerdos. Una cobarde por no haber querido volver jamás a este lugar. Pero… es que, es muy duro encontrarlo todo tan joven… y perderlo; perderlo por querer ser buena. Perdí este lugar, perdí a Legolas… por mis padres. Por querer ir a decirles a mis padres qué había sido de mi vida. Y mis padres ni siquiera se habían parado a preguntárselo. Eran felices sin mí. Y me arruinaron la vida… una última vez. Lo perdí todo porque quise ser buena. Y eso es lo que más rabia me da.

-Lo siento mucho, Méreda. De veras. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó.

-No pasa nada – le sonrió su amiga, con tristeza y cansancio. –Fue hace mucho.

-¿Por qué no… pruebas a volver a hablar con él? ¿Con Legolas?

Pero, al escuchar eso, su amiga se volvió muy rápidamente, mirándola con ojos llenos de espanto. -¿Qué…? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ni en broma!

-¿Por qué no? Es tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

-No hay nada que arreglar. Él se ha enamorado de Tauriel. Bastante le rompí la vida una vez, no puedo volver a rompérsela de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿y si él te sigue queriendo?

-¡Billa, para! ¡Él… lo nuestro se acabó! No hay que remover el pasado, ¿vale? Además, esta noche hemos de salir de aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¡Hay una fiesta, por lo que he oído!

-Precisamente. Aprovecharemos para escapar.

-¿Por dónde?

-Los elfos comercian con los hombres de Esgaroth. Les compran el vino, y los barriles vacíos se los devuelven por el río. Hay una trampilla en las despensas, por donde los expulsan. Saldremos por allí.

-¿Y… eso se te ha ocurrido a ti sola?

-No… ¿están los enanos durmiendo?

-Al parecer sí.

-¿Y Thorin?

-Sí – le respondió Billa, dándose la vuelta para cerciorarse. –Eso parece.

-He… estado hablando con Thranduil. Era la única opción que me quedaba.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pedazo de loca, ¿y si ahora nos…!?

-¡No os va a hacer nada, Billa! Confía en mí. Ha sido él el que me ha dado la idea.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio de que… me vaya de aquí y no vuelva. Legolas… lo ha pasado muy mal por mi culpa. Tanto Thranduil como yo queremos… que me largue de aquí, y hagamos como que nada ha pasado.

-Pero ha pasado.

-Billa…

-Habla con Legolas, por favor. Hazlo.

-No, Billa. Por favor, no me lo pidas más. No tengo fuerzas ni valor para hacer eso que me pides.

-Pero… Méreda… él, y tú… Seguís casados, prácticamente.

-Yo podría estar muerta, él podría estar muerto… Podemos pensar lo que queramos el uno del otro.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?

-Porque prefiero ser fría… a morirme del dolor. Estoy harta de sufrir, Billa. Muy harta.

Billa se agarró a los garrotes fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos, suspirando con profundidad. – Como prefieras.

-¿Y… tú?

-Yo… ¿qué?

-Bueno, estás encerrada en una celda con Thorin.

-Mira, mejor no preguntes.

-¿Por qué?

Billa levantó la mirada con enfado, y la mujer la miró, como comprendiendo. –Un imbécil, ¿cierto?

-Nos hemos besado. Pero no un beso…. Un beso, ¡beso! ¿Me entiendes?

Méreda rió levemente ante el comentario de su amiga. – Sí, te entiendo. ¿Y?

-Pues que se ha echado hacia atrás… y… Yo también soy una estúpida, Méreda. Me ha dicho lo que ya debería haber supuesto: que lo nuestro no va a poder ser, que él va a ser rey… y yo, pues… Como que no doy el cante. Pero la gracia es que después me ha besado de nuevo, y yo por ahí no estoy dispuesta a pasar.

-¡Claro que no! No tiene derecho a jugar contigo de esa manera. Si se siente necesitado, que busque a otra.

-¿Qué otra?

-Pues… a las malas, a Kíli, que está hecho un mandril.

-Pff… ¿qué? – preguntó Billa, aguantando la risa.- ¿Un… mandril?

-Está más salido que el pico de una mesa. Y babea más que un huargo en celo.

-¡Ay, por favor, para! – pidió Billa, que ya estaba por el suelo, desternillándose de risa. - ¡Qué imagen se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza!

-Seguro que ya no te fijas en Thorin con los mismos ojos…

Ambas amigas, humana y hobbit, se obligaron a cubrirse el vientre con los brazos, porque les estaba dando un ataque de risa monumental. Cuando al fin pararon, ambas volvieron a quedarse serias, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Menuda suerte tenemos, Billa.

-Ya. Pero, bueno, nos tenemos la una a la otra.

-Eso siempre. Y nos tenemos a nosotras mismas, que no es poco. Tú vales mil veces más que cualquier enana con la que Thorin se vaya a casar algún día, Billa.

-Gracias. Tú también vales mil veces más que esa elfa.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Billa sonrió un poco para sí, y después volvió a dirigirse a su amiga por lo bajini. –Nunca había besado a nadie.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. (…) ¿Te ha gustado?

-Me lo imaginaba de otra forma, pero… sí, mucho. Demasiado, supongo. (…) ¿Y tu primer beso, cómo fue?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Fue dulce y suave. Fue perfecto, para mí. Todo era perfecto. (…) Demasiado, supongo.

 **Bueno, sé que no he actualizado desde hace bastante, y que este capítulo es muy raro e inactivo… Pero es que estoy bastante agobiada con el curso, y el ratillo que he pillado para terminarlo no me da para más. De todas formas, creo que con esto se encajan ya varias piezas del rompecabezas; aparte, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, pues tenía muchas ganas de hablar ya de Legolas y Méreda; espero que vosotros también disfrutéis mucho leyéndolo. Igualmente, os repito que quedan bastantes sorpresas aún… es más, si os fijáis, aún quedan algunas piezas sueltas en el pasado de Méreda…**

 **Por favor, ¡reviews! Quiero saber vuestra opinión del giro de la historia. Méreda y Legolas… ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado su historia pasada? ¿Cómo creéis que seguirá la historia? Y qué hablar de Thorin y Billa…. Espero vuestras respuestas.**

 **¡Muchos besos, y gracias por leer!**

 **PD: El capítulo, para intentar compensar su extensión, va dedicado a sky y a mestefaiab, por vuestra colaboración desde el principio de la historia ;)**


	16. Anuncio personal

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que aparezco después de bastante tiempo, y lo lamento, pero es que he tenido varios problemas durante las Navidades (como el ordenador averiado, por ejemplo xdd) y la vuelta al cursa ha sido movidita... por lo que prometo que intentaré actualizar el siguiente capítulo dentro de los próximos tres o cuatro días.**

 **Como ya mencioné anteriormente, las sorpresas no acaban aquí, pues aún queda bastante por indagar en el misterioso (aunque ya no tanto) pasado de Méreda; por no hablar de la relación de Billa y Thorin.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y espero me perdonéis estos casi dos meses sabáticos.**

 **¡Besos!**


	17. Huida rápida

**Capítulo 16: Huida ¨rápida¨.**

-¡Galion, viejo granuja, podrías ayudar en vez de quedarte mirando ahí dando órdenes!

Méreda seguía con la mirada a los tres elfos allí apostados, que estaban entretenidos en descargar los grandes bidones de vino provenientes de Esgaroth.

Como Thranduil le había asegurado, la Corte de los elfos estaba completamente patas arriba. La fiesta de la luz estelar, Méreda la recordaba vívidamente. Los elfos la celebraban cada otoño, y, por un día en todo el año, el sombrío palacio del Rey Thranduil se alzaba en el regocijo de una ocasión especial. Y no era de extrañar que, durante ese único festejo anual, a más de un elfo se le fuera el asunto de las manos.

-Los bidones han de estar preparados para esta noche. Será mejor que aligeréis. Son órdenes directas del Rey.

Sí, Méreda conocía de sobra a aquellos elfos. Galion era uno de los guardias de mayor confianza de Thranduil, de ahí su impoluta seriedad y eficiencia. En cuanto a los otros dos, Méreda no recordaba sus nombres, pero sí su actitud mucho más relajada y vivaracha que la de su compañero.

-El Rey – murmuró uno de ellos con desdén, agarrando un frasco de zumo de uvas en sus manos. –Qué preocupación se toma por lo que le interesa. No es que alardee de nuestro malhumorado monarca, pero tiene un gusto muy refinado por el vino.

La humana que estaba escondida entre las sombras gracias al anillo de su amiga sonrió para sí ampliamente. Perfecto; todo era simplemente perfecto.

-Los bidones vacíos deberían haber salido hace ya hacia Esgaroth – continuó el guardia.

-Oh, Galion, deja tus preocupaciones a un lado con nosotros – sonrió el otro elfo, aproximándole la jarra de vino. –Venga, pruébalo.

-Tengo que vigilar a los enanos esta noche.

-Están encerrados; ¿¡adónde van a ir!? – se mofó su acompañante, colgando las llaves en un gancho de la pared.

Méreda no supo si reír o no ante la desgraciada suerte que iban a correr esos pobres incautos.

Billa estaba tumbada sobre el estrecho e incómodo camastro del que disponía la celda. Con desdén y aburrimiento, miraba un cercano rayo de luz que entraba a través de los barrotes, probablemente proveniente de una de las muchas lámparas que iluminaban el lugar. Aquella monotonía la estaba matando poco a poco; era imposible allí abajo saber cuándo era de día y cuándo de noche.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se dio media vuelta sobre su lecho, y dirigió su mirada inconsciente hacia el enano que estaba tumbado en el suelo, justo en el otro lado del cubículo. Billa se había echado contra la pared hacía algunas horas, queriendo darle a entender a Thorin que lo dejaba descansar a él en el camastro. Pero él había hecho lo mismo que ella, y parecía que se había dormido; por lo que la hobbit no perdió la oportunidad y tomó el mejor lugar para ella.

Desde la conversación que mantuvieron el día anterior y el apasionado beso que compartieron, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablarse con el otro. Billa se preguntó a sí misma varias veces si tal vez había sido demasiado dura con el enano; pero a la nada de pensar eso la ira volvía a embargar su cuerpo, y comenzaba a odiarlo aún más fuertemente que antes.

Con una leve sacudida de cabeza, la hobbit cerró los ojos con lentitud, y se dispuso a intentar dormir. Sin embargo, una voz femenina que se escuchaba desde el exterior de las celdas la sacó de su ensueño. En un principio pensó que sería Méreda, pero se llevó un gran fiasco al reconocer a la elfa de cabellos rojizos que había visto ya antes.

Quitándole importancia al asunto, se recostó de nuevo sobre el duro y mohoso colchón, e intentó volver a coger el sueño; pero las malditas voces que se oían al otro lado de la celda no callaban. Un momento, ¿las voces?

Reincorporándose rápidamente y poniéndose de pie, Billa se acercó con sigilo a los barrotes para mirar a su derecha. Como ya se había imaginado, la elfa hablaba ensimismadamente con Kíli. Ambos charlaban sobre la luz de estrellas, o algo así.

-Siempre he pensado que es lejana – decía Kíli. –Una luz lejana y fría.

-Es recuerdo, blanco y puro – le respondió ella, como queriendo dar a entender algo más que obvio. –Como… tu promesa.

La elfa alargó el brazo en dirección a Kíli, y le entregó una especie de piedra pulida. Billa no entendía bien qué era, pero al enano le bastó aquel gesto para sonreír.

La hobbit recordó instantáneamente a su inseparable amiga, y sintió mucha pena. Si Méreda se hubiera dejado seducir por el enano, sentiría un gran dolor al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo ante las narices de Billa. Tío y sobrino, de tal palo tal astilla…

-He caminado bajo su manto – relataba la elfa, con voz soñadora. –He dejado el bosque atrás, y me he internado en la noche iluminada.

- _Está colgadísima_ – pensó Billa, agitando la cabeza, pues no le interesaba seguir escuchando esa conversación. Bastantes líos amorosos llevaba ya encima.

Sin embargo, su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba al entrever un leve movimiento en las celdas superiores; y allí, lo vio. Al príncipe Legolas.

Él también estaba espiando aquella conversación tan íntima; y Billa sintió algo de miedo al verlo, pues su expresión detonaba odio reprimido. Sin embargo, había algo más en el interior de su mirada: una especie de pena; una muy profunda pena.

El elfo giró levemente su gacha mirada hacia la derecha, y sus ojos fríos se toparon con los de Billa. Por un instante, ella sintió como si una profunda conexión los uniera a ambos; sintió como si el elfo quisiera compartir su tristeza con ella, una completa desconocida. Pero aquel encantamiento no duró nada: el elfo giró la cabeza con violencia, y desapareció por el pasillo con premura y seriedad.

Méreda no sabía si dormirse un rato, o si darse cabezazos contra la pared.

No estaba segura de qué hora era, pero ya llevaba horas (y cuando decía horas, quería decir HORAS) viendo a los tres elfos beber y beber vino; y, aunque ya llevaban un buen rato farfullando tonterías sin sentido ninguno, ninguno había caído aún presa del sueño.

- _Maldita sea_ – se dijo a sí misma. Había olvidado ya la fortaleza de la que proveían los elfos.

-¡Ay, para, Turgon! – exclamaba Galion, que debía secarse ya las lágrimas que la incontenible risa había desprendido de sus ojos. -¡Deja de decir sandeces!

-¡Me encanta este licor, os lo juro! – exclamaba el más aireado de los tres compañeros, agarrando otra copa entre sus dos manos.

-¿No deberíamos parar ya de beber?

Los tres elfos se miraron durante unos largos segundos, y después estallaron en una carcajada mutua. Méreda rodó los ojos, y se decidió a salir un poco a tomar el aire. A este paso, no podría robar las llaves hasta la mañana siguiente.

Siguiendo un camino al azar entre esos laberínticos pasillos, la mujer se volvió a encontrar con esas escaleras que tan bien recordaba: las escaleras que daban al jardín de la parte Este del palacio. A conciencia de que una vez que pusiera un pie allí el dolor embargaría de nuevo sus recuerdos, Méreda siguió el instinto que le marcaba su corazón, y comenzó a subir los numerosos escalones que daban a la puerta de aquel idílico lugar. Una vez que hubo llegado al final, la humana inspiró hondo varias veces antes de atreverse a seguir adelante.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar con un halo entre blanco y azulado. El aire allí era fresco y puro, y la humedad del río Rápido era más que palpable en el ambiente. Todo era exactamente igual que como lo recordaba.

Pensándoselo bien, Méreda se quitó el anillo del dedo anular, y sus sentidos ya pudieron embriagarse del todo de aquel ambiente, estimulando su memoria con demasiados recuerdos a la vez. Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, Méreda intentó contener las lágrimas de emoción, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Los altos árboles se hacían a un lado del estrecho camino de piedras que cruzaba el jardín de mitad a mitad. Un minúsculo afluente de agua fluía a través de un recoveco en el suelo. Y el árbol… allí estaba el árbol. El árbol en el que la habían besado por primera vez. El árbol en el que le habían pedido matrimonio.

Silenciosa como una sombra, Méreda se dirigió lentamente hacia aquel fresno, para poder tocarlo aunque fuera una última vez. Pero no pudo, porque unos rápidos pasos resonaron a sus espaldas, subiendo las escaleras.

Demasiado asustada como para haberse acordado del anillo, Méreda se escondió entre las raíces de un alto y frondoso árbol que quedaba a su derecha. Aguantando la respiración, escuchó cómo los pasos se iban acercando más y más a ella, hasta que se detuvieron justo delante del árbol en el que estaba resguardada.

Con las mejillas coloradas, la muchacha giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar ver quién había estropeado su momento; la respuesta no pudo ser más irónica.

Méreda intentó apartar la mirada de él, pero no pudo. Legolas se había detenido a la entrada del jardín, y ahora miraba hacia el infinito, como siempre que (como bien sabía ella) algo lo alteraba. Una suave brisa removía su cabello rubio, así como sus ropajes propios de los de su raza. Sin saber cómo, Méreda pudo adivinar sus pensamientos con nitidez: estaba pensando en Tauriel.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Legolas volvió a dar un paso al frente. El elfo miraba al cielo ahora, y caminaba sin rumbo aparente. La mujer lo seguía con la mirada, aunque sabía que eso le suponía cien hachazos al corazón. Seguía igual de hermoso que como lo recordaba, y su respiración seguía entrecortándose cada vez que lo veía moverse. Se sintió como una estúpida mirándolo a escondidas, pero sobre todo, se sintió como una cobarde.

Legolas bajó la mirada en aquel momento, y espiró muy hondamente. No fue hasta que giró un poco la cabeza y la luz de la luna lo iluminó, que Méreda pudo ver cómo una lágrima discurría por su mejilla. Su instinto le mandó con premura que se levantara, que saliera de su escondrijo y se acercara a él, que lo abrazara y le borrara la lágrima con sus dedos. Pero se obligó a sí misma a mantenerse quieta, pues sabía que esa pena ya no se debía a ella.

En ese momento, el elfo se sacó un pequeño objeto de entre sus ropas; Méreda no pudo ver de qué se trataba, pero sí que observó cómo él se lo llevaba a los labios, y después al pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón.

 _-Esto es demasiado_ – pensó para sí misma. _–No puedo aguantar tanto._

Justo estaba a punto de levantarse del suelo y marcharse de allí para no volver, cuando Legolas volvió a moverse. E hizo lo último que Méreda se esperaba que hiciera: se aproximó al fresno, tocó su corteza con delicadeza, y se sentó a sus pies, como había estado a punto de hacer ella.

La respiración se le entrecortó a Méreda en mitad de su tráquea. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle mucho en muy poco tiempo, y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que pudo observar con nitidez qué era aquel objeto que Legolas conservaba aún entre sus manos, que sintió cómo un gemido se escapaba de su boca: era el amuleto que ella le entregó la noche que se prometieron.

No se había olvidado de ella. Aún seguía amándola.

Méreda se levantó muy lentamente sujetándose al troco del árbol en el que estaba escondida; tragando saliva, se aproximó con lentitud al fresno bajo el cual ambos amantes habían compartido tantos momentos únicos. El cabello le caía al elfo por sus fuertes hombros, y su respiración calmada provocaba que su arqueada espalda subiera y bajara calmadamente.

La humana alargó una mano temblorosa en su dirección. No sabía cómo, pero Legolas aún no había notado su presencia, tan ensimismado estaría en sus pensamientos. Méreda estaba justo detrás de él, tan cerca que podía oler la fragancia a bosque que desprendía su cuerpo. Sus dedos siguieron aproximándose más y más al hombro izquierdo de su marido, hasta el punto de que ya casi rozaron su áspera camisa de color marrón claro…

No, no podía. Justo en el último momento, antes de haber cometido el mejor o el peor acto de su vida, Méreda apartó la mano con rapidez, y se alejó marcha atrás en dirección a su escondite. Sin embargo, las largas raíces la traicionaron y la hicieron tropezar, provocando que Legolas saliera de su embrujo y se pusiera de pie, alerta. Pero ella fue más rápida.

La mujer se escondió con premura tras el tronco del árbol, y se colocó el anillo de su amiga en el dedo. El elfo giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero no pudo verla. Ni siquiera él podría verla ahora.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Méreda se dio media vuelta, y entró de nuevo al palacio sin mirar atrás.

Billa abrió los ojos con pesadez después de un buen puñado de horas de sueño. Estirazándose cansinamente, se dio cuenta de que Thorin ya se había levantado; y no sólo él: Balin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori… todos sus compañeros llevaban ya bastante tiempo despiertos. Posando los pies sobre el suelo de roca húmeda, Billa se dirigió hacia los barrotes que daban a la celda de su derecha.

-¿Sabéis algo de Méreda? – le preguntó la hobbit a Balin.

-No, nada. No la hemos vuelto a ver desde antes de ayer.

Billa dejó escapar un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. –Ya debería habernos sacado de aquí.

-Si piensa hacerlo, ahora es el momento – dijo Dwalin. –No hay ningún guardia vigilándonos.

El enano tenía razón. La fiesta de la noche anterior debía haber dejado partido a más de un elfo, y ahora mismo no había nadie en los derredores de sus celdas.

-¿No llegaremos nunca a la Montaña, verdad?- preguntó Ori, con voz melancólica.

-Aquí atrapados seguro que no.

Billa, al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros, se levantó rapidísimamente del suelo, y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda con un brillo especial en los ojos. -¡Méreda!

-¡Ssshhh! – los acalló ella, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. -¡Callaos! ¡Hay guardias apostados más arriba!

-¿Cómo has podido pasar inadvertida ante ellos?

Méreda no le respondió a Glóin, pero su pequeña amiga le dirigió una sonrisa llena alegría.

-Sabía que vendrías – le dijo.

-Venga, salid todos, aprisa. Hemos de ser rápidos.

Cuando Thorin, el último de ellos, hubo salido de la celda, todos se dirigieron a las escaleras superiores, pero Méreda les impidió avanzar:

-¡No! Por ahí no. Seguidme.

En un ambiente lleno de confusión, los enanos y la hobbit siguieron a la humana por unas escaleras que los internaba aún más en las profundidades de la gruta de los elfos. Y así, llegados a un punto, descubrieron a dónde se dirigían.

-¡Las bodegas! ¡Nos has traído a las bodegas! – exclamó Kíli, más que cabreado.

-¡Silencio! – susurró Méreda, señalando con la cabeza a los tres elfos que estaban durmiendo al otro lado de la estancia.

-¡Nos van a cazar! – exclamó Dwalin.

-¡Nadie os va a cazar! ¡Por favor! – pidió la muchacha, con las manos unidas. –Sólo os pido que confiéis en mí.

Todos los ojos se pusieron sobre el líder de la Compañía, que parecía recapacitar sobre la situación con la cabeza gacha; hasta que al final, se decidió por una opción:

-Haced lo que os dice.

Billa giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia su amiga, y Méreda señaló a los barriles con premura. –Meteos dentro. Sé que suena raro, pero hacedlo.

Sin discutir esta vez, los catorce compañeros se metieron dentro de los bidones vacíos que estaban apilados en el centro de la habitación. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos, Bofur asomó su cabeza fuera del barril, mientras que Billa se agazapaba sobre sí misma, pues ya sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el enano.

-Ahora, agarraos – respondió la mujer.

Y, antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar nada más, una compuerta se abrió a sus pies, y Billa no pudo evitar gritar ante la incipiente caída al agua fría.

Méreda corrió para intentar llegar a tiempo y caer junto con sus compañeros, pero no pudo: la compuerta se cerró demasiado pronto.

- _¡Maldición!_ – pensó para sí, pegando una patada contra el suelo. Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser todo.

Los tres elfos apostados a sus espaldas estaban empezando a despertar ya, y unos rápidos pasos se escuchaban bajar por las escaleras. La voz de Tauriel resonaba por encima de ellos.

 _-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_ \- volvió a repetirse a sí misma, mientras saltaba insistentemente contra el suelo para hacer contrapeso y abrir de nuevo la trampilla. Y, justo cuando pensaba que no tenía escapatoria, algo se movió bajo sus pies, y fue deslizada rápidamente hacia abajo, antes de que los guardias pudieran ver quién era ella. Lo que sí pudieron ver, fue cómo la trampilla se cerraba en sus propias narices.

Billa escuchó a Méreda caer al agua con un golpe sordo, y nadó con los brazos para poder proporcionarle un barril vacío.

-Bien hecho, señorita Méreda –la felicitó Thorin, dejando de lado su orgullo.

Sin embargo, la humana no estaba para mucho jolgorio. -¡Nos han visto! ¡Rápido! ¡Nadad!

-¡No perdamos tiempo! – exclamó Balin. -¡Haced lo que os dice!

-¿No decías que Thranduil te dio la idea de escapar por aquí? – le preguntó Billa por lo bajini.

-Thranduil puede hacerse el tonto una vez, pero como los elfos nos pillen… estamos muertos.

No tuvieron que nadar mucho hasta que la corriente empezó a empujarlos de por sí; pero los rápidos pasos de los guardias ya se escuchaban a lo lejos. Iban a pillarlos como no se dieran prisa.

Y no muy lejos de donde estaban, se hizo la luz.

-¡Agarraos! – exclamó Thorin, que fue el primero en caer por la cascada de agua. Billa y Méreda fueron de las últimas. La hobbit por pocas se ahogó de toda el agua que tragó.

-¡Méreda! – exclamó, intentando mirar a través del caos. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo escuchar bien fueron los gritos de los guardias, que los tenían rodeados.

A lo lejos, resonó el sonido de un cuerno, y la mediana pudo ver cómo uno de los guardias que había apostados en un parapeto sobre ellos bajaba una palanca. Y entonces lo entendió. La puerta de escape: la habían cerrado.

Los quince barriles se quedaron apiñados justo a la salida de su libertad. Billa miró a Méreda con desesperación, pero la humana ya se había dado por vencida. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. La mediana cerró los ojos con pesadez, pero algo cayó justo delante de sus narices al agua, provocándole un enorme susto.

Era el cuerpo de uno de los guardias élficos.

Y, tras eso, sólo pudo escuchar unos terroríficos chillidos que ya creía haber olvidado: orcos.

A partir de ese momento, los elfos dejaron de prestarles atención, y todo se redujo a una lucha dos a dos entre ellos y esos repugnantes seres. Uno de los miembros de aquella malvada raza apareció desde el parapeto justo delante de ambas amigas, pero Méreda le cortó la cabeza de un tajo.

-¿¡Cómo nos han encontrado!? – exclamó Billa, llevándose la mano al cinto de sus pantalones: pero entonces recordó que su espada la tenían los elfos. Estaban todos desarmados, menos Méreda.

-¡Nos han debido seguir el rastro! – exclamó Thorin, que intentaba hacer hueco a sus compañeros bajo la protección del parapeto. -¡Méreda, pásame la espada!

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamó ella, mirando a todos lados, alerta, por si alguno de ese seres se le echaban encima.

-¡Hemos de abrir las compuertas! – gritó Balin.

Un silencio se hizo entre los quince compañeros, hasta que uno de los enanos se decidió a cumplir con el cometido.

-¡Kíli, no! – exclamó la humana, intentando detenerlo. Pero fue en vano. El joven e insensato enano le dio un cabezazo a un orco, le quitó su arma, y se hizo camino hasta la cima del parapeto.

-¡Lo va a conseguir! – exclamó Billa, viendo cómo acababa con la vida de todos los orcos que se cruzaban en su camino. Pero cantó victoria antes de tiempo: una flecha se incrustó en el bajo de su pierna, pillándolo desprevenido.

-¡Kíli! – vociferó Thorin, haciendo ademán de salir del barril para ayudarlo; pero no fue necesario, pues el joven fue capaz de bajar la palanca por sí sólo, aunque se estaba muriendo de dolor.

La compuerta se abrió automáticamente, y Fíli le acercó un barril a su hermano para que saltara en su interior. Después de aquello, los quince miembros de la Compañía aguantaron la respiración para dejarse caer cascada abajo.

Billa no pudo explicar unos años después cómo pudo haber salido viva de aquella experiencia. El río Rápido no se llamaba así por pura casualidad: además, había rocas afiladas a ambos márgenes del surco, y eso sin contar la bandada de orcos que los seguían muy de cerca.

Por suerte o por desgracia, los elfos también estaban allí, siguiéndolos a toda prisa para acabar con el mayor número de orcos posible. De entre todos ellos, destacaban dos en especial: Tauriel y Legolas, cómo no.

-¡Billa! – gritó Méreda, señalándole a un orco que las estaba esperando sobre la rama de un árbol con el oxidada arma a punto.

-¡Dame una daga! – le pidió la hobbit. No supo cómo, pero aquella pequeña arma le sirvió para propiciarle un tajo en mitad de la cara al orco.

-¡Méreda, pásanos algún arma! – le pidió Kíli.

-¡No puedo! ¡Sólo tengo una daga de sobra!

-¡Pásanos la espada, y usa el arco!

-¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que use el arco en estas condiciones!? – vociferó ella, acabando con la vida de otro orco que los esperaba a un lado del río.

-¡Billa, Méreda, cuidado! – las previno Thorin desde adelante.

-Cuidado ¿de qué? – preguntó la hobbit, hasta que vio de qué se trataba.

Un orco las estaba esperando justo encima de una piedra situada a su derecha. Méreda acabó con su vida con facilidad, pero la fuerza que utilizó al hacerlo las impulsó a ella y a Billa en contra de un saliente existente en la orilla.

-¡Nos hemos quedado encasquetadas! – exclamó Billa. -¡Hemos de salir de… de.. ¿aquí?

La razón por la cual la mediana se había quedado tan extrañada era bien sencilla: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el elfo Legolas había aparecido volando sobre sus cabezas, y había ido a parar a las cabezas de sus compañeros de fatigas, sobre las cuales saltaba y saltaba mientras acababa con la vida de demás orcos.

Méreda, aprovechando ahora que estaba en una posición mejor, se sacó el arco de su espalda y comenzó a disparar más flechas a todos los orcos que veía por ahí cerca, mientras que Billa intentaba volver a la corriente del río.

Tauriel también estaba ahí cerca, justo en la orilla opuesta del río. Con una gracia y una eficacia impolutas, la elfa acababa con la vida de un orco tras otro, intentando acertar sobre todo en aquellos que estaban cerca de su compañero. También mató a un orco que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellas dos, y tenía preparada su arco de nuevo… cuando una flecha disparada desde su posición provocó que errara en su tiro y que se le cayera el arco de las manos, dejándola con una cara de confusión total. Billa giró entonces la cabeza hacia su amiga, que tenía el arco entre sus manos, dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Méreda, escépticamente. –Se me ha escapado.

Sin embargo, Tauriel no esperó mucho hasta que cogió de nuevo el arma entre sus manos, y corrió en ayuda del príncipe elfo, gritando su nombre.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamó Méreda, levantándose esta vez con la daga en su mano derecha. –Eso sí que no, pedazo de zo…

-¡Deja ya de hacer el imbécil! – exclamó Billa, tirando de su bidón hacia la corriente del río. -¡Vamos!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos amigas volvieron a estar a la altura del resto de sus compañeros, que ya estaban algo más relajados al haberse quitado algunos orcos de encima. Las flechas de Legolas seguían silbando en el aire, y Billa temió que una de ellas se clavara en uno de sus amigos por accidente.

Levantando la mirada, pudo ver cómo ahora el elfo se encontraba luchando contra un orco con su espada, mientras que por detrás aparecía otro dispuesto a asestarle el golpe final.

-¡Méreda! – exclamó la hobbit, rápida como el viento. Pero, antes de que pudiera pestañear, el orco yacía muerto sobre el suelo. Méreda le había clavado la espada con una fuerza prodigiosa en ella.

Y así, alejados ya de la mayor parte de los orcos restantes y de los guardias élficos, los quince compañeros siguieron río abajo, arrastrados por la corriente algo más ralentizada ya.

-Los elfos… ¿no nos van a seguir? – preguntó Billa, inocentemente.

-Hemos salido de sus dominios – explicó Thorin. –Ya no somos cosa suya.

Y, sin nada más que decir, la mediana se dejó caer sobre el barril, respirando ahora con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Legolas se quedó mirando al horizonte, justo por donde los enanos habían desaparecido. Su padre se pondría furioso, pero no habían podido hacer más por detenerlos.

Tan absorto estaba en sí mismo, que no se dio cuenta de que uno más de aquellos indeseables seres estaba agazapado tras su espalda, esperando el momento apropiado a clavarle una flecha certera. Pero Tauriel apareció justo a tiempo, deteniéndolo e inmovilizándolo con sus rápidos movimientos.

-¡Tauriel, para! – le ordenó el elfo, antes de que pudiera matarlo. –A este lo dejaremos con vida.

Su fiel amiga asintió con furia, y le propició una patada al orco para que se levantara del suelo.

Sin embargo, y antes de marcharse, Legolas se detuvo ante el cadáver que quedaba a sus espaldas, y le sacó la espada incrustada en su piel.

Una de dos: o era la espada que creía que era, o su memoria le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

 **¡Aquí estoy! Después de varias semanitas, he vuelto con otro capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, y espero poder volver a actualizar pronto.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Deseáis matar a Méreda? ¿Y Legolas, se dará cuenta de la identidad de la decimosexta compañera de la Compañía? ¿Y qué les deparará Esgaroth a nuestros compañeros? Por favor, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.**

 **¡Muchos besos! XXXX**


	18. La travesía continúa

**Capítulo 17: La travesía continúa**

-¿Los hemos despistado? – preguntó Dwalin, mientras intentaba deslizarse a través del agua con ayuda de una rama de un árbol.

-Por ahora – le respondió Thorin, arrastrando el barril con sus propios brazos.

Definitivamente, de entre todos los sucesos extraños e incoherentes que Billa hubiera podido imaginarse que ocurrirían a lo largo de esa aventura, el de aquel día había sido, sin lugar a duda, el ganador de todos ellos.

Después de horas y horas siendo perseguidos río abajo por los orcos, al fin habían conseguido dejarlos atrás; pero, como si estuvieran gafados (y la hobbit estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente que así fuera), la corriente había ido perdiendo poco a poco su intensidad, hasta llegar al punto de quedar prácticamente varados entre ambas orillas.

-Deberíamos bajar aquí – anunció Balin desde su propio barril.

-¿Cómo? No, ni hablar. Hemos de llegar al Lago Largo cuanto antes.

-Thorin, el río está llegando a su curso bajo. Si continuamos aquí nos quedaremos estancados.

Billa pudo oír cómo el líder enano murmuraba algo para sí mismo, para después ordenar: -Bien, ¡abajo todo el mundo! ¡A la orilla!

Los trece enanos, Méreda y la señorita Bolsón nadaron hacia unas rocas encalladas en el margen derecho del río, y las escalaron con el fin de salir de una vez por todas de esos malditos barriles.

-¡Oh, al fin! – exclamó Glóin. -¡Necesitaba estirar las piernas!

-Yo necesitaba espacio, simplemente – dijo, por su lado, Dori.

Billa se dejó caer sobre el suelo endurecido nada más pisar tierra firme. Se sentía tan cansada, dolida y entumecida, que pensaba que se quedaría allí tumbada para siempre, sin poder volver a ponerse en pie.

-Hemos de continuar – dijo Thorin.

-Necesitamos un descanso – pidió Méreda.

-No hay tiempo para descansar. Ahora tardaremos más en llegar a Esgaroth.

-Por favor, cinco minutos, tío – pidió Fíli, que tenía el brazo pasado por los hombros de su hermano menor. – Kíli está herido.

-Estoy bien – se quejó el moreno, apartando de un codazo a su hermano.

-¡Kíli! ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Balin, preocupado.

-No es nada, solamente un rasguño. Mi tío tiene razón, hemos de continuar cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, y antes de que a ninguno de ellos les diera tiempo a hacer ni a decir nada más, una sombra se irguió a espaldas de los quince compañeros. Algo en el interior de Billa se encendió al pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera tratarse de Gandalf, pero el sonido de una cuerda tensándose eliminó esa posibilidad de su mente.

Dwalin fue el primero en reaccionar. Silencioso, pero a la vez, rápido como el viento, agarró con una mano una piedra de considerable tamaño y se la lanzó al individuo que los amenazaba con el arma, pero el otro fue más veloz: disparando la flecha que ya tenía preparada, desvió la roca de su trayecto; y, tensando otra segunda, derribó otra piedra que yacía sobre la mano de Kíli antes de que este pudiera incluso intentar lanzársela.

Todo quedó en un espeso silencio.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! – ordenó el hombre, con una voz no muy grave, pero firme a pesar de todo. –O lo lamentaréis.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces.

Se trataba de un hombre de edad algo avanzada, con algunas arrugas y canas cayéndole a los lados de la cara. Su pelo enmarañado estaba recogido por detrás de su cabeza, y portaba un largo abrigo forrado con piel de borrego; por no hablar del arco con el cual los apuntaba amenazadoramente, que era casi más grande que él mismo.

Balin fue el único que se atrevió a articular palabra, con los brazos en alto, en medio de aquel ambiente de confusión.

-Respetado Hombre – comenzó diciendo; - no es nuestra intención traeros problemas.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué queréis? – preguntó el otro, cortantemente.

-Llegar a Esgaroth, nada más. Sólo somos unos simples mercaderes que vamos a las colinas de Hierro para visitar a nuestras familias.

-No tenéis mucha pinta de mercaderes.

-Esas botas tienen mucho trote – siguió en su empeño Balin. –Al igual que ese abrigo. Seguro que sois del Lago, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Qué relevancia tiene eso?

-Veo una barcaza por ahí detrás.

Billa se desplazó un poco hacia delante para poder observar que las palabras de Balin eran verdaderas: de espaldas al hombre, había una barca encallada al lado de una pasarela de madera.

-¿No… la alquilaríais, por casualidad?

El sujeto miró a Balin como si hubiera presagiado el fin del mundo. -¿Perdona?

-Tenemos dinero; y seguro que tenéis bastantes bocas que alimentar…

-La barca no está al servicio de nadie más que del Gobernador. No pienso tener nada que ver con enanos; y menos, de enanos provenientes del dominio del Rey Thranduil. A saber qué os ha pasado allí para acabar en esta situación tan deplorable.

-Pero… - Balin miró con desesperación a Thorin, temiendo que su última oportunidad de escapar de allí cuanto antes se esfumara rápidamente.

-¡Os pagaríamos el doble! – se rebajó el propio Dwalin.

-No es el dinero lo que me interesa. Tengo tres hijos; no pienso anteponer su bienestar al vuestro,

-¡Esperad!

Todos, incluido el propio hombre, se quedaron completamente paralizados ante aquella voz femenina.

Poco a poco, los enanos se fueron dando la vuelta, hasta que pudieron mirar a su compañera fijamente.

-Bardo – articuló Méreda.

Como si hubiera escuchado a un fantasma, el hombre se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, hasta que él también pudo ver a la humana con sus propios ojos. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un muy largo rato, en el más absoluto silencio.

Unos segundos después, él volvió a romperlo: -Subid a la barca. Pero deberéis de hacer lo que os ordene.

-Tal es la naturaleza del mal – habló el Rey Elfo, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la sala del trono; -allí afuera, en la basta ignorancia del mundo, se propaga y se expande. Una sombra más oscura que la mismísima noche, más fría que el hielo, más profunda que el mar. Así ha sido, y así será siempre. Con el tiempo, todo lo maligno aflora.

Legolas apretó aún más su fiera daga contra la garganta del orco que estaba arrodillado ante él. Su padre y rey permanecía de pie detrás suya, y Tauriel esperaba a las órdenes de su soberano para atacar si era necesario.

-Vuelve a preguntárselo –mandó Thranduil, con voz fría.

-Perseguíais a Thorin Escudo de Roble – repitió el elfo menor, apegando mucho el putrefacto cuerpo del orco contra su torso. -¿Con qué propósitos?

-Mis razones no son cosa tuya – respondió la maligna criatura, riéndose a pesar de la amenazas.

-¿Cuáles son las intenciones de los trece enanos y de la mediana?

-¿Trece? – rió aún más fuertemente el orco. –No, ya no son trece. A uno lo herimos con una flecha de Morgul. El veneno llegará a sus venas en breve.

Legolas elevó la mirada, y observó con un leve dolor en el pecho cómo a Tauriel parecía molestarse mucho la nueva recibida; casi parecía que estuviera sufriendo por el pobre desgraciado.

Sin embargo, esa nueva no perturbó la férrea voluntad de su compañera.

-Responde a la pregunta, ser inmundo – le ordenó, con asco y odio.

El orco farfulló una simple frase en su oscura lengua negra; pero los tres elfos allí apostados entendieron a la perfección el insulto que les había propiciado.

Legolas aupó un tanto su cabeza con su daga, y aproximó su boca a su maloliente oreja: -Yo que tú no la contrariaría.

-¿Te gusta matar, orco? – le preguntó Tauriel, retóricamente, mientras desenfundaba su daga velozmente. -¿Te gusta la muerte?

El orco se relamió la boca a modo de respuesta, y el elfo se temió la impulsiva reacción de su compañera.

-¡DÉJAME DÁRTELA! – exclamó, avanzando a una velocidad increíble hacia el cuerpo de la bestia. De seguro había acabado con su vida de no haber sido por la voz de Thranduil.

-¡Tauriel! – ordenó. _-¡Ego! ¡Gwao hi!_

La elfa se detuvo justo a dos centímetros del cuello del orco. Legolas sabía que odiaba con toda su alma el tener que obedecer a su Rey, pero no le quedaba más opción. Con una expresión que denotaba odio reprimido, Tauriel se levantó poco a poco del suelo, y, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, salió de escena bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

-No me importa la vida de un enano – continuó su padre, fríamente. –No tengas miedo. Dinos lo que sepas y te liberaré.

-Perseguíais a los enanos – volvió a repetir Legolas. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué representa Thorin Escudo de Roble?

-Ese… renacuajo, jamás será rey.

-¿Rey? No hay Rey Bajo la Montaña y nunca lo habrá. Nadie se acercaría a esa montaña mientras viva el dragón.

-¿No entiendes nada, verdad? – rió el orco, ahogándose con su propia saliva. –El dragón no es más que una pieza más en este juego.

-¿Juego? – preguntó Legolas, confuso. -¿Qué juego? (…) ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Habla!

-Mi amo sirve al Único. No hay esperanza para vosotros. La muerte se cierne sobre vuestras cabezas. Las llamas de la guerra son inminentes.

 _-¿Las llamas… a qué se refiere?_ – pensó Legolas para sí, mientras sentía el cuerpo del orco estremecerse bajo carcajadas contra el suyo propio; pero esta vez, la risa duró poco.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el elfo sostenía únicamente la cabeza del ser con su mano izquierda, observándola con cara de espanto; sin embargo, su expresión cambió completamente a una de enojo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? – preguntó, soltando la cabeza de un manotazo. –Prometísteis liberarlo.

-Y eso he hecho – anunció su padre, dándose la vuelta y posicionándose a su lado. –He liberado su despreciable cabeza de sus infames hombros.

Con un fuerte pisotón, Thranduil interrumpió los incesantes espasmos del cuerpo recién fallecido del orco contra el suelo.

-Podría habernos contado más – argumentó Legolas.

-No había nada más que pudiera contarme – rebatió el monarca, dándose la vuelta mientras limpiaba su espada contra el aire.

-¿A qué se refería con las llamas de la guerra? – preguntó, aún desconcertado.

-A que piensan soltar un arma tan poderosa que lo destruirá todo a su paso. ¡Redoblad la guardia! En todas las fronteras, en todos los ríos. Que nadie entre de este reino… y que nadie salga.

Legolas bajó la cabeza en señal de aprobación; pero, antes de que su padre se marchara definitivamente, se acordó de algo que le debía decir.

-¡Majestad! – exclamó, bajando con rapidez por las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el Rey, con aire fastidiado.

-Esto es lo que ocurre.

De su cinto, el menor sacó una espada ligera, pero larga y afilada. En su hoja relucían unos grabados de hojas y líneas dispares y entrelazadas.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Thranduil, alzando una de sus espesas cejas.

-¿Y bien? ¿No os suena de nada? – preguntó Legolas, alzando la espada con vehemencia.

-He visto muchas espadas como esta. Lleva grabado el símbolo de nuestro Reino.

-Porque es de nuestro Reino. Pero hacía mucho que no volvía a nuestras manos.

-No sé qué pretendes decir – comentó el Rey, restándole importancia.

-¡ _Adar_! – exclamó Legolas, impidiendo que su padre pudiera seguir ignorándolo. –Por favor.

Thranduil se dio lentamente la vuelta sobre sí mismo, para acabar mirando fijamente a su hijo a los ojos.

-Legolas, no…

-Es suya. La reconocería entre un millón de armas.

-¡Legolas! Detente.

El Príncipe dejó de hablar muy repentinamente, bajando la mirada avergonzada hacia el suelo; sin embargo, volvió a levantarla con rapidez al sentir una mano posada sobre su hombro.

-Legolas, Méreda se fue. Has de olvidarla. Por tu bien.

-Pero… la espada, me la lanzó Escudo de Roble.

-Robada, sin lugar a dudas, al igual que las otras dos armas que les hemos requisado a los enanos.(…) _Ion in,_ sé que la echas de menos; y sé que el dolor nunca desaparecerá de tu corazón, pero… has de intentar dejarla atrás. Sólo te dañas a ti mismo; más de lo que ella te dañó ya.

El joven elfo dirigió otra mirada llena de impotencia al arma que sostenía entre sus manos, hasta que vio cómo las manos de su padre la alejaban de su tacto lentamente.

-La guardaré yo. Será mejor así.

-Sí… será mejor así. Les comunicaré a los guardias sus órdenes, Majestad.

Y así, haciendo una leve reverencia, Legolas se alejó de su padre sin volver a mirar atrás.

El elfo aún estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando llegó a las puertas principales del palacio de los Elfos del Bosque.

-¡Cerrad las puertas! – ordenó en su propio idioma. –Por orden del Rey.

-Y ¿qué hay de Tauriel? – preguntó uno de los guardias, justo cuando el otro se estaba dando la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Legolas, temiendo lo peor.

-Ha salido sola armada hace unos minutos. Aún no ha vuelto.


	19. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 19: Reencuentros**

-No podemos confiar en él.

Thorin giró su cabeza con gravedad al lugar en el que su fiel compañero lo miraba penetrantemente. Él, como casi ningún miembro de aquella expedición, se fiaba de aquel hombre. Casi ninguno.

El líder de la Compañía dirigió su mirada fatigada pero fogosa al lugar en el que descansaba, sentada, la muchacha que había conseguido convencer a aquel humano para que los dejara subir. Aún no se fiaba un pelo de aquella mujer. No sabían absolutamente nada sobre ella.

-Thorin, ¿cómo sabemos que no nos traicionará? - le preguntó Dwalin.

-No lo sabemos- le respondió el otro, - pero no nos queda otra opción.

Los ojos del enano se desviaron un poco de la mujer, y se fueron a posar sobre la otra fémina de la Compañía. La hobbit Billa Bolsón permanecía retrepada contra el respaldo de la barca, muerta de frío, como todos ellos. Algo en el interior del enano se calentó al observar a aquella inocente criatura, pero, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, espantó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No podía pararse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas en aquellos momentos. Cuando todo hubiera pasado y fuera coronado Rey Bajo la Montaña, y aunque pereciera en el intento, podría preocuparse por esas cuestiones secundarias. Claramente, necesitaba un heredero. Por ahora tenía a Fíli, pero sabía que los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro no verían con buenos ojos a un muchacho inexperto como él, criado a la intemperie en una aldea a la otra punta del mundo, sin experiencia política alguna, en el trono. A Dáin probablemente le apasionaría observar el fervor del chico en el campo de batalla, pero Thorin era consciente de que al resto de consejeros y funcionarios que tenían más de dos dedos de frente que su primo la espada de su amado sobrino no les bastaría.

Sin embargo, también sabía que no podría comprometerse con cualquier enana. Debía ser una perfectamente elegida, que reuniera las cualidades necesarias para actuar como reina consorte y como madre de los futuros herederos. No le importaba, sinceramente. Ya había disfrutado de relaciones con enanas suficientes durante su juventud; y, aunque cierto era que nunca se había enamorado, aquello ya daba igual. Solamente necesitaba una compañera que le proporcionase lo que quería, nada más. Y aquella hobbit, obviamente, no era la llave idónea. Debía olvidarse de ella. Debía sacarla de su mente. Debía olvidar su menudo cuerpecillo con sus graciosas curvas; debía olvidar su pelo enmarañado y sus ojos grandes y vivaces. Debía olvidar sus sonrisas y sus incesantes cabreos.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo?

La elfa siguió el rastro de sangre dejada por la horda hasta la boca del Lago Largo. Allí desembocaba el Río Rápido. Más allá, estaba el territorio de los hombres. Nunca había estado allí, aunque siempre le había producido cierta curiosidad. La maldita e insulsa ley aislacionista impuesta por su monarca acabaría volviéndolos a todos locos de atar, encerrados en ese roal de bosque tan pequeño.

Un ligero sonido de pasos a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Había alguien siguiéndola. Y, claramente, ese alguien había creído que podría ser más silencioso que ella.

La elfa alargó un brazo con sigilo y lentitud hacia las flechas que descansaban en su carcaj, en su cadera derecha. Tras esperar unos leves segundos, agarró una de ellas entre sus manos, y, colocándola en el arco, se giró bruscamente hacia su perseguidor, que estaba en la misma posición que ella.

-Pensaba que erais un orco - le dijo, en su propio idioma.

-Si lo fuera - le respondió el otro, - ya habrías muerto.

Tauriel bajó el arma con una media sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Ya había supuesto de sobra que era él quien la seguía.

-Tauriel - se aproximó Legolas hacia ella, - mi padre está enfadado.

-No me extraña - musitó ella por lo bajo, para que no pudiera oírle.

-Él siempre te he protegido, te ha favorecido. Y tú desacatas tus órdenes. Ven conmigo -intentó disuadirla. -Te perdonará.

-¡Pero yo no me perdonaré jamás a mí misma! - exclamó Tauriel, cansada ya de obedecer normas absurdas. -No podemos dejar a los enanos atrás.

-Son enanos.

-¡Son personas! Si seguimos encerrados entre estos árboles, entre estos muros invisibles que tu padre ha forjado durante tantos años, nos alejaremos de la luz. Y nos haremos más débiles.

-No es nuestra batalla.

-¡Sí es nuestra batalla! Somos parte de este mundo, îon in. Pensaba que vos lo teníais claro.

-(...) Tauriel, no vas a ir.

-¿Perdona?

-No vas a ir. Es una orden.

-Si me revelo contra nuestro Rey es cosa mía, no vuestra. No tenéis que estar en medio.

-No se trata de mi padre. Ya no. Soy tu Príncipe, y te lo prohíbo.

-¡Cómo qué...! ¿¡Me lo prohíbes!?

-Sí. No puedes enfrentarte a una horda de orcos tú sola.

-Pensaba que no iría sola.

Legolas pareció debilitarse un poco ante ese último comentario, pero se recompuso a la nada. -Tauriel, es peligroso. Deja de comportarte como una niña.

-¡No me estoy comportando como una niña! ¡Sois vos el que sois igual de cobarde que vuestro padre!

Una sola mirada de su Príncipe le bastó para saber que se había pasado. Había alcanzado tanta confianza con Legolas que a veces se le olvidaba que era una figura de autoridad.

El elfo se le acercó con grandes zancadas, con el ceño fruncido, y la agarró del brazo muy fuertemente. Tauriel cerró los ojos, esperando a su castigo, pero no llegó.

-Hace algún tiempo - le habló Legolas, en su lugar, - perdí a una persona muy querida para mí. No pienso perderte a ti también.

Tauriel miró a su superior con los ojos muy abiertos. La estaba protegiendo. La estaba intentando proteger. Legolas siempre había sido para él como un hermano mayor: la había cuidado, educado y entrenado. Esperaba que él sintiera algo parecido por ella. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la conversación mantenida con Thranduil hacía unos días aún vibraba como fuego en su memoria.

-Voy a ir - le respondió, zafándose de su mano con violencia. - Ve y dile a tu padre lo que quieras. O acompáñame si lo deseas. Pero no me intentes detener, porque no lo conseguirás.

El elfo la miró con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, hasta que volvió a abrir la boca pasados unos segundos: - En ese caso, voy contigo.

 **¡Hola! Lamento mucho la enoooorme tardanza XD**

 **Lo cierto es que he tenido un cursito bastante alborotado, y ahora mismo tengo unos breves momentos de respiro (por el momento). De todas maneras, hasta mediados de junio no podré estar libre del todo. Prometo no dejar esta historia inconclusa, como ninguna otra. Lamento también la poca extensión del capítulo, problemillas técnicos. ¡Espero que os entusiasme el capítulo!**


	20. Aviso

**Aviso.**

Después de muuucho tiempo, estoy de vuelta. Lamento admitir que he dejado un tanto de lado Fanfiction desde hace unos meses. Sin embargo, es mi intención continuar con este fic en no demasiado tiempo. Lamento las molestas. Prometo no arrepentiros.


End file.
